


Undercover Mission

by S_weet_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: AU - Canon/Divergence, Actions, Awkward, Crack, Eventual Romance, Fanboying, Foul Language, Multi, OOC, Original Characters - Freeform, Remake episodes, Spoilers from anime, Violence, mention sensitive issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terinspirasi dari drama Korea: Descendants of the Sun. </p><p>Tewasnya target yang dimata-matai merupakan kesalahan fatal tak tertoleransi, terlebih kematian yang menyebabkan komplikasi problematik dan misteri yang enigmatic. </p><p>Intoleran terhadap kesalahan Odagiri, Yuuki menginstruksikannya tetap mengeksekusi misi dengan meminta Sakuma membuat Odagiri bergabung dengan Jieitai (Japanese Special Defense Forces) lagi sebagai Letnan Kedua di bawahnya karena tidak lama lagi, SPIE:CE akan menggelar konser khusus untuk militer Jepang dan kedua letnan itu diharuskan menyamar  sebagai fanboy girl band terpopuler saat ini. </p><p>"Mulai sekarang sampai hari konser SPIECE, kau harus berteriak fanatik segila-gilanya setiap melihat Miyoshi. MIYOSHI! MIYOSHI! MIYOSHIIII~! Kau mengerti, Sakuma-san?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Profe_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/gifts), [Alice_Klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/gifts), [Shimazu_Abe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimazu_Abe/gifts).



> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I.G, More Than Words milik Extreme, bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Yang mesti saya wanti-wanti pada pembaca, yaitu: 
> 
> Judul sama isi mungkin gak cocok (2)  
> Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea berjudul Descendants of The Sun.  
> Fanfiksi ini sableng—alurnya campur-aduk kaku gak jelas.  
> OOC. OOC. OOC. OUT OF CHARACTER.  
> Membahas sedikit isu sensitif terkini.  
> Banyak penjelasan njelimet yang mungkin memusingkan.  
> Varian gaya nulis yang beda dari yang saya pakai di dua fanfiksi pertama untuk keperluan cerita, jadi gak ada diksi mmmh ... indah(?).  
> Semacam remake (mudah-mudahan gak kelewat receh) antara episode1, 2, dan 12 Joker Game—mengandung spoilers anime episodes tersebut.  
> FANBOYING (that might be annoying). 
> 
> My “thank you” will not ever be enough to tell you how grafeful I am for having such heartwarming appreciations and loves from all of you, so here it is—

** UNDERCOVER MISSION  **

 

**_ Prolog _ **

*

 _(You can call them:_ **Monster** _.)_

_—tapi, bagaimana dengan yang masih tak bisa melepaskan kenangan dan perasaannya, setelah sekian lama?_

*

Ruang lengang dan remang, tempat orang-orang yang senantiasa berperan sebagai bayang-bayang,  dihinggapi asap-asap rokok yang terlayang ke awang-awang.

Tidak ada yang menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Kusen jendela berkaca bening terbuka mengisap runcingnya temperatur sehingga dunia di luar ruang turut  terkontaminasi zat adiktif toksik dari rokok mereka—tidak hanya respirasi mereka yang nganga oleh racunnya.

Derum mulus piranti elektronik _high-tech_ bertebaran seisi ruang rapat. Satu serangga sial tersasar ke tempat itu memijak layar proyektor. Pemuda yang mendapat giliran terakhir merepresentasi hasil kinerjanya, menepis serangga naas itu dengan pointer inframerah yang digunakannya.

Layar proyektor yang nyaris menutupi keseluruhan dinding _oliver_ di belakangnya itu dimuntahi cahaya _infocus_ memproyeksikan secarik foto, pria berperawakan khas ras Barat tengah memegang pena dan buku, dikelilingi para jurnalis dengan _flashlight_ kamera, ponsel, dan gumulan _recorder_ ke mulutnya.

“Yang mati adalah pria berkebangsaan Jerman bernama Karl Schneider. Publik mengetahuinya sebagai penulis studi ilmiah yang terinspirasi dari karya Georg Jellinek, Allgemeine Staatslehre, dan menulis buah pemikirannya dalam buku berjudul Berlin Allgemeine.”

Pria yang berdiri di depan menekan lagi _pointer_. Laman presentasi aplikasi _powerproint_ terganti memampang identitas pria mati yang tidak diketahui publik. Mengatur hela-hirup napasnya agar tak terlihat terlalu gugup. Sulit untuk tak hirau pada kenyataan menyakitkan, targetnya mati dan itu berarti kegagalan yang intoleran bagi D-Kikan.

“Namun dia dicurigai sebagai mata-mata ganda untuk Jerman dan satu dari CIS, Rusia. Penyebab kematiannya adalah racun sianida yang ada dalam gelas berisi _wine_ -nya, kronologi kematiannya seperti yang marak diberitakan media massa. Polisi tidak menginvestigasi kasus ini lebih lanjut karena terdapat tulisan tangan Schneider dalam bahasa Jerman yang menyatakan dia bunuh diri.”  

“Seberapa besar kemungkinannya Schneider menyadari kau memata-matainya lalu dia memutuskan tidak ada lagi jalan untuk bersembunyi atau lari, dan dia bunuh diri?”

Di meja panjang yang menyangga LCD layar sentuh 42 _inch_ terbagi beberapa meja penyangga komputer, duduk para pemuda lainnya dengan materi presentasi, sama seperti pemuda terakhir yang mengonklusikan segala hal yang telah mereka analisis bersama, kini mereka menatap pada pria terfigurisasi sebagai pemimpin.

“Schneider adalah salah satu mata-mata ganda terbaik. Tidak mungkin dia bunuh diri sementara dia pasti mengerti resiko negara yang mendelegasikannya sebagai agen serta rekan-rekan mata-matanya akan dalam bahaya karena tersangkutpaut kasus kematiannya seperti yang terjadi sekarang.”

“Namun pesan kematian ini jadi argumen yang mengonter asumsimu.” Miyoshi memilih sebuah foto berisi tulisan tangan apik berbahasa Jerman, mengklik fitur _zoom_ , menampilkan pesan bermasalah itu, “Bagaimana cara kau menjelaskannya?”

Jitsui menyentuh layar komputer di hadapannya dan menayang ulang video unduhan berisi liputan dari salah satu stasiun berita nasional, menampilkan sesosok yang tengah berkoar. “Pakar grafologi  mengemukakan pesan kematian ini ditulis sendiri oleh Target.”

“Singkatnya, Odagiri, kau percaya seseorang membunuh Schneider dan tulisan itu hanya kamuflase?” tanya Kaminaga yang memundurkan kursi rodanya ke dekat jendela dengan rokok di tangannya.

“Mengingat dia mata-mata ganda, tidak aneh jika Jerman ataupun Rusia memburunya untuk melenyapkan jejak.” Odagiri melirik pemuda yang terakhir bertanya karena ia belum memiliki jawaban atas dua pertanyaan tajam yang menjadi kontra-argumen untuknya. “Yang ingin kukatakan adalah tidak ada salahnya kita mempertimbangkan kemungkinan yang kebanyakan orang tidak percaya.”

Hatano yang bertopang dagu kini mengerling sinis padanya, seolah menikmati tekanan mental yang dirasakannya sementara remaja ini dari tadi bermain dengan aplikasi _crack system_. Entah sistem mana yang dibobol olehnya karena bosan dengan presentasi buntunya.   

“Tapi kontribusimu sendiri sudah menjadi kontra-argumen untuk asumsimu. Kau lihat dan dengar sendiri perempuan-perempuan yang datang ke apartemen Target langsung histeris, sementara sebelum mereka datang, tidak ada yang keluar dari apartemen.” 

Yuuki mengelus cerutu klasik miliknya, tajam menilik Odagiri. “Jadi kaubilang, saat Schneider mati, kau tidak menyadari apa pun?”

Odagiri bergeming  ketika hening menggiling rasionalitasnya, mencekiknya. Pening menyadari liuk dingin di bibir para agen terbaik dan tawa pelan menahan geli tapi sama sekali tidak menghormati dirinya.

“Schneider ... apa dia sejak dulu fasih berbahasa Inggris? Rasanya tidak lazim di zaman ini masih melihat kebiasaan menggaris X dua kali, seperti mengetes fungsi tinta bulu pena atau bolpoin.”

Amari menarikan jemari di layar sentuh, memperbesar ukuran foto yang dipampang Miyoshi ke sudut kanan bawah. Melingkari _pointer_ -nya pada poin yang dimaksud.

“Bisa jadi. Usianya memang cukup tua dan ada kemungkinan dia mengerti Inggris cukup lama.” Fukumoto yang berada di seberangnya, duduk di dekat jendela sama seperti Kaminaga, tenang menyahut, “tapi itu juga terlihat seperti tanda silang ganda bersisian.”

Odagiri mendistraksi fokusnya pada Fukumoto yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

“Di Inggris, era pra dan pasca perang dunia dua sampai menjelang perang dingin,  sepasang tanda silang berarti mengkhianati atau pengkhianatan. _Seseorang_ mengkhianati Schneider, atau _dia sendiri_ mengkhianati delegatornya.”

 _Atau mungkin keduanya._ Odagiri tidak menyuarakannya karena sesungguhnya apa pun yang ia lontarkan tidak akan dianggap valid bila tanpa bukti konkrit. Ditatapnya pemimpin tertinggi agensi. “Bagaimana menurut Anda?” 

Yuuki tidak lekas menjawab. Dia sadar perhatian ditautkan padanya, menantinya mengungkapkan analisisnya. Sebagian besar dia sudah bisa menduga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Schneider, tapi ....

“Perempuan-perempuan ini,“ Yuuki mengklik _window_ dari aplikasi pemutar video, memampang sosok-sosok jelita yang sebagian besar wanita berkebangsaan asing ke muka layar, “apa yang bisa kaukatakan tentang mereka?”

Odagiri terdiam, sejenak memikirkan jawaban masak-masak, lalu menjawab, “Populer. Dan ada keterkaitan terhadap Schneider, satu sebagai kekasih, dan yang lain sebagai teman dari kekasihnya.”

Yuuki meneliti salah satu muridnya baik-baik, mengamati yang bersikeras tidak menunjukkan  kerisauan sesungguhnya. “Bagaimana dengan intensi Schneider sebagai mata-mata?”

Odagiri bahkan tidak bisa mengeringkan keringat dingin yang tersembul meremangkan tengkuknya. “Ini masih sebatas dugaan, tapi mungkin ada hubungannya dengan konflik Suriah. Rusia jelas berpihak pada pemerintahan Suriah, sementara Jerman berada di pihak oposisi. Kanselir Jerman menyatakan Jerman pun memiliki pandangan sama seperti Prancis dan Uni Eropa—menentang peran presiden itu dalam masa transisi Suriah.”

Semuanya bermula karena rezim tak memuaskan satu presiden Suriah, dan protes sekelompok pemuda yang tewas seketika karena aksi unjuk rasa dengan melukis grafiti anti rezim saat itu, memecah konflik yang bermula pada tahun 2011.

Perang saudara yang bertransformasi jadi perang agama, atau itulah yang mayoritas publik dunia sebatas tahu, di Suriah yang berkecamuk sampai detik ini dan entah sampai kapan.

Yuuki tidak lekas menarik napas lega. _Belum cukup._ Intuisi Odagiri tidak memengaruhi Yuuki untuk  menoleransi kelengahannya membiarkan target terbunuh.

“Keterkeitan Schneider dengan Jerman dan Rusia bisa dimengerti, tapi mengapa Schneider  melaksanakan misinya di Jepang?”

“Karena Schneider juga dicurigai berhubungan dengan John Gordon—yang dicurigai sebagai mata-mata Inggris, atau begitulah salah satu informan Inggris yang tertangkap Polisi Militer menyebutkannya,” jawab Odagiri lamat-lamat, berdasarkan data yang ia dapatkan dari lembaga kepolisian Jepang.

John Gordon adalah seorang pria berkebangsaan Inggris  yang datang ke Jepang lima tahun lalu atas undangan salah satu perusahaan dagang mayor. Dia berprofesi sebagai pebisnis yang mengkaliberkan mesin presisi dari kecerdasan artifisial yang diimpor dari negaranya. 

Dulu dia pernah menyewa rumah di distrik Kanda, memakan nasi dengan sumpit, berdoa pada potret kaisar Jepang tiap pagi dan malam, turut mengagungkan priyayi kekaisaran, dan hidup seperti rakyat pribumi Jepang.

Itu sampul belaka. John Gordon sesungguhnya adalah mata-mata Inggris yang menyimpan sandi-sandi rahasia kemiliteran Jepang dalam memori eksternalnya.

Atas titah dari _Sanbou Honbu_ dan kekeliruan _Kempeitai_ yang gagal menemukan bukti dia adalah agen rahasia Inggris, Kolonel Muto mengumpankan Letkol Yuuki menggerakkan D-Kikan untuk membuktikan sandi rahasia dalam _chip_ itu tidak ditemukan di rumah mata-mata Inggris tersebut.

D-Kikan berhasil menemukannya meski dengan sedikit insiden yang diabaikan Yuuki. 

Dia menyampaikan kasus memalukan ini tidak akan dipublikasikan, sandi militer Jepang diganti, sandi palsu tetap dikirimkan untuk menipu Inggris,  dan mengecam Kolonel Muto dengan kebenaran ini agar mendapatkan keuntungan finansial.

Kasus itu terjadi dua tahun lalu. Sampai saat ini, John Gordon masih menjadi mata-mata ganda untuk Jepang dan Inggris di bawah kecaman Letkol Yuuki serta pengawasan ketat D-Kikan—anggota yang tidak mengerjakan misi bergantian memantaunya.

Kalaupun orang itu berkhianat lagi dari Jepang pada Inggris, itu sudah termasuk antisipasi D-Kikan. John Gordon tidak mungkin membocorkan informasi tentang agensi intelijensi rahasia ini, itu berarti informasi yang diselundupkannya kali ini beda perihal dari yang pertama.

Kali ini tawa terang-terangan menyingkirkan bunyi api merayapi batang rokok dan dengung properti teknologi.

 _Sebenarnya kau belum tahu apa-apa dan tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa pun._ Kalau saja pria-pria di hadapannya mengekspresikan respek yang berkurang atas kelalaian Odagiri, tentu mereka akan mengatakannya dan tidak hanya sebatas menertawakannya.

Pada dasarnya, Odagiri memang _belum_ mengerti.

Membuktikan bahwa Schneider memang mata-mata ganda Jerman dan Rusia adalah hal yang sulit, mengaitkannya dengan konflik Suriah tidaklah begitu rumit karena kedua negara tersebut berada di pihak oposisi, tapi ditambah dengan kasus kematian Schneider, relasi dengan John Gordon yang merupakan mata-mata Inggris, dan intensi mengapa Gordon melaksanakan misi di Jepang— _mengapa Jepang_ —benar-benar problematik. 

“Apa pun yang terjadi sebenarnya, kita harus membongkar lalu mengontrol jaringan mata-mata Schneider, dan mencari tahu intensi sebenarnya Schneider datang ke Jepang.”

Kalaupun pria tersepuh itu tidak puas dengan laporan Odagiri, ia tidak membeberkannya dalam ekspresinya. Yuuki menyandarkan badan ke kursi dan memulai instruksi.

 “Kaminaga, investigasi semua orang yang pernah datang ke apartemen Schneider selama ia di Jepang dan fokus pada Ellen. Hatano, cek ulang pesan bunuh diri dan cari informasi tentang Marie. Jitsui, telusuri kronologi dan segala tentang konflik Suriah terutama yang berkaitan dengan Jerman, Rusia, dan Inggris.”

Kaminaga menjepitkan rokok di antara kedua belah bibirnya, bangkit nyaris bersamaan dengan Hatano yang memusnahkan pose klisenya, dan Jitsui yang mengangguk hormat pada Yuuki.

“Amari, cek semua relasi Inggris Schneider dan riwayat hidupnya. Tazaki, cek perusahaan merek wine yang diminum Schneider dan gali informasi tentang Elena. Fukumoto, cari tahu segala tentang Nogami Yuriko dan Yasuhara Miyoko.”

Satu per satu dari yang namanya disebut bangkit dan melangkah keluar ruangan, sinis melirik representator yang berdiri kaku. Odagiri tidak sudi terlihat eksplisit menelan ludah pahit.

“Miyoshi, pergilah ke kedutaan Jerman dan Rusia untuk mengecek perkembangan terbaru di sana.  Cari perantara—tidak ... _mata-mata_ dari Kantor Staff Umum, beritahukan padanya untuk menghadapku, lalu cari dan selidiki lagi kasus John Gordon.”

Selain Miyoshi yang terkejut, Odagiri turut melebarkan matanya mendengar instruksi Yuuki—keterkejutan menggurati kontrol ekspresinya.

Bukan tentang menyelidiki lagi kasus John Gordon yang selalu membuat Kolonel Muto kalang kabut, melainkan  karena Yuuki menghendaki Miyoshi membawa tentara satu itu untuk menghadapnya.

Odagiri makin tidak mengerti. Sakuma tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, mengapa Yuuki meminta Miyoshi mencari pria yang difigurisasi sebagai antagonis oleh mayoritas anggota agensi sampai hari ini?

Sekali ini, Miyoshi pun sama sepertinya, tak mengerti. Namun pemuda itu bungkam—tidak membiarkan dirinya terlihat bodoh karena tak paham, tak berkata apa pun tatkala melangkah keluar ruangan.

Dilingkup tegang, Odagiri berupaya tak terlalu menunduk untuk memandang Yuuki yang melipat kedua lengan di depan dada—pria tua itu tampak terlalu tenang.

“Apa yang Anda ingin saya lakukan?” tanya Odagiri perlahan.

 Yuuki yang semula mengatup mata, membukanya, kemudian tangannya terulur ke layar sentuh komputer di hadapannya untuk menonaktifkan komputer-komputer lain yang ditinggalkan, dan mentransmisi koneksi komputernya pada laptop Odagiri agar video yag diputar dicurah infocus ke layar proyektor.

Di belakang wanita-wanita jelita yang melenggak-lenggok apik diiringi musik pop dinamis, layar digital memapar:

** S-PIE:CE  **

“Investigasi semua anggota SPIECE yang berada di tempat kejadian perkara.”

Odagiri tidak bisa memetakan di mana tepatnya gigitan dingin yang membuatnya mual melihat Yuuki tersenyum angkuh maha tahu padanya.

“Begitu Miyoshi datang mengantarkan Sakuma kemari, akan kuberitahu misi penting apa yang tidak sepatutnya kaugagalkan lagi.”

*

*

Miyoshi menyusuri lorong kosong gedung tempat keluar-masuk barak tentara yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor Staff Umum yang pula bertetangga dengan gedung Komunitas Budaya Asia Timur—lokasi agensi mata-matanya yang dikamuflase untuk menutupi identitas asli.

Berdasarkan informasi wanita penjaga resepsionis di kantor Staff Umum, orang yang dikehendaki Yuuki itu mengintili Kolonel Muto ke barak tentara untuk menyambut kedatangan Polisi Militer Unit Kosei yang berpulang dari menuntaskan kewajiban mereka sebagai tentara koalisi di Shanghai. 

Melihat penempatan prajurit-prajurit muda dengan status terendah dalam jajaran pangkat kemiliteran ditempatkan di pintu masuk dan berpatroli di area barak, betapa masih hijau nan awam disimpulan dari antusiasme ekspresi mereka yang tidak sadar dikelabui hanya untuk mendapatkan tugas membosankan, Miyoshi tidak akan heran bila musuh pun mudah menginvasi markas militer tentara nasional Jepang.

Eksterior barak telah diperbaharui dengan nuansa terkini dari warna-warna modernisasi dan beberapa perangkat teknologi seperti mesin Absensi _Fingerprints_ , AC, televisi, pengeras suara, _WiFi router_ beserta _Acces Point_ -nya, dan kamera CCTV di setiap sudut.

Tawanya menggelitik dinding koridor—Miyoshi menertawakan interior klasik barak tentara menyisakan detil era Shōwa dari beberapa bangunan masih hanya berdindingkan batu bata.

_Don’t judge book by it’s cover._

Pepatah itu benar. Boleh saja luarnya barak terlihat canggih, siapa sangka dalamnya masih menyisakan celah kebobrokan yang memungkinkan musuh memanfaatkannya untuk menjungkir kekolotan tentara nasional Jepang.

Dari arah aula yang kini menjadi tujuan Miyoshi, marak oleh bahak tawa, sulangan denting gelas-gelas kaca, kumandang nyanyian asal dan petikan ukelele yang mengambang sumbang.

Sudut mulut tertaut ke arah atap gedung. Tentara dan polisi militer berpesta-pora—tidak sedang siap siaga. Pantas mereka tenang-tenang saja melalaikan kematian Karl Schneidler.

Miyoshi ringan dengan ekonomi dalam pergerakannya, melompati sensor infra merah di kaki dinding yang mentransmisikan sinyal kedatangan orang asing pada siapa pun di dalam aula yang memegang detektor kendali.  Well, menyenangkan menjadi sosok tak terdeteksi dan membuat sekuriti pusing setengah mati.

_Bump._

_“Ve-verdammt!”_

Menghindari inframerah tidak berarti orang biasa akan mampu berkelit dari tabrakan ketika berbelok di tikungan. Miyoshi sangat bisa menghindari orang ini, bila yang menimpanya kini  bukanlah pria berambut pirang, mata biru, dan menyumpah kesakitan dengan aksentuasi Jerman.

Sebagai manusia biasa pada umumnya, Miyoshi meringis kesakitan karena terbanting ke lantai dengan seseorang menimpanya. Bagian belakang tubuhnya dikemut denyut, nyeri—yang sesungguhnya tak berarti karena Miyoshi telah menerima yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ini.

“Ma-maafkan saya—“

Pria itu menyingkir darinya, penuh rasa bersalah menatapnya, hanya untuk terdengap—seakan terkesima saat  bersitatap dengan Miyoshi yang turut duduk dan menyadari penabraknya berbicara bahasa Jepang beraksen asing.

“—tidak. Oh, tidak. Maafkan saya yang tidak melihat Anda.” Miyoshi menunduk manut ala orang Jepang biasa yang bertendensi menyalahkan diri sendiri, di antara uraian anakan rambut, jeli meneliti orang di hadapannya. “Saya terlalu tergesa dan tidak melihat kemunculan Anda.”

_Apa-apaan penabraknya menatapnya seintens ini?_

“... _wunderschön,_ ” ucap pria pirang itu, setengah mendesah. Terpesona.            

Sekali lagi, jika tidak ingat ia harus berlaku sebagaimana manusia Jepang biasa yang buta bahasa, Miyoshi menetralisir luapan hasrat untuk membanting pria sial ini yang memujinya demikian.

Bukan hal fasik mengakui dirinya menawan. Tidak pula narsistik karena memang benar dia rupawan. Namun Miyoshi tak berkenan orang ini memandangnya dan memuji di sela cekatan napasnya bahwa ia terlihat semenawan perempuan.

Di luar hal itu, kewaspadaannya meningkat. Konflik internal menyeruak batinnya mengetahui ada orang Jerman di hadapannya.

Miyoshi bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang berserakan di lantai, mengangguk sesuai tatakrama tradisi orang Jepang, lantas menukas, “Permisi. Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?”

_Tidak mungkin orang Jerman biasa akan berada di markas militer nasional Jepang dan bisa bicara bahasa Jepang formal dengan normal._

Mata biru itu melebar. Panik. Kewaspadaan yang kembali pada sikap mawas dirinya menyebabkan Miyoshi memasang ekspresi polos tanpa dosa, sepolos dan sebodoh mayoritas prajurit Jepang pada umumnya.

“Sa-saya mencari teman ...” Dari buah adam yang naik-turun tak teratur, Miyoshi mendapati  kegugupan orang ini amat tak wajar. Senyumnya canggung. “... tapi, sepertinya tidak ada. Dan yang lain sedang sibuk, jadi—“

“Apa saya bisa membantu mencari teman Anda?” tawar Miyoshi sopan. _Ya, membantu menemukan maksud siapa pun orang Jerman ini menginfiltrasi sarangnya pria-pria paling nasionalis di Jepang._

“Tidak perlu. Saya hanya akan menyusahkan Anda.” Lawan bicaranya cepat-cepat menggeleng. Mata birunya kini menyerupai laut musim panas, berkilau hangat. “Terima kasih, dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf telah menabrak Anda. Permisi.”

Tanpa menanti respons Miyoshi, pria berkebangsaan Jerman itu melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkannya.

Miyoshi masih mengamati kepergiannya, mendapati pria ini menoleh lagi padanya, tersentak kaget, lalu bergegas memacu langkahnya cepat-cepat keluar dari gedung—mungkin bahkan dari tempat paling mematikan ini.

Pakaiannya sederhana dan biasa saja, tapi dari gembungan di balik tuksedo hijau tua yang dikenakan pria tersebut, siluet pistol terbentuk.

Kelopak matanya turun sepersekian inci hanya sekilas. Bisa jadi pria asing tadi merupakan mata-mata ataupun tentara Jerman yang diutus untuk memburunya.

Miyoshi tidak membiarkan dirinya terpengaruh dengan kemungkinan kenyataan serigala-serigala Jerman telah mengendus jejak aksinya sampai ke sini.

Kalau memang Jerman mencari mata-mata Jepang yang sempat menyamar sebagai pedagang barang-barang seni estetik selama setahun belakangan, mereka tidak mungkin mencarinya ke markas milite—kecuali Jerman menduga agen rahasia Jepang yang menyusup merupakan orang militer.

Miyoshi mengangkat alis sedikit ketika memori berkelibat di benaknya. Sebelum misinya selama setahun di Jerman, Yuuki telah menginformasikan betapa berbahaya menyelinap sebagai agen rahasia di negara dengan Berlin sebagai ibukotanya.

Pemimpin intel Jerman adalah salah satu individu di dunia paling berbahaya.

Ditilik dari Yuuki yang menatap punggung tangan kiri saat menjelaskannya, itu berarti peristiwa yang menghilangkan tangan kirinya dan membuatnya mengganti lengan jadi lengan propestik berhubungan dengan Jerman didalangi oleh orang tersebut.

Miyoshi menetralkan lagi ekspresinya. Bisa jadi orang tadi bukan mencarinya atas titah Jerman, siapa saja bisa. Namun hal ini lebih mengkhawatirkan jika bukan dirinya yang dicari, siapa kiranya yang pria pirang tadi cari?

Siapa pun pria Jerman itu dan apa yang diinginkannya dengan menginfiltrasi barak tentara Jepang, untuk saat ini, Miyoshi akan mewanti D-Kikan dan menginformasikan hal ini pada Yuuki. Mereka harus memutar nalar agar identitasnya sebagai Maki Katsuhiko lenyap tak berjejak bahkan di negara sendiri.

Yang mengusik Miyoshi kemudian bukanlah suara tepuk tangan dan siulan dari aula utama, ataupun tawa berat pria tua yang berceloteh mabuk dan tersengguk-sengguk buruk menyuruh-nyuruh kolega kerjanya melakukan hal yang ia mau, melainkan petikan gitar.

Miyoshi melangkah, menghadap pintu megah yang terbuka sedikit. Di antara pingkal-pingkal tawa  dan seruan heboh para tentara, telinganya jeli mendengarkan petik apik _chord_ gitar di kunci G, kemudian kunci G dan B sekaligus, dari dua petik pertama  seketika ia mengidentifikasi _intro_ dari lagu yang tak lekang oleh zaman itu.

Versi klasik, Miyoshi hendak tersenyum dengan lagu yang dikenalinya. Namun alih-alih tersenyum, ia tercenung dengan mata melebar mendengarkan suara familiar yang tak didengarnya selama hampir setahun—dua tahun bahkan, jika mengingat ia lebih sering mengeksekusi misi di luar negeri—belakangan.

_*_

_“Saying **I love you** is not the words I want to hear from you ...” _

_*_

Lebih dari sekadar tak kuasa berkata-kata, Miyoshi sama sekali tidak menyangka suara melankolis—tapi disela tawa rendah, karena disoraki penuh canda “ _FALS_ , SAKUMA!” oleh yang lain—diiringi alun dinamis gitar itu adalah suara prajurit setia sehidup-semati pada Jepang.

Miyoshi mengintip dari celah pintu yang terkuak.

Dilihatnya Kolonel Muto berputar-putar seperti anjing mengejar ekor sendiri di atas karpet merah di tengah aula, segelas bir di tangannya, wajah merah serupa tomat busuk. Menggeser jangkauan pandangnya yang dibatasi daun pintu dan kusen, Miyoshi mencari yang diinstruksi Yuuki untuk menghadapnya.

Para prajurit penuh semangat saling berbagi cerita entah apa. Sebagian lagi menepuki Kolonel Muto dengan wajah enggan. Di satu meja panjang, beberapa pria duduk, mengelilingi seorang pria yang duduk di meja dengan gitar di pangkuannya.

Mata coklat menyorot lunak mendapati pria yang dicarinya duduk di bangku, berhadapan dengan pria yang duduk di meja memetik gitar. _Oh, duet._ Matanya memincing dengan kenyataan Sakuma berbalas senyum dengan pria yang memetik gitar.

Ternyata Sakuma bisa berekspresi tidak seperti prajurit dan pria Jepang yang umumnya berkarakteristik terlalu kaku.

Miyoshi memilih berdiri di depan pintu kayu berpelitur gelap, statis mengintai—dari celah yang ada—Sakuma dan tawa hangat di mata tentara tersebut.

Di luar suka atau tidaknya pada duet ini—mengesampingkan pemikiran ia tidak terlalu menyukainya karena tampaknya Sakuma baik-baik saja bersenang-senang dengan pria entah siapa (jangan tanya mengapa), tidak seperti caci-maki kolonel Muto pada suara sumbang Sakuma, Miyoshi tahu benar meski suara Sakuma biasa saja daripada vokal _partner_ duetnya yang khas, setidaknya tidak buta nada.

Mengejutkan. Pria yang dikira seisi agensi adalah orang aromantik, kini menyenandung melodi berlirik romantik. Ekspresi netralnya teregang, terkesan yang dijelmakan dengan senyuman. 

Bila ada yang menghancurkan pemandangan seperti sambutan atas kepulangan—dan kesuksesan misinya, Miyoshi mempertimbangkan untuk menusukkan gelondongan besi  seperti rongsokan bekas kecelakaan kereta pada perut atasan Sakuma yang dengan bengis mengacaukan kejutan mengesankan ini.

“KOLOT!” bentak Kolonel Muto galak.

Seorang pria berkulit gelap yang duduk di seberang Sakuma mendesah, meski suaranya teredam kebisingan aula utama, gerak bibirnya dibaca Miyoshi mengucap, “Siapa yang sebelumnya minta _tarian-tidak-terdefinisinya_ diiringi lagu romantis—”

“—ganti lagu yang lebih lembut! Kalian anak muda tidak berguna!”

Yang bermain gitar berhenti memetik senar, dia mendelik pada Kolonel Muto. “Bisa kita pentung saja kepalanya sekarang? Aku baru terima gaji dan bisa beli gitar baru lagi kapanpun.”

Sakuma tersenyum tipis. “Sebaiknya jangan jika kau masih ingin dipromosikan untuk naik pangkat, Kusanagi.”

“Oi, Sakuma! Suaramu jelek sekali! Nyanyikan lagu yang lembut, romantis, tidak kolot, dan mencerminkan semangat membara musim panas saat ini!” sembur pria mabuk berat itu. “Dasar anak buah tidak becus!”

Sakuma lekas merogoh tas pinggangnya, mengeluarkan pistol FN 57 USG dan mengeluarkan bungkusan peluru. Ekspresi gembiranya luntur seketika, berganti keseriusan yang dulu selalu Miyoshi lihat tertera di airmukanya. “Sebaiknya kita bungkam saja Kolonel Muto sekarang.”

 _“Lakukan revolusi, Sakuma!_ _Prajurit berani mati, kami bersedia bersaksi bahwa Kolonel Muto bunuh diri!”_ Banyak tentara yang seiya-sekata menyoraki Sakuma untuk menodong pistol pegangannya pada kolonel Muto yang tengah meneguk bir banyak-banyak, wajah pria bertubuh tambun itu cemong dengan busa bir.

Pria yang sebelumnya memainkan gitar, Kusanagi, tertawa—merasa terhibur. Tangannya terjulur menahan tangan Sakuma yang mengisi peluru ke selongsong pistol, menahan Sakuma untuk tidak mengokang pistolnya dan menembakkan isinya melubangi kepala atasan sang letnan.

“Jangan, Sakuma. Sayang, pangkatmu sekarang sudah Letnan. Bisa-bisa nanti pangkatmu diturunkan oleh Kolonel Muto.”

“Kalau Kolonel Muto mati, kita justru akan lebih mudah naik pangkat,” tanggap pria negro itu, benar-benar serius diikuti anggukan persetujuan dari yang lain.

“Jangan mengompori yang lain, Yoshino,” tegur Kusanagi mengingatkan.

“Oi, kau, _Kusenaga_! Jangan pikir bisa memainkan gitar akan membuatmu populer di mata para  wanita!” damprat Kolonel Muto lagi sembari mengayun-ayunkan botol birnya.

Kusanagi Yukihito menatap Kolonel Muto yang melotot padanya, lalu menepuk gitarnya dan mengedarkan pandangan pada prajurit yang duduk di sekitarnya. Wajahnya menahan amarah. “Ayo kita mulai konspirasi sekarang juga. Siapa yang setuju dengan revolusi?”

“Sudahlah, langsung hantam saja muka Kolonel Muto pakai gitar, Kusanagi!” seru pria dengan _tag-name_ Oikawa di dada kirinya, nyaris semabuk pria tua yang dilaknati oleh kebanyakan prajurit di aula.

“Bedebah kalian!” Kolonel Muto memuntah serapah, lalu menoleh pada pria yang duduk di sisi Yoshino, tersenyum mesum dengan mata berkunang membaca tanda pengenalnya. “Berbaringlah di bawahku seseksi pose yang ada di kitab kamasutra, _Miyabi_!” 

Pria yang aslinya bernama Miyata Nobuteru penuh rasa jijik melemparkan dirinya tiarap ke bawah meja sebelum dijamah Muto, lagaknya seolah aula berubah jadi medan perang. “TEMBAK MATI DIA, SAKUMA!”

Letnan yang diteriaki masih dengan wajah serius, melontar tanya seolah-olah hal ini benar-benar hal sekrusial krisis moneter di Yunani, “Siapa bisa menjamin di kehidupan selanjutnya aku tidak akan dibunuh balik oleh Kolonel Muto?”

 “Siapa yang mau membersihkan bangkai mayatnya?” tanya Kusanagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakuma. “Aku tidak sudi.”

 “Banyak bicara kalian berdua! Kalian mau memulai revolusi atau tidak?!” kompor Oikawa berang.

Kolonel Muto dengan mata berputar-putar kalap melempar botol birnya, beruntung Sakuma dengan satu tangan tak memegang pistol sigap menangkapnya sebelum botol itu pecah berkeping-keping mengotori lantai. “Bajingan kalian semua! Tanpa aku, kalian hanya cecunguk yang dibuang untuk mati di daerah konflik!”

 Pria tambun itu menarik keluar pistol HS 2000 miliknya, mengokangnya, hampir semua bawahannya yang melihatnya membelalak horror.

“Sakuma, dalam kitab perang Tsun Zu—aku lupa ayat berapa, lebih baik menyerang sebelum diserang,”  Kusanagi mewaspadai pistol di tangan pemabuk tambun yang menceracau sinting, “tembaklah sebelum ditembak.”

Sakuma menaruh bir ke kaki meja agar tidak terjangkau oleh atasannya.“Akan kuingat pesanmu baik-baik.”

“SIAAAAL!” Kolonel Muto terceguk dengan bau busuk, terlalu mabuk lalu menembak  ke atap ruangan pada lampu naas yang pecah dihunjam pelurunya.

Para prajurit menghambur mundur tatkala berkeping-keping beling lampu menghujani mereka, kilat mencabut pistol dari sarungnya di tas pinggang masing-masing dan bersiaga terhadap pergerakan tak terterka  kolonel itu.

Beberapa tentara lain dengan gerakan ringkas menggulingkan meja yang tak diletaki kudapan maupun minuman, meroda lincah ke baliknya yang dijadikan tameng perlindungan, mengintip dari tepi properti kayu itu.   

“Cih. Harusnya kita bunuh saja dia dari tadi.” Oikawa yang setengah mabuk, ikut bersembunyi di kolong meja bersama Yoshino. 

“Keparat.” Muto merutuk lalu menarik pelatuk.

Peluru berdesingan di aula. Tamtama dari beberapa kopral muda yang tidak mengerti situasi, berseru tegas pada pria yang menembak ke bidang persegi tempat senior-senior mereka. Gelagapan menyelamatkan diri tatkala Muto membentak dan malah menembak semena-mena ke arah mereka.  

Para pria yang jadi sasaran pertama tembak kolonel mabuk itu sigap berlindung kembali ke balik meja, mengawasi kolonel mabuk yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berulah, malah mengisi ulang stok peluru dalam cangkang pistolnya.

“Kita butuh rencana,”gumam Miyata sembari mengintip dari sisi kiri meja, bersembunyi lagi menghindari desing pelutu yang lalu melubangi karpet dan lantai tak jauh dari mereka.

Kusanagi yang mengintai dari sisi kanan melepaskan satu tembakan peringatan ke dekat kaki Muto, mendecih ketika Muto menargetnya dan kilat bersembunyi tepat sebelum peluru menggores pipinya. “Rencana untuk memberitakan skandal ini agar pangkatnya jatuh atau membunuhnya saja?”

“Kalaupun insiden ini kita laporkan, Kolonel Muto akan menyangkal pada Jenderal Besar dan semua perwira tertinggi lainnya, malah dia akan memutar balik fakta dengan melaporkan dirinya mabuk dan kita dituduh memprovokasi para perwira karena iri dengan promosi kenaikan pangkatnya, sehingga  mendorongnya untuk melakukan tindak perlindungan diri,” analisis Sakuma di antara kedua pria lain yang berlindung bersama di balik meja. “Ada rencana yang lebih baik selain membunuhnya?”

“Kaubilang akan mengingat pesanku baik-baik, Sakuma,” keluh Kusanagi kecewa, “tembaklah sebelum ditembak.”

Sakuma mengamati kisruh di sekeliling mereka saat mengujar, “Aku ingat, tapi itu bukan solusi terbaik. Prajurit yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi punya kencederungan memanipulasi segala hal untuk keuntungannya sendiri, dan mengambingkan hitam yang lebih rendah darinya untuk menutupi kesalahannya sendiri.”

Bertutur kritis seperti ini bukan karena terdapat kebijakan seakan ada kebajikan dalam dirinya, melainkan pendewasaan dan lingkupan perasaan bernostalgia.

Sakuma yang berlutut satu kaki, mengeraskan rahangnya mengingat pengalaman abnormal apa yang dialaminya hingga pandangannya atas dunia lebih terbuka dan tidak lagi buta. Tawa hina mereka yang membuang identitas nyata, mereka yang memahami rupa realita dunia yang membuat orang biasa buta.

Bila pengalaman dapat diukur dengan nominal, maka jelas pengalaman mahal harganya. Nyawa dan harga dirinya, ditertawakan, dipermainkan, adalah harga yang harus ia bayarkan hanya untuk memahami hal tersebut.

Sakuma melirik kedua pria yang mengangguk setuju atas perkataannya. Mereka, di status sosial militer lebih rendah dari seorang kolonel, seringkali diperdaya oleh yang jabatannya lebih tinggi.

Sesungguhnya, jika diperhatikan baik-baik dan semua orang tidak sembarang berapriori, hal ini pun terjadi di komunitas sosial manapun. Kesenjangan sosial dan perbedaan tingkat pangkat merupakan cikal bakal hinaan terhadap penyamarataan pandangan bahwa manusia sejatinya sederajat di panggung dunia; pelecehan pada hak asasi manusia.

 “Bagaimana kalau begini saja?” Sakuma tenang memindai kedua rekan di sisinya bergantian, “Kusanagi, kau menenangkan para bintara serta kadet muda. Himbau mereka agar tidak menarik perhatian Kolonel Muto—jaga mereka agar tidak jadi sasaran tembak, dan provokasi mereka untuk tutup mulut tentang insiden ini.

“Miyata, rekam dengan ponselmu kelakuan Kolonel Muto sekarang, lalu kautumbangkan meja ini keras-keras untuk mengagetkan Kolonel Muto setelah kuberi tanda.”

“Mengapa aku harus menjaga bocah-bocah itu?” tanya Kusanagi, melirik ke arah tentara-tentara yang baru lulus akademi militer. “Mereka bisa menjaga diri sendiri, dan lagi, ini kesempatan emas kita untuk menumbangkan Kolonel Muto.”

“Kau mengerti yang kujelaskan barusan, ‘kan?” Sakuma mengangkat alis, kendati mengerti implikasi Kusanagi adalah membeberkan satu lagi aib Kolonel Muto ini ke publik atau para perwira tertinggi.

“Kalau mereka berkoar, tamat sudah riwayat mereka sebagai tentara—Kolonel Muto jelas akan menyangkal dan menitah untuk memecat mereka bahkan sebelum mereka bisa membela Negara.

“Jika mereka dikeluarkan, berarti tentara kita tidak akan beregenerasi sementara mereka adalah pewaris yang akan menggantikan generasi Kolonel Muto juga kita untuk mengabdi dan menjaga Jepang.”   

“Kalau kita membungkam semua yang ada di sini untuk tidak bicara, malah Kolonel Muto yang untung karena kita menjadikan insiden ini rahasia,” desis Miyata tidak terima, “dan untuk apa merekamnya?”

“Justru karena itu aku minta tolong padamu untuk merekamnya.”

Sakuma tersenyum, sedikit mencelos teringat ronde pertama dua tahun lalu bermain Joker Game dan ia menaruh full house di meja, hanya untuk dikalahkan oleh intrik licik seseorang serta koloninya.

 _Omong-omong, apa kabar dia di sana_ —entah di mana Sakuma tak tahu misinya menghendakinya melanglang kemana.

Dan ingatan musim semi kala itu berkelibatan, pria tua dengan penyamaran sempurna memberitahunya mengapa ia tidak mempublikasikan kasus John Gordon. Sakuma merasa tidak keberatan menjadi satu orang lagi yang bisa memeras Kolonel Muto.

“Rekaman ini akan sangat bermanfaat—bisa kita gunakan untuk banyak hal. Seperti mengancam Kolonel Muto, dan semacamnya.” Sakuma menyeringai tipis sekilas.

Kedua pria yang mendengarkan jawabannya terbelalak sekilas mencerna perkataannya.

“Pantas kau naik pangkat jadi Letnan hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun.” Kusanagi terkekeh, memandangi para bintara muda di ujung ruang yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. “ _Roger, Sir._ ”

Miyata mengangguk teguh, tersenyum memberi salut pada Sakuma. “Aku tidak keberatan mempromosikanmu ke Jenderal agar mereka menaikkan pangkatmu.” Dia menepuk bahu rekannya yang terperangah. “Cepat naik pangkat dan buat Kolonel Muto angkat pantat.”

Bibir mengukir senyum kecil, tatapnya berkilat tulus. “Mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini saja bisa menaikkan pangkatku.”

Ketiganya lekas tiarap ketika peluru Muto nyaris melubangi meja dan kepala letnan satu itu. Bertukar lirikan, ketiganya mengangguk.

“Ayo kita mulai!” tegas Sakuma dengan mata memancarkan keseriusan, ditanggapi dengan anggukan penuh tekad yang lain.

_"Yes, Sir!"_

Dalam posisi tiarapnya, Miyata menggunakan tangan kiri mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengaktifkan kamera dengan _setting_ video untuk merekam yang terjadi dari tepi meja sementara pistol tetap siaga di tangan kanan.

Sakuma berbalik, mencuat keluar dari lindungan meja, membidik dengan akurasi tinggi ke dekat kaki kiri Muto. Satu ubin dipecah pelurunya, asap berbau mesiu mengepul dekat kaki si kolonel.

“Brengsek!” Pemabuk tua depresif itu jatuh terduduk dan mengutuknya kasar, susah-payah bangun dan lengannya menyapu semua kudapan yang ada di meja hingga jatuh bertebaran mengotori lantai dan piring-piring hancur terlengking nyaring.

Lengahnya pria yang mulut dan sambaran lengannya memecah peralatan makin brutal, Kusanagi memanfaatkannya dengan melompat berguling ke depan untuk melaksanakan instruksi si letnan.

Sakuma tengah mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melumpuhkan Muto—tidak mungkin menembaknya sampai mati atau melukainya jadi ia harus cari cara yang lebih efektif, ketika Kapten Oikawa keluar dari kolong meja lalu berdiri congkak dan berkoar makin mengobar murka kolonel tua itu.

“Keparat Tua—“ Semua tersentak horror mendengar Oikawa lantang dan tak kalah brutal menyebut-nyebut alat vital, “—mu hanya sebesar burung kakatua! HAHAHAHA!”

Oikawa, yang tertawa ala orang sakit jiwa mengeluarkan pistol, juga mabuk. Dia sama gilanya dengan Muto sekarang.

Bahaya. Suara Oikawa pasti ikut terekam di ponsel Miyata, ini di luar dugaan. Bukan dalam rencananya untuk menjatuhkan kapten Unit Kosei itu dengan rekaman. Sebutir air dingin mengalir di pangkal lehernya, perkembangan tak terduga ini memaksa Sakuma berpikir lebih keras.

Sakuma membeliakkan mata melihat Yoshino merayap di lantai, melewati kolong-kolong meja yang tak terguling, pistol terarah pada kaki Muto. Kalau Muto sampai menembak Oikawa, pasti Yoshino akan menembak Muto juga—karena dia bawahan Oikawa dan akan melindungi kapten unit Kosei itu.

Matanya beredar nyalang terlabuh pada botol bir Muto yang tadi ditangkapnya—dan ia memungut botol tersebut, itu bisa dipakai untuk memecah ketegangan antara kapten dan kolonel yang ribut adu mulut, dan Sakuma bisa menyergap Muto untuk membuatnya pingsan, atau—

Dalam detik-detik menegangkan itu, satu-satunya yang berada di luar pintu tengah mengintai, menikmati segala yang terjadi. Mulanya tertawa dingin dengan kekonyolan para tentara yang gemas ingin membunuh atasannya sendiri, tapi kemudian melunak ketika ia terhibur dengan aksi tentara yang sekarang adalah letnan itu.

Hmm. Mungkin dua tahun lalu, membuatnya berperan sebagai letnan _kempeitai_ , seperti doa yang menjadikan pria itu benar-benar sebagai letnan di hari ini.

Lebih dari terhibur, Miyoshi terimpresi lagi. Sedikit lebih banyak dari kali pertama, dan nyanyian barusan. Siapa dapat menerka realita, prajurit dengan perspektif konservatif telah bertransformasi menjadi letnan seperti ini yang memanipulasi aksi untuk mengeruk keuntungan pribadi.

Meski hanya insiden konyol, bilamana aula benar adalah medan perang sesungguhnya, Miyoshi rasa sekarang Sakuma akan baik-baik saja.

“Apa yang terjadi?!”

Seruan di sela sengal itu mengusik Miyoshi dari perseteruan kekanakan antara kapten dan kolonel pemabuk, dia menoleh pada sumber suara. Seorang pria dengan kepala hanya ditumbuhi rambut satu senti meter, kulit gelap, hidung merah.

Miyoshi tidak sempat menjawab karena pria yang sepertinya berlari entah dari mana mendengar bunyi letusan pistol dan keributan itu, menjeblak pintu terbuka lebar-lebar.

Pria yang baru datang tersendat melihat pemimpin unit Kosei-nya tengah mengacungkan pistol pada kolonel Muto yang menyambut  kepulangan mereka dari Shanghai. “Jangan, Kapten Oikawa!” serunya, luar biasa kaget. 

Semua orang menoleh pada pintu megah yang tergebrak, kaget mendapati dua orang—satu berpakaian kempeitai dan satu lagi orang asing dengan setelan formal coklat kemerahan—berdiri di sana.

“Berisik, Sersan Honma!” Oikawa membahana tawa sakit jiwanya. “Kakek tua bangka sial ini terlalu idiot untuk mengerti bahwa gelambir lemaknya tidak akan pernah musnah dari tubuhnya!”

“Bocah Ingusan!” Suara kolonel Muto melengking, badannya bergetar menahan amarah. Dia mengacungkan pistol lurus pada Oikawa, disesatkan minuman keras, tanpa ragu menarik pelatuk. “Dasar kurang ajar! Jangan pikirkau adalah pahlawan hanya karena ditugaskan di Shanghai!”

Mungkin hanya Sakuma satu-satunya yang mengetahui siapa pria di sisi sersan unit Kosei itu, seakan ada gelembung pecah, debar semangat yang hilang melihat siapa yang datang.

Apa yang dilakukan anggota D-Kikan di—

—peluru meluncur mulus dan lurus—

Honma berlari kilat menerjang Oikawa yang berdiri tegak, membantingnya sampai terguling jatuh. Pistol kaptennya mencelatkan peluru yang keliru sasaran tembak, mengenai dinding jauh di belakang Muto.

Sakuma tidak berpikir dua kali, berderap keluar dari persembunyiannya, berlari dengan frustrasi yang berderu sekilat gedebuk gebu-gebu kereta untuk menggapainya—

_(Bukankah seharusnya orang ini entah di mana, dari begitu banyak tempat yang ada dengan definisi entah di mana, mengapa harus di sana—di pintu itu!)_

“MIYOSHI!”

Yang diteriakkan namanya, mungkin dengan segenap kekagetan akan kehadirannya, sadar dengan peluru tertuju lurus ke arahnya, berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku celana.

Hancur.

Pecah.

Miyoshi melebarkan matanya. Mungkin tidak sekaget bukan kepalang seperti yang lain, tapi ia juga tercengang ketika melihat Sakuma melesat secepat kilat padanya dan tidak sampai, larinya tak sampai untuk melindunginya seperti protagonis hendak menyelamatkan heroin—lalu menggulingkannya jatuh dan memeluknya dari atas melindunginya dari roketan peluru.

Sakuma merusak momentum dinamis desing peluru dengan menangkis material besi dari pistol berbingkai polimer semi otomatis itu menggunakan botol bir di tangannya.

Badan botol hancur berantakan terserpih tak beraturan, menusuk punggung tangan kiri dan menoreh baret luka di lengannya, menampar wajah letnan itu menggurat cacat kecil di pipi kanannya, membasahi lengan dan badan bagian depannya.

Beling-beling berdenting bersamaan dengan desing peluru yang nyaring terbanting ke lantai.

Mata coklat memeta darah yang terkucur menodai lantai, beling botol bir, dan peluru. Miyoshi tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang dengan bodoh mencoba menyelamatkannya—karena ia lebih dari mampu menghindar dari terjangan peluru. _Mungkin kesakitan, mengkhawatirkannya—_

 _“_ Miyata, sekarang!”

_—marah yang terkendali._

Miyata tersentak dengan seruan lantang Sakuma, masih disorientasi dengan segala yang terjadi—Miyoshi menyadarinya.

“I-itu ... itu salahmu!” pekik Muto, mundur selangkah ketika bawahannya yang telah menjadi letnan. “Salahmu!” 

Sakuma yang tajam memandang kolonelnya, masih memegang leher botol bir yang kini pecah dengan bilah-bilah runcing tajam, bersikeras memikirkan bagaimana cara melumpuhkan atasan sialnya ini, ketika angin menyambit tubuhnya.

“Miyoshi!”

Salah satu anggota D-Kikan tersebut memanfaatkan status quo atas aula dan vakumnya baku-tembak, melesat dari belakang sang letnan menginjaki beling basah oleh darah dan tidak tergelincir sebutir peluru, berlari seperti cheetah dengan kecepatan yang hampir tak kasatmata.

Mata-mata D Kikan itu tidak mengindahkan setelan yang dikenakannya. Kaki kirinya terangkat tinggi menendang garang sampai meja yang tadi dijadikan tameng untuk Sakuma dan kedua rekannya berlindung jatuh berdebum keras, mengempas debu-debu, kudapan, menginjaknya kemudian melompat melewatinya.

Semua orang terlonjak kaget dengan aksi pemuda yang gerak-geriknya mungkin sama atau bahkan melebihi kemahiran para kolonel lainnya.

Miyoshi yang berani menginvasi radius tembak Muto, melenting tubuh ke samping kiri ketika peluru berikutnya berdesing lagi karena sang kolonel panik dengan kemunculannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

“Si-siapa kau—!”

Kaki kiri menginjak satu meja panjang yang kosong dari barang hingga terjungkit, Miyoshi menjadikannya pijakan untuk melompat ke belakang kolonel Muto.

Ujung kaki meja yang terangkat, jatuh memecah keramik hingga berderak bising. 

Di belakang sang kolonel yang menggigil miris, tepat di telinganya ada seringai tipis, bisik manis berintensi sadis.

**_“Monster.”_ **

_Slapped._

“Argh—!”

Miyoshi tenang menepis keras pundak kolonel yang pernah gagal mengambinghitamkan D-Kikan atas kesalahannya. Dingin menatapi pria tua itu yang merosot, jatuh pingsan di kakinya. Miyoshi menendangnya pelan—karena banyak mata yang masih terpaut padanya—karena pria ini begitu menjijikkan.

Sunyi menyesaki seisi aula.

Sunyi yang retak, dirangkak lirih Sakuma, “Miyoshi ...”

Pemuda itu menghela napas, menegapkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan lagi tangannya ke saku celana, kemudian menoleh pada yang memanggilnya. “Sakuma- _san_.”

Sakuma mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa melihat bagaimana sorot dingin meremangkan bulu kuduk itu melunak ketika menatapnya. Ada cahaya di mata brillian dengan kejeniusan (namun tak begitu angkuh) yang menyala—atau mungkin ini halusinasinya saja.

Miyoshi menetralkan ekspresinya lagi, melangkah tenang  dengan senyum seakan aksi mengerikannya barusan adalah tindakan terelegan abad ini.

“Lama tidak bertemu, Sakuma- _san_ ,” sapanya sopan, tidak terlalu arogan.

Dua tahun, lama sepertinya. Tidak selama itu, Sakuma tidak benar-benar tahu karena ia hanya mengenal Miyoshi selama mengawasi agensi mata-mata, memerhatikan perkembangan kelas para pembelajar, dan menyaksikan ujian penuh tekanan mental mereka.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang berdesingan di kepalanya saat ini, dan itu tidak termasuk sedikit sakit di tangannya yang berdarah-darah, Sakuma mengingat bahwa ini barak militer dan kedatangan Miyoshi tidak mungkin tanpa maksud.

Melirik sekitarnya yang memandangi Miyoshi penuh takjub, mungkin mereka akan melontarkan tanya siapa gerangan pemuda ini yang berhasil menumbangkan kolonel itu, dan kalau sampai mereka tahu siapa Miyoshi sebenarnya—

“Bereskan semua yang terjadi di sini!” instruksi Sakuma tanpa ragu, “Bawa Kolonel Muto ke klinik dan aku yang nanti akan bicara padanya. Jika ada yang lain bertanya, jawab saja tidak ada apa-apa.”

Hampir semua yang ada di ruangan itu, tergelagap menyerukan, _“Hai’!”_  

Honma berhasil mendiamkan Oikawa yang hendak menyembur marah pada Sakuma karena tidak sudi dititah oleh seseorang yang status sosialnya lebih rendah.

Sakuma menoleh pada Miyoshi yang masih tersenyum (mencurigakan) padanya, lalu menghela napas panjang dengan bayangan entah telah berapa banyak yang Miyoshi lihat dan kemungkinan hinaan mata-mata ini atas yang terjadi. “Kita bicara di luar saja.”

Baru dia memunggungi Miyoshi, Miyata telah bangkit menghadangnya. “Sakuma, kau terluka,” ucapnya cemas.

“Luka kecil,” kilahnya, tersenyum pada kawan seperjuangan mengenyam pendidikan di akademi militer. “Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu.”

Miyata menggeleng singkat, bergumam, “Tidak, kalau saja aku tadi cepat tanggap ...”

 “Sudahlah. Aku tidak tertembak atau tewas,” gurau Sakuma yang baru ia sadari sama sekali tidak membuat Miyata lebih baik. Letnan itu menarik napas dalam dan meletakkan leher botol bir ke lantai. “Tolong stabilkan situasi di sini, aku akan mengobati luka ini.”

 “Percayakan pada kami, Sakuma.” Kusanagi menghampiri mereka, menepuk pundak Miyata yang membungkuk dalam-dalam pada letnan muda yang terluka karena ketidaksigapannya.

Sakuma mengangguk. Tangan kanan memberi hormat pada keduanya yang balas memberi hormat, kemudian ia melirik Miyoshi—mengode agar mengikutinya keluar aula.

Ketika ia keluar dari ruangan, berjalan sesaat, kemudian berhenti untuk menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, Sakuma mendengar tawa itu lagi. Seperti dua tahun lalu ketika ia keluar dari ruangan Yuuki.

Dia tidak ingin tahu dari kapan Miyoshi ada di depan pintu. Mata-mata yang jika ia bisa memilih, akan ia taruh di opsi paling akhir untuk menyaksikan semua peristiwa memalukan tadi—kalau bisa tidak usah saja.

Kecuali posisi mereka yang kini berbalik dibanding dua tahun lalu, ia yang bersandar di dinding—sekali lagi termenung—sementara Miyoshi dengan tawa geli halusnya itu yang berdiri menatapnya.

“Pangkatmu bisa langsung naik lagi jika insiden ini kaubeberkan dan Kolonel itu akan dendam selamanya padamu karena ia akan dipecat dari jabatannya.”

Sakuma meliriknya sekilas. Tidak membalas tatapan yang Miyoshi  berikan padanya, pasti masih sama menghina seperti dua tahun lalu. Dia menghela napas tak kentara dan menjatuhkan pandangan ke ujung sepatunya. “Mau menertawakanku lagi?”

 Sekali lagi, Sakuma luput melihat ekspresi murni Miyoshi yang terkejut karena perkataannya, luput melihat bagaimana Miyoshi mengedik bahu dengan senyum yang tidak sesinis biasanya.

“Bukan kau, tapi yang terjadi tadi.” Miyoshi menatap pada tangan kiri yang dilumuri darah, dan torehan luka serta sebaris lelehan darah di pipi Sakuma. “Sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku, Letnan Sakuma, akan membuat rencana yang memeras Kolonel—atasanmu sendiri—dan mengeksekusinya seperti tadi.” _–dan melindungiku, walau tak perlu._

Sakuma tetap tak mengangkat kepalanya. Sakit di tangan atau pipi tak terasa, tidak sehampa hatinya saat ini.

“Yang lebih penting, “ Suara Miyoshi tidak sepelan tadi, seiring langkahnya menggaungi koridor tatkala mendekati Sakuma, “kau basah dan terluka.”

Sakuma menatap punggung tangan kirinya yang ditancapi material runcing, terlihat seperti lantai gua yang berstalakmit. Darah dari punggung tangannya menyusup ke sela jemari, sebutir dua butir terjun bebas ke lantai koridor depan aula.

“Hanya luka kecil, bukan apa—“

Sakuma tercekat ketika Miyoshi telah berada di hadapannya, merangkum tangan kirinya yang terluka dengan saputangan yang entah sejak kapan dikeluarkan, sementara ibu jari tangan kiri Miyoshi (yang menatap wajahnya dengan perhatian) menyeka darah di pipi kanannya.

Dekat.

Kata-kata bermuara ke udara, Sakuma tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang berubah dari Miyoshi. Masih seperti dulu tapi juga tidak. Lebih dewasa dari kontur wajahnya, tapi bahasa tubuhnya tidak berubah—meski Sakuma tidak bisa memastikannya karena sejak awal ia tidak pernah memerhatikan  Miyoshi lebih dekat, _sedekat ini_.

Miyoshi pasti bisa mengetahui yang tidak ia mengerti mengapa sampai napasnya tertahan, tapi ada sesuatu yang intim lebih dari sentuhannya Sakuma rasakan, melalui tatapan Miyoshi yang geli antara menghina namun juga tak sesederhana itu.

“Apa menurutmu aku tidak mampu menghindari tembakan Kolonel itu?”

Miyoshi berekspetasi Sakuma akan terkesiap dan merentet penjelasan—bahkan penyangkalan. Karena kini matanya hanya terfokus—tajam—pada letnan itu. Tidak ada hinaan paling menyinggung harga dirinya selain dianggap tidak mampu melakukan sesuatu, meski sesepele menghindari tembakan salah sasaran.

“Kau pasti bisa.” Sakuma menggeser sedikit kepala ke kiri, menghindari tatapan Miyoshi—seakan enggan mengakui untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. “Kau ... bagaimanapun kau rakyat Jepang. Kau, D-Kikan, dan siapa pun yang ada dalam posisi sama seperti tadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mati begitu saja.”

“Sakuma- _san_ pikir aku akan mati begitu saja hanya karena tembakan bodoh begitu?” tanya Miyoshi, kontrol atas ekspresinya tidak mencegah ketersinggungan terlihat di wajahnya.

“Tidak.” Sakuma menggeleng, kali ini memutar kepalanya ke samping saat tangan kanannya yang telah menyakukan pistol, menepis tangan Miyoshi dari pipinya. “Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang tewas di depan mataku, selama aku mampu menyelamatkannya.”

Miyoshi tidak bisa menghina Sakuma yang menepis tangannya meski ia ingin—karena ia merasa terhina dengan gestur penolakan atas sentuhan perhatiannya, karena rasanya mantra yang mengikat tatapan mereka terpatahkan begitu saja saat Sakuma membuang muka.

“Meskipun terluka sampai seperti ini?” tanya Miyoshi dengan suara rendah, tangan menekan saputangan abu-abunya yang menyerap darah di tangan kiri Sakuma.

“Aku mati pun asal bisa menyelamatkanmu—“ Sakuma menetralisir serak janggal yang mengganjal tenggorokannya, sesak. “—atau siapa pun rakyat Jepang, aku senang.”

  —tapi selalu saja, Miyoshi yang dibuat terkejut (sedikit lagi terkesan) olehnya. Namun juga pernyataan itu menyayat sedikit hangat pada hatinya yang lama mendingin.  

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan tak terartikan Miyoshi padanya, Sakuma mengalihkan, “Ada apa kau ke sini?”

“Tidak ada ucapan selamat untuk kepulangan dan keberhasilanku menuntaskan misi?” Pemuda itu mengernyit sebelah alis.

“Kalau kau gagal, tidak mungkin kau di sini.” Sakuma mendelik tak sabar padanya. “Miyoshi.”

 Yang didesis nama samarannya menyulam senyum di bibirnya. “Yuuki- _san_ minta kau menghadapnya. Lebih cepat lebih baik.”

Sakuma menyematkan tatapannya lagi pada mata-mata yang masih menatapnya, kali ini ia balas memandang. Alisnya meliuk bertemu. “Ada apa?”

“Ada kasus. Target Odagiri mati, kau pasti tahu berita kematian Karl Schneidler.”

Sakuma membelalak kaget. “Penulis Berlin— _entah apa itu_? Dia target D-Kikan?”

“Hmm, Berlin Allgemeine. Yuuki- _san_ memanggilmu sehubungan dengan kasus.” Miyoshi mengedik bahu, acuh tak acuh.

“Maksudmu?” kejar Sakuma tak paham, “apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Karena itulah, kau harus ikut ke D-Kikan denganku—Yuuki- _san_ ingin secepatnya.” Miyoshi mengerling tangan kiri Sakuma. “Tapi—“

“—ayo kita berangkat.” Sakuma berkelit dari Miyoshi yang terlalu dekat, bertapak di koridor bersamaan dengan tangan kanan mengeratkan saputangan Miyoshi yang membungkus tangan kirinya.

Miyoshi menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakuma, mengamati tangan kiri yang menodai saputangannya, lalu matanya naik menanjaki seragam _kempeitai_ yang memeluk profil badan khas prajurit agak transparan lantaran basah oleh bir.

“Dengan penampilan seperti itu?” tanya Miyoshi geli. “Kau akan mengundang banyak pertanyaan dan keprihatinan.”

Sakuma mengangkat tegak kepalanya, berbelok ke koridor—mulai mengakselarasi kecepatan langkahnya, dan matanya tetap tak membalas tatap Miyoshi di sisinya. Ketika mereka berdua keluar dari gedung, dilihatnya kelabu gelap mengggantungi langit. Firasatnya menggeliat—mungkin hal buruk akan terjadi. 

“Kalau yang lain melihatku tidak masalah, tapi tidak dengan kau.” Sakuma tak menghiraukan firasatnya, melirik Miyoshi sepintas, seakan mengingatkan, “Kau mata-mata.”

Bibir menguntai seringai, membiarkan Sakuma tidak menyadari ringan pandangannya. Tentu saja, tidak seperti Sakuma yang agaknya pikirannya sekarang cukup terbuka, prajurit lain pasti masih jijik pada mereka yang berprofesi sebagai agen rahasia—mata-mata tak ternama.

Mungkin Sakuma tidak ingin yang lain mengetahui bahwa ia berelasi dengan mata-mata yang dianggap pengecut oleh tentara negara—terutama D-Kikan yang prestasi luar biasanya tidak diapresiasi baik tapi malah melonjakkan iri hati, apa komentarnya jika mengetahui _Kaze-Kikan_ , mata-mata berlatarbelakang militer, dimusnahkan dalam misi Jitsui baru-baru ini.

Pula tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakuma yang punya loyalitas dan dedikasi tinggi ini tidak merelakan teman-temannya yang masih naif ditertawakan Miyoshi—dan semua anggota D-Kikan lainnya. 

Atau Sakuma menjaga kerahasiaan identitas anggota D-Kikan dan tidak ingin yang lain mengetahuinya.

Bisa jadi juga Sakuma melindunginya dari cercaan teman-temannya yang masih memiliki pandangan pengecut membabi-buta terhadap mata-mata.

Sebait tawa kecil—Miyoshi mengenyahkan opsi terakhir.

_Mustahil._

Namun lebih menarik seperti ini, Miyoshi membiarkan intensi Sakuma tetap menjadi misteri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia
> 
> Berlin: Ibukota Jerman. 
> 
> Allgemeine: bahasa Jerman yang artinya Ilmu. 
> 
> Allgemeine Staatslehre: Theory of State, merupakan buku yang berisi ilmu tentang negara Jerman ditulis oleh sarjana Georg Jellinek, ilmu pengetahuan yang menyelidiki dan memelajari sendi-sendi pokok dan pengertian-pengertian tentang negara. 
> 
> CIS: Commonwealth of Independent States atau dikenal juga Russian Commonwealth (Persemakmuran Negara-negara merdeka), adalah organisasi regional yang terbentuk setelah pecahnya aliansi Uni Soviet, dan negara yang tergabung sebagian merupakan anggota Uni Soviet. 
> 
> Mesin Absensi Finggerprints: mesin untuk menyensor sidik jari anggota organisasi atau suatu komunitas. 
> 
> Router dan Acces Point: adalah dua fungsi peralatan jaringan yang bekerja bahu-membahu membentuk unit pemancar signal wifi. Acces point membentuk hot spot, sedangkan Router mengatur lalu lintas data. 
> 
> Era Shōwa: salah satu zaman yang terpanjang dari kaisar di Jepang mulai 25 Desember 1926 sampai 7 Januari 1989. Selama masa ini, Jepang memasuki periode ultranasionalisme dan fasisme yang berpuncak pada invasi ke Tiongkok pada tahun 1937. 
> 
> Verdammt: bahasa Jerman yang berarti “Damn”. 
> 
> Wunderschön: bahasa Jerman yang artinya “Very beautiful”. 
> 
> Pistol FN 57 USG: pistol semi otomatis menggunakan peluru berkaliber 5,7 untuk side-arm penggunanya sebagai personal defence weapon, varian pistol tipe FN. Pistol ini biasanya digunakan oleh pasukan elit/khusus di banyak negara. 
> 
> Pistol HS 2000: pistol produksi Kroasia, merupakan pistol berbingkai polimer semi otomatis. Sangat sering digunakan di antara badan-badan penegak hukum AS. 
> 
> Kuse: bahasa Jepang yang dalam dialog Kol. Muto, berarti sifak buruk. Naga dalam arti bahasa Indonesia. Jadi interpretasi Kusenagi dalam fic ini adalah, naga dengan sifat buruk atau tepatnya, bau mulut busuk. (sumber: kamuslengkap.com)
> 
> Sanbou Honbu: The Japanese Army General Staff Office. Kantor umum kemiliteran Jepang, yang bertugas untuk mengawasi aktivitas dan lain-lain di Jieitai. Namun pada era Shouwa, Sanbou Honbu adalah kantor umum kemiliteran yang mengawasi aktivitas kemiliteran yang dilakukan Kemiliteran Kekaisaran Jepang. 
> 
> Jieitai (JSFD): Japanese Special Defense Forces. Militer Jepang yang difungsikan sebagai pertahanan negara, menjaga perdamaian dunia, dan kepentingan aliansi karena setelah perang dunia, Jepang tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki angkatan militer karena dikhawatirkan jika kemiliterannya kuat maka peristiwa Perang Dunia akan terulang kembali. 
> 
> Timeline remake: misi Odagiri (saat ini) terjadi setelah misi Miyoshi sebagai Maki Katsuhiko di Jerman, persis di waktu setelah Karl Schneider tewas dan dua tahun setelah insiden "harakiri". 
> 
> Di setting asli Joker Game, Karl Schneider adalah double agent untuk Jerman dan Uni Soviet. Namun sebagaimana yang kita tahu Uni Soviet sudah bubar, yang ada CSI, maka untuk keperluan cerita dan kesinambungan dengan Konflik Suriah, saya ganti Uni Soviet jadi negara paling dominan yaitu Rusia. 
> 
> Fanfiksi ini akan banyak membahas tentang isu-isu konflik di dunia dalam sudut pandang fiktif, dan saling dihubungkan untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Ada bagian yang realis dipadukan lalu dipadukan dengan hal-hal fiksional, dan fanfiksi ini tidak ditulis untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. 
> 
> Jika ada trivia, kekeliruan informasi, dan kronologi konflik dunia yang kurang atau bahkan tidak tepat, jangan sungkan mengoreksi fanfiksi saya. :) 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. The Mission

“Miyoshi- _san_ , aku baru saja akan mencarimu—ah.” Jitsui yang berdiri di depan pintu kantin agensi,  lekas menepi dengan mata melebar melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang Miyoshi dan kondisi abnormalnya. “Sakuma- _san_.”

Sakuma mengangguk, sapa tanpa kata pada pemuda yang terpana menatapnya—tak menyangka batang hidungnya akan tampak lagi di agensi mata-mata ini.

Lama tidak datang ke D-Kikan karena kesibukannya sebagai tentara dari hari ke hari membludak, Sakuma tetap tak bisa memfamiliarkan diri dengan situasi ruang kumpul para mata-mata dan sesaput kabut rokok di langit-langit ruangan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, anggota mata-mata D-Kikan lengkap dalam ruang itu—kecuali eksistensi  Odagiri. Mereka tengah duduk, beberapa melingkar di meja bundar, ada yang di meja persegi yang dihimpit ke dinding. Semua dalam posisi sama—menghadap laptop masing-masing dan sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Jitsui, sedikit khawatir melihat tangan kiri Sakuma yang terbungkus saputangan bernoda darah mengering.

Sakuma melirik Miyoshi yang berekspresi stoik dan beranjak masuk ke ruangan menghampiri Fukumoto.

Jadi dia disuruh memikirkan jawaban sendiri, atau Miyoshi akan menyajikan insiden yang terjadi tadi di barak militer sebagai santapan tertawaan D-Kikan bila ia tidak ada—untuk menghormatinya atau akan membahas nanti agar jadi bahan tertawaan terang-terangan. Bagaimanapun, Sakuma tetap tak merasa senang.

Mungkin Sakuma yang terlalu waspada tidak akan mengerti, yang tidak akan Miyoshi ceritakan pada D-Kikan adalah tangan Sakuma terluka karena mencoba melindunginya—karena merasa tidak patut Sakuma ditertawakan dengan aksi konyolnya, Miyoshi menghargainya untuk itu.

Sakuma menarik kursi kosong persis di sisi Jitsui yang ikut duduk kembali dan membiarkan pintu kantin tetap terbuka. “Terkena pecahan botol bir.”

“Terkena—“ Amari terang-terangan menyangsikan ketika melihat Sakuma mengelupas saputangan abu-abu bernoda darah kering dan memperlihatkan punggung tangan kiri yang masif ditancapi beling, “—atau tanganmu dipukul pakai botol bir sampai seperti itu?”

“Terkena,” lugas Sakuma tegas.

Jitsui menggeser laptopnya sedikit ke arah Hatano yang duduk di sisi lainnya, meraih sekotak tisu dan memberikannya pada Sakuma yang menggumam terima kasih padanya. “Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini?”

Sakuma mempertimbangkan baik-baik jawabannya, menyadari yang lain mengamatinya dengan seksama. Dia mengambur napas, tak menyembunyikan ia terlihat gusar—toh tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan dari mata-mata pemilik mata paling observan. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu.

“Unit prajurit yang dikirim Jepang ke Shanghai baru saja pulang. Tentara dan para kadet muda yang ada menyambutnya, dan kami berpesta.” Sakuma tidak membalas tatapan mereka, memilih mencabut beling di punggung tangan kiri dekat kelingkingnya.  “Terjadi keributan.”

“Dan Sakuma- _san_ jadi korban?”

Sakuma menahan diri untuk tidak melotot atau mendesis kesal karena Hatano bertopang dagu dengan ekspresi antara geli sekaligus menghina. 

“Sakuma- _san_ yang menyelesaikan keributan.”

Miyoshi datang dengan meletakkan mangkuk vernikel dan kotak P3K ke meja, lalu menarik kursi di sisi kosong Sakuma untuk diduduki. Pemuda itu membuka kotak berlabel palang merah, menarik keluar sebungkus sarung tangan lateks steril dari kotak lain, lalu mengeluarkan sebotol likuid  klorin 0,5% yang ditumpahkan ke mangkuk vernikel.

“Selalu ada harga yang mesti dibayarkan atas setiap tindakan beresiko,” imbuh Miyoshi lagi dengan nada final, mengeluarkan pinset sirurgis dan direndamnya ke dalam larutan klorin. Digesernya mangkuk itu pada Fukumoto yang membawa mangkuk lain berisi es batu dan air mendekatinya. “Sudah siap?”

Fukumoto mengangguk. Diraihnya mangkuk vernikel dengan pinset sirurgis yang direndam dalam klorin. Ekspresi kakunya melunak sekilas melihat Miyoshi memakai sarung tangan, mengeluarkan desinfektan, kassa, rivanol, alkohol, plester dan perban.

Sakuma memandangi tangan kirinya, menghela lelahnya dengan hembusan panjang hingga bercampur nikotin psikotropika yang melebur di udara. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mempreteli beling dari punggung tangan kirinya.

Tangan bersarung lateks menahannya. Sakuma terkejut, menoleh pada pemilik tangan itu—tatapan tajam penuh peringatan tertuju padanya.

 _Diam dan jangan macam-macam._ Miyoshi melepas tangannya setelah memastikan ia mengerti.

Sakuma meliriknya dengan alis bertaut—kesal karena merasa tak punya kewajiban untuk menurut padanya. Namun ia pun tak punya pilihan dan tatapan Miyoshi menusukkan kebenaran, Sakuma tidak sepatutnya membantah.

Semua anggota D-Kikan tahu kemana Fukumoto pergi membawa mangkuk vernikel berisi pinset itu atas permintaan Miyoshi. Setelah mencuci peralatan dengan air bersih, juru masak mereka itu berlalu untuk mendekontaminasi pinset sirurgis—yang akan dipakai Miyoshi—dalam autofklaf selama seperempat jam.

Memanfaatkan jeda waktu dekontaminasi, Miyoshi meraih tangan kiri Sakuma dengan tangan kirinya, menarik Sakuma untuk mendekat. Hanya dengan satu tangan kanan membuka tutup rivanol, membalur likuid kemuning ke kassa, lalu membersihkan tapak alir darah di sekitar punggung tangan kiri letnan tersebut.

Merasakan tatapan risih— _aku bisa melakukannya sendiri_ —yang mengebor dahinya, Miyoshi melenggak sedikit, menemui mata Sakuma. Miyoshi mengabaikannya dengan mengganti kassa berbalur rivanol dan dengan perhatian langka membersihkan jejak darah di jari-jari berkalus.

“Ini mulai terlihat seperti pangeran memegang tangan tuan putri dan akan melamarnya.”

Terkutuklah Hatano dan mulut kurang ajarnya.

“Miyoshi _-san_ hanya sedang membersihkan tangan Sakuma- _san_ yang berlumuran darah.”

Terpujilah Jitsui dan sisi malaikatnya hari ini.

“Tidak perlu kau elaborasi, Jitsui. Bagaimana rasanya mendominasi pria dominan, Miyoshi? Kau tinggal mencium tangannya—kalau tidak bau mesiu.”

Terkutuklah Kaminaga dan tawa jahanamnya.

“Miyoshi, sebaiknya kaupakai _cotton bud_ untuk membersihkan area di sekitar kulit yang ditancapi serpih botol bir ini—darah Sakuma _-san_ di situ masih belum berhenti.”

Terpujilah Tazaki dan distraksi intelijensinya.

“Apa kau senang diobati Miyoshi, Sakuma- _san_?”

_Bukankah kau yang terlihat lebih senang dengan semua ini, Amari?_

“Miyoshi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangan Sakuma- _san_.”

Siapa pun, lakban sekarang juga mulut kurang ajar bocah itu.

“Mengapa kau berpikir Miyoshi- _san_ sedang melakukan modus, Hatano- _san_?”

Dewa, mohon lestarikanlah dan sucikanlah jiwa baik Jitsui setiap waktu.

“Jangan membutakan dirimu sendiri padahal kau tahu benar apa yang terjadi, Jitsui.”

_Apa yang terjadi selain Miyoshi mengobatiku, Kaminaga? **Apa?**_

“Bilang saja kalau kalian cemburu, Kaminaga, Hatano. Karena Miyoshi tidak pernah sebaik itu pada kalian.”

Pertahankanlah kebaikan hati  Tazaki tetap seputih merpati dan kasihilah pemuda ini dengan inspirasi trik sulap tak terpecahkan, O-Kahyangan.

 “Huh? Konyol.”

“Haah?! Pikiran sinting darimana aku cemburu pada Sakuma- _san_?” 

“Maa, maa, kita bisa pasang taruhan tentang ini, tapi ... bagaimana menurutmu, Miyoshi?”

 Sakuma menduga pertanyaan Amari akan ditanggapi dengan tawa—menertawakannya—humor gelap, seakan begitu geli, seperti Miyoshi yang biasa. Alih-alih yang ditanya malah tersenyum tipis dan teliti membersihkan noda darah di jemarinya.

“Interpretasikan sendiri sesuka kalian,” jawab Miyoshi antara peduli tak peduli, sembari menekan-nekan pinggiran punggung tangan kiri untuk menghentikan lelehan darah yang belum berhenti. Matanya mencari mata Sakuma, menemukannya, lalu bertanya, “Sakit?”

Canda. Dari mata coklat yang menatapnya, kali ini Sakuma merasa tak salah membaca makna di mata Miyoshi. “Ya, sangat sakit,” jawabnya, tanpa wajah bercanda.

Miyoshi tertawa—mana mungkin mata-mata ini tak paham respons sarkastik Sakuma yang tidak senang jadi objekan rekan-rekannya di ruangan, lebih tipis dan menggelitik dari tiupan angin musim panas dari jendela yang menggusur asap rokok.  Tidak sedewasa biasanya, terlihat lebih muda dari usianya.

“Aku bukan dokter—apalagi yang baik hati, kuharap saat operasi minor ini kau tidak akan mati karena terlalu kesakitan.”

Setidaknya, sarkasme Miyoshi—semenyebalkan apa pun senyum arogan itu dan tawa merendahkannya, sedikit lebih baik dan masih bisa Sakuma terima.

Sakuma memandang Miyoshi tanpa berkedip—meski matanya menyipit, menegakkan punggungnya, mengangguk tegas. _“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.”_

Tawanya dikempiskan menjadi senyuman antara merendahkan dan geli, tapi mungkin lebih banyak geli menertawakannya karena ia begitu formal, dan Miyoshi tetap menyangga tangannya kendati telah berhenti menekan maupun membersihkan jejak darah.

“Kau tidak akan mati.” Miyoshi mengangkat bahu, tatapannya melunak pada Sakuma. “setidaknya, tidak di tanganku.”

Hembusan napas sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan, atau dihamburkan begitu keras, sehingga Sakuma membagi padangan pada kedua orang yang duduk berbeda meja.

Kaminaga menetak rokoknya ke asbak tatkala berkata, “Kami bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau ingin, Miyoshi.”

“Daripada kau membuat seolah-olah kami ini entitas transparan,” timpal Hatano yang akhirnya kembali memusatkan perhatian pada laptopnya. “Di dunia ini bukan hanya ada kau dan Sakuma- _san_ saja.”

 “Abaikan mereka, Sakuma- _san_ ,” saran Jitsui dengan nada perhatian yang untungnya masih belum berubah. “Atau aku bisa melakukan sesuatu pada mereka agar mereka berhenti membuatmu tidak nyaman?”

**_Oh. Tuhan._ **

Petir menggelegar dahsyat entah di mana, getar suara beresonansi ke tempat mereka berada,  melatari Jitsui yang tidak terguncang syok sedikitpun dan masih tersenyum begitu ramah.

Mendadak firasat buruk Sakuma meronta-ronta liar. Gelap yang berbaring melingkupi biru langit, seperti sugesti yang menyambitnya melihat yang lain seketika bergeming melihat Jitsui bercahaya dicercah sinar lampu dan wajahnya tidak lagi terkesan begitu lugu.

Sulit untuk tersenyum atas tawaran baik hatinya yang entah kenapa membangkitkan asumsi tidak sebaik hati itu juga, tapi Sakuma tetap mengapresiasinya. “Tidak perlu. Aku tidak merasa terganggu.”

Mengingat masa pelatihan D-Kikan, Sakuma yang sering mengobservasi mereka mengingat sosok yang duduk di sisi kirinya ini adalah satu-satunya pemuda baik hati. Tidak mengantagonisasikan dirinya, tidak seperti yang lain.

Sampai sekarang pun, Sakuma masih menaruh secarik harapan bahwa karakterisasi Jitsui—eksistensi palsu ini, sebagai pribadi paling peduli dan baik hati, ramah dan tak sungkan berteman dengan siapa saja, bukan hanya pribadi palsu.

Namun mungkin tidak semua harapan akan menjelma perwujudan, karena Sakuma tahu dirinya tidak bisa melacak jejak pribadi asli manusia-manusia yang hidup tidak seperti manusia normal.

Sama seperti yang lain yang mengenal sisi gelap karakter Jitsui, Sakuma memilih tidak ingin berurusan dengan bagian hitam yang tidak akan menyeruak jika tidak diusik.

Di luar gedung, hujan tidak jatuh merintik, galak melantak kota yang diuleni temperatur tinggi musim panas. Asap  dari aspal di jalanan disapu uap dingin, harum hujan menggerus pekat tembakau  dalam ruangan.

Atmosfer mendingin ini bukan dari tumpahan hujan, tidak terpecahkan hingga Fukumoto datang dan  masuk ke ruangan bersama Odagiri.

“Sakuma—“ Odagiri batal melontar sapa formal manakala tatapannya tertumbuk pada tangan Miyoshi yang memegangi tangan Sakuma, “— _san_ ... apa yang terjadi?”

“Insiden kecil.” Sakuma melirik Fukumoto yang menyerahkan mangkuk vernikel berisi peralatan operasi ke meja dekat Miyoshi. Barulah dia mengalihkan perhatian pada Odagiri yang duduk di kursi dekat pintu. “Ada apa Letkol Yuuki memanggilku?”

Ini bukan perasaannya saja, meski tak banyak bergerak, Sakuma tahu kini perhatian mata-mata lainnya tidak lagi utuh terfokus pada apa pun yang tengah mereka investigasi. Ternyata benar kata Miyoshi, mereka sama tidak tahu dengan dirinya.

Miyoshi mengambil pinset sirurgis yang diserahkan Fukumoto padanya setelah disterilisasi, ringan memutarnya di tangan, kemudian dengan teliti menjepit satu demi satu serpih beling dari punggung tangan kiri.

Darah memercik sedikit, Miyoshi tidak berjengit walau matanya menyipit dengan berbulir darah yang menodai celananya. Jeli menaruh satu demi satu yang mengoyak kulit kapalan prajurit ini pada tumpukan berlembar tisu yang disiapkan Jitsui di dekatnya.

Sakuma tidak meringis sedikitpun—hanya alisnya meliuk seakan mau berseteru. Apalah arti serpih beling, seruncing dan sebesar apa pun, ukurannya tidak masif, dan rasa sakitnya tak akan pernah sebanding dengan simulasi pelatihan militer dalam situasi-kondisi mencekam ketika tentara ditangkap pihak musuh lalu disiksa tanpa ampun.

Odagiri menggumamkan terima kasih pada Fukumoto yang datang lagi, memberikan segelas air padanya—entah kebaikan atau cara sinis lain merendahkannya karena mungkin wajahnya membocorkan kerisauan yang terlalu jelas.

“Tutup jendela,” ucap Miyoshi tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada tindak medis yang tengah ditekuninya, “nyalakan AC.”

Jitsui hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Perihal sensitif tidak bisa diumbar sembarangan, dan yang lain mengerti. Dia berdiri mengambil tongkat pel untuk mengelap hujan yang terselip dari jendela ke kaki dinding dan membasahi lantai.

Sakuma diam saja. Dia tahu yang Jitsui ingin katakan adalah tidak sebaiknya mereka menyalakan AC. Daya listrik gedung fasilitas pelatihan mata-mata ini sebenarnya cukup rendah—atau alasan klise lain adalah biaya listrik mahal sementara D-Kikan selalu memprioritaskan melengkapi fasilitas serta peralatan mata-mata daripada renovasi gedung.

Di sisi lain, Amari, Kaminaga, dan Tazaki lekas beranjak menutup rapat jendela serta mematikan rokok—karena atap gedung D-Kikan nyaris sejajar dengan dinding dan hanya ada spasi lebih sedikit, sementara Hatano menyalakan AC.

Fukumoto mengaktifkan pengharum ruangan, Odagiri, menutup pintu kantin agar angin bertemperatur cukup tinggi yang dihembuskan AC dapat membelai seseantero kantin.

Meski mereka tidak berkata apa pun, Sakuma mengerti mengapa Miyoshi meminta seperti itu dan yang lain langsung bergerak menurutinya. Bukan karena mereka ingin menyela Odagiri, tapi karena hujan deras di jendela masuk ke ruangan dan membasahi lantai. Kalau dibiarkan, akan menggenang.

Mereka belum bisa membetulkan atap sampai sekarang, huh. Sakuma menyimpan kenyataan ini untuk dirinya sendiri, berusaha merasa tak terlalu bersimpati dengan D-Kikan yang kekurangan dari segi finansial.

“Sakuma- _san_ sudah dengar berita tentang kematian Karl Schneider, warga dan penulis Jerman?”

Pertanyaan Odagiri merupakan tanda babak baru percakapan yang lebih serius dibuka, secara tak resmi.

“Aku tahu, dan Miyoshi sudah memberitahuku perintah Letkol Yuuki agar aku menghadapnya, berhubungan dengan hal itu.” Sakuma berhenti menatapi Miyoshi yang mencabut serpih besar dekat venanya, mengernyit sedikit dengan sakit yang dirasakannya—tangannya belum benar-benar mati rasa.

 Odagiri menghela napas panjang. Tidak seperti dirinya, tentu Sakuma tidak tertinggal yang lain memahami hal ini. Dia menuturkan penjelasan tentang identitas dan kecurigaan D-Kikan bahwa Karl Schneider adalah mata-mata ganda, serta keterlibatannya dengan John Gordon.

Sakuma tidak seperti dulu. Dia yang dulu akan merespons dengan menyela ceritanya, kaget dan bisa jadi langsung marah dengan kenyataan ada mata-mata yang luput dari perhatian militer, seumpamanya dinosaurus depan mata tapi kasatmata.

Sakuma yang sekarang tetap terkejut, tapi tidak naif kilat merespons seperti dulu. Kali ini dia diam mendengarkan baik-baik penuturan Odagiri.

“... begitu.” Sakuma mengangguk, tanda dia paham dengan penerangan Odagiri—yang mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, terlihat agak letih. “Apa yang harus kulakukan? Letkol Yuuki sudah memberitahumu?”

Odagiri tidak langsung mengujar, menjeda dengan menarik napas yang tak terdengar—tak terlihat karena tertahan, membuka mulut untuk menjawab—

_Tok._

_Tok._

“Woof!”

Ketukan diredam hujan, mungkin takkan terdengar bila yang berada di ruangan bukan pria dengan semua indera telah terasah oleh tempaan lebih keji dari kejamnya realita.

Odagiri yang berada di dekat pintu, lekas membukanya.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan seekor anjing di kakinya, mendekat pada pria yang duduk di kursi dekan pintu, bersembunyi takut nan malu di dekatnya tatkala melihat sesosok perantara Sanbou Honbu yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya.

“Ada apa, Emma- _chan_?” Jitsui yang berhasil lebih dulu mengenyahkan ekspresi seriusnya, menggantinya dengan senyuman hangat agar tidak menakuti anak perempuan itu. 

 _“Ano ...”_ Suaranya lebih pelan, satu-satunya perempuan itu memberanikan diri sedikit ketika merasakan Odagiri menepuk lembut kepalanya, “... Yuuki _Jii-san_ memanggil semua untuk menemuinya.”

 _“Nice timing, nee?”_ Hatano melirik pada yang sedari tadi bersuara, menyeringai dengan kegugupan yang bagi mata biasa takkan terlihat.

Odagiri tidak menanggapinya, dia berbisik pada Emma untuk meminta kue coklat kering pada Fukumoto.  Gadis kecil itu mengangguk patuh, berlari kecil menuju pria yang tengah menyiapkan segelas susu dan setoples kecil kue untuknya.

Sakuma mengejapkan mata, tak menyangka melihat Kaminaga cepat menggeser kursi dan tertawa ringan menjatuhkan Emma dalam pelukannya. Anak perempuan berkebangsaan Inggris itu terkikik geli ketika digelitik oleh Kaminaga, dia menggeliat berusaha lepas, dan memekik minta pertolongan.

 Hatano menepis punggung lengan Kaminaga agar melepaskan Emma, tersenyum—dan Ya Tuhan Sakuma nyaris tidak memercayai matanya sendiri melihat ternyata Hatano bisa juga berekspresi demikian—lalu berkata pada Emma untuk melarikan diri.

Gadis kecil itu tertawa, menggemaskan sekali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hatano,  lalu kabur dari Kaminaga yang berpura-pura mengeluh kecewa.

 Fukumoto dengan wajah ramah menyerahkan segelas susu pada Emma yang berbinar memandangnya. Ketika gadis itu meneguk susu miliknya usai mengucap terima kasih dengan logat kekanakannya, Fukumuto menggeser semangkuk kecil susu lain untuk Frate yang mengibas ekor di dekat kakinya.

 _Sankyuu_ terdengar menjadi _cankyuu_ masih beraksen barat, tapi tak ada yang keberatan mendengar ucapan semanis itu darinya. Hanya Emma yang bisa melihat pria di hadapannya ini tersenyum padanya, menyerahkan setoples kue untuknya sesudah menandas habis susu. Dibukanya tutup toples, berdecak kagum.

“Lumba-lumba!”

Fukumoto menepuk kepala beruntai helai merah-kecoklatan, dan ia yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang tatapannya melembut melihat gadis kecil ini melonjak gembira melihat bentuk kue kering coklatnya dengan taburan _choco chip_ warna-warni sebagai matanya.

Emma berlari kecil mengitari meja bundar. Tersenyum melebihi manis gulali, kekanakan sekali, ketika menghampiri Jitsui dan mengulurkan sekeping kue lumba-lumbanya. “Untuk Jitsui- _kun_!”

 _“Good Girl.”_ Jitsui berlutut di hadapan Emma, memeluknya sekilas seraya mengelus lembut rambutnya. _“Thank you very much.”_

Emma melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berpindah ke sebelahnya, mendongak pada pemuda yang duduk di kursi menunduk untuk menatapnya. “Untuk Hatano- _kun._ ” Nyengir lebar saat Hatano menerima uluran kue darinya lalu mengusap kepalanya.  

Emma berputar lagi, menghampiri Tazaki lalu menarik lengan jasnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lekas menyejajarkan _eye-level_ mereka dengan berlutut di hadapannya. “Ini bentuknya bukan merpati, tapi ... rasanya tetap enak,” ucapnya lugu.

Sesaat mata khas orang Asia itu melebar, berikutnya melembut pada gadis kecil manis di hadapannya. Tazaki menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir, mengedipkan sebelah mata kemudian berbisik pada Emma seraya mengambil kue dari tangan mungilnya, “Sssh. Aku juga suka kue berbentuk lumba-lumba, tapi ini rahasia kita berdua saja, ya.”

Mata biru laut membulat. “Uhm!” Angguknya penuh semangat. Dia senang dipercaya menjaga rahasia, dan belum mengerti bahwa bisikan Tazaki terdengar seisi ruangan.

Emma melangkahkan lagi kaki mungil bersepatu merahnya pada pria yang duduk di dekat pintu. Bila senyum dapat melelehkan kegugupan, mungkin senyum gadis ini memang berefek demikian—setidaknya bagi Odagiri yang menerima uluran keping kue lumba-lumba seraya mengucap terima kasih.

“Emma, untuk Paman Tampan mana?”

Cetusan Kaminaga itu tidak mengantar langkah Emma padanya. Tapak mungilnya mendorongnya mendekat pada pemuda yang mengulas senyum, memikatnya untuk mendekat. Seperti kupu-kupu terjerat madu.

“Tanganku kotor.” Miyoshi mengangkat kedua tangannya yang berlumur darah dan betadine di depan gadis kecil yang polos menyerahkan sekeping kue padanya.

Emma menunduk, kecewa mengira Miyoshi tidak ingin makan kue yang diberikan Fukumoto dan dia bagikan pada semuanya.

Tertawa kecil memahami kekecewaan gadis mungil ini, Miyoshi merendahkan tubuhnya, membuka mulut, kemudian mengejap satu mata saja sebagai tanda yang dimengerti Emma.

Seruan _“Curaaang!”_ mengentaki ruangan, keras terutama dari Kaminaga dan Amari yang belum menerima kue dari Emma. Siapa tidak kesal ketika Miyoshi berhasil membuat Emma menyuapinya.

Yang lain mempertimbangkan untuk menghalalkan segala cara menghapus senyum kemenangan Miyoshi, senyum serigala menyebalkan itu yang dikamuflase jadi senyum hangat manakala pemuda itu menunjuk pipi dan Emma melabuhkan kecupan manis di pipinya.

“Awas kau, Miyoshi.”

“Inilah kisah seorang lelaki yang telah menciumi entah berapa wanita, pahit melihat dia tidak akan dapat ciuman dari satu balita saja. Jangan pasang tampang kekalahan begitu, Kaminaga.”

“Emma juga calon wanita, Tazaki. Dan tampangku tidak semengenaskan itu.”

“Kalaupun kau adalah lelaki terakhir di dunia ini yang ada, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu bersama Emma- _chan_ , Kaminaga- _san_.”

“O-oi, kau siapanya Emma berani bicara begitu, Jitsui?”

“Dasar pedofil.”

“Kubanting kau nanti, Hatano.”

“Kaminaga pada Emma ... kasih tak sampai. Hahaha~”

“Diam kau, Amari. Jangan berkomplot dengan mereka.”

Miyoshi merangkul Emma dalam pelukan lengannya, menjauhkan tangannya yang kotor dari wajah anak perempuan itu. Ditatapnya anak perempuan itu, bertanya ringan, “Siapa paling tampan sebenarnya?”

Emma tidak berpikir dua kali menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu diajarkan Miyoshi padanya—dari sejak pertama kali bertemu, “Miyoshi- _kun_!”

Miyoshi bergumam lembut memuji Emma, lalu menyeringai pada Kaminaga yang menghujamnya dengan tatapan lebih tajam dari bilah mata pisau. “Perasaanmu pada Emma akan bertepuk sebelah tangan selamanya.”

 Ada perasaan tak terjelaskan yang tertimbul entah di bagian mana sudut hati Sakuma melihat betapa normalnya mata-mata di hadapannya berinteraksi dengan anak perempuan ini. Normal dan hangat, hingga Sakuma akhirnya paham bahwa yang terjadi ini telah jadi hal normal di D-Kikan, tapi tetap terlihat abnormal baginya.

Kalau tidak ingat mereka adalah orang yang sama dengan yang beberapa tahun lalu Sakuma ingat menerjang gelombang di malam berbadai, Sakuma akan menganggap mereka adalah paman-paman baik hati yang mengadopsi anak perempuan malang dan anjing kecilnya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi serpih kaca di punggung tangan kirinya, Miyoshi cekatan memerban tangan Sakuma yang mengamati bagaimana Emma akhirnya memberikan kue pada Amari, kemudian membiarkan Kaminaga memangkunya untuk duduk manis mencicipi kuenya yang tersisa. 

Sakuma melirik Miyoshi yang tertawa geli—kali ini ekspresinya menghina, tatkala mendengar Kaminaga mencoba mendoktrin Emma agar tidak sembarang menuruti permintaan untuk mencium pipi orang—terutama Miyoshi.

Letnan satu itu dalam diam memerhatikan kesigapan para mata-mata membereskan piranti teknologi dan berkas-berkas mereka, Amari meminta Emma untuk kembali ke kamar asrama kemudian tidur siang—lalu bersiul agar Frate menemaninya.

“Sudah selesai, Sakuma- _san_.”

Sakuma menoleh pada Miyoshi yang sekarang merapikan perkakas P3K dan menyerahkan cucian peralatan pada Fukumoto—menginstruksikan agar mencucinya nanti setelah menghada Yuuki. Diperhatikannya balutan perban yang amat rapi dan plester yang merekat erat di atas punggung tangan kirinya agar lilitan perban tak terburai.

“Terima kasih.”

Sakuma tidak melihat Miyoshi tersenyum padanya karena ia tengah mengelukan lidah untuk tidak terang-terangan sekarang juga menawarkan balas budi pada mata-mata ini, sementara ada mata-mata yang kasatmata mengawasi mereka sembari berbenah.

“Sakuma- _san_ ... sakit?”

Sakuma menurunkan pandangan, dilihatnya Emma berdiri di sisi Miyoshi. Dia tidak pandai berhadapan dengan anak kecil, tapi tersentuh dengan perhatian gadis kecil ini, dia menggeleng ringan dengan mulut menekuk menyenangkan.  “Tidak sesakit kelihatannya.”

Emma menarik lengan jas Miyoshi. Pemuda itu merendahkan badannya, membiarkan telinganya dibisiki oleh putri Mrs. Grane ini. Mengerling Sakuma, dia menggeleng, berbisik entah apa pada Emma, kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan lateks yang melekati tangannya.

Miyoshi beranjak untuk mencuci tangan, sementara Emma  ditinggal menatapnya. Dari ekspresi sungkannya, mungkin Emma masih enggan berdekatan dengannya. Tidak heran, mungkin profil tubuhnya menjadi faktor utama anak perempuan ini takut padanya.

Yang lain telah lebih dulu berdiri, menjinjing piranti teknologi dan dokumen yang telah disiapkan, saling berbincang menuju ruang rapat.

“Ini untuk Sakuma- _san_.” Emma menaruh sepotong kue lumba-lumba di tangan kanan Sakuma, terdiam agak lama, barulah senyum manisnya terkembang untuk pria di hadapannya. “Cepat sembuh, ya.”

Memandang betapa polosnya nyawa yang masih begitu muda, sekalipun anak perempuan ini bukan berkebangsaan Jepang, Sakuma tetap bersedia sepenuh hati mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Emma jika gadis mungil ini sampai dalam bahaya.

Sakuma membalas senyum Emma dengan senyum tulusnya—sekali lagi tidak melihat Miyoshi memerhatikannya sembari mengeringkan tangan di _hand-dryer_ dekat wastafel, kemudian menoleh ketika Odagiri memanggilnya—memintanya untuk mengikuti para mata-mata ke ruang rapat.

“Sepertinya ... ada yang terlupakan.”

Miyoshi mengerling Fukumoto yang bergumam mengedarkan pandangan ke seantero kantin. “Sudah mematikan Autoklaf?”

“Sudah.”

“AC?”

“Sudah.”

“Oven habis memanggang?”

“Sudah.”

“Sudah angkat jemuran?”

Fukumoto menengok pada pemuda yang tengah menatapnya. “Tidak ada yang mencuci baju hari ini.” Dia mengejap. “Untungnya.”

Miyoshi tertawa kecil. Geli dengan sisi Fukumoto yang ini, entah pura-pura atau tidak. Menahan diri untuk melontar komentar Fukumoto seperti ibu pelupa yang mengantarkan anaknya menemui kakeknya. Dia keluar ruangan sambil berkata, “Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.”

Fukumoto keluar ruangan paling akhir dan menutup pintu kantin dengan wajah datar—walaupun sebenarnya tengah berusaha mengingat apa yang menjanggal dirinya, lalu beriringan mereka menuju ruang rapat sementara Emma memeluk toples sisa kuenya dibuntuti Frate ke kamar asrama untuk tidur siang.

Menelusuri koridor dengan sistem penerangan yang agak remang, melewati jendela satu demi satu, Sakuma diam mendengar komentar mata-mata yang berjalan di depannya. Hujan deras sekali. Hari memang cerah sebelum badai datang, komentar tentang cuaca ala orang biasa.

Rasanya ada yang tidak selaras, ada yang salah (entah apa) melihat pria-pria yang berjalan mendahuluinya hanya membicarakan topik sesepele cuaca.

Tidak lagi pasang telinga akan percakapan mereka, Sakuma meneliti interior koridor menuju ruang rapat D-Kikan. Sebelah alis terangkat. Kemana perginya perangkat sekuriti sesederhana CCTV? Atau D-Kikan meng- _upgrade_ markasnya lagi dengan teknologi yang membuat mereka selalu terdesak krisis finansial?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika Sakuma melangkah masuk ke ruang rapat dan pintu tertutup otomatis di belakang punggungnya. Layar proyektor di depan muka, dan para mata-mata menyebar ke tempat duduk seolah sudah terbiasa dengan posisi mereka masing-masing.

Hanya Odagiri yang berdiri di samping layar proyektor, secara teknis berdiri menghadap Yuuki dan terpisah satu meja komputer panjang dengannya.

Sakuma memutuskan untuk berdiri di sisi proyektor satu lagi. Kali ini pakaiannya bukan setelan formal, dan ia tetap membungkuk separuh badan, mengucap lantang, “Letnan Sakuma menghadap atas panggilan Letkol Yuuki.” 

“Bodoh. Orang mana membungkuk padahal mengenakan setelan jas formal?”

Pria dengan identitas yang tak pernah terlacak itu tersenyum dingin menatapi sematan pangkat di sepasang bahu bidang sang letnan. Tiga garis kuning disela dua garis merah dan dua bintang emas.

“Kau butuh waktu dua tahun untuk naik pangkat dari Letdu menjadi Lettu?” Hempas tawa bernada dina. “Apa saja yang kaulakukan? Menjadi _baby-sitter_ untuk Muto?”

Kalaupun memang perkataannya telak sasaran, Sakuma tidak lagi senaif dulu—mengemukakan keterkejutannya. Yuuki mengilas balik, suatu hari di musim semi, dia pernah menawari Sakuma untuk masuk agensi mata-mata—yang ditolak mentah-mentah.

Sekarang lihatlah pria di hadapannya, menegapkan tubuhnya dan tidak membocorkan apa pun dari ekspresi  netral di wajahnya. Dasar bodoh. Tawaran yang seharusnya amat menyanjung itu malah ditolak seakan-akan seluruh genetiknya meneriakkan jiwa-raga lahir sebagai tentara—sehidup-semati mengabdi demi Negara.

“Mengapa saya diminta menghadap Anda, Letkol Yuuki?” tanya Sakuma tanpa berbasa-basi, tak menghiraukan kekeh geli yang lain karena sindiran Yuuki padanya.

 Tulang pipi dikemut kerut usia naik seinci. “Kau pasti sudah apa yang terjadi dari Miyoshi dan Odagiri.”

Sakuma mengangguk.

“Ini cukup mengefisiensi waktu.” Yuuki yang telah mengoneksikan infocus dengan komputernya, menekan simbol segitiga sama sisi yang bagian alasnya menghadap ke kiri—simbol pemutar video.

Sakuma agak terlonjak ketika pengeras suara menyalurkan histeria massa, musik pop dinamis, dan seruan feminin. Menengok ke layar, dia menatap tak paham pada video yang diputar.

“Kau tahu _girl band_ ini?” tanya Yuuki lagi, jeli meneliti ekspresi letnan satu ini.

“... tahu.” Sakuma kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada pelopor D-Kikan itu, menutur jujur, “Salah satu anggotanya, adalah kekasih Karl Schneider—sebatas itu yang kutahu dari berita.” _–dan teman-temanku menggandrungi mereka_ , itulah yang tidak main diungkapkannya pada semua anggota D-Kikan.

“Mereka menyelenggarakan tur konser keliling dunia. Musim panas kali ini, agenda mereka adalah tur di Jepang.” Yuuki menyematkan tatapan pada Odagiri yang memahami maksudnya.

Odagiri mendekat ke komputernya sendiri, mengoperasikannya sesaat, mengganti koneksi _infocus_ dengan PC miliknya lalu menampilkan jadwal grup wanita yang didapatkannya dari _website_ resmi kelompok penghibur tersebut.

Sakuma mundur sedikit, agak mendengak ke layar yang memampang kalender dengan catatan jadwal grup perempuan bernama SPIECE itu selama musim panas—tiga bulan ke depan.

Jumpa penggemar di plaza ternama.

Akting drama beberapa anggota.

Wawancara di stasiun televisi ternama.

Sejumlah _reality show_.

Jadwal konser di berbagai daerah.

Sesi _photo-shoot_ di air terjun dengan kostum bikini edisi musim panas.

Jadwal konser amal spesial untuk militer Jepang sekitar sebulan lagi dan _fanmeeting_ sebelum konser yang akan diliput oleh salah satu _reality show_ ternama—

Mata sang letnan hampir membulat. Yuuki menyeringai melihat pria itu menumpu fokusnya pada jadwal tersebut.

“Investigasi secara eksternal D-Kikan lakukan, tapi kesempatan ini tidak bisa disia-siakan untuk menginvestigasi lebih dekat SPIECE yang terlibat kasus kematian Karl Schneider—karena mereka berada di TKP dan langsung maupun tidak langsung berhubungan dengannya,” terang Letkol senior itu pada bawahannya di militer.

 “Saya mengerti mengenai ini adalah kesempatan emas, tapi ...” Hanya letnan satu ini yang membuat keliru wajah bingung menjadi seolah dia sedang marah dengan picingan matanya dan lekukan alisnya, “apa hubungannya dengan saya?”

Mungkin orangtua ini menyukai ketegangan yang dirembaskannya merayapi seisi ruangan, menggigiti hingga ke sendi-sendi badan. Atau dia senang dengan perhatian yang dipusatkan padanya. Bisa jadi dia menikmati tekanan mental yang tegang menanti jawabannya.

Manapun pilihan yang benar, konklusi bisa berarti Letkol Yuuki ini manusia dengan kecenderungan sadistik.

“Aku ingin kau memasukkan Odagiri ke militer, jadikan dia Letnan Dua—satu pangkat di bawahmu.”

Yuuki tidak membiarkan Sakuma—Odagiri, ataupun bahkan yang lain—yang syok menyelanya.

“Skenarionya, dia adalah Letnan yang memimpin Unit Manchuria dan ditugaskan ke Kwantung untuk menjaga pulau sengketa, Senkaku, di wilayah Laut Cina Timur dari klaim Cina, lalu kembali lagi ke markas besar militer setelah Unit Manchuria ini diregenerasi dengan letnan yang baru.”

Tentu sebagai orang militer, Sakuma tahu pulau Senkaku. Itu adalah pulau tak berpenghuni yang dikendalikan Tokyo, tapi juga diklaim oleh Beijing. Pulau yang diperebutkan.

Sudah berkali-kali Cina mengirimkan kapal angkatan laut mereka melewati batas yurisdiksi laut Jepang, dan sering terjadi bersitegang antara kedua batalion laut dari negara-negara yang memperebutkan Senkaku.

Tidak sulit mengisahkan skenario logis itu pada para petinggi militer apalagi bila didukung latar belakang personil dan kehidupan meyakinkan yang pasti dengan mudah disiapkan D-Kikan, akan tetapi—

“Untuk apa Letnan Satu yang memipin Unit Manchuria, kembali ke markas, dan bukan ditugaskan ke sektor konflik lain malah disuruh bertanggungjawab pada Letnan Satu di markas besar Jieitai?” tanya Sakuma, berupaya tenang dan tak gegabah keras-keras menolak permintaan letkol di hadapannya.

“Dan bagaimana dengan Unit Manchuria yang asli? Data di markas besar militer akan menunjukkan Unit Manchuria tetap ada di sektor posnya dan tidak ikut pulang dengan Letnannya ke markas pusat, hal janggal ini akan menimbulkan kecurigaan,” imbuh Sakuma lagi.

Yuuki merapatkan jemarinya dalam genggaman, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari hidung ke dagu. Lensanya tajam menghunjam letnan yang melontar berdasar nalar yang masuk akal.

“Unit Manchuria yang asli tetap ada di sana. Mereka tidak akan bermasalah dengan Letnan Satu yang  dimutasi lagi kembali ke markas besar militer, karena ada Letnan lain menggantikan posisi Letnan Satu sebelumnya.” Yuuki menjeda, menatapi satu per satu muridnya yang tenang menanti penjelasannya—tidak mengeraskan wajah seperti Sakuma. “Soal latar belakang itu biar D-Kikan yang mengurus.”

“Bagaimana dengan alasan Letnan Satu dari Unit Manchuria dipindah ke markas militer pusat dan bertanggung jawab padaku?” Sakuma melirik Odagiri yang pula sedang memandangnya.

Odagiri yang lebih dulu mendengar misi ini dari Yuuki ketika mereka hanya berdua saja dalam ruangan, telah memikirkan baik-baik alasan tersebut untuk kamuflase misi aslinya sebagai mata-mata sesuai permintaan Yuuki—dia tahu Sakuma pasti akan menanyakannya.

“Sakuma- _san_ , kau tahu isu _“Infantry”_ Jieitai?” tanya Odagiri tenang.

Sakuma  terdiam, mengingat masalah yang dimaksud, mengangguk tanda dia mengetahui yang Odagiri tanyakan. “Militer Jepang disebut Harimau Tak Bergigi karena budaya _Kawaii-style_ akibat  selama ini “dibayikan” oleh Militan Amerika sesuai kesepakatan hasil kekalahan Jepang di perang dunia dua untuk tidak memperkuat militer negara kita.” Dia mengernyitkan alis. “Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?”

“Kita akan manfaatkan isu itu, di mana aku sebagai Letnan Satu yang pernah berada di daerah konflik dan mengerti betapa dianggap remehnya militer Jepang di mata internasional, punya misi rahasia untuk mengajarkan pada tentara Jepang di markas pusat secara diam-diam agar tidak lagi menjadi tentara yang disebut Harimau Tak Bergigi.”

Sakuma membelalak kaget. Dia memang tahu mengenai konflik itu. Rasanya semua personil militer Jepang tahu, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar ada yang berkata militer Jepang sebegitu dipandang rendah oleh mata internasional.

“Terjadi lagi ...” Pria dengan jiwa prajurit sejati itu mendesah kecewa, “... Jepang lagi-lagi tidak tahu permainan yang sebenarnya dimainkan.”

Tidak adil dan tidak imbang.

Sakuma termenung memikirkan perkataan Odagiri. Jika mengingat konflik dalam struktural dan internal _Jieitai_ , rasanya tidak segenting ini. Berebut pangkat dan saling menjatuhkan untuk menjadi penguasa dengan segala ambisi.

Jika ditelaah baik-baik, tak mengherankan dunia memandang sebelah mata _Jieitai_ walaupun negara banyak mensubsidi dana untuk memperkuat bala tentara dan memfasilitasi ketiga armada darat, udara, serta laut, tapi budaya _Kawai-style_ ini jadi kendala.

Di pesawat tempur, tank, kapal selam, pistol, helikopter, ditempeli stiker idola wanita seperti _girl band_ atau _seiyuu_ perempuan favorit. Sasaran tembak untuk latihan adalah figurine karakter perempuan moe-moe. Lagu yang dinyanyikan dalam parade angkatan darat bersenjata merupakan _opening_ dan _ending song anime_.

Apa budaya _kawai-style_ begitu buruk walaupun itu dikembangkan oleh pendahulu mereka agar generasi saat ini tidak lagi melakukan kejahatan sekejam genosida di zaman terkelam Jepang?

Terlebih kasus dibayikannya militer Jepang yang dulu dibangun ulang oleh Amerika sebagai pakta kesepakatan pasca perang dunia dua. Meski beraliansi dengan Amerika, tidak berarti Jepang tidak dirugikan dalam aliansi ini.

Amerika memang memasok senjata, transportasi perang, stok amunisi, eksploitasi nuklir, dan bertukar ilmu pengetahuan serta kemajuan teknologi terkini dengan Jepang.

Namun negara adidaya itu membatasi ilmu bela diri dan peperangan yang harusnya bisa dikuasai oleh militer Jepang, dengan alasan menghindari ekspansi militer Jepang serta mencegah Jepang berubah seperti Jerman yang mengisolasi diri pada perang dunia dua.

Padahal tidak ada jaminan Jepang akan melakukan seperti yang Jerman lakukan di perang dunia dua walaupun mengembangkan kekuatannya baik dari segi militer maupun teknologi.

Mengenyahkan pandangan _Kawai-Style_ serta dibayikan negara lain, mengasah taring para tentara muda, itulah yang akan Odagiri lakukan selama menginfiltrasi markas pusat.

Dua hal ini bisa landasan kuat untuk Odagiri menyamar sebagai letnan dua. Menguntungkan untuk militan Jepang, dan Odagiri serta D-Kikan diuntungkan dengan kepentingan investigasi SPIECE.

Selagi letnan satu ini mencerna yang disampaikan padanya dan menganalisis perkara, dilihat dari wajah-wajah tak diperciki antusiasme anggota D-Kikan. Hampir semua dari mereka tak banyak menaruh harapan dan tidak peduli pada sang letnan.

Melihat raut wajah yang mulai bertekad, Yuuki sekali lagi angkat bicara, “Untuk meyakinkan Muto agar Odagiri bisa jadi Letnan Kedua dan ditempatkan di markas pusat, cari cara sendiri—dan kalau kau tidak bisa carilah bersama Odagiri.”

Sakuma tersendat dari analisis dalam dirinya, keseriusannya diretakkan tawa-tawa sinis yang menggeliat dalam ruangan. Alisnya meliuk lagi, pembuluh darah berkedut keras—sadar benar ditertawakan karena dikira tidak bisa cari alasan untuk membantu Odagiri menyelesaikan misi—

—apa tadi? Meyakinkan Kolonel Muto? Dia diremehkan karena diragukan tidak bisa meyakinkan Kolonel Muto?

Hanya Miyoshi satu-satunya yang tertawa dengan alasan yang berbeda, tetap tertawa rendah meski tawa yang lain asat melihat Sakuma menaikkan satu bibirnya—menyeringai tipis. Tentu dia tahu apa yang akan Sakuma lakukan untuk mempermudah Odagiri menyamar sebagai letnan dua.

Hanya Miyoshi yang tahu apa yang akan Sakuma lakukan untuk membuat Muto menuruti permintaannya, mempermudah proses infiltrasi Odagiri ke Jieitai.

“Intinya, aku membantu Odagiri menyamar sebagai tentara lagi supaya bisa lebih dekat dalam menuntaskan misi investigasinya terhadap SPIECE yang akan menggelar konser khusus untuk militer Jepang. Hanya itu?”

Cetusan tenang Sakuma sama sekali tidak terduga.

Yuuki menajamkan tatapan pada letnan yang gerak-gerik tubuhnya kembali tenang seperti semula. “Kau ... bisa melakukannya.”

“Tentu.” Sakuma mengangguk, berusaha keras agar inspirasi menyenangkan yang mendebarkan hatinya tidak terlalu eksplisit di airmukanya. “Dengan syarat.”

Beberapa mata-mata menatap letnan sama tajamnya. 

 Yuuki menyeringai. Menarik, sangat menarik. Orang ini, yang dulu pernah ia ketahui kekecewaannya karena tidak bermain dalam Joker Game, sekarang dia bermetamorfosis untuk menjadi seorang pemain.

Sekali lagi, sama sekali tak terduga. Perkembangan ini sangat menyenangkan—walaupun mengejutkan.

“Apa syaratmu?”

Sakuma menegapkan tubuhnya, senyum sekilasnya tidak luput dari mata-mata dengan mata cermat.  “Tepati skenario tadi. Siapa pun dari D-Kikan yang harus menyamar sebagai Letnan, akan mengajari  para tentara untuk tidak lagi berpandangan naif dan benar-benar mengajarkan ilmu militer yang selama ini dilarang serta dibatasi Amerika agar tidak kita pelajari.”

Yuuki tidak lekas mengiyakan. Dia mempertimbangkan lebih dulu. Mulanya itu hanya skenario belaka, agar meyakinkan. Kalau memang harus mengajarkan lulusan militer yang bebal dan buta tiada dua itu, rasanya hanya membuang waktu.

Namun mengamati dari bahasa tubuh penuh percaya diri Sakuma—

“Kau bisa meyakinkan Muto tanpa pangkatmu diturunkan atau kau dipecat dari militer, memasukkan satu letnan ke dalam struktur organisasi unit di markas pusat tanpa membuat dia atau siapa pun curiga?” uji Yuuki jeli.

“Bisa,” lugas Sakuma singkat.

Yuuki melirik Odagiri yang terdiam sejak tadi. “Bagaimana, Odagiri?”

Di luar dugaan semua orang dalam ruangan, Odagiri lekas mengangguk tegas. “Saya bersedia melakukan tugas sebagai mata-mata dan prajurit sekaligus.”

Mungkin kompensasi atas kegagalan misi pertama, memunguti puing-puing harga diri yang berceceran karena gagal di misi awal. Yuuki mendengus, geli melihat Sakuma tampak lega karena Odagiri menyanggupi syaratnya.

“Mengapa Odagiri yang diberi tugas menjadi militer?”

Mata-mata yang ada membuka debat kata. Yang memulai keluh pertama adalah Kaminaga.

“Kau mau menyamar jadi anggota militer, Kaminaga- _san_?” tanya Jitsui, terkejut dengan keluhan dari salah satu pria tertua.

Kaminaga mengempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi. “Kalau bisa menyaksikan SPIECE, mengapa tidak?”

“Aku setuju dengan Kaminaga.” Tazaki bertopang dagu dengan wajah malas, menatap layar komputernya yang menayangkan SPIECE menampilkan salah satu lagu _hits_ mereka.

Hatano yang berada di sisinya, tak menyembunyikan senyum menghinanya. “Karena itulah kalian tidak diberi misi ini.”

“Ada yang terlupa.” Fukumoto melemparkan koin lima ratus yen dengan sentilan jari, menangkapnya dengan akurasi dalam genggaman.

“Tidak ada yang kaulupakan, Fukumoto.” Miyoshi mendesah.

Amari yang awalnya mau menimpali kedua rekan sejawatnya sebagai playboy terkemuka D-Kikan, beralih pada Fukumoto yang menerawang seisi ruang. “Kau sudah memberi Emma susu dan kue, Frate juga sudah.”

“Rasanya bukan itu.” Fukumoto menyipitkan matanya. “Ada yang bisa tolong ingatkan aku apa hal penting yang aku lupakan?”

“Nogami Yuriko dan Yasuhara Miyoko, kau harus cari tahu tentang mereka.” Miyoshi berbaik hati mengingatkan. Samar mengawasi Sakuma yang berjabat tangan dengan Odagiri— _well_ , mereka tampak akrab.

Fukumoto menggeleng, membuang pandang ke luar jendela. Siapa tahu rintik melankolis hujan akan mengingatkannya.

“Sudahlah, memori itu tidak penting. Melupakannya pun adalah pilihan—“

“—itu hanya berlaku untukmu, Hatano- _san_.”

“Kau belum mematikan autoklaf?” Amari mengingatkan.

Fukumoto tiba-tiba menegapkan tubuhnya, hujan mengingatkannya. Benar-benar mengingatkannya—

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka.

“Woof, woof!”

Frate menyerbu masuk ke ruang rapat, Emma yang tersengal-sengal berlari mengejarnya berhenti di dekat Odagiri.

Refleks semua perhatian tersedot pada gadis mungil dengan gaun merah muda setengah basah dan sepatu merah benar-benar basah kuyup.

“Emma!”

Amari terlonjak bangun, bergegas menghampiri anak perempuan menggigil yang kini Odagiri handuki dengan jasnya sendiri.

“Hush! _Go_ , Frate!” Kaminaga mengusir Frate yang menggeram-geram tak seperti biasanya, dan mencoba menggigiti sepatunya.

Hatano memandangi polah anomali anjing tersebut. “Mungkin kakimu bau tulang busuknya yang dikubur di halaman, Kaminaga.”

“Biasanya, kalau binatang berperilaku aneh, mereka mencoba memberitahukan sesuatu,” tukas Tazaki yang turut mengamati gonggongan Frate menyalaki seisi ruang rapat.

Sebelum yang lain bereaksi, Fukumoto berdiri. Wajah datarnya seakan mengulaskan tampang kematian, horror memandangi hujan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia berlari keluar ruangan.

“Fukumoto- _san_!” Jitsui bangkit, bergegas mengejarnya.

Keheningan menyergap ruang rapat D-Kikan, dipecahkan oleh suara gemetar Emma yang menggigil kedinginan.

“Ka-kamar ...”

Keenam anggota D-Kikan lain yang tersisa mencelos dengan realisasi.

Hanya Amari dan Odagiri yang tetap tinggal di sisi Emma, sementara Sakuma terkesima melihat  keempat anggota D-Kikan lainnya (Hatano memimpin di depan, disusul Miyoshi, Tazaki, dan Kaminaga) dengan wajah penuh amarah berlari gigih secepat kilat melesat keluar ruangan rapat.

Antara ingin berdecak karena keterlambatan anggotanya mengingat, tapi Yuuki pun ingin menertawakan kepanikan D-Kikan. Atau tepatnya, kemarahan pada diri sendiri karena terlambat mengingat kondisi kamar asrama para mata-mata. 

Ini termasuk dalam rencana yang tidak akan Yuuki ungkapkan pada yang lain. Belum pernah ada yang mengejar nalarnya, jadi ia hanya bersandar pada kursi dan menyembunyikan senyum di balik tangkupan tangannya.

Sakuma turut berlutut, menatap anak perempuan yang sedang diusapi Amari dengan saputangan putihnya.  “Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan kamar asrama? Mengapa kau tidak tidur siang dan malah kemari?”

“Kamar asrama ... “ Bibir merah muda itu bergetar, sedikit membiru. “... ambruk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: 
> 
> Sarung tangan lateks: merupakan sarung tangan berbahan karet yang biasa digunakan dalam operasi pembedahan. 
> 
> Pinset sirurgis: merupakan alat terbentuk dari besi anti karat atau plastik berbahan khusus sekali buang, yang berfungsi untuk memegang atau menjepit benda-benda kecil atau jaringan dalam operasi medis. 
> 
> Autoklaf/otoklaf: alat pemanas tertutup yang digunakan untuk men-sterilisasi suatu benda menggunakan uap bersuhu dan bertekanan tinggi yang akan membunuh mikroorganisme selama kurang lebih 15 menit.
> 
> Perihal sengketa pulau Senkaku itu memang benar. Sebenarnya pulau ini masuk wilayah kepulauan Jepang, tapi, Cina ingin mengklaim pulau ini karena itulah antara Jepang dan Cina sering bentrok antara ingin mengklaim serta ingin mempertahankan pulai ini. 
> 
> Kasus "Infantry" Jepang memang benar adanya. Semua ini bermula karena Amerika yang bertanggung jawab membangun ulang kemiliteran Jepang (tepatnya, Japanase Special Defense Force--tidak disebut militer karena memang difungsikan utamanya untuk mempertahankan negara dan turut serta menjaga perdamaian dunia) agar tidak menjadi negara terisolasi lagi seperti saat Perang Dunia, kontrak ini dimulai pada tahun 1945 dan seharusnya sudah selesai pada tahun 1970. Hal ini menyebabkan keamanan dan pertahanan (kemiliteran) negara Jepang amat bergantung pada Amerika dan Amerika sendiri tidak melepaskan kemiliteran Jepang berdiri mandiri, karena itulah dampaknya di beberapa tahun terakhir ini, publik dunia mencemooh Jepang karena amat dibayikan Amerika sehingga masalah ini disebut Infantry. 
> 
> Perjanjian Amerika yang membantu membangun kemiliteran Jepang meliput bahwa kemiliteran dipercanggih, tapi tidak diperkenankan memakai teknologi super canggih melebihi Amerika dan CQB (Close Quarter Battle)/Jiujitsu/ilmu bela diri yang diajarkan oleh Delta-Forces pun terbatas, walaupun subsidi dana untuk JSDF ini merupakan yang termahal dananya keempat di dunia pada tahun-tahun ini. 
> 
> Sebagian besar penduduk Jepang, sekalipun sangat menghargai kulturasi sendiri, tapi tidak begitu menghargai sejarah kelam negara mereka. Namun pendahulu kemiliteran Jepang pada masa rekonsturksi ulang dengan Amerika, memutuskan menenggelamkan rupa kelam kemiliteran Jepang saat perang dunia dengan cara membuat kebudayaan "Kawaii-style" yang terus turun temurun untuk saat ini agar publik dunia tidak takut pada Japanase Special Defense Force (kemiliteran Jepang). 
> 
> Namun efek dari budaya Kawaii-Style ini, rakyat Jepang sendiri dan apalagi masyarakat internasional memandang amat remeh kemiliteran Jepang. JSDF sangat diragukan dapat menjaga keamanan dan pertahanan negaranya sendiri jika sampai terjadi perang yang sesungguhnya lagi, dan dampak berikutnya adalah kemiliteran Jepang/JSDF dijuluki "Harimau Tak Bertaring" (budget militer sangat banyak dan elit dibandingkan negara-negara lain tapi begitu imut serta tidak punya pengalaman kemiliteran sebanyak militer negara lain).
> 
> Mengapa atap D-Kikan bisa ambruk ... karena mereka lebih mementingkan melengkapi properti teknologi dan espionase mereka lebih dulu. Jadi—sebenernya ada alasan lain tapi itu nanti dibahas chapter berikutnya. /jeduk 
> 
> Saya sadar fanfiksi ini masih banyak kekurangan. Apa pun yang perlu dikoreksi itu, jangan segan beri saya kritik dan saran, untuk kemajuan saya menulis dan untuk kenyamanan para pembaca. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, mem-bookmark, memberikan kudos dan juga komentar untuk fanfiksi saya! :)


	3. The Tension of Stormy Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informasi dari sekarang, pair selain SakuMiyo dan slightpair di antara mereka (/spoilspoils XD), maka pair lain campur jadi satu. 
> 
> Selamat membaca! :D

Sakuma yakin pemrakarsa D-Kikan, di balik topi, kembangan payung, dan gendongan eratnya pada Emma yang masih menggigil ketakutan—bagaimanapun dia luar biasa berhasil selamat dari ruangan ambruk, tengah menertawakan para pria yang menerjang deras hujan menyelamatkan barang-barang yang masih bisa diselamatkan.

Letnan itu terpaku di luar pintu yang tinggal kusennya saja.

Dari dulu, dia tahu D-Kikan selalu kekurangan ( _miskin_. Rahasiakan: ini kata paling tabu di antara yang paling tabu dalam agensi mata-mata mereka) finansial lantaran agensi ini selalu meng _-upgrade_ piranti teknologi atau kas mereka dialokasikan untuk mendanai kegiatan eksekusi misi setiap anggotanya bekerja baik dalam di maupun luar negeri.

Terlebih tempat yang memfasilitasi pelatihan mata-mata ini diberikan oleh _Sanbou Honbu_ , gedung komunitas budaya asia yang sudah tua. Terlihat dari eksterior gedungnya, gaya periode Shōwa masih melilit gedung malang ini.

Dulu Sakuma sempat berpikir, berhubung ini agensi pelatihan mata-mata, bisa jadi eksterior gedungnya pun kamuflase sesuai profesi mereka. Ternyata memang mereka institusi hitam militer yang memang dipersulit dalam kucuran biaya.

Interiornya—yang benar-benar di luar eksterior klasik gedung komunitas sosial budaya asia—sangat mengesankan. Tempat ini meneriakkan kenyataan sebagai sarangnya mata-mata dan pemilik intel negara paling rahasia.

Antara kebutuhan dan tuntutan profesionalisme sebagai mata-mata kekinian, perlengkapan mata-mata dan sokongan dana untuk mendapatkan mahalnya informasi, agaknya kamar asrama yang tidak pernah diperbaharui (pula kelihatan baik-baik saja walau sekali-dua kali mengalami kebocoran), tidak masuk dalam daftar prioritas untuk direnovasi.

Entah mana yang lebih terkutuk:

1) Sanbou Honbu yang memutuskan tempat sial ini untuk D-Kikan;

2) Gedung tua komunitas budaya asia yang tidak juga direnovasi;

3) D-Kikan yang krisis finansial dan tak memprioritaskan tempat tinggal;

4) Hujan badai yang merontokkan genting dan meremukkan kayu-kayu penyangga atap kamar asrama.

Jika ada hal yang bisa disyukuri dan merupakan keajaiban luar biasa, ialah Emma berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan Fratte dan berlari ke ruang rapat kendati gadis kecil ini ketakutan setengah mati—dan dia benar-benar nyaris mati.

Barang-barang pribadi seperti jam tangan, topi, majalah _gravure_ vulgar, perlengkapan sulap, kartu-kartu poker, koin-koin untuk bertaruh, jam dinding, satu-dua buku dalam kamar asrama yang sekarang atapnya ambruk, sisanya tidak ada lagi yang bisa diselamatkan.

Selain itu, terakhir kali Sakuma melihat rambut rapi mereka luruh melekati wajah atau disapu sekalian ke belakang agar tak menghalangi jangkauan pandang—begitu berantakan—tidak terlihat terhormat seperti biasa, adalah seleksi masuk dengan berenang semalaman di laut pada malam berbadai dan saat materi tekanan mental dengan injeksi serum.

Jas, vest, dan dasi sudah dilepas tanpa sempat melipat—bahkan dilempar begitu saja oleh mereka sebelum masuk ke kamar asrama yang atap dan separuh dinding terluarnya runtuh.

Kancing teratas kemeja dibuka dua hingga tingga kancing, lengan kemeja digulung sesiku, bahkan sebelah kemeja keluar dari celana ataupun keluar semuanya sekaligus. Ada juga yang kancing kemeja terbuka memperlihatkan kaus dalaman yang dipakai.

Beruntung yang melihat mereka saat ini hanya Yuuki, Sakuma, Frate, dan Emma—untung saja dia masih anak kecil.

Jika perempuan yang melihat kondisi berantakan mereka saat ini, kemungkinan besar tampang berantakan dan keseriusan mereka berkoordinasi menghadapi situasi tidak terantisipasi ini justru akan menjelikan tungkai-tungkai mereka. 

Perempuan mana tidak setuju pria tampan dengan tampang berantakan begitu serius bekerja tidak terlihat seksi?

Jika tidak, mungkin mereka kalangan perempuan suci atau selera mereka terhadap lelaki terlampau unik.

Apalagi kalau banyak kecenderungan perlakuan menyimpang. Entah mengapa perempuan akan semangat sekali, seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

“Awas, Miyoshi!”

Kaminaga melemparkan plafon robek yang sedang disingkirkannya dari atas tempat tidur Amari, refleks hendak mendorong rekan mata-matanya itu untuk menyelamatkannya ketika sebilah kaso meluncur mulus pada Miyoshi yang berada di pinggir tempat tidur Tazaki dan sedang mengeluarkan merpati dari sangkar serta memegang setumpuk majalah.

Miyoshi yang mendengar seruan Kaminaga, tidak berpikir dua kali, mendekap setumpuk majalah kemudian merebah ke tempat tidur Tazaki, lalu berguling lincah di atasnya hingga ke ranjang Fukumoto yang berada di ujung ruang dekat pintu masuk kamar asrama.

Miyoshi terbelalak melihat bilah runcing kaso di antara guyuran dahsyat hujan hampir melubangi kepala pemuda yang tadi menyerukan namanya. “Kaminaga!”

“Uah!” Kaminaga terkesiap kaget ketika dengan kecepatan kilat, Jitsui melompat dari atas tempat tidur Odagiri dan dari seberang menerjangnya hingga mereka berdua terguling di atas tempat tidur Hatano yang berada di sisi ranjang Tazaki.

“Tidak—!“ Tazaki nyaris melompat maju.

Hatano menahan lengan Tazaki sementara Amari berseru keras padanya, “Jangan, Tazaki! Kau terikat peraturan tidak boleh mati!”

Bongkah dan serpih atap terperosok masuk dari atap ambruk menyusul kaso barusan, ke atas tempat tidur Tazaki yang tak tertolong lagi dan sekarang bergenang material selain hujan. Darah segar tertumpah, merembas jatuh diseret air ke lantai.

“Pembunuhan telah terjadi.” Hatano menepuk lengan yang transparan di balik kemeja yang mengetat akibat air, minim simpati pada Tazaki yang masih bergeming tak berkedip—melihat yang terbaring kaku di atas ranjangnya beserta onggokan atap. “Relakanlah.”

Tazaki memicingkan mata pada Hatano. “Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya.” Dia mengedar pandang pada mata-mata yang lain. “Untung kalian baik-baik saja.”

“Fuuh.” Jitsui baru mendongak setelah memastikan tidak ada serpihan rangka atap akan ambruk menimpanya atau Kaminaga. Dia tersenyum terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang menindih pria lebih tua darinya dalam posisi super sugestif, bangkit dengan kedua tangan di antara sisi tubuh Kaminaga. “Hampir saja.”

“Maaf, Miyoshi, Tazaki.” Kaminaga mendesah melihat siapa yang menggantikan Miyoshi dan dirinya terbaring mati ditikam mati kaso dengan ranjang Tazaki sebagai tempat terakhir menghirup napas. Ditatapnya Jitsui yang praktis berada di pangkuannya saat ia mendudukkan diri, lalu nyengir _boyish_ , “Aku tidak butuh kauselamatkan.”

“Aku membuatmu berhutang nyawa padaku.” Jitsui duduk di antara kedua tungkai panjang Kaminaga, kali ini menyeringai angkuh walau sorot matanya menyiratkan geli.

“Kau tahu, Jitsui ...” Kaminaga memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menyeringai seksi menatap Jitsui lekat-lekat karena mungkin ini kali pertama mereka begitu dekat. “Aku masih berpikiran kalau kau perempuan, aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu.”

Kaminaga sigap menahan Jitsui yang maju dengan kecepatan kilat dan nyaris mencekik mati dirinya, lengan dan kaki-kaki mereka saling lilit antara menahan serangan serta bertahan.

“Meskipun aku lebih pilih perempuan feminim dan manis, tapi yang liar sesekali juga sangat menarik.” Alih-alih marah karena Jitsui benar-benar mencoba membunuhnya, Kaminaga malah terkekeh dan balas membekap Jitsui untuk mencegah kedua lengan ramping tapi tetap berotot itu merampas napasnya selamanya dengan menekan bahu Jitsui di bawah kokoh apitan lengannya.

“Kau sangat tidak tahu diri, Kaminaga- _san_ ,” tukas Jitsui dengan seringai penuh perhitungan. Tidak mengendurkan serangannya, melainkan membelit tubuh Kaminaga yang lebih kekar darinya dalam cengkeraman lengannya sementara tangannya menarik kemeja belakang pria yang lebih tua agar membentur kepala ranjang. “Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku.”

Kaminaga menatapnya  menggoda, seakan Jitsui amat menggemaskan—yang ia tahu benar justru makin menyulut nafsu Jitsui untuk membunuhnya. “Kau terdengar seperti gadis tsundere.”

“Hm.” Amari berdeham melihat kedua pemuda yang bergulat tindih-tindihan tanpa jarak sama sekali di atas eks-ranjangnya. “Bisa hentikan pertengkaran kalian? Tidak sepantasnya kalian bertengkar di atas kematian merpati itu.”

Miyoshi menghela napas pendek. Diliriknya Tazaki yang masih bergeming, kali ini dengan mata terpicing. “Maaf, harusnya aku tidak mengeluarkan merpati itu dari bawah tempat tidurmu.” Dia mengoper majalah _gravure_ yang diselamatkannya dari kolong ranjang Tazaki pada Amari.

“Mestinya kaubiarkan saja belahan dada SPIECE girl itu saja yang ditancap kaso, Miyoshi.” Hatano melirik Tazaki yang gemingnya terpecah oleh perkataannya. “Itu cuma benda mati, tidak seperti merpati.”

“Itu satu dari sekian banyak merpati liar yang Tazaki punya.” Miyoshi bahkan terlihat bersimpati pada yang menggantikan posisinya saat ini.

Di antara bah hujan yang merangsek masuk membawa material atap ambruk, serpih kaso, plafon, eternit sampai lembar-lembar triplek sobek, paku-paku runcing berhamburan bersamaan dengan serpih kaca dan barang-barang pecah-belah tak terselamatkan dalam kamar, semua itu tampak dramatis di atas mantan ranjang Tazaki yang bergenang darah.

Di atas selimut putih, bermandikan darahnya sendiri, ditangisi oleh langit dan geletar petir yang sengit, seekor merpati mati ditusuk kaso patah begitu runcing nan panjang yang menembus selimut hingga menancap ke ranjang.

Tazaki bergerak mendekat pada ranjangnya, dibantu Hatano menyingkirkan puing-puing, lalu menarik kaso seperti menarik pedang yang menembus menancapi kekasih sendiri hingga ke dasar tanah.

Hatano tidak bermuka kurang ajar seperti biasa. Tidak dengan kematian yang sedekat ini di depan matanya sendiri. “Apa merpati ini masih hidup?”

Tazaki memeriksanya sesaat—walaupun kasatmata saja dari tubuh berlubang merpati tidak perlu mengeceknya lagi—melihat bagian badan internal merpati yang tak terselamatkan, kemudian menggeleng.

Dibersihkannya merpati yang tergolek itu, lalu mengangkatnya dari ranjangnya, membiarkan Hatano memakai sarung bantalnya yang berlumur serpih kayu untuk membungkus merpati itu bersamanya.

“Bukan salahmu, Miyoshi.” Tazaki mengerling lega pada Miyoshi yang masih bergeming menatapinya. “Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati. Hanya kita tidak tahu kapan waktunya dan bagaimana caranya.”

“Aku tahu tampangmu lebih tua dari usiamu yang sebenarnya—“ Dan tidak ada yang mempertanyakan bagaimana Miyoshi bisa tahu mengenai hal ini, dia tersenyum geli pada Tazaki, “—tapi kau tidak perlu bicara seperti orang tua, Tazaki.”

“Setidaknya merpati ini bisa mati lebih baik daripada tertusuk seperti ini.” Hatano menatapi tangannya yang bermandikan darah sama seperti pemuda di hadapannya—memandangi sarung bantal memerah karena menyerap darah, melunak sejenak matanya tatkala menatapi Tazaki. “Begitu nanti hujan reda, kita akan kubur merpati ini di halaman.”   

Tazaki mengangguk  singkat, mengulas senyum pada Hatano. “Kau mau membantu?”

“Aku tinggal taruh merpati ini saja.” Hatano menyeringai, menaruh merpati perlahan-lahan seperti penghormatan terakhir ke tepi ranjang yang masih bersih. “Kau yang mencangkul tanahnya dan aku tidak akan bantu doa.”

Tazaki menghela tawa tipis. “Sudah kuduga.” Ditatapinya Hatano yang dengan kurang ajar  mengelapkan noda darah ke ranjangnya. “Hei.”

“Kasurmu sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi.” Hatano mengedik tak acuh padanya.

“Ada banyak cara untuk membersihkan tanganmu selain main mengelap ke tempat tidurku,” kata Tazaki seraya menarik tangan Hatano dan membimbingnya ke pancuran air alamiah yang tercipta karena lubang di atap, membimbing pemuda berambut coklat itu mencuci tangan yang bernoda darah di bawah kucuran hujan. 

Hatano menarik satu tangan kanannya dan membiarkan tangan kirinya dibersihkan Tazaki, uraian rambut coklatnya menghalangi pandangnya sehingga ia mengusapnya ke belakang. Wajahnya terekspos, dan ia mengernyit alis ketika Tazaki malah tersenyum melihatnya. “Apa?”

Bagaimana bisa Tazaki tidak tersenyum ketika tangan masih belum bersih benar dari darah itu menjejakkan noda di dahi yang biasa tersembunyi rambut-rambut sewarna kayu? Noda yang meluruh dan membuat wajah curiga Hatano terlihat menakutkan di mata orang biasa karena tampak dialiri darah sepanjang garis wajah.

Mengetahui Tazaki menyembunyikan tawa di balik senyumnya dan Hatano bisa saja bergulat dengannya karena hal itu, Fukumoto yang juga melihat wajah Hatano saat ini berkata, “Coba kaulihat wajahmu di cermin pecah itu, Hatano.”

Mengetahui watak Fukumoto yang bicara hanya seperlunya saja, Hatano menoleh pada cermin setengah pecah yang tergantung di dinding tepat di tengah-tengah antara empat tempat tidur. Dilihatnya refleksinya yang membuat para mata-mata lain terang-terangan menertawakannya.

Hatano tidak bereaksi apa pun selain mengusapkan wajahnya dengan punggung lengan untuk menghapus darah yang bercampur hujan mengaliri garis mukanya. Dia menyeringai ketika Tazaki melepaskan tangannya, dan ia mengelap tangan basahnya ke lengan kemeja pria itu yang tergulung sesiku.

“Kau ini menantangku gulat atau bagaimana?” tanya Tazaki dengan mata terpincing, menjauhkan tangan Hatano dari kemejanya.

Hatano memutar kedua bola mata. “Katakan padaku kalau wajahku terlihat seperti orang mati dengan kepala tertusuk kayu.”

Miyoshi mengangkat kepalan tangan menutupi mulut, menyamarkan tawanya melihat Amari mendesah lebih keras dengan sikap tenang yang lain. “Kita sudah menduga kamar ini suatu saat akan ambruk, tidak heran semua begitu tenang.”

“Ini masih di tengah badai,” kata Amari sambil memerhatikan penampilan mereka, “Kita terlihat seperti lelaki-lelaki terhormat yang malang tertimpa bencana.”

“Kau dan yang lain.” Miyoshi menyeringai sembari menyisiri rambutnya ke belakang hingga wajah tampannya terekspos. “Aku tidak.”

Miyoshi tertawa kecil melihat Amari mendesah dan menyingkir karena tidak ingin mendebat pernyataannya.

“Ah, ini masih bisa dipakai.”

Cetusan Odagiri yang mengeluarkan isi buffet di sisi ranjang Amari mengalihkan perhatian. Kotak berisi berbagai perkakas dan satu kotak medis cadangan untuk berjaga-jaga. Dia berjalan membawa dua kotak itu melewati reruntuhan dan rangka kayu yang memalang jalan, sampai dicegat Miyoshi yang memendar licik di matanya.

“Berikan padaku.”

Odagiri membiarkan Miyoshi mengecek isi kotak P3K yang lebih kecil dari yang disimpan di ruang praktikum dan bedah dalam fasilitas pelatihan agensi mata-mata mereka. Dilihatnya Miyoshi meraih plester antiseptik, menyeringai kecil—hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat—lalu ekspresi wajahnya netral seketika saat berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar.

“Akan lebih baik kau pasang wajah berduka daripada marah begitu, Sakuma- _san_.”

Miyoshi menghampiri pria itu yang menyipit sengit padanya. Dia tahu alasan Sakuma yang memupus ekspresi simpatinya dan mengeraskan rahang. Sama sekali tidak marah, pemuda berambut coklat basah total itu tersenyum merendahkan.

“Ini hanya luka kecil.” Sakuma  melirik tangan kirinya. Tidak menyadari Miyoshi menatapi bagaimana alisnya tertekuk buruk seperti ingin menantangnya baku-hantam sekarang juga. “Aku bisa membantu kalian.”

Miyoshi mengabaikan yang lainnya mengawasinya sambil bergerilya di tengah kekacauan kamar asrama tak terselamatkan dan tidak balas memerhatikan Yuuki serta Emma yang mengamatinya, dia melangkah maju untuk mendekat pada Sakuma yang geram padanya.

“Tentu kau bisa membantu kami—”

Miyoshi menatapnya lekat, memerhatikan bagaimana pincingan mata itu terurai dengan kedekatan mereka sementara ia tenang menghapus jarak. Dibukanya bungkus plester antiseptik, lalu menempelkannya untuk menutupi luka gores di pipi Sakuma.

“—kalau tanganmu tidak seperti ini.”

Telunjuk kirinya menekan-nekan pelan plester agar merekat erat di pipi Sakuma. Miyoshi menyimpan keheranan mengapa Sakuma tidak mundur saat itu juga dengan betapa dekat mereka saat ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Hujan masih sangat deras dan kamar ambruk ini begitu kotor. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mati hanya karena infeksi luka di tanganmu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyia-nyiakan tanganmu sendiri hanya untuk mata-mata pengecut seperti kami.”

“Kau tahu aku tidak lagi berpikir kalian pengecut.” Mengesampingkan gusar dari tandasannya, Sakuma tidak bisa mencegah matanya menelusurinya struktur wajah Miyoshi. Cantik, tampan, imut, indah, rasanya tidak ada definisi yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Menawan—

“Lagipula, membantu Odagiri tidak ada hubungannya dengan membantu kalian membereskan kekacauan.”  —Sakuma mengenyahkan jauh-jauh silabel yang berhembus di benaknya ketika Miyoshi tampaknya meredupkan matanya sekilas menyadari Sakuma agak terlalu memerhatikannya.

“Tentu tidak. Dan kau adalah perantara _Sanbo Honbu_ , kami tidak sepantasnya meminta bantuanmu.” Miyoshi memundurkan kepalanya, membuat ruang agar keduanya lebih leluasa bernapas. “Kami membutuhkanmu untuk hal lain.”

“Apa maksudmu?” Sakuma memincingkan mata padanya. “Mengapa tidak jika aku bisa dan aku bersedia?” 

Miyoshi terdiam sesaat, ia memilih perkataannya dengan hati-hati lalu menjawab satu saja pertanyaan, “Walaupun Kolonelmu itu tidak akan peduli pada kondisimu, masih ada yang tidak sejahat itu, Sakuma-san. Kau bersedia saja itu sudah cukup.”

Sepasang mata biru gelap melebar. Tak percaya, tapi Sakuma menanggalkan keterkejutannya sebelum ada orang lain dapat melihatnya selain pemuda bermata coklat (terang) di hadapannya.

Miyoshi mendongak memandangnya—karena tingginya tidak lebih dari Sakuma. Dipikirnya Sakuma mungkin ingin membunuhnya melalui tatapan dari intensitas sorot mata yang menghunjamnya, alih-alih melihatnya terkejut. Dia berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar dan mendengar helaan napas rekan-rekannya.

“Sakuma- _san_ , Amari bisa meminjamkanmu baju, daripada bajumu bau sake terus-menerus.”

 Sakuma hendak menyanggah dengan dia tidak butuh dipinjamkan baju dan bisa kembali ke barak militer untuk berganti pakaian, ketika yang lain menyambut kembali Miyoshi yang dimandikan hujan dengan beragam ekspresi.

“Mengapa tidak dari tadi saja kaupakaikan plester padanya, Miyoshi?” tanya Odagiri datar, melihat Miyoshi berdiri tenang di tengah ruang menginspeksi setiap inci kamar asrama.

Kaminaga melengkungkan bibir, antara senyum dan seringai, seraya melepas kemejanya yang basah kuyup lalu menyampirkannya ke bahunya—memperlihatkan kaus hitam _stylish_ sebagai dalaman yang dikenakannya. “Modus sekali tidak cukup, hm?”

“Sekalian saja nanti kaugantikan dia baju,” tukas Hatano dengan nada menggoda yang terlalu dingin dan senyum non-inosen pada Miyoshi.

“Pinjamkan baju untuk Sakuma- _san_ , Amari.” Miyoshi mengabaikan kedua pemuda itu, memilih menatap pemuda tertua yang menggeleng teriring dengus ringan.

“Sekarang dia menyuruhku meminjamkan baju untuk seseorang seperti Sakuma- _san_.” Amari mendengus geli, mengode pada Fukumoto untuk membantunya menggotong selimut-selimut serta bantal yang masih bisa diselamatkan.

Giginya bergemertak, pipinya liat oleh plester yang terekat lekat. Sakuma menahan diri agar emosi tak terpancing dengan nada hina yang tersisip dalam kata-kata Amari.

“Masih ada Odagiri dan Fukumoto kalau kau tak mau.” Miyoshi melengang tenang, tak hirau yang lain menatapnya seakan ia bukanlah Miyoshi yang mereka tahu.

“Apa yang kaulakukan pada Miyoshi sampai dia sebaik itu padamu, Sakuma- _san_?” tanya Jitsui—menyuarakan keheranan (dan mungkin geli) yang lain akan sikap Miyoshi padanya. 

Sakuma baru tersadar betapa berantakannya penampilan Jitsui saat ini—Jitsui, yang selalu paling rapi selain Miyoshi—dengan rambut tak tersisir serapi biasa dan sebelah kemeja keluar dari celana serta dua kancing teratas terbuka. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat semuda dan sepolos biasanya, terlihat lebih liar tatkala menggulung lengan baju sesiku.

Dia nyaris mencetus, _ini hanya cara lain Miyoshi mempermalukanku untuk menertawakanku_ , tapi dia mengatup mulut. Kalau memang hanya ingin mempermalukan untuk menertawakan, untuk apa Miyoshi bertindak begitu banyak hanya untuknya. Tidak masuk akal.

Sesaat Sakuma mengingat sejak tadi apa saja yang sudah Miyoshi lakukan untuknya, dan tidak satu pun yang dapat disimpulkan sesederhana Miyoshi murni melakukannya untuk menertawakannya. Kecuali orang itu benar-benar melakukannya sampai sejauh ini untuk melakukannya, Sakuma yakin Miyoshi tidak kurang kerjaan atau senakal itu untuk menggodanya.

... mungkin Miyoshi peduli. Atas dasar apa, Sakuma merasa itu jauh lebih tak masuk akal dan ia tidak mengerti. Tidak, dia yang tidak masuk akal karena mempertimbangkan Miyoshi peduli padanya.

Yang dari tadi ditatapi kini menyibak seprai di bawah ranjang Kaminaga. Merogoh gitar akustik dari kolong gelap beserta setumpuk majalah _playboy_ lainnya. Majalah itu dia oper pada Kaminaga yang sigap menangkapnya, sementara Miyoshi men- _tunning_ gitar dengan kasual.

Sakuma tahu para mata-mata diajarkan berbagai macam keahlian. Di antara sekian banyak kelas dan periode ujian yang ia awasi, yang tidak ia mengerti, dan benar-benar di luar batas nalar, mungkin kelas hiburanlah yang paling normal dan menyenangkan untuk disaksikan. 

Kemampuan hiburan untuk menghibur seperti bermain musik, bernyanyi, bahkan menari. Yang paling Sakuma ingat adalah di kelas musik, Tazaki dan permainan pianonya yang menakjubkan.

Tidak berarti ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Miyoshi. Hanya saja, Miyoshi sempurna dalam segala hal sama seperti yang lain, sehingga sempurna itu sendiri jadi hal yang biasa dan Sakuma tidak benar-benar merasa ada yang mencuri perhatiannya.

Sepasang mata melebar, mendadak sadar. Mungkin memang Miyoshi sudah datang ke barak militer sejak itu. Mungkin ia menertawakannya seperti yang teman-teman tentaranya lakukan saat ia menimpali melodi dan suara Kusanagi.

*

_“... then you wouldn’t have to say that **you love me**.” _

*

Kalau bukan karena pergantian penempatan jari di tiga kord berbeda dari C, C kres, dan D, itu terkesan biasa saja untuk salah seorang mata-mata yang menguasai segala bidang seni tanpa kecuali, mungkin yang membuat Sakuma tergeming—dan dadanya kehilangan dinamisme dentumnya—adalah suara halus (seduktif) Miyoshi terdengar tulus di antara curahan hujan dan petik melodis gitar.  

Bukan, itu karena pilihan lagu Miyoshi. Dari sekian juta lagu yang tercipta di muka bumi ini sepanjang masa, mengapa harus lagu itu?

_(Mengapa harus lirik itu?)_

“Masih berfungsi.” Miyoshi menyerahkan gitar yang biasa dipakai Kaminaga pada Jitsui untuk dibawa keluar ruangan.

“Fukumoto, ada baiknya setelah ini kausiapkan sup atau bubur untuk Miyoshi.”

“Obat—tidak, siapkan ruang bedah.”

“Miyoshi _-san_ hanya mengetes gitar, Kaminaga- _san_ , Hatano- _san_.”

“Jitsui, kau tidak mungkin tidak melihat Miyoshi melirik Sakuma- _san._ ”

“Aku tidak lihat.”

“Jangan berkomplot dengan Miyoshi—oh. Jangan-jangan kau merestui mereka?”

“Jitsui, kembalilah seperti semula.”

“Fukumoto- _san_ , siapkan ruang bedah untukku. Ah, mereka berdua ini tidak bisa menghormati privasi relasi orang lain.”

“Fukumoto, kau sangat tampan dan masakanmu paling lezat sedunia—jangan dengarkan Jitsui.”

“Aku lompat dari lantai empat tidak akan mati. Kabari aku kalau Jitsui sudah bawa pisau bedah, aku bisa lompat dari sini sekarang juga.”

Tazaki melihat Fukumoto yang tetap non-ekspresi membantu Odagiri menggeser kasur mereka saling berdempet dan tak menghiraukan wajah horror pura-pura Kaminaga maupun Hatano. Dia mengerling pada Miyoshi yang sedang mengoper-oper _harta karun_ Kaminaga di bawah ranjang pada Jitsui.

“Miyoshi, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Tazaki khawatir.

Kaminaga dan Hatano secepat jatuhnya derai hujan menoleh pada pemuda ahli sulap itu yang tampak seperti pesulap terang bulan paling brillian.

Amari mendekat pada Tazaki, formal menjabat tangannya. Dia berkata serius—tentu pura-pura belaka, “ _Welcome to the ship_ , Tazaki.”

Miyoshi tertawa ringkas. Semua pria dalam ruangan ini adalah jenius di antara yang paling jenius, tapi ada satu dua hal tak terduga yang kadang tidak juga dipercaya sebagai hal nyata; salah satunya petunjuk yang ia jatuhkan tentang lagu itu.

Mungkin kecuali Sakuma, Miyoshi yakin takkan ada lagi yang mengerti—tidak sekalipun dalam asumsi terliar. Mereka akan tahu, tapi tidak sekarang. Dan Miyoshi berencana tidak akan memberitahu mereka. Ada kesenangan—kemenangan—tersendiri baginya memiliki rahasia dan selalu jadi paling dulu lebih tahu dibandingkan yang lain.

Mengetahui Sakuma bukan pria aromantik, kalau bisa, Miyoshi ingin dirinya saja yang tahu.

“Tazaki, Kaminaga—jangan lompat dari jendela rusak itu, keluarkan tempat tidur dari ruangan hancur ini dan tempatkan di lorong. Fukumoto, Odagiri, singkirkan reruntuhan yang menghalangi jalan dan geser ke satu sudut ruangan—yang jauh dari jalan. Hatano, Jitsui, gotong _buffet_ , lemari, dan lampu-lampu yang tidak rusak keluar dekat tempat tidur. Amari, bantu aku mengumpulkan barang yang tercecer di ruangan ini.”

Miyoshi membagi instruksi seakan komando berada mutlak padanya. Dia terlampau tenang mengedar pandang.

Terakhir kali Sakuma melihatnya, itu terjadi pada kasus John Gordon dan itu karena Yuuki yang mempercayakan pada Miyoshi untuk memimpin tim mata-mata elit ini untuk beraksi.

“Jangan sampai yang nyaris terjadi padaku, Kaminaga, dan menewaskan satu dari entah berapa banyak merpati liar pungutan Tazaki, terjadi pada kalian.” Miyoshi berseru agar tak dihalau deru badai dan hujan berderai. “Berhati-hatilah.”

“Kau yang hati-hati, jangan sampai nyaris mati lagi.” Hatano mencibir pada pemuda itu. “Dan siapa sudi disuruh-suruh olehmu, Miyoshi?”

 _“Anyway, your modus is really more than words.”_ Kaminaga melontar sindiran dengan senyum sinis. _“Bossy-Miyoshi.”_

“Kalian boleh lanjut menginterpretasikan yang kulakukan pada Sakuma- _san_ sesuka kalian, setelah kalian selesai mengerjakan yang kukatakan barusan.” Miyoshi menyisir rambutnya ke belakang lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur Jitsui, tersenyum tipis mengetahui rekannya yang satu itu tidak senista yang lain—tidak ada sampah di bawah ranjang.

 _“Bossy-Miyoshi.”_ Kaminaga menekankan sekali lagi, berhenti memandangi Miyoshi yang tampak puas dengan hasil inspeksi di kolong tempat tidur Jitsui, kemudian dia mengode pada Kaminaga untuk mulai menggeser tempat tidur keluar ruangan—menuruti kata Miyoshi.

“Kau bedah saja Miyoshi, Jitsui.” Hatano mengedik dagu pada Miyoshi selagi ia bekerja sama dengan Jitsui menggotong nakas keluar ruangan.

Jitsui tersenyum tipis. Dia memastikan Hatano tengah memandangnya, barulah melirik Sakuma yang bungkam menyaksikan mereka bekerja keras. “Sepertinya Sakuma- _san_ mengetahui mengapa Miyoshi seperti itu padanya, Hatano- _san_.”

“Pantas hari ini hujan badai sampai kamar asrama kita ambruk,” tanggap Hatano tanpa minat.

Sakuma pikir kedua pemuda bertampang bocah itu perlu bersyukur karena ia tidak membawa pedang atau pistolnya. Siapa senang dijadikan objek bicara atau goda mereka, seakan dirinya hanya sosok transparan.

Apa kata mereka kalau tahu yang terjadi dengannya dan Miyoshi di lorong aula barak militer tadi, huh? Oh, sudahlah. Itu bukan apa-apa. Sakuma mengurai kepalan tangannya dan tak menanggapi dua pemuda itu. Yang waras harus mengalah. Yang tua harus mengayomi yang muda.

“Wah, kasur kita bukan hanya basah. Banyak serpihan kayu dan ditancapi puing-puing genting. Seprai dan beberapa selimut robek.” Amari teliti mengamati sembari mengumpulkan ceceran barang-barang mereka dalam ruangan. “Bagaimana kita tidur malam ini?”

“Hotel banyak di luar sana.” Kaminaga tertawa sepintas dengan jawabannya sendiri.

“Apa ada uang untuk membayar kita semua di sana?” tanya Odagiri dengan airmuka yang tak mencerminkan isi perasaannya.

Fukumoto dengan logis menyarankan, “Lebih baik uangnya dipakai untuk membenarkan kamar asrama. Permanen, tidak hanya sehari-dua hari pakai seperti kamar hotel.”

Amari tertawa mendengar sahutan Kaminaga, mungkin yang lain tidak begitu menangkap maksudnya. Dilihatnya Tazaki tersenyum dingin, mengerti maksud rekan sesama playboy.

“Kau bisa meyakinkan perempuan yang mesti bayar?” tanya Tazaki yang bahu-membahu dengan Kaminaga bisa mendengar kekeh Amari di antara reruntuhan dan curah hujan. “Sangat tidak _gentleman_.”

“Hanya ide.” Kaminaga mengangkat bahu.

Hatano menyayukan matanya, mencetus dengan nada malas, “Aku tidak mau melayani perempuan mana pun di ranjang yang tidak bisa kutiduri sendiri.”

“Seolah kau bisa saja melayani mereka,” tanggap Kaminaga mencemooh.

Beruntung Kaminaga mengenal baik duo mata-mata termuda itu, mengetahui benar betapa refleks Hatano jauh lebih kilat dari kemungkinan dewa mengabulkan doa hamba tersoleh sekalipun, jadi dia batal tersungkur ke kasur yang digesernya bersama Tazaki ketika kaki lincah nyaris menepis habis pijakan kakinya karena ia tenang melompatinya.

“Prestasi Hatano- _san_ sejauh ini membuat seorang Nenek terprovokasi sugesti tersugestifnya. Hmm.” Jitsui merendahkan tawanya di antara deraan hujan, dan tawanya disambut dengan tawa geli Amari serta Kaminaga yang menyeringai pada mata-mata yang sempat ditugaskan misi ke Prancis.

“Jangan begitu.” Tazaki tidak bermaksud bersimpati, tapi dia tidak sabar menahan pegal karena Kaminaga memilih meladeni serangan Hatano atas ejekannya sementara dia mendorong kasur seorang diri. “Hatano pasti banyak tahu soal _French Kiss_ karena dia di Prancis.”

“Kau tidak membantu.” Hatano menyipitkan mata pada Tazaki.

“Jadi kau menggerakkan Nenek malang itu seperti boneka setelah kau memanipulasinya dengan _French Kiss_?” Kaminaga berseru provokatif seakan dia baru mendapat _jackpot_ pelesir gratis ke Hawaii, tampangnya merendahkan pemuda yang siap memuntah amarah dan bernafsu membanting mati dirinya. “Aku tidak akan percaya sampai kau membuktikannya, Hatano. Tidak perlu ke Prancis untuk menguasai _French Kiss_.”

“Aku bukan sepertimu yang bisa mencium wanita manapun!”

“Ooooh. Jadi kau mencium nenek-nenek itu?”

“Aku hanya menyugesti—“

“—oke. Sugesti macam apa?”

“Sugesti yang sugestif. Hmph.”

“Jangan berkomplot dengan Kaminaga, Jitsui! Kalian pikir aku semurah itu main cium orang dan setidak bisa itu memengaruhi—“

“—Hatano-san malu, Kaminaga- _san_.”

“Paling juga dia tidak bisa, Jitsui.”

 “Oh, jadi benar kau belajar _French Kiss_ di Prancis, Hatano? Dengan siapa kau belajar?”

“Kukremasi merpati matimu nanti dan kubuang abunya ke mukamu, Tazaki.”

“Hatano, aku tidak tahu apa itu _French Kiss_. Ajarkan aku.”

“Aku juga ingin tahu apa bedanya ciuman biasa dan _French Kiss_. Beritahu aku kapan kau punya waktu luang untuk mengajari kami, Hatano- _san_.”

“Miyoshi, mereka berhenti bekerja.”

“Tidak apa, Fukumoto. Biar kita tahu Hatano jadi _top_ atau _bottom_ saat berciuman dengan partner f _rench-kiss_ -nya. Hmmh.”

“Tsk. Kalian ingin cepat mati, heh?

“Anak-anak! Jangan di depan Emma! Dia masih kecil, astaga. Odagiri, jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu.”

“...”

 Sakuma menyeka wajahnya dengan tangan yang tak terluka. Mata-mata di hadapannya memang tidak tahu malu dan frontal dalam mendiskusikan hal-hal abnormal yang bahkan tidak sepantasnya didiskusikan secara terbuka.

Sebelum Hatano sempat melempar lemari lain yang digotongnya bersama Jitsui, membanting mati seseorang, bergulat dengan yang lain dan membunuh mereka satu per satu yang memulas seringai menggodanya, dia diselamatkan dengan wajah bersalah Odagiri yang sebenarnya tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

“Aku suka ...” Odagiri berdeham melihat yang lain menatapnya syok, menandas tegas, “... aku suka  French Fries.”

Keheningan luar biasa yang tak diringkus gemuruh badai dan hujan mengamuk hingga kamar asrama mereka ambruk, bertahan beberapa saat usai berpasang-pasang mata membola lalu mengempis. Mengecil. Menyusut. Simpatik.

Hatano menatap Odagiri agak lama, menyeringai tipis dan memandangnya apresiatif, “Aku juga.”

Beruntung Yuuki memutuskan untuk angkat suara karena yang lain datar memandang Odagiri dan agaknya menyayangkan mata-mata nyaris gagal itu merusak momen menyenangkan barusan.

“Setelah kalian membereskan semua kekacauan ini, ganti  pakaian, dan segera ke kantin.”

Semua mata-mata itu mengangguk patuh. Mereka lanjut bekerja tanpa berkata-kata.

Titah dari Letkol itu sepertinya merupakan bentuk lain ultimatum di antara larikan perintah kecukupan atas momen mereka sendiri. Ada urgensi dari nada dingin Yuuki yang mereka sadari dan mengerti bahwa mereka tidak pantas berani membantahnya.

“Kau.”

Sakuma menoleh pada Yuuki yang menatapnya tanpa membocorkan sedikitpun isi benaknya. “Ya?”

“Ikut denganku sekarang.”

 Yuuki berputar lebih dulu dengan kaki timpang ketak-ketuk tongkat dan langkah pincangnya disedot oleh bunyi alir air yang berisik menggemerisik kamar asrama para mata-mata, satu lengan memeluk Emma yang masih menggigil dengan protektif—menjaganya dalam pelukan agar tak terjatuh.

Sakuma memandang terakhir pada mata-mata yang tak lagi berbicara. Dia membalikkan badan dan merasakan ponselnya bergetar dalam saku. Menyakukan tangan, ditariknya ponsel yang memampang _caller ID_ dari satu nama yang familiar baginya.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Bukankah dia harusnya sudah dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo untuk berangkat misi?

Namun tak tercegah senyum terukir di bibir Sakuma. Dia tidak terkejut melihat peneleponnya ini langsung meneleponnya, pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan bergegas mengeceknya. Mungkin Kusanagi yang memberitahunya—mengingat temannya satu itu selalu kompak dengan dia kalau sudah mengenai Kolonel Muto.

“Halo.”

Mau tak mau mata-mata yang ada di ruang terang tanpa atap tapi remang oleh kelabu langit tanpa kentara mengawasinya.

“Tidak apa-apa, Shin. Tidak, aku tidak kena tembak. Hanya luka kecil.”

Sepertinya lelaki muda, diteliti dari cara bicara dan suaranya. Hatano dan Jitsui yang berada paling dekat karena tengah menggotong loker berdua samar mencuri dengar, melesat kode non-verbal pada yang lain.

“Aku sudah diobati.” Sakuma melirik tangan kirinya yang diperban rapi. “Memang tidak di klinik.”

Miyoshi mengabaikan siulan merdu Kaminaga yang sengaja ditargetkan padanya—nakal  menggodanya. Dia tetap menuruti perintah Yuuki dan kini berlutut untuk memungut tongkat sulap Tazaki yang tercecer di lantai.

“Jangan!”

Mereka memang tetap bergerak seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Sudah terbiasa dengan Sakuma yang mudah marah, emosinya selalu terpacu jika topik sensitif dengan harkat-martabat Jepang dan kemiliteran, pola pikir tradisional yang tak ikut berkembang seperti perubahan pandangan pada era global internasional, tapi seruan tegasnya itu tetap mengejutkan mereka.

“Aku yang akan bicara padanya. Kau tidak usah melakukan apa pun selain diam, turuti kata Kusanagi.”

Terdengar lawan bicara berargumen. Sakuma menstabilkan emosinya dengan hirup-hela napas, membalikkan badan untuk menyusul Yuuki yang telah melangkah lebih dulu dan meninggalkan para mata-mata yang tercenung mendengar suara membujuknya, suara bersahaja dan tenang kemudian.

“Kau percaya padaku, ‘kan, Shin?”

Siluet Sakuma keluar dari bingkai matanya ketika ia memforsir fokus menyingkirkan reruntuhan atap yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mengambil buku dongeng—yang biasa dibacakan oleh salah satu mata-mata untuk Emma. 

Miyoshi tidak pernah mendengar Sakuma berbicara seperti itu. Dan kenyataan sang letnan punya sisi demikian, sama sekali bukan urusannya.

 

*

 

Sakuma diminta menunggu di kantin sementara Yuuki mengganti baju Emma beberapa saat. Dingin karena bajunya basah oleh bir sama sekali bukan penyebab sensasi meriang yang dirasakannya, melainkan menanti apa yang akan Yuuki katakan padanya menyebabkannya tak setenang kelihatannya.

Memusnah resah yang terdelusup dalam dirinya, Sakuma memilih untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan mengatur temperatur ke derajat terhangat. Walaupun dia atau Yuuki tidak membutuhkannya, tapi Emma pasti membutuhkannya.

Dalam kantin tidak banyak berubah—tidak seperti terakhir dua tahun lalu Sakuma tinggalkan. Selain oven, microwave, kitchen-stove yang bertambah dua lagi jadi enam tapak untuk memasak. Tidak sulit baginya menemukan di mana gelas disimpan dan mengambil air minum dari dispenser kulkas.

Pintu kantin terbuka usai Sakuma menenggak habis air mineralnya.

Ia melangkah ke tempat duduk bundar yang biasa ditempati para mata-mata dan duduk di hadapan Yuuki. Emma pasti telah digantikan baju—sepatu merahnya sudah tak ada tergantikan sandal bulu kelinci putih yang lucu, tapi tak terlihat karena Yuuki memakaikan mantelnya untuk membungkus tubuh anak perempuan yang sekarang terlihat lebih tenang.

Sakuma tidak menampakkan dalam ekspresinya, pun ia mengelu lidah, melihat Yuuki memeluk Emma yang bersandar padanya terkantuk-kantuk, menepuk lengan anak itu, terlihat seperti kakek menidurkan cucunya. Musnah sudah martabat raja iblisnya.

“Aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak Muto ketahui.”

 Suara Yuuki menyisip dingin ke segenap ulu ruangan. Penghangat ruangan rasanya tak berfungsi dan Sakuma meralat pikiran mengenai punahnya martabat raja iblis di hadapannya. Tidak, taring prajurit sekaligus mata-mata terbaik terasah begitu tajam dan tak tahu kapan akan mengoyak pertahanan seseorang.

“Apa maksud Anda?” tanya Sakuma waspada. Jangan katakan Yuuki sudah mengetahui perihal insiden pagi ini.

“Ini tentang kau.”

Sakuma mengerutkan dahi.

“Aku tak perlu mengatakannya. Kau belum sadar—tapi suatu waktu kau akan tahu, dan saat itu Muto akan menyesali semua yang ia lakukan.”

Raja iblis, bisa jadi Yuuki memang sudah tahu. Senyum _aku-tahu-dan-kau-tidak_ itu tidak meresapkan firasat baik sama sekali pada Sakuma. Namun apa maksudnya dia akan tahu? Bukankah insiden tadi pagi memang Sakuma terlibat dalam kronologi peristiwanya?

Berarti bukan insiden itu yang Yuuki maksud?

“Apa maksud Anda?” tanya Sakuma bingung.

_“Kau ada di tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada.”_

Gurat ketidakpahaman mendalam di dahi Sakuma. Sebelum ia bertanya lebih lanjut, Yuuki lihai  mengalihkan.

“Kau mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi. Kamar asrama D-Kikan perlu direkonstruksi dan butuh dana untuk merekonstruksinya.”

Sakuma mengangguk, membiarkan cetusan Yuuki sebelumnya tersisihkan—nanti ia akan memikirkannya baik-baik.

“Aku akan memastikan gedung ini direkonstruksi.”

Pernyataan itu terdengar seperti tabuh guruh ancaman untuk para petinggi kemiliteran tertinggi. Sakuma tidak berminat mendoakan keselamatan mereka dari Yuuki—dalam diam dia menyetujui bahwa gedung agensi mata-mata ini perlu diperbaharui.

“Kas kami yang ada akan dipakai sebagai modal untuk mengatasi krisis finansial selama aku mencari dana lain. Dan selama dana difokuskan untuk merenovasi gedung dan rekonstruksi kamar asrama,  itu berarti kebutuhan mata-mata di sini tidak bisa terpenuhi—baik dari segi tempat tinggal ataupun hanya untuk makan mereka.”

 Mudah-mudahan Yuuki punya akses untuk menggelitik petinggi-petinggi lain dan bukan kolonel Muto mengenai perkara ini.  Sakuma berharap untuk itu, tapi simpatinya pada D-Kikan tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

“Sementara Anda mencari dana sampai gedung ini selesai renovasi dan rekonstruksi, berarti mata-mata D-Kikan tidak bisa tinggal di sini—tidak juga mereka bisa makan atau dapat gaji.”

Tepi bibirnya menekuk sedikit. Lampu ruangan yang tersepuh ke wajah berkerutnya hanya meningkatkan kesan betapa Yuuki terlihat sangat antagonis.

 “Mereka bisa cari, tapi aku baru tadi memberi mereka misi sendiri untuk menyelidiki hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kasus dari matinya target Odagiri. Mereka lebih dari mampu mengatasi kedua hal ini sekaligus, tapi mencari pekerjaan ataupun berbisnis tetap membutuhkan modal.

“Mereka ada delapan—tanpa harus menghitung Emma. Kalkulasi sisa kas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup timpang berbanding modal. Kalaupun salah satu kebutuhan harus dikorbankan—penghematan kebutuhan hidup dan tidak terima gaji, sebelum mereka bisa mendapat penghasilan, dana untuk modal sudah habis.”

Getar dingin membelai punggungnya. Firasat buruk giat menggeliat tatkala Sakuma memahami intensi Yuuki berbicara dengannya.

“Mereka butuh tempat tinggal yang mencukupi kebutuhan hidup. Paling tidak, mereka tidak akan mati kelaparan sekalipun tidak terima gaji,” Sakuma menyimpulkan, suaranya memelan—agar tidak menyinggung—berkata, “dan **_tidak_** bayar.”

“Benar.”

Untuk entah berapa waktu yang lama, hingga hirup-hela lembut anak perempuan yang terkulai jatuh tertidur satu-satunya yang memenuhi ruangan selain percik air ke genting merambati langit-langit kantin.

“... apa Anda bermaksud membuat mereka menyamar sebagai anggota _Jieitai_ seperti Odagiri dan saya harus membantu mereka menginfiltrasi?”

Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menanyakannya, tapi bagi Sakuma itu tidak lebih berat dan tidak ada lagi yang lebih berat daripada menanti jawaban Yuuki.

“Ya.”

Afirmasinya seperti vonis hukuman mati. Sakuma memang terkejut walau dia berhasil menerka maksud Yuuki. Yang mendesak seisi benaknya hanya begitu berat beban yang ditimpakan padanya.

“Kau sangat yakin bisa membuat Odagiri menginfiltrasi sebagai Letnan. Aku menyadari itu bukan karena kau benar-benar percaya pada D-Kikan yang dapat membuat skenario untuk melatarbelakangi penyamarannya, kau punya kartu truf untuk membuat Muto menurutimu.”

_Sial._

“Bukan kasus John Gordon, karena Muto mengerti bahwa kasus itu kupakai untuk memerasnya. Dan kalau kau yang balas memanfaatkan bahwa kau dimanipulasi Muto sebagai perantara sekaligus mata-mata _Sanbou Honbu_ untuk menjatuhkan D-Kikan, Muto bisa jadi malah akan membuat Sanbou Honbu tidak lagi menyuntikkan dana pada D-Kikan.

“Posisi pemerasanku dan Muto itu lima puluh berbanding lima puluh sebenarnya karena kalau dia tidak gila pangkat dia bisa saja akan tetap menjerumuskan D-Kikan dengan segala cara—toh bukan rahasia di antara para petinggi militer banyak yang tidak suka D-Kikan, sementara kau tidak.”

_Tsk. Sial._

Intelijensi letkol senior ini lebih tajam dari runcing peluru dalam selongsong pistol Sakuma.

Hening kantin menyebabkan Sakuma pening. Dia melakukan kesalahan membuat para mata-mata itu terkejut dengan kepercayaan dirinya dapat membantu Odagiri.

Yuuki menyadari hal itu dan malah memanipulasinya untuk menarik Joker lagi. 

“Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sangat yakin dapat meyakinkan Muto dan membungkam orang lain yang sekarang sedang ada di basis militer, tanpa membuat mereka curiga pada Odagiri. Kau bisa melakukannya bukan karena kau percaya pada skenario yang akan D-Kikan siapkan.”

Kata-kata Yuuki seperti kartu remi yang baru dibeli, layaknya selembar kartu Jack yang menghunuskan pedang tepat ke jantungnya.

Sakuma mengatup mulut rapat-rapat. Tangan kanan mencengkeram lutut. Bibirnya tetap terkatup. Kalau Yuuki mengetahui saat ini juga apa yang terjadi, dia akan memanfaatkan insiden tadi untuk keuntungannya sendiri sementara Sakuma hanya akan jadi bidak yang tidak berguna lalu disingkirkan lagi.

Tidak.

Sakuma tidak sudi jadi bidak siapa pun untuk mendapatkan keuntungan atas kepentingan mereka masing-masing.

Lain halnya jika Yuuki tahu nanti setelah ia berhasil membuat Muto menurutinya, karena Sakuma yang berperan sendiri. Yuuki membutuhkannya untuk membuat D-Kikan tetap bertahan selama ia sendiri mencari dana demi agensi, sementara Muto pasti akan mengekangnya agar tutup mulut.

Kalau video yang direkam Miyata dipakai untuk mengancam Muto agar Sakuma memenuhi permintaan Yuuki, maka Yuuki maupun D-Kikan akan hutang budi padanya.

Sesungguhnya, Sakuma tidak suka berhutang budi ataupun orang berhutang budi padanya—

 _—oh._ Sakuma merasa berhutang pada seseorang. Meskipun yang dilakukannya hanya dia berhasil melumpukan kolonel mabuk dan mengobati Sakuma, tapi ...

Menegakkan punggungnya dan menjaga suaranya tetap tenang, Sakuma menukas, “Jika aku membantu mereka menginfiltrasi Jieitai, apa yang kudapatkan selain mereka pun akan membantu melatih militan Jieitai?”

Mulut penuh kerut meliuk lebih dalam. _Menarik._ Yuuki semakin yakin keputusannya menawarkan Sakuma untuk ikut tes masuk D-Kikan benar-benar tidak salah. Ini kali pertama ia mendengar seseorang seberdedikasi Sakuma menuntut sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri dan bukan demi negara.

“Selama berada di markas besar militer, mereka akan bertanggung jawab padamu sebagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab atas mereka padaku.

“Kau yang akan memilihkan misi untuk mereka kerjakan. Kau bisa memanfaatkan—memaksimalkan—kemampuan mereka untuk hal-hal yang dibutuhkan dan militan biasa tidak bisa melakukannya.  Dan mereka akan berlaku seperti militan Jepang sekaligus manusia normal.”

Sinis sekali. Manusia normal. _Monster seperti mereka?_ Sakuma mendengus rendah, sukar dipercaya. Tepatnya, sulit membayangkan mereka hidup layaknya manusia biasa.

Sakuma tidak meragukan kemampuan akting mereka—bagaimanapun yang melatih mereka berakting adalah aktris dan aktor tersenior paling profesional, tapi permasalahan gaya hidup antara militan dan mata-mata yang sangat berbeda.

Di kemiliteran, Sakuma dan teman-temannya sudah seperti saudara melebihi ikatan darah. Mereka berbagi suka-duka dan hampir segalanya. Mati lebih ringan dari bulu, kewajiban lebih berat dari massa gunung. Mereka keluarga yang ada dan saling mengandalkan satu sama lain. Mereka saling bercerita dan hidup apa adanya.

D-Kikan pasti mampu membaur dengan mudah, tapi mereka hanya berpura-pura dan semua yang ada melengkapi mereka tidaklah nyata.

Namun ia mengerti situasi dan kondisi mendesak D-Kikan. Sakuma juga yakin Yuuki pasti tidak akan berlama-lama mencari dana dengan resiko identitas mata-matanya terbongkar, sekalipun D-Kikan sendiri adalah bagian dari kemiliteran Jepang.

Sungguh ironis, kemiliteran Jepang sendiri bahkan menganggap tabu mata-mata. Mungkin memang telah mendarah-daging sejak zaman dengan sistem kekaisaran dimulai.

“Mereka bisa membantumu menghadapi konser SPIECE nanti dan membuatmu tidak akan diasingkan oleh teman-teman militermu sendiri, kalau kau belum mengerti betapa bahayanya posisimu nanti saat _girl-band_ menyelenggarakan konser untuk para tentara.”

Pernyataan itu telak menusuk Sakuma. Bagaimana bisa pria tua itu tahu bahwa pria militer yang tidak menyukai _girl-band_ dan hal-hal _kawaii_ itu dipandang anomali oleh kawanan sesama militan?!

“Aku seorang Letkol.”

 _Tentu saja._ Sakuma menahan diri untuk bertanya apakah seorang letkol juga menggilai _girl-band_ seperti kolonel pemabuk dan pemarah satu itu. 

“Atau kalau kau butuh seseorang menyamar menjadi kekasihmu untuk menghentikan barisan wanita yang minta dinikahi olehmu sekaligus menolak tawaran Letjen, Kolonel, Kapten, atau siapa pun yang menginginkan kau menikahi anak gadis mereka—agar kau tidak lagi terganggu, aku bisa meminta salah satu dari mereka menyamar sebagai perempuan—atau tetap sebagai lelaki kalau orientasimu demikian.”

Di balik seringai jahatnya, Yuuki pasti menertawakan—sekali lagi, menertawakan—airmuka sang letnan yang bergolak oleh horror maksimum.  

Bibirnya ternganga kering. Penghangat ruangan benar-benar tak berfungsi. Badannya berkeringat dingin. Sakuma membeliak dengan tawaran dari letkol yang wajahnya tak bercanda itu. Pria itu punya seribu wajah. Namun karakternya sebagai Yuuki saat ini tengah bercanda dan Sakuma jadi mangsa tawanya.

Di luar tawaran mengerikan tentang tawaran mata-mata jadi kekasihnya murni sebagai lelaki—humor gelap paling sarkastik yang pernah dilontarkan pada Sakuma, bagaimana Yuuki bisa tahu mengenai dia terganggu masalah personalnya?Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berkomunikasi selama di kemiliteran!

Dari mana agen rahasia negara ini tahu para petinggi elit militer itu selalu menjaga tradisi dan  lingkungan keluarga dalam lingkup kemiliteran eksklusif dengan menjodohkan anak mereka pada militan yang pangkatnya cukup tinggi—

—ah. Yuuki ada dalam lingkup eksklusif itu.

Sakuma menggerit gigi. Wajah Yuuki tanpa ragu menunjukkan dia memang selalu tahu. Walaupun Yuuki lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di D-Kikan, dia tetap seorang letkol di Jieitai.

Lagipula, meski Sakuma hanya satu dari sekian letnan lain yang ada, tidak ada jaminan Yuuki tidak sengaja mencari tahu segala hal tentang dirinya.

... apa sebenarnya dirinya yang dijebak saat ini?

Tangannya gatal ingin mengurut pangkal hidungnya seakan ada dengung merayap, menyendat dirinya hingga penat. Sakuma mempertimbangkan segalanya baik-baik dan membalas tatapan Yuuki yang non-ekspresi.

Tidak, Yuuki menatapnya dengan ekspetasi.

Sakuma menarik napas dalam—berusaha mengenyahkan tawaran terakhir yang sangat mengerikan dan menikung pemikiran itu bahwa Yuuki berekspetasi tinggi padanya, berharap putusannya tidak keliru.

“Saya mengerti.”

Tarikan napas dalam.

“Saya akan membantu menginfiltrasikan D-Kikan ke dalam Jieitai dengan semua penawaran Anda saya terima.”

Senyum tua-tua keladi terkembang, mengerti dirinya telah menang.

“Pergilah menghadap Muto dan kembali ke sini usai kau meyakinkannya. Katakan padanya, satu unit _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ dengan spesialisasi Rekonaisans bernama D-Forces, akan datang untuk menyelesaikan masalah Infantri Jieitai.”

 

Detik berikutnya, Sakuma sadar benar ia telah masuk perangkap yang membuatnya setengah mati pengap.

 

*

 

Guntur masih menggerutu, walau raungnya telah merapuh seperti hujan yang vakum tersepuh.

Mungkin semua itu utuh berpindah padanya hingga menyebabkannya penuh, oleh resah yang bahkan tak bisa terdesah. Semenjak Sakuma mendengar perintah gila Letkol sekaligus mata-mata terprofesional yang pernah Jepang punya.

Sakuma mengeratkan genggaman pada payung yang Yuuki tunjuk di kantin untuk dibawanya kembali ke markas besar Jieitai dan menghadap pada Muto. Gagang payung memanas dicengkeram kalor yang tersalur melalui telapak tangannya.

Rerintik hujan tak menguapkan perkusi imajiner yang mengggemeretak ruas-ruas rusuknya. Sakuma melangkah masuk dan menetak payung pinjaman dari D-Kikan, membalas sapa kadet di garda depan dengan tenang dan bilang dia sudah baik-baik saja, mempercepat langkahnya menuju asrama militer yang ditempatinya.

Asrama militer terletak tak jauh dari aula tempat segala perkara bermula. Kompleks asrama terbagi atas lima sektor.

Kompleks A khusus untuk _Rikujō_ Jieitai.

Kompleks B untuk _Kaijō_ Jieitai.

Kompleks C untuk _Kōkū_ Jieitai.

Kompleks D itu adalah kompleks khusus untuk _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ (TSG).

Kompleks E untuk para calon militan yang masih mengenyam pendidikan di _Bōei Daigakkō_ dan dikirim dari Kanagawa dalam rangka praktik militer lapangan. 

Masing-masing komplek itu terbagi dua sektor. Satu untuk perempuan dan satu untuk lelaki—karena kemiliteran Jepang era modernisasi ini tidak membatasi militer hanya untuk lelaki saja.

Sakuma yang tersisih karena masifnya anggota Rikujō, dipindah tinggal di kompleks D oleh salah satu perwira.

Biasanya kompleks ini yang paling kosong dari penghuni karena markas unit TSG yang asli ada di Narashino, Chiba. Namun dengan kepulangan unit dari Shanghai, tadi pagi setahunya sebagian besar anggota berhasil dijejalkan untuk tinggal di kompleks A.

Namun ia punya firasat buruk. Kompeks itu sudah padat penghuni anggota-anggota Rikujō, pasti akan ada golongan minor dari unit Shanghai yang tersisih dan terpaksa diungsikan ke kompleks D.

Sakuma berdecak.

Sebelumnya, dia memang tidak suka harus mengalah pada yang lebih junior untuk tinggal di kompleks D padahal dia bukan anggota TSG, lagipula mustahil dia membantah perintah jenderalnya. Dia tidak bisa rewel dan kekanakan menolak hal sesepele kamar tidur.

Padahal dengan titah Yuuki, Sakuma merasa bersyukur karena markas asli unit teristimewa Jieitai itu terletak di Kanagawa. Andai saja unit Kousei tidak pulang dari Shanghai dan kompleks D ini bisa tetap kosong ... mungkin Sakuma tidak akan digerogoti stress sampai seperti ini.

Kompleks D paling jarang disambangi polisi militer yang patroli random untuk menginvestigasi para tentara tak mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri dengan menyimpan hal-hal tabu seperti membocorkan intel militer ke negara lain atau mengantungi shabu.

Meski konon legendanya tersohor betapa angkernya kompleks D di basis militer tempat Sakuma berada karena eksterior luar gedung yang masih bergaya industrial, sering ada hantu tergantung di langit-langit atau ada yang mondar-mandir di rooftop pada malam hari, tapi fasilitasnya di dalamnya berkata sebaliknya.

Kompleks D hanya punya dua gedung yang berukuran lebih kecil dibanding gendung kompleks asrama lainnya. Satu gedung asrama dan satu gedung serba guna. Disebut gedung serba guna karena benar-benar multifungsi. Sakuma jarang mengunjungi gedung serba guna karena ia lebih sering beraktivitas di kompleks A.

Di asrama tempat Sakuma diungsikan ini, daerahnya tidak selandai daerah kompleks lain. Agak menanjak, dan terletak seperti di pungguk bukit memunggungi hutan bambu—lokasi untuk simulasi aktivitas militer basis tersebut. Lokasi strategis untuk film hantu.

Tidak seperti kompleks lain yang rooftop-nya dikunci dan sangat sempit, rooftop kompleks D benar-benar terbuka luas dan ada bangku-bangku panjang untuk duduk di sana. Akan sangat menyenangkan, di musim panas seperti ini berkumpul bersama teman-teman menikmati malam bertabur bintang.

Ada dua kamar tidur yang sangat luas di gedung kompleks D. Masing-masing ruangan terdiri dengan sepuluh tempat tidur bertingkat—atas dan bawah dengan total dua puluh kasur per kamar. Spasi antar tempat tidur cukup sempit karena keterbatasan ruangan.

Di kompleks asrama militer manapun, lelaki dan perempuan sengaja ditempatkan terpisah. Hanya di area D saja kamar asrama ditempatkan dalam satu gedung, tapi berbeda ruangan.

 Kalau tanya Sakuma bagaimana rasanya tidur sendiri atau berdua, paling banyak pun berempat, dalam kamar seperti itu, dia tentu akan menjawab jujur rasanya sangat sepi—mengundang kesepian dan cocok untuk yang butuh kesendirian.

Karena itulah dia senang jika ada anggota TSG atau tentara dari unit kejuruan lain diungsikan ke kompleks D. Semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan, dan Sakuma punya banyak kenalan tentara-tentara terhebat—banyak belajar dari mereka.

Namun dengan pemikirannya sekarang yang berporos pada perintah Yuuki, harus berhasil dirinya eksekusi, terlebih nasib D-Kikan berada di tangannya, Sakuma merasakan beban berat membetot seolah otot-ototnya disengat voltase tinggi.

Sakuma melewati lobi, area ruang tamu dan ruang makan bermeja dan berbangku panjang. Dia bergegas menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, menuju ke salah satu kamar asrama yang terletak paling ujung, dan mencelos menyadari keberadaan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk di ruang bersantai.

“Sakuma!”

Seruan Miyata membuat para tentara lain yang ada di sana menoleh padanya.

Niatnya hanya bergerak ke ruang loker mengganti bajunya yang telah kering oleh bau bir dan dikuyupkan hujan. Inginnya menghindari teman-temannya dulu sampai ia menyiapkan samaran cerita yang tepat untuk mereka, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia harus mengulur waktu dan menyiapkan alasan atau berkelit dari hal ini sampai besok.

Sakuma melambai sekilas, lalu berseru, “Aku ganti baju dulu!”

Tanpa menunggu respons teman-temannya—syukurlah yang ada di ruang bersantai itu adalah wajah-wajah familiar baginya, Sakuma bergegas ke ruang loker untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dan bertolak ke kamar mandi.

Saat melepaskan baju, alisnya berkernyit sedikit merasakan gigit sakit lagi di punggung tangan kirinya. Tangannya agak membengkak. Dia terdiam memerhatikan lilitan rapi perban, terkenang pandang tajam seseorang yang menempelkan plester di pipinya.

Kalau ia main melepaskan dan malam ini pun ia harus ke markas D-Kikan, bisa jadi orang itu akan menyindirnya lagi karena main lepas perban tanpa menyadari konsekuensinya. Mungkin Sakuma akan dibilang tidak sabaran atau bahkan dihina karena tak bisa membalas jasanya.

Sakuma mengenyahkan dugaan itu dengan pemikiran ia menghargai kebaikan sederhana mata-mata itu, meski harga dirinya membuatnya berat mengakuinya.

 

 _“Walaupun Kolonelmu itu tidak akan peduli pada kondisimu, masih ada yang tidak sejahat itu, Sakuma-_ san _. Kau bersedia saja itu sudah cukup.”_

Pancuran mengucur air begitu keran diputar oleh Sakuma yang menjauhkan tangan kirinya dari guyur air, gemericiknya menggusur suara halus (nyanyian magis) yang terngiang-ngiang seakan takkan pernah hilang.

Mandi terbukti tidak benar-benar menjernihkan pikirannya yang memang sudah keruh dari tadi, dan bukan (tidak murni) karena seseorang tertentu. Ah, Yuuki juga berperan andil merusak ketenangan emosinya.

Sakuma mengenakan celana bahan dan kemeja putih non-formal tanpa dasi, vest, ataupun jas. Dia kembali ke ruang lokernya untuk memasukkan baju kotornya ke kantung cucian. Direpetisinya tarik-buang napas—dan kebanyakan ia hanya membuang polutan dalam dirinya saja, mudah-mudahan keresahannya tak terlihat eksplisit.

“Sakuma- _Senpai_ —!”

“Duduk, Shin.”

“Jangan panggil aku seakrab itu, Kusanagi.”

Sakuma tidak bisa tidak tersenyum dengan kehadiran pemuda berwajah inosen yang kausnya ditarik oleh Kusanagi untuk tetap duduk di tempat. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menepis tangan Kusanagi, melotot pada tentara yang baru pulang dari Shanghai itu dan bergegas mendekat padanya dengan wajah gelap oleh rasa bersalah.

“Maafkan aku.”

Pemuda itu membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapannya. Sakuma melebarkan mata, sebentar mencerna mengapa pemuda ini meminta maaf padanya, ia lekas menepuk punggung yang terlengkung. “Bukan salahmu, Shin.”

“Tapi, kalau aku ada—“

“—kau akan membunuh Kolonel Muto di tempat.”

Pemuda itu menengok ke belakang, mendelik pada Kusanagi yang datar memandangnya. “Diam kau.”

“Berhenti jadi anak-anak dan jangan bertengkar.” Serahkan pada Honma untuk tegas menegur kedua pemuda yang selalu membuat orang lain sakit kepala saat berada dekat dengan keduanya sekaligus dalam radius dua meter.

Sakuma mengejap mata, mendadak teringat Amari dalam sosok Honma saat menegur para mata-mata. Dia menatapi pemuda yang masih sengit memandangi Kusanagi, tiba-tiba tersadar dan keresahan menjalar liar. “Shin, mengapa kau ada di sini?”

Yoshino turut menimpali sambil menatapi pemuda paling muda di antara para tentara seusia mereka. “Ya, setahuku basis unit _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ -mu sedang ada misi.”

“Aah.” Yang dipanggil Shinichi itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia melenguh sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi 160 sentimeter. “Aku tidak ikut.”

“Hah?”

Semua pria yang ada ternganga tak percaya. Bagaimana salah satu _Ace_ TSG ini tidak ikut dalam misi rahasia yang digembar-gembor sangat krusial oleh para petinggi kemiliteran?

“Hanya untuk misi ini saja.” Sepasang mata sewarna karamel itu menyayu, seakan muncul ekor kucing imajiner terkibas kuyu. “Aku disumpah untuk tidak cerita detilnya. Tapi, uh, aku protes karena misi bombardir ... ya, biasa. Standar ganda Amerika. Mereka mendukung konferensi perdamaian, beraliansi dengan negara lain, tapi memborbadir negara malang itu,” lirihnya muram.

“Bombardir?” syok Honma.

“Hmm.” Shinichi menunduk lesu. “Bukan berarti aku sok suci seakan aku tidak berdosa, tapi ... kalau yang harus ditumpas teroris, aku akan melakukannya. Kalau rakyat tak bersalah yang hanya  beribadah dan bahkan mereka tak mengganggu kedaulatan negara lain ...”

Sakuma bergumam paham. “Pantas kau tadi tidak ada di aula saat unit Kousei pulang dan kau ada sekarang.”

“Kau protes pada Kaptenmu?”

Pertanyaan Kusanagi mengikis kemuramannya jadi kesengitan kembali. “Hmm,” gumam Shinichi  membenarkan.

“Dan Kaptenmu bilang kalau kau tak mau lebih baik kau tinggal saja.”

“Umm.”

“Kau tidak suka dengan taktik politik standar ganda.”

“Um. Hipokrit.”

“Lalu karena kau dianggap jadi penghalang dengan perasaanmu itu, kau ditinggal.”

“Jangan ulangi lagi bagian ditinggal. Aku yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal.”

Sebelum kedua pemuda yang selalu berseteru itu memulai baku-tembak, Sakuma melerai keduanya dengan duduk di sofa dan mengode pada junior mereka semua untuk duduk di sisi lainnya—dia harus jadi pembatas antara Shinichi dan Kusanagi meski Kusanagi dingin menghunjam pandangan tajam padanya.

Bahaya.

Sakuma membalik gelas yang selalu tertata rapi di atas meja, menuangkan teh hijau hangat—mungkin baru dijerang oleh mereka—ke dalamnya. Dia harus mengalihkan diri agar tidak terlihat gugup. “Kau lebih cocok beraksi di perang gerilya, Shin.”

Wajah muram itu seketika mencerah. Cengirannya merekah. “Terima kasih, Sakuma- _Senpai._ ”

“Berapa lama kau menganggur, Shinichi?”

Ekspresi cerahnya berkeriut lagi ketika Kusanagi bertanya padanya. Shinichi mendengus. “Sampai misi unitku selesai dan mereka pulang lalu kami dapat misi baru lagi.”

“Berapa lama—yang kutanya, _Bocah Jenius_.”

“Mana kutahu, _Kakak Jenius._ ”  

Yoshino dan Honma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Entah karena Sakuma yang tabah di antara mereka atau dengan kedua pemuda itu serta hubungan aneh mereka.

“Sakuma- _Senpai_ , kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Shinichi cemas.

Usai menelan tegukan pertama, Sakuma menaruh teh gelasnya di meja dan mengangguk ringan. “Tentu.” Dia melirik ke kiri pada Kusanagi yang tampak berniat menempelengnya—Sakuma sudah biasa dengan perubahan _mood_ Kusanagi setiap ada Shinichi. “Lapor soal situasi dan kondisi insiden tadi padaku.”

 _“Clear.”_ Kusanagi menyandar tubuh ke sofa dan meraih bantal untuk menjadi ganjalan lengannya. “Kami berhasil membungkam kadet-kadet muda, semua unit Kousei, serta Admin ruang kontrol CCTV. Aku juga berhasil mencegah _The Shooting Star_ di sampingmu itu melaporkan insiden tadi ke Letjen—untung para petinggi sedang sibuk rapat membahas bentrok rakyat Okinawa di Kementerian Pertahanan.”

Sakuma mendengar desis kesal Shinichi di sisi kananya, tenang menghirup teh, tak perlu melihat pun ia bisa merasakan betapa intens bersitatap Kusanagi dan juniornya itu di belakang dirinya.

“Maafkan kelakuan bodoh Muto _Jii-san_ , Sakuma- _Senpai_.” Shinichi beralih menatapnya, melirih penuh sesal. “Dia selalu saja menyusahkanmu.”

“Tadi dia hanya mabuk.”

“Dia nyaris membunuhmu—dan orang lain.”

“Tidak ada yang mati.”

“Tapi Sakuma- _Senpai_ terluka.”

“Bukan luka membahayakan nyawa.”

“Jangan biarkan Muto _Jii-san_ berleha-leha saja, Sakuma- _Senpai_. Dia harus ditindak tegas—“

“—sekalipun dia Pamanmu, Anak Jenius yang sekarang jadi pembenci mata-mata?”

“Lupakan soal itu dan jangan ingatkan aku dia Pamanku,” desah Shinichi frustratif pada Kusanagi yang menyela percakapannya dengan Sakuma. “Hubungan darah kami tidak berarti aku harus membias Paman sememalukan itu.”

“Eh, bukankah kau sangat suka mata-mata dan bercita-cita jadi mata-mata?” tanya Miyata heran.

Shinichi tampak akan melempar granat sekarang juga, tapi memilih menghela napas keras dan dia membuang muka dengan wajah muram. “Ada kejadian dengan satu unit tertentu yang membuatku berubah pikiran.”

“Peristiwa tragis dramatis di mana satu dari enam _Gunto Gumi_ ini ditolak jadi mata-mata kemiliteran oleh agensi mata-mata itu hanya karena tinggi badan, usia, dan minimnya pengalaman—kata mereka.” Kusanagi mengangkat alis, kesenangan sadistik dalam membuli selalu meningkat drastis setiap ada Shinichi di dekatnya.

“Mana lakban dan gunting?” Shinichi menggulung lengan baju sambil menatap Yoshino. “Ada yang harus kubungkam.”

Kusanagi tertawa simpul. “Kau mau main BDSM denganku”

“Kau cari mati denganku?” Shinichi tajam menghunjam pandang pada yang dingin menggodanya.

Sakuma, yang juga bisa disebut _Gunto Gumi_ selain Shinichi dan seangkatan dengan Kusanagi, sekuat tenaga menahan Shinichi untuk tetap duduk di tempat dan menyikut keras Kusanagi agar berhenti menggoda junior mereka itu. 

“Sakuma- _Senpai_ , menyingkirlah. Orang sial di sampingmu harus diberi pelajaran—“

“Teruslah berlindung di balik Sakuma- _Senpai_ .”

“Bisakah kalian berhenti ribut sebentar saja, Kusanagi, Shinichi?”

“Dia duluan cari ribut!”

“Kau memang selalu ribut seperti Kolonel Muto.”

“Diam!” sela Sakuma tegas melerai keduanya.

Melihat wajah tertekan junior yang biasanya selalu sehangat matahari itu dan kawannya menuruti perkataannya, Sakuma mengambil tehnya, menenggaknya, lalu meletakkan gelas tehnya yang tersisa setengah. “Sudahlah. Sekarang Kolonel Muto ada di mana?”

“Dia sudah kembali ke _Sanbou Honbu_ ,” jawab Yoshino yang mengerling jam dinding, “Setelah siuman tadi siang sebelum hujan, dia pergi dari klinik. Mungkin dia masih di sana sampai malam.”

Sakuma menatap satu per satu teman-temannya. “Aku harus menemuinya.”

“Tunggu! Aktifkan _bluetooth_ , Sakuma.” Miyata mengingat satu-satunya hasil pekerjaannya yang benar saat insiden berlangsung. Dia memutar ponselnya di antara jari-jari, memulas senyum puas. “Rekaman untuk pemerasannya bagus.”

“Benarkah?” Sakuma segera melaksanakan permintaan Miyata, menahan seringainya agar tak terentang terlalu lebar. “Siapa lagi yang tahu soal ini?”

“Kita saja yang ada di sini. Kusanagi juga memberitahu Shin supaya dia tidak membunuh Kolonel Muto.” Miyata tertawa singkat, heran memandangi antara kedua pemuda yang ia sebut. “Padahal kalian sama-sama ingin membunuh Kolonel Muto.”

“Soal itu, kami satu kapal,” tanggap Kusanagi seraya tersenyum tipis.

Shinichi memutar kedua bola mata. “Hanya soal itu.”

“Mereka akrab dengan cara mereka sendiri.” Sakuma menyiratkan gelinya—mengabaikan protes Shinichi di sisinya—dan menanti proses loading _transfe_ r data dari _gadget_ Miyata ke _smartphone_ -nya sendiri. “Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Kapten Oikawa?”

“Dia cepat siuman dan sempat marah padaku, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa,” Honma yang menjawab dan mengurut sesaat keningnya yang didera pusing, “Dia sedang membuat laporan pertanggungjawab kronologi karir unit Kousei di Shanghai untuk Akutsu- _Kakka_.”

“Kapten Oikawa tidak tahu soal rekaman ini, ‘kan?” tanya Sakuma tajam pada para tentara unit Kousei yang semula tunduk di bawah kepemimpinan kapten itu.

Semua kecuali dirinya dan Shinichi, serentak mengangguk tegas.

Sakuma tersenyum puas dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sejauh ini masih berjalan sesuai rencananya. Ia bangkit usai bunyi notifikasi transfer data selesai dan menandaskan tehnya. “Aku harus menghadap Kolonel Muto.”

“Sakuma- _Senpai_ , aku ikut—“

“Kusanagi, pastikan Shinichi tetap di sini.”

“Shinichi, sana ikut Sakuma dan jadilah ponakan durhaka.”

Miyata melambai santai pada pria yang hendak menghadap sang kolonel. “Aku akan memastikan Kusanagi dan Shinichi tidak saling bunuh, tapi aku tidak janji kalau Shinichi memutuskan untuk _snipping_ Kolonel Muto dari _rooftop_ dan— _shoo_.” Tangannya membentuk pistol, lalu bergerak cepat sekilas, bibirnya meniup telunjuknya.

Tidak, jangan sampai ada pembunuhan tidak berarti. Cukup merpati Tazaki saja yang  mati hari ini.

 “Pergilah, Sakuma.” Yoshino tersenyum, merasa bertanggungjawab mengawasi tiga pemuda yang sudah pasti akan bersekutu kalau harus berseteru dengan kolonel mereka itu. “Aku pastikan tidak ada yang mati.”

“Terima kasih.” Sakuma balas tersenyum, hatinya ringan setelah berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

Langkah Sakuma yang baru lima tapak terhenti ketika pertanyaan Honma mengacaukan ketenangan yang semula meredakan keresahannya. “Sakuma- _Chūi_ ... siapa yang tadi melumpuhkan Kolonel Muto?”

Sirine imajiner meraung-raung liar dalam diri Sakuma.

“Apa dia mengobatimu juga?” tanya Honma lagi, penasaran dan sama sekali tak curiga.

 “Ya. Dia yang mengobatiku.” Memang Miyoshi melakukannya. Sakuma menyentuh plester di pipi kanannya dan mata coklat brillian— _ah._

Kusanagi tertawa—yang kedengaran terlalu diperhitungkan, sebagai teman dia sangat menyenangkan, tapi sebagai salah satu tentara terjeli dan manipulatif, Sakuma patut mewaspadainya. “Jawab saja, Sakuma. Kau mengenalnya, ‘kan? Dia pasti orang _penting._ ”

“ _Tidak_ sepenting yang kaumaksudkan.” Sakuma menekuk alis dan memincingkan mata pada _partner_ duetnya itu yang geli mencermati reaksinya. “Nanti kalian akan tahu dia. Aku pergi dulu.”

Tanpa mengklarifikasi jawaban ambigu dan tidak ingin menghadapi interogasi untuk saat ini, Sakuma bergegas pergi begitu saja.

 

*

 

**_Bahaya._ **

Sakuma tahu dari kemarin salah gabungan dua unit elit TSG dari Okinawa dan Kanagawa akan berangkat untuk misi. Shinichi telah memberitahunya dari tiga hari yang lalu. Namun juniornya itu tetap tinggal karena prinsip kerasnya ditentang.

Shinichi Muto adalah ponakan dari Kolonel Muto. Bocah terjenius dari angkatan termuda militan yang punya tendensi _suicidal_. Hal-hal yang seringkali membuatnya hampir bunuh diri adalah namanya, marganya, dan julukannya.

Berdasarkan cerita dari pemuda itu yang Sakuma kenal karena karir kemiliterannya meroket gemilang sejak dia baru masuk akademi militer—dan mereka pernah satu unit sewaktu Shinichi masih sangat belia di mana Sakuma pernah jadi kapten tim, Shinichi benci nama pemberian orang tuanya.

Ya, orang tuanya penggila serial detektif. Mereka menamainya dengan nama tokoh detektif tersebut karena mereka berdoa putra tunggal mereka akan jadi detektif—dan bekerja untuk Keishichō.

Namun Kolonel Muto yang mengetahui kemampuan luar biasa Shinichi, dia memanfaatkan ponakannya itu untuk masuk akademi militer dengan menanamkan pikiran pada adiknya (ayah Shinichi) serta adik iparnya bahwa menjadi tentara lebih prestis daripada jadi detektif.

Tentara lebih menegakkan keadilan daripada detektif. Mereka sukses dihasut Muto.

Shinichi yang dari kecil terasup—teracuni tayangan televisi—oleh tontonan espionase, dari hanya bisa bermain bola sampai mahir main granat, mati-matian mengidolakan James Bond dan sederet tokoh fiktif espionase lainnya, bercita-cita jadi mata-mata.

Dan dia berakhir jadi tentara karena permintaan orang tuanya. Keluarganya menekannya untuk sesukses Kolonel Muto—meski Shinichi mati-matian pula tidak menyukai pamannya. Dia kalah berargumen, luluh begitu melihat ibunya menangis karena ia menentang keras permintaan mereka untuk jadi tentara.

Dia menyanggupi permintaan orang tuanya dan membiarkan pamannya memakai jatah yang harusnya untuk putranya sendiri agar Shinichi masuk akademi militer tanpa tes. Berakhir dengan pemuda itu tidak menyukai nama sekaligus marganya sendiri.

Kusanagi sering berkomentar bahwa kisah hidup Shinichi semalang kucing yang malah terjebak perangkap tikus.

Di luar hal itu, Sakuma tahu benar kemampuan ace termuda TSG itu.  Prestasinya melejit dalam segala bidang dan selama di akademi militer dia mendapat akses akselarasi selaras kemampuannya, benar-benar seperti bintang jatuh untuk Jieitai.

Tidak heran dia lulus jauh lebih dulu dari teman-temannya. Prestasinya di Jieitai luar biasa karena kerja keras dan dedikasinya untuk negara.  Hal itu membuat TSG meliriknya. Para tentara terelit itu merekrut prajurit-prajurit terbaik dalam serangkaian tes mengerikan—mungkin sebelas-dua belas dengan seleksi D-Kikan hanya saja lebih masuk akal.

Dari sekian banyak anggota TSG yang bisa tinggal misi atau singgah ke markas besar kemiliteran, mengapa harus Shinichi yang tinggal?

Bocah itu memang masih naif, dia cukup baik dan gampang bergaul dengan siapa saja, tapi dia terlalu cerdas dan dipasung ke salib pun dia tetap akan jujur dengan brutal, inilah yang jadi masalah.

Apa ia harus memberitahu tentang D-Kikan pada Shinichi?

Ah, Shinichi suka mata-mata. Dia pasti senang bertemu D-Kikan—

_(“Ada kejadian dengan satu unit tertentu yang membuatku berubah pikiran.”_

_“Peristiwa tragis dramatis di mana satu dari enam Gunto Gumi ini ditolak jadi mata-mata kemiliteran oleh agensi mata-mata itu hanya karena tinggi badan, usia, dan minimnya pengalaman—kata mereka.”)_

—Sakuma berdecak kesal.

Tidak, dia tidak akan mengambil resiko. Membuat Shinichi benar-benar marah dengan menyinggung hal-hal yang tidak disukainya itu ibaratnya mengaktifkan bom bunuh diri atau menginjak ranjau ledakan. Atau minta diletuskan kepalanya saat masih ditimang mimpi.

Juniornya itu akan berkeliaran di Jieitai sampai unit TSG-nya pulang. Tidak ada kepastian waktu kapan unit TSG-nya akan kembali. Sakuma tidak punya kuasa mengutak-atik anggota TSG sehingga bisa memutasi mereka ke basis militer yang lain. Harus seseorang dengan pangkat yang lebih tinggi—

—apa minta Letkol Yuuki saja?

Tidak. Mempertimbangkan minta pertolongannya saja adalah ide buruk. Raja Iblis itu akan menuntut sesuatu lagi darinya—karena begitulah cara bermain mereka.

 Kolonel Muto?

Oh, tidak. Orang tua itu pasti akan bilang pada Shinichi bahwa Sakuma yang meminta. Apalagi kalau sudah marah dan mabuk—belum lagi mengingat dendam pribadi pada Sakuma. Bisa jadi nanti Shinichi malah akan lebih curiga atau justru mendendam padanya.

Sang letnan tidak bisa membayangkan figur adik lelaki—sedarah, yang tidak pernah ia punya—itu membencinya.  

Sakuma membiarkan karbondioksida merembas ke udara berbau aspal dan hujan begitu siluet bangunan Sanbou Honbu merebak di indera pengelihatannya. Dia berpikir keras sampai tidak sadar telah sampai tujuan.

Lebih baik dia tidak menceritakan tentang D-Kikan pada Shinichi. Namun Sakuma akan menceritakan tentang satu anggota asli TSG ada di markas besar militer saat ini—dan seorang anggota paling berbahaya—pada D-Kikan serta pemrakarsa agensi mata-mata itu.

Letkol Yuuki pasti tahu tentang Shinichi dan punya solusi tentang hal ini.

Omong-omong, kapan Shinichi pernah ikut tes D-Kikan?

Seingatnya, Yuuki tidak pernah mengklasifikasi kemampuan calon mata-matanya berdasarkan tinggi badan, usia, ataupun pengalaman. Bukan maksud menghina, tapi lihat saja Hatano dan Jitsui.

Atau ada hal lain yang menggagalkan Shinichi dan membuat Yuuki menolaknya masuk D-Kikan?

Karena Shinichi adalah pembantai? Tapi pemuda itu bahkan menentang pandangan main bunuh tanpa alasan rasional dan membuat teman-teman militer lainnya sakit kepala berargumen dengannya—termasuk Sakuma sendiri.

Kalau memang D-Kikan pernah menolak Shinichi, ini jauh lebih berbahaya. Dia pasti murka tak terkira dan membeberkan rahasia kalau tahu anggota dari agensi mata-mata yang menolaknya—menghancurkan cita-citanya—itu menyusup sebagai anggota TSG.

Oh, baiklah. Hentikan pemikiran yang meremangkan bulu kuduk ini. Sakuma akan memikirkan tentang konfrontasi antara anggota TSG dan D-Kikan nanti. Ada Muto _lain_ yang harus dihadapinya.

Merapikan pakaiannya sembari menelusuri lorong lengang _Sanbou Honbu_ , Sakuma menenangkan dirinya lagi. Dia harus menjernihkan pikiran untuk menghadapi Kolonel Muto yang emosional.

Hanya butuh tiga ketukan pintu, terdengar suara familiar mengizinkannya masuk.

Sakuma masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Membungkuk hormat pada pria tambun yang masih terlihat kusut dan wajahnya mengerut begitu melihat dirinya yang datang.

“Selamat malam, Kolonel Muto.”

“Mau apa kau datang ke mari?”

“Membicarakan insiden tadi pagi.”

Muto mengepalkan tangannya, mencengkeram penanya keras-keras. “Tidak ada insiden apa pun dan tidak ada yang membicarakannya.”

“Anda ingat dan semua melihat,” sanggah Sakuma datar.

Muto membelalak galak. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan.”

“Karena saya meminta pada yang lain agar tidak melaporkan Anda yang hanya mabuk saat itu.” Sakuma menegapkan tubuhnya dan jejari tertanam di bagian jahitan celananya.

 “Benar! Aku hanya dimanipulasi alkohol dan kalian terlalu bodoh!” Muto membanting pulpennya ke meja hingga kertas-kertas yang sedang ditekuninya sedikit terhambur.

Sakuma telah terbiasa melihat perilaku abusif kolonel tersebut. “Sebaiknya Anda minta maaf pada semua yang ada di aula tadi.”

“Harusnya kalian yang minta maaf karena nyaris membahayakan nyawaku! Terutama Oikawa, kau, dan ... dan monster itu!”

Sakuma melebarkan sedikit matanya. Ternyata Muto mengingat semua yang terjadi tadi, ini sama sekali tak disangka. Dia akan mencari cara mengakali mengenai eksistensi Miyoshi nanti, tapi dia harus fokus mengacaukan Muto terlebih dahulu.

“Anda harus mengganti rugi atas kerusakan yang terjadi. Bohlam, piring-piring, gelas-gelas, dan keramik yang pecah. Kalau sampai ada atasan yang tahu—“

“Tidak! Mereka tidak akan tahu apa-apa! Kau harus menutup mulut mereka!”

Ampas sepahit kopi menyebar di lidah Sakuma dengan tuntutan Muto yang lagi-lagi memainkannya seperti pion yang masih berguna dan akan dikesampingkannya saat tidak bermanfaat lagi untuknya.

“—saya sudah membantu menyelamatkan reputasi Anda. Dua kali. Sekali untuk kasus John Gordon dua tahun lalu, dan insiden tadi.”

Muto menggeram seperti banteng hendak menyeruduk matador yang mengibas bendera merah mengunang-ngunang matanya.

“Kau hanya perantara saja! Sadar diri dengan posisimu!” bentak kolonel itu murka. “Bajingan, aku tahu kau sudah berganti di sisi Yuuki! Tapi di sini, aku atasanmu! Kau bertanggung jawab padaku dan kau bukan siapa-siapa!”

Itu glorifikasi pangkat dan martabat. Tidak mengejutkan, toh memang pangkat Muto lebih tinggi dari Sakuma yang hanya Letnan Satu. Yang paling pria ini takuti adalah apa pun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk dipromosikan agar naik pangkat dengan cepat.

Ketakutan itu harus dimanfaatkan baik-baik.

Begitu sang kolonel terengah-engah, Sakuma meraih _smartphone_ -nya. Mencari _file video_ yang barusan dikirimkan Miyata padanya.

“Sebaiknya Anda melihat ini.”

Sakuma beranjak ke meja lain yang merapat ke dinding—bukan meja kerja Muto. Mengaktifkan komputer yang berada dalam keadaan sleep, kemudian menghubungkan smartphone dengan komputer kerja Muto menggunakan kabel data.

Proses identifikasi selesai. Sakuma mengklik _disc_ begitu _window_ pengoperasian _smarphone-_ nya terpampang di _desktop_. Window lain terbuka. Sakuma mengklik ikon _memory card_ lalu menelusuri fitur-fitur dalam _smartphone_ -nya dan mengklik ikon bergambar kamera.

Ada. File video yang baru dikirimkan.

Sakuma menepi ke samping dan menggeser layar LCD komputer menghadap pada paman Shinichi. Dia menekan mouse untuk memutar video yang dikirimkan Miyata dengan me- _maximize window_ aplikasi pemutar video.

Kamera yang semula gelap tertutup bagian bawah meja, tergeser ke samping. Terekam Muto yang jatuh terduduk, tampak marah meledak-ledak dan menyumpah _“Brengsek!”_ dengan lengan menyapu peralatan makan terpecah-belah jatuh dari satu meja.

“Aaaargh! Dasar Bajingan kalian!”

Sakuma non-ekspresi menyaksikan Muto bangkit dengan garang dan menyapu semua benda yang ada di mejanya jatuh ke lantai. Membanting lampu kerjanya hingga pecah berantakan. Membanting gelas bekas telur mentah yang diminumnya. Merobek-robek kertas kerjanya dan berteriak-teriak selabil buruh minta kenaikan gaji.

“Matikan video itu! MATIKAAAN!”

Sakuma ringan menekan simbol _command button_ bergambar persegi. Entah mengapa, rasanya melihat seseorang seperti menyalurkan frustrasinya selama hari ini benar-benar melegakan. Melihatnya masih terkendali sementara seseorang menggila itu sungguh mempertahankan kewarasannya.

“Tidak sepantasnya seorang Kolonel seperti Anda bertingkah yang tidak patut dicontoh. Mabuk-mabukan, memakai senjata api melanggar syarat pemakaian—di luar situasi urgensi, berbahasa sangat kasar dan membuat banyak kerusakan,” ucap Sakuma dengan suara rendah dan ketegasan teramat tajam, “Anda seharusnya menjadi figur panutan bagi kadet-kadet muda yang ada dan menyambut Unit Kousei dengan ramah.”

Letnan muda itu menyadari cara Muto menatapnya sama seperti ia memandang Miyoshi. Ngeri sekaligus benci. Sama seperti dua tahun lalu saat ia mengembalikan asbak saku milik kolonel tersebut yang dititipkan oleh Yuuki.

Sakuma berdeham sekali, memutus koneksi _smartphone_ dengan komputer lalu mematikan komputer kerja Muto dan kembali ke tempatnya berdiri tadi usai menyakukan ponsel. Menegapkan tubuhnya dan memandang lurus pada atasannya tanpa gentar.

“Saya sudah meminta pada semua yang ada untuk tetap mulut dan Sersan Honma telah meyakinkan Kapten Oikawa agar tidak berbicara apa pun mengenai hal ini. Namun jika Anda menolak meminta maaf, mengganti rugi, maka video ini sepatutnya saya serahkan—“

“—jangan lakukan, Keparat! Sudah bagus kau membungkam mereka semua!” desis Muto memotong, begitu putus asa dan murka. Kepalan tangannya membanting ke meja. “Apa yang kau mau agar kau tidak buka mulut, hah? Uang? Wanita? Kuberikan semuanya! Katakan apa yang kau mau!”

Sakuma menahan diri untuk tidak balas membentak atasannya bahwa harga dirinya tidak semurah semua yang ditawarkan Muto. 

_Bingo._

“Saya ingin Anda meminta maaf pada semua tentara yang ada di aula dan Kapten Oikawa—pun saya akan meminta Sersan Honma atau anggota unitnya sendiri membujuk Kapten Oikawa meminta maaf secara resmi atas penghinaan mabuk yang dilakukannya pada Anda selagi Anda berdua mabuk.”

Sebelum Muto sempat membuka mulut dengan wajah pongah—dia ingin Oikawa sembah sujud mohon maaf padanya, Sakuma melanjutkan kembali dengan menekan sudut bibirnya agar tetap datar—tak mengukir seringai menyadari sesi negosiasi (pemerasan) telah dimulai.

“Satu lagi, tapi sebelumnya, Anda pasti tahu mengenai kasus Infantri Jieitai yang dilakukan oleh militer Amerika, bukan?”

Tentu saja kolonel tua itu tahu—karena Sakuma berani bertaruh dengan nyawanya kolonel ini tidak mengerti pandangan mencemooh internasional terhadap Jieitai saat ini.

“Tentu aku tahu.” Muto mendengus. “Ada apa dengan hal itu?”

“Saya mendapatkan orang-orang terpercaya untuk mengatasi masalah internal ini dalam Jieitai.”

“Oh, baguslah. Buang-buang waktu, tapi kalau kau mau, sana lakukan saja.” Muto mengibas tangan, tak peduli. “Dan cepat katakan apa yang kauinginkan.”

“Anda akan menyanggupinya?”

“Ya, asal kau menghapus _video_ sial itu.”

“Akan saya hapus setelah Anda memenuhi permintaan saya.”

“Bagus.” Muto agak lega walau tetap menatap Sakuma dengan pandangan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. “Apa lagi?”

“Saya ingin Anda menandatangi dokumen persetujuan seorang Letnan Satu yang memipin Unit Manchuria di Kwantung dalam upaya menyelesaikan konflik sengketa pulau Senkaku, untuk pulang ke sini dan menjadi Letnan Dua yang bertanggung jawab pada saya karena akan ada Letnan lain menggantikan Unit tersebut.”  

Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin, Sakuma menarik napas singkat—selagi Muto mencerna perkataannya baik-baik. Lebih baik lagi kalau Muto setuju membabi-buta pada permintaan penuh resiko ini.

“Dan Anda menandatangani dokumen persetujuan menerima kedatangan salah satu unit TSG dengan spesialisasi Rekonaisans, unit elit D-Forces untuk tinggal di kompleks D markas Jieitai kita dan memberikan mereka izin untuk tinggal di sini sampai pemimpin tertinggi militer lain menarik mereka untuk misi.

“Selama mereka ada di markas besar militer kita, mereka akan bertanggung jawab penuh pada saya dan saya akan bertanggung jawab atas mereka.”

Muto mencerna baik-baik permintaan darinya. Dia mengerutkan kening. Pria tua itu tahu tentang _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ dan unit-unit terelit.

Namun baik dirinya, Yuuki, D-Kikan, dan unit manapun, tetap membutuhkan izin kolonel Muto agar memberikan izin keluar-masuk unit ataupun individu tertentu karena markas besar militer ini adalah yurisdiksi yang dikuasainya—dipercayakan padanya oleh Letjen Akutsu Yasumasa.  

“... Letnan dari Unit Machuria dan unit D-Forces itu ... yang kau maksud sebagai orang-orang terpercaya untuk menyelesaikan masalah Infantri Jieitai?”

Sakuma mengangguk tegas.

“Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ , tapi aku tidak pernah dengar ada unit bernama D-Forces.”

**_Thud._ **

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_Berpikir, Sakuma!_

_Ini tidak lebih mengerikan daripada seseorang tanpa kau sadari membuatmu menarik Joker dan nyaris membuatmu bunuh diri dengan melubangi perutmu sendiri!_

“Saya juga tidak tahu.”

Gurat lebih dalam dan tautan alis. Muto mulai mencuriganya.

“Saya hanya diberitahu untuk menyampaikan pada Anda. Tampaknya mereka unit elit paling rahasia yang dimiliki _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ dan lama berkarir di luar negeri—mungkin termasuk aliansi  pasukan perdamaian.”

 Kalau sampai Muto tanya siapa yang memberitahunya atau memerintahnya, dan dia tahu bahwa yang meminta adalah Yuuki, Sakuma akan diampas dampratan murka dendam kesumat Muto yang akan mentah-mentah menolak permintaannya. Sekalipun ada video di tangannya—

—ah. Sakuma masih punya kartu truf. Dia harus memainkan kartunya dengan tepat dan tidak sembarang buka kartu. Pertaruhannya terlalu besar dan segalanya bisa berantakan jika ia tidak mengurutkan kartunya dengan tepat.

“Dokumen-dokumen yang perlu Anda tanda tangani akan saya antarkan besok pagi, kemudian saya bisa hapus rekaman video tadi sekarang juga sekaligus memastikan tidak akan ada satu pun yang buka mulut tentang insiden pagi ini. Dan besok, saya pastikan Kapten Oikawan pun minta maaf pada Anda.”

—tak lupa, kredit terima kasih untuk Kusanagi, dia andil besar membungkam kadet-kadet muda dan semua anggota Unit Kousei yang ada.

 Muto paling teralihkan dengan kalimat terakhir yang Sakuma ucapkan. Dia mendengus seperti kerbau siap menyeruduk gubuk bobrok di antara pematang sawah lalu mengangguk-angguk puas.

“Orang sial itu harus minta maaf karena telah melecehkanku di muka publik,” geramnya gemas. Dia melotot pada Sakuma lagi. “Sini! Aku harus melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau menghapus video itu!”

Sakuma berusaha keras menahan napas leganya karena Muto kembali berceracau dan tidak memperpanjang bahasan barusan, membabi buta setuju.

Dia mendekat pada kolonel Muto dan menunjukkan terang-terangan video rekaman itu dihapus olehnya tepat depan wajah sang kolonel.

Oh, tenang saja. Sakuma yakin Miyata pasti akan mengabadikan video itu dan yang lain pasti telah minta _soft-copy_ video-nya.

Muto mendadak teringat. “Bagaimana dengan CCTV?”

Sakuma tenang dan lunak menjawab, “Sudah saya tangani.”

“Akhirnya kau bekerja becus juga.” Muto membersut sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi malas.

Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat sekilas. Sakuma tetap menatap dengan ekspresi netral pada atasannya dan berseru tegas, “Saya hanya berlaku sesuai perintah yang saya terima dan tidak akan membesar-besarkan hal yang tidak perlu.”

Muto memutar kursinya ke samping. Kali ini tidak seperti waktu itu dia menitah Sakuma semena-mena dan tanpa hormat mengusirnya keluar dari ruangan.

Kolonel tersebut memang tidak berterima kasih atas apa yang Sakuma lakukan untuk menjaga kehormatannya—baginya Sakuma memang harus melakukan hal itu, tapi dia hanya mengibas tangan.

“Keluar.”

“Ah?”

“Aku bilang, keluar!” bentak Muto tak sabar. “Apa pun yang perlu kuurus, lakukan besok!”

Sakuma refleks membungkuk hormat padanya. “Ya, saya permisi!”

Begitu ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebih ringan keluar ruangan, tatkala menutup pintu, Sakuma tidak mendengar barang-barang malang yang terlayang maupun raungan marah sang kolonel.

Sebagian beban seberat massa gunung yang dari tadi membekapnya lenyap tak berjejak dan ia tidak lagi megap-megap.

Keluar dari gedung _Sanbou Honbu_ , harum segar gerimis membasuh sekujur tubuh hingga relung hatinya. Menyejukkan, melegakan, dan ia tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi. Kalau memang akan timbul masalah karena rencana ini, akan ia cari solusinya saat masalah itu merebak atau menyiapkan antisipasinya nanti begitu semua ketegangan ini mereda.

Menuruti instruksi Yuuki tadi, Sakuma kembali ke D-Kikan dan dalam perjalanan akhirnya menyadari, senja tersendu telah lama terkikis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: 
> 
> Rikujō Jieitai: Japan Ground Self Defense Force (Army). 
> 
> Kaijō Jieitai: Japan Maritime Self Defense Force (Navy). 
> 
> Kōkū Jieitai: Japan Air Self Defense Force (Air Force). 
> 
> Tokushu Sakusen Gun (TSG): Special Forces Group. Termasuk bagian dari Rikujou Jieitai walaupun setiap anggota khusus dalam tim spesial ini menguasai ketiga kejuruan Jieitai sekaligus. Unit yang dibentuk oleh Japanese Defence Agency untuk melakukan operasi militer khusus baik nasional maupun internasional, baik itu konter teroris, mencegah perang gerilya dan genosida—kejahatan ekstrim, sebagai pasukan perdamaian, dll. 
> 
> Bōei Daigakkō: National Defense Academy of Japan. Akademi militer nasional Jepang untuk mendidik dan melatih muridnya yang akan bekerja sebagai tentara di Jieitai di tiga kejuruan dan dekat dengan gedung bersejarah Imperial Japanese Army Academy.
> 
> Reconnaissance: pengintaian. 
> 
> Keishichō: Departemen kepolisian militer Jepang. 
> 
> Kakka: gelar kehormatan yang biasa disematkan pada kepala negara, kepala pemerintahan—termasuk perdana menteri Jepang, kabinet, kemerterian, dan pejabat-pejabat penting berpangkat tinggi yang memiliki titel spesifik. 
> 
> Gunto Gumi: sederhananya, istilah pada Era Shouwa untuk menyebut enam lulusan Akademi Militer terbaik di setiap angkatan. 
> 
> Standar ganda: istilah yang merujuk pada aksi cenderung hipokrit. Seperti di luar, melakukan hal baik-baik dan beraliansi dengan pihak-pihak terdekat, padahal di belakang punya maksud tersembunyi lain dan memiliki intensi yang biasanya negatif. 
> 
> *
> 
> Pemaparan sedikit. 
> 
> Jieitai Jepang di masa ini memang menerima perempuan sebagai militan (walau biasanya ditempatkan di unit medis) karena keterbatasan anggota militer sekalipun ada wamil untuk rakyat sipil, tidak masalah, apabila kemampuannya mumpuni.  
> Setiap daerah di Jepang memiliki pangkalan militer tersendiri. Namun khusus Tokushu Sakusen Gun, pangkalan utama mereka ada di Kanagawa. 
> 
> Soal standar ganda yang disinggung, tidak bermaksud ofensif, tapi memang Amerika biasa melakukan standar ganda. Yang dimaksud Shinichi Muto itu, adalah misi bombardir Yaman dan Palestina untuk mendukung Israel walau di luarnya Amerika di pihak mayoritas negara-negara dunia yang mengecam pembantaian. Karena Amerika menyokong dalam memfasilitasi penyerangan. (Untuk fic ini, hanya fiktif) 
> 
> Di canon novel JGA, diulas bahwa Sakuma memang termasuk salah satu lulusan militer terbaik (gunto gumi)—dan dimasukkan untuk keselarasan dalam fic ini. 
> 
> Saya belum memberitahu di chapter sebelumnya, ya, Kusanagi Yukihito di fic ini (dan fic Qualm juga) adalah eksistensi tersendiri dan bukan penyamaran dari Fukumoto. Eto saa, karena saya butuh karakter ketjeh untuk jadi cees Sakuma (?) ... yah untuk satu-dua hal. Kita lihat nanti. *kedip
> 
> Shinichi Muto, Ponakan dari Kolonel Muto. Punya kecenderungan ingin bunuh diri kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan namanya, marganya, dan julukannya. Bukan julukan dia sebagai anggota Tokushu Sakusen Gun, ada lagi tapi nanti. Deskrip lengkap fisik, kemampuan, keburukan (?), dan lain-lain, akan dimulai di chapter 5 “D-Forces”. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, mem-bookmark, memberikan kritik, saran, dukungan, komentar, dan kudos untuk fanfiksi ini!


	4. Born of D-Forces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sejauh ini, chapter ini adalah yang paling menampilkan nature asli fic ini. KITA TUTUP KEFRUSTRASIAN koneksi saya karena update dan hiatus dengan ... hura-hura di fic ini! XDD
> 
> Selamat membaca! ;)

Dari delapan anggota mata-mata yang ada, mengapa Sakuma selalu pertama kali bertemu dengannya?

Miyoshi berdiri seorang diri, bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kantin yang terbuka sedikit. Posenya klise seperti biasa, kedua tangan dalam saku celana. Tidak buruk—bahkan bagi pria sepertinya bisa mengakui demikian.

Miyoshi tengah mengulum senyum, mengintip melalui celah pintu.

Jangan katakan itu pula yang tadi mata-mata ini lakukan saat insiden di aula tadi pagi saat mencarinya ke barak militer.

Sakuma memerhatikan Miyoshi yang telah berganti baju. Tetap rapi seperti biasa, hanya jasnya yang absen dari tubuhnya. Entah ini faktor minimnya finansial di D-Kikan atau memang Miyoshi punya setelan pakaian formal dengan warna khasnya lebih dari satu. Mungkin yang terakhir.

Agak berbeda hanya rambutnya yang lembab. Terjatuh membingkai wajahnya (lebih lembut) dan handuk kecil terkalung natural di lehernya.

Sebelum Sakuma membuka mulut, bibirnya terhenti dalam nganga tipis melihat Miyoshi menoleh dan bagaimana rambut itu bergoyang lembut—terlihat hampir jenaka. Seakan bintang keluar dari bingkai mata coklatnya yang merekah dan mencercah cahaya pada remang koridor. 

Miyoshi menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya yang menyeringai tipis, lalu melambai padanya untuk mendekat.

Sakuma mengatup mulut, melangkahkan kaki mendekat padanya. Miyoshi mundur sedikit, memberikan spasi untuknya mengintip. Sakuma menggeser kepalanya, mencari tahu apa yang membuat Miyoshi hanya diam di depan pintu kantin dan tidak masuk ke dalam.

Terdengar suara musik beriringan dengan kikik ceria nan manis anak perempuan.

Tatapannya melunak bukan karena melihat Frate meringkuk lelap di sudut dapur. Tak mungkin tak melembut melihat Emma dalam gendongan Yuuki.

Entah bagaimana ekspresi pria itu, tapi Emma menaruh satu tangan di bahunya dan satu lagi digandeng oleh letkol tersebut yang membawanya berputar dalam irama selembut goyangan ilalang di padang bunga.

_“Waltz.”_

Sakuma mengerling pada Miyoshi yang berbisik persis di sisinya dan turut mengamati Emma tertawa gembira karena Yuuki mengajarinya berdansa dengan jenaka.

“Aku diminta yang lain menghadap Yuuki- _san_ duluan. Setibanya di sini, yang kutemukan adalah Yuuki- _san_ sedang memutar musik dan mengajari Emma berdansa. Emma berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.”

“Tadi saat aku pergi, Emma tertidur.”

“Berarti dia sudah terbangun. Menyenangkan melihat mereka, bukan?”

Itu bayangan yang sangat menghangatkan hati, jika saja Miyoshi tidak balas meliriknya—dan napas mereka tak saling berhempasan.

“Karena perbedaan tinggi, jadi Yuuki- _san_ menggendong Emma lagi.” Miyoshi tersenyum tipis saat memusatkan perhatian pada pemandangan menyenangkan seakan seorang kakek tengah menggendong cucunya berdansa.

Sakuma merasa lebih baik (aman) memandang pria tua maha tahu itu yang berputar-putar sesuai ketukan dansa _waltz_ dan memutar Emma dalam pelukannya hingga anak manis itu pusing tanpa henti tertawa, daripada memandang pria di sisinya.

Sesuai yang Sakuma prediksi, tapi tidak ia harapkan, Miyoshi mengecek kondisi perbannya. 

 “Perbannya perlu diganti. Sudah basah.”

“Aku menjaganya supaya tidak benar-benar basah—saat aku mandi dan ganti baju tadi.”

Miyoshi memerhatikan kemeja putih agak transparan yang Sakuma kenakan dinoda bulir-bulir air, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. “Di luar hujan?”

Dan semuanya makin tidak terasa baik ketika Sakuma merasakan Miyoshi menyampirkan handuk ke punggung tangan kirinya, mengusap tangannya yang agak basah, lalu memuarakannya ke atas rambutnya.

Sakuma mengganti ucapan terima kasih dengan memakai handuk yang Miyoshi sampirkan padanya untuk mengelap kepalanya—daripada Miyoshi sendiri yang melakukannya. “Tidak, tapi gerimis.”

“Mengapa tidak pakai payung itu, hm?” tanya Miyoshi dengan geli tersopan yang bisa dilisankannya.

Sakuma mendengus, tersadar dari tadi ia hanya memegang payung tanpa memakainya. Mungkin karena ia lebih lega setelah keluar dari _Sanbou Honbu_.

“Hanya gerimis.” Diserahkannya payung kembali pada Miyoshi. “Terima kasih.”

Miyoshi menerima payung yang dikembalikan itu. Matanya jeli meneliti raut wajah Sakuma. “Kau terlihat lelah, Sakuma- _san_.”

 _Apalagi kalau kau menatapiku terus seperti itu._ “Mungkin karena aku lapar.”

“Makan malam saja di sini. Fukumoto dan yang lain tidak akan keberatan.”

Miyoshi mengetahui hal apa saja yang telah Sakuma lakukan hari ini, dan memendam asumsi kemana pria itu tadi pergi memenuhi instruksi Yuuki—pasti ada hubungannya dengan gentingnya situasi dan kondisi D-Kikan saat ini. Dia memulas senyum sekilas.

”Sekalian mengecek lukamu, mengobatinya lagi jika perlu, dan mengganti perbannya, Sakuma- _san_.”

Sakuma berhasil menghentikan dirinya bertanya haruskah Miyoshi lagi yang menggantikan perbannya tepat ketika suara tapak-tapak langkah bergema mendekat. 

“Kalian dengar yang barusan? Modus Miyoshi berikutnya adalah mengganti perban Sakuma- _san_.”

“Kupikir dia akan menghanduki kepala Sakuma- _san_.”

Entah apa yang membuat Sakuma menurunkan kewaspadaannya yang biasa—mungkin Miyoshi, entah mengapa bagi Sakuma pria ini patut disalahkan—sampai-sampai tidak menyadari para mata-mata telah datang dengan penampilan rapi seperti biasa.

Letnan satu itu mendatarkan indera pandangnya melihat duo frontal konfrontasional D-Kikan tengah menyeringai penuh goda dan mendadak hasrat untuk menebas kepala mereka dengan pedangnya membludak.

Sakuma bukan marah karena percakapannya dengan Miyoshi terinterupsi—toh memang perlu dihentikan kalau tidak ia tidak tahu berapa lama sampai ia akan menjauh dengan sendirinya, tapi perlukah mereka selalu mengomentari hal-hal apa saja yang berkaitan dengan yang Miyoshi lakukan padanya?

Apa salahnya Miyoshi berlaku baik padanya?

Dipikir-pikir benar juga kata Jitsui, memang ada yang salah dengan hal ini: apa yang ia lakukan sampai Miyoshi sebaik itu padanya?

Mereka hanya bertemu selama ia menjadi perantara antara _Sanbou Honbu_ dan D-Kikan, tanpa percakapan selain kekecewaan, dan terakhir hanya pasca insiden John Gordon.

Jangan katakan Miyoshi mendapatkan kesenangan dan akan melakukan hal seekstrim memanipulasinya harakiri lagi.

Atau membeberkan hal-hal memalukan yang terjadi di militer dan juga duetnya dengan Kusanagi.

Kalaupun yang Yuuki katakan padanya waktu itu memang benar, Miyoshi terkesan padanya. Itu tidak berarti banyak—karena seingat Sakuma ia pernah membuat para mata-mata itu lebih banyak kecewa karena kekolotan paradigmanya ketimbang terkesan padanya, dan tidak akan bisa mengelupas pemikiran Sakuma dari fakta Miyoshi nyaris membuatnya bunuh diri.

Amari mengamuflase tawa gelinya jadi senyuman melihat kedua pria itu—yang berdiri nyaris seperti pose _kabe-don_ , jika saja Sakuma menaruh tangan di sisi kepala Miyoshi—tidak menjauhkan diri, malah impasif balas menatapi mereka. “Sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri di situ—seperti itu?”

Sakuma hampir menyolot dengan mempertanyakan memang apa salahnya, tapi ketika dia menatap Miyoshi dan pandangan mereka bertemu—pucuk hidung nyaris bersinggungan, refleks ia melangkah mundur.

Sakuma mendelik pada mata-mata yang tertawa rendah. Garis besar: _menertawakannya_. Dia benci ditertawakan, dan kali ini saja dia gencatan senjata dengan Miyoshi karena yang bersangkutan tak menertawakannya. 

“Mengapa tidak masuk ke dalam?” tanya Tazaki mengalihkan.

“Kami tidak ingin merusak momen.” Miyoshi mengerling lagi ke dalam kantin.

Jitsui tersenyum menyuarakan penyebab Kaminaga, Hatano, dan Amari terkekeh-kekeh geli—membuat Sakuma memandang tajam pada tiga pria itu, “Sepertinya kami yang merusak momen kalian.”

 _Momen apa?_ Sayang sekali Sakuma lupa bawa pedang dan pistolnya. Kalau bukan karena Miyoshi melirik padanya agar diam daripada menanggapi dan membuat yang lain makin menjadi, Sakuma ingin sekali meninju mereka satu per satu.

Sakuma mundur, sama seperti Miyoshi yang maju dan berpindah ke sampingnya, membiarkan mata-mata lain mengintip melalui celah pintu yang ada. Tidak mengherankan senyum mereka seketika terbit melihat yang terjadi di kantin.

“Tapi aku lapar,” gumam Hatano. Tanpa ragu dia mengetuk pintu sekali, lalu membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban dan melangkah masuk ke kantin. “Permisi.”

Amari gagal mencegahnya. “Tunggu, Hatano—!”

 “Kalau soal siapa paling muka tebal menghadapi Yuuki- _san_ , serahkan pada Hatano- _san_.” Jitsui tertawa kecil.

Emma memekik gembira, “Hatano- _kun_!”

Pemuda itu tidak bisa pasang wajah menyebalkannya dan segera melapor pada Yuuki bahwa pekerjaan mereka baru saja selesai. Ekspresinya melunak. “Apa yang kaulakukan bersama Yuuki- _san_?”

“Yuuki _Jii-san_ mengajariku dansa _waltz_ ... aku kesepian,” jawabnya dengan suara renyah kanak-kanak. Tangannya melepas Yuuki, terjulur pada pemuda yang baru datang. “Hatano- _kun_ bisa?”

Yuuki melirik pada pemuda yang terdiam sesaat memandangi uluran lengan gadis kecil itu, lalu mengangguk.

Hatano meraih Emma untuk berpindah ke peluknya. “Aku bisa,” jawabnya tenang.

Emma berceloteh tentang yang pertama dilakukannya dengan Yuuki.

Hatano yang memahaminya berlutut untuk menurunkannya, kemudian membimbing Emma untuk memijak kakinya. Dipeganginya tangan mungil Emma yang kini setinggi pinggangnya dan satu tangan lagi menjaga agar anak perempuan ini tidak jatuh saat Hatano melangkah perlahan-lahan mengikuti irama.

“Astaga.” Amari yang tercenung di pintu diikuti yang lain. “Aku nyaris meneteskan airmata.”

“Ini perlu diabadikan.” Odagiri menarik keluar ponselnya. Implisit merasa geli saat mengarahkan kamera pada pemandangan langka yang mungkin tidak akan terepetisi lagi.

“Mengharukan.” –sekalipun ekspresi Fukumoto mengkhianati silabel yang diucapkannya.

Hatano menoleh pada mereka dan wajah ramahnya berubah jadi ekspresi keji _jangan-berkomentar-apa pun_ yang bagi Sakuma sangat tak adil karena harusnya ia pun berlaku sama dengan tidak mengomentari apa pun berkaitan dengannya dan Miyoshi.

Fukumoto menyelinap masuk, mengangguk pada Yuuki, mengambil celemek putih miliknya lalu memakainya dan menginvasi area kekuasaannya. Sedikit melirik Odagiri, ia butuh bantuan untuk memasak makan malam.

Odagiri melunak sejenak saat menyakukan lagi gadget-nya dan menatapi Kaminaga yang berbisik-bisik dengan Jitsui dan Miyoshi (ah, mereka memang akrab)—setelah pemuda itu menaruh payung ke sudut ruangan kantin—untuk menyabotase laptop Hatano, memaksanya mengajarkan French Kiss (ini akan mereka bahas selamanya), serta taktik-taktik terlicik lainnya, barulah dia melangkah ke dapur untuk membantu Fukumoto memasak.

Amari memerhatikan satu komputer di kantin yang menyala dan memutar lagu _waltz_ —pasti dipakai oleh Yuuki yang kini duduk, kemudian duduk di samping Tazaki dan mengamati keramaian yang  terjadi.

Hatano memasang tampang malas melihat tiga pemuda mengepungnya sekaligus. Dia tidak akan selamat. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Emma mengerat.

Kaminaga di belakang Emma, tersenyum ramah dengan tangan terulur, “Emma, aku tidak mengerti berdansa. Tolong ajarkan aku?”

“Ssh. Emma- _chan_. Aku pandai berdansa.” Dari sisi kanan Hatano, Jitsui mengalihkan perhatian Emma padanya. “Apa kau mau berdansa denganku?”

Emma teralih lagi pada pemuda yang dengan anggun berlutut, mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka padanya, dan tersenyum lembut.

“Jika ada Tuan Putri, tentu ada Pangeran—dan mereka ditakdirkan berdansa bersama seperti di dongeng yang selalu dibacakan untukmu sebelum kau tidur.” Miyoshi tertawa halus dan mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. _“Shall we dance, Little Princess?”_

 Sepasang mata biru mengejap-ngejap polos sementara pemuda yang tengah berdansa dengannya memutar kedua bola mata.

Fukumoto yang tengah membuat kaldu untuk sup menyahut dari konter dapur, “Jangan buat diri kalian terlihat seperti Paman-paman pedofil dan membuat adegan _reverse harem_ begitu.”

Seisi ruangan refleks tertawa dengan cetusan datar Fukumoto yang pasti pertama kali terlintas dalam pikirannya. 

“Wah, ada naga, monster, dan penyihir jahat.” Hatano tersenyum dingin melihat tiga pemuda yang bahkan tak menganggapnya ada. “Ksatria harus menyelamatkan Tuan Putri, bukankah begitu?”

“Hatano- _kun_ ... Ksatria?” tanya Emma yang mendongak kembali padanya.

Mendadak Kaminaga berseru dramatis, “Jangan dengarkan Kurcaci itu, _Princess_ Emma!”

Kalau tidak karena kakinya masih dipijak kaki mungil dan tangannya menggenggam tangan kecil Emma, sudah pasti Kaminaga akan disambit tendangan atau pukulan maha dahsyat dari yang paling ahli _jujitsu_ itu.

“Bersiaplah dipenggal dengan Excalibur atau dicekik mati tangan besi ini, KamiNAGA. Ini sumpah Ksatria,” ucap Hatano penuh kesungguhan dengan raut wajah kegelapan.

Jitsui tampaknya terilhami drama yang dimulai oleh Kaminaga, ikut dalam drama tanpa skenario itu dan menuding balik salah satu pemuda tertua,  “Emma- _chan_ , sebenarnya dia adalah pangeran buruk rupa yang sejatinya memang buruk rupa. Menjauhlah darinya!”

“Astaga hinaanmu lebih buruk dari ancaman Kurcaci. Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya ada yang bilang aku buruk rupa,” protes Kaminaga tak terima, “aku tidak buruk rupa, aku tampan tiada dua, Penyihir Jahat!”

“Tidak, Naga itu menyamar menjadi monster yang dikutuk karena kenarsisannya! Kutukan berbahaya telah menyebar!”

Miyoshi menyipitkan mata pada Jitsui yang meliriknya dengan tawa di matanya dan ekspresi teatrikal ketakutan yang  sempurna. 

“ _Princess_ Emma, Naga itu telah salah melihat dirinya ketika ia bercermin dengan cermin hitam Penyihir Jahat yang menampilkan pangeran terupawan abad ini.”  Miyoshi tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuat kedua pemuda lain terundang membunuhnya. “Sebaiknya kau menyelamatkan diri!”

Emma melompat turun dari Hatano dengan lincah walaupun tangannya masih digenggam pemuda itu. Dia memiringkan kepala menatap pemuda-pemuda yang memusatkan perhatian hanya padanya, tampak berpikir, kemudian meraih tangan Miyoshi yang menguntai senyum kemenangan itu lagi untuk berdiri.

Jangan katakan Emma lagi-lagi lebih pilih Miyoshi—

“Sudah, ya. Jangan bertengkar.”

Emma menautkan kedua tangan Miyoshi pada tangan Kaminaga dan Jitsui, lalu menautkan tangan Hatano pada tangan lain Jitsui dan Kaminaga sementara ia berdiri di tengahnya memutari mereka berempat dengan piaya gaun tidur putih mengembang perlahan seperti cantiknya kelopak bunga yang mekar tatkala dirintik embun pagi.

Emma berkata dengan ketulusan yang begitu murni, “Kita bisa berdansa bersama.”

Amari yang tertawa paling puas melihat gadis itu mendongak dan tersenyum polos tanpa dosa, terlihat bangga dengan solusi yang berhasil dicapainya dan membuat rekan-rekan matanya terpana,  tampak konyol total dalam nuansa manis itu.

Sebelum satu dari keempatnya maju bersamaan untuk menggamit Emma dalam pelukan, anak perempuan itu terkik senakal kelinci yang keluar-masuk lubang. Balita itu menyusup keluar dari kolong tautan tangan Jitsui dan Hatano yang tercipta, tertawa-tawa bahagia melarikan diri dari keempatnya. 

“Oh, lihat. Siapa anak pintar di sini, hm?” gumam Tazaki bangga melihat Emma yang berhasil dengan sangat inosen mempermalukan biang-biang ribut di D-Kikan.

Sakuma masuk ke ruangan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan menaruh handuk Miyoshi di meja. Ada kepuasan—kemenangan tersendiri melihat keempatnya mematung seperti itu—saat ia berkata dengan siratan tawa, “Kalian bisa mulai berdansa.”

Keempat pemuda itu menyentak tangan satu sama lain, merilis tawa tipis dengan kekonyolan ini meski tepi-tepi mata mendelik kejam pada Sakuma yang menyeringai sepintas—amat puas dapat balas merendahkan mereka.

Emma berlari ke konter dapur dan memeluk kaki Odagiri. Tersenyum cerah padanya saat Odagiri hangat menatapnya dan mengelus rambutnya sekilas, lalu pada koki yang selalu memasakkan makanan lezat untuknya “Aku lapar.”

“Sebentar lagi.” Fukumoto menatap lunak, membelai puncak kepala berambut merah coklat yang terayun ringan begitu Emma melangkah lagi menghampiri dua pria yang duduk berdampingan di meja.

“ _Otsukaresama deshita, Ojou-sama._ ” Amari mengangkat Emma dalam pelukannya, lalu memangkunya dan tersenyum hangat pada anak perempuan itu. “Mendamaikan Kurcaci, Naga, Penyihir Jahat, Monster Narsis, adalah tindakan yang sangat terpuji.”

“Uhm!” Emma tersenyum, senang dipuji oleh pria yang selalu mengingatkannya pada ayahnya yang tak pernah pulang. Pandangannya teralih ketika tangan pria lain di sisinya mendekat pada telinganya, menjumput helai merah kecoklatannya dan menjentik.

“Ini untuk Emma yang baik hati.” Tazaki tersenyum tipis melihat mata seperti kelereng safir  berbinar-binar kagum melihat sulap kecilnya, menyematkan origami mawar itu di telinga kiri gadis kecil itu yang tampak serasi dengan rambutnya.

Emma tertawa. Aksen kekanakannya yang menggemaskan itu menyela bebunyian dari dapur dan langkah-langkah para pria lain untuk duduk di kursi. “Terima kasih, Tazaki _Ouji-sama_!”

Logat kekanakannya akan selalu dimaafkan, kecuali—

“Mengapa Tazaki yang jadi pangerannya?” 

Protes itu digumamkan sedingin tatapan tajam yang dihunjamkan pada pemuda dengan karakteristik khas bangsa Asia itu. Tazaki menyeringai puas—sadar benar dia telah memenangkan pertarungan tanpa perlu berkompetisi di pertandingan.

Emma yang tidak paham bahwa itu adalah keluhan, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di pangkuan Amari dan menjawab senang, “Soalnya Yuuki _Jii-san_ itu _Ou-sama_.”

 _Hm. Kami mengerti._ Semua pria kecuali letkol yang mendengar hal itu menyetujui cetusan Emma. Ya, pria tua tersebut adalah raja. _Raja Iblis, percayalah_.

Fukumoto mengambil sisa kue kering di toples lain yang telah disisihkannya, mengantarkannya ke meja untuk pengganjal perut sebelum makan malam matang dan siap dihidangkan.

Odagiri menjerang teh untuk rekan mata-mata lain mereka yang pasti telah kelaparan setelah seharian begitu lelah berkutat di kamar ambruk.

Yuuki hanya tersenyum ramah sekilas pada Emma yang menatapnya dengan sayang, ekspresinya berubah drastis begitu dia mengedar pandang pada murid-muridnya—dan tak ada yang berminat mengomentarinya.

“Bagaimana dengan kondisi ruangan selain kamar asrama?”

“Ruang kelas bocor. Papan tulis basah total begitu pula _infocus_ ,” jawab Kaminaga yang mengambil sepotong kue kering buatan Fukumoto.

Amari yang tadi pergi mengecek bersamanya, turut menambahkan, “Kami sudah membongkar _infocus_ dan mengeringkannya. Untung dalam kondisi mati, kalau sudah benar-benar kering dan tidak ada kerusakan internal, mudah-mudahan masih bisa digunakan.”

“Semua ruang laboraturium aman,” lapor Hatano yang ikut mengambil sekeping kue kering setelah Kaminaga, “kecuali tempat tidur bedah yang basah kena bocor.”

Yuuki mengangguk. “Elektrokardiogram, autoklaf, dan peralatan lainnya?”

 “Aman. Lab.kom dan semua komputer juga aman, tapi perpustakaan bocor dan ada satu lemari—dua baris rak buku basah kena hujan.” Jitsui terdengar kecewa dengan kenyataan ini. Biasanya, jika hari berhujan, dia yang akan berjaga di perpustakaan untuk menghindari sumber-sumber ilmu rusak hanya karena kebocoran—tapi situasi tidak bisa menghendakinya untuk melakukan hal ini tadi.

“Bagaimana dengan listrik?” cek Yuuki lagi.

“Tidak ada korslet maupun kerusakan fatal,” jawab Odagiri tenang.

 Yuuki menurunkan kelopak matanya sedikit, tahu isyaratnya akan dipahami murid-muridnya. “Ruang peralatan?”

“Semua dalam ruang dan seisinya baik-baik saja.” Tazaki tersenyum sedikit, menenangkan pemimpin mereka—bagaimanapun ruang itu adalah ruang terpenting dalam agensi mereka yang menyimpan berbagai peralatan espionase.

Yuuki sudah dari tadi ada di sini, tapi ia tetap menanyakannya, “Dapur?”

Fukumoto menjawab sambil memotong-motong tofu, “Selain kusen jendela yang basah merembasi dinding dan genangan air, tidak ada masalah.”

Yuuki mengangguk, menghela napas singkat. Dia menautkan kedua tangannya dengan siku bertumpu ke meja. “Laporan rincian keseluruhan.”

Miyoshi sigap bertutur, “Kerusakan paling parah adalah di kamar asrama. Semua tempat, selimut, bantal, basah kuyup. Enam bantal, lima selimut dan empat tidur rusak karena terkena reruntuhan. Satu cermin dan jam dinding pecah. Ruang kelas dan perpustakaan bocor. Papan tulis kelas dan tempat tidur bedah basah. Delapan puluh tiga buku basah, dua puluh empat lain masih bisa diselamatkan, dan ...”

“Dan?” Yuuki menatap mata-mata itu.

“... satu merpati mati.” Miyoshi melirik bergantian antara Tazaki dan Hatano yang tadi sempat berdebat soal kremasi tapi berakhir mengubur merpati dengan damai. “Sudah dikubur di halaman.”

Pantas saja mereka baru datang ke kantin bersamaan dengan kedatangannya kembali ke D-Kikan. Mendengar rincian laporan kerusakan dan kerugian dari Miyoshi, Sakuma pikir D-Kikan terdesak krisis finansial lebih dari sekadar cari dana untuk rekonstruksi dan renovasi.

Kalau ada orang lain menerobos masuk D-Kikan, mungkin dia tidak akan percaya bahwa pria-pria yang duduk tenang berpakaian flamboyan itu sedang didera krisis moneter dan terancam tidak bisa bermalam dengan berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur serta makan seminggu kemudian.

Yuuki menghirup, menghela tenang. Dia menatap satu per satu murid-muridnya yang balas memandangnya. Dia tahu ia tidak perlu minta maaf karena pria-pria didikannya ini mengerti situasi dan kondisi agensi mereka.

“Kami bisa bermalam di sini, tapi bagaimana dengan Emma?”

Pertanyaan Amari membuat mereka semua melirik anak perempuan yang tengah mengunyah kue kering Fukumoto tanpa mengerti percakapan mereka sama sekali.

“Aku akan membawanya bersamaku untuk malam ini dan beberapa malam ke depan,” putus Yuuki saat itu juga.

Tidak ada yang mempertanyakan Yuuki akan membawa Emma ke mana. Menginap di hotel, di rumahnya sendiri yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu ada di mana, atau dimanapun. Asalkan Emma baik-baik saja—dan saat ini memang tidak ada tempat terbaik untuk Emma selain bersama Yuuki.

Tidak tidur berhari-hari dan sibuk beraktivitas penuh pun bukan masalah bagi manusia-manusia yang hidup tidak senormal manusia pada umumnya.

 “Sampai gedung agensi mata-mata ini selai direnovasi dan direkonstruksi, kalian tidak bisa bekerja sepenuhnya—sekalipun ada misi yang bisa dikerjakan.”

Satu per satu mata-mata itu mengangguk paham. Mana bisa mereka bepergian misi, entah itu dalam ataupun luar negeri, jika tidak ada sokongan dana untuk biaya perjalanan—tanpa perlu membahas soal gaji.

“Misi Odagiri dan tugas yang tadi pagi kuberikan, tetap kalian kerjakan.”

Mereka kembali mengangguk mematuhi instruksi Yuuki.

“Berkenaan dengan misi itu ...”

Yuuki menuturkan pembicaraan privatnya barusan dengan Sakuma sebelum menyuruh letnan muda itu kembali ke Jieitai dan _Sanbou Honbu_ —untuk menemui Muto.

Letkol itu menginstruksikan, sesuai rencana, Odagiri akan jadi letnan dua di bawah kepemimpinan Sakuma yang berasal dari unit Machuria, dan seluruh anggota D-Kikan akan menginfiltrasi Jieitai sebagai unit Rekonaisans bernama D-Forces untuk tinggal di sana serta membantu mengurai problematika internal Jieitai.

Dia memaparkan semua syarat yang ia ajukan pada Sakuma—dan disanggupi sang letnan. Alasan-alasan itu disebutkan tanpa kecuali, hingga tawaran untuk jadi kekasih sang letnan yang membuat muka Sakuma tertekuk itu berhasil menuai tawa dari para mata-mata.

Sakuma menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok beberapa pria—terutama playboy terpercaya—yang berkata mereka tak percaya bahwa banyak wanita yang suka padanya. Apa kelirunya wanita suka padanya?! Dan apa salahnya para atasan militernya menginginkan putri mereka dipinang pria dengan pangkat tinggi?!

Toh, bukan hanya Sakuma yang mengalami masalah itu. Sakuma mendesis tipis mendengar selentingan komentar yang bilang orientasi seksualnya mungkin menyimpang karena sampai saat ini ia tidak berkasih-kasih dengan wanita manapun.

Perihal romansanya bukan urusan mereka. Seberapa banyak mantan kekasihnya juga bukan bahasan yang sopan untuk diperbincangkan. Dan ada alasan kuat mengapa Sakuma tak lantas menerima untuk meminang para wanita.

Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Sakuma yakin, letkol itulah dalang utama yang mengundang murid-muridnya untuk menertawakannya.

Sakuma berhenti tenggelam dalam rutukan, begitu menyadari Yuuki menyatakan penyamaran mereka otomatis berhenti begitu agensi D-Kikan kembali layak huni, sekalipun konflik internal Jieitai tentang dibayikan itu belum berhenti.

Mencermati reaksi agen-agen terbaik Jepang itu yang mendengarkan ulasan Yuuki tentang Tokushu Sakusen Gun milik Jieitai, tampaknya mereka sudah tahu. Namun dari raut-raut amat tertarik dan penuh minat menyimak penjelasan Yuuki,  sepertinya sang letkol jarang membahas tentang Jieitai. (Lebih baik daripada membahas tentang dirinya.)

Apa karena D-Kikan sendiri, mengesampingkan fakta mereka adalah bagian dari kemiliteran, punya sentimen sendiri terhadap Jeitai?

Ya, tidak heran. Toh, Jieitai sendiri sentimen terhadap D-Kikan, pikir Sakuma seraya menggumamkan terima kasih pada Miyoshi yang menggeserkan segelas teh untuk dihirup olehnya.

“... setelah makan malam, persiapkan skenario latar belakang kalian sebagai D-Forces, skenario karakter baru masing-masing yang harus kalian perankan, dan aku mempersiapkan cara kalian datang ke Jieitai dengan meyakinkan semua bahwa kalian adalah unit Tokushu Sakusen Gun paling elit yang selama ini amat dirahasiakan.”

 _Kita akan menipu dunia, Anak-anak._ Seringai Yuuki disambut siulan antusias dan seringai monster  murid-muridnya.

Jarang, mungkin bahkan hampir tak pernah semua anggota D-Kikan bekerja sama dalam satu misi seperti sekarang ini karena resiko akan dikupas tuntas identitas asli mereka sebagai mata-mata.

 _Satu grup monster bekerja sama._ Membayangkannya saja membuat relung Sakuma bergelung dalam keletihan non-definitif.

“Kau.”

 _Aku punya nama._ Sakuma mengingatkan bahwa pria tua ini, bagaimanapun, adalah seorang letkol. Atasannya dalam kemiliteran yang tidak sepatutnya ia bantah. Toh, Yuuki tidak brutal melemparpecahkan barang sembarangan. “Ya?”

“Bagaimana hasil bicaramu dengan Muto?”

Sakuma mengabaikan tatapan mata-mata lain yang tertuju padanya, non-ekspresi membalas tatapan Yuuki. “Kolonel Muto menyetujui D-Forces untuk masuk ke Jieitai.”

Yuuki menyeringai. “Kerja bagus, Mata-mata _Sanbou Honbu_.”

 _Aku punya nama._ Sakuma mengangguk getir. 

Bila ada yang patut disyukuri hari ini, ialah kenyataan dua orang yang tanpa sengaja bekerja sama mempersulit hidupnya (seorang kolonel pemabuk dan letkol bernama lain raja iblis), adalah keduanya memuji kinerjanya hari ini.

“Kalian harus patuh pada Letnan Sakuma.”

Sungguh, itu _kalimat paling hangat_ dari letkol Yuuki yang pernah  Sakuma dengar selama ia berada di D-Kikan.

Mereka mengangguk tunduk.

Mendadak Sakuma sangat skeptis para mata-mata akan benar-benar semanut itu padanya. Kalimat hangat Yuuki, dua detik lalu, terdengar seperti tipuan omong kosong.

“Odagiri.”

Pria yang disebut namanya menyahut dari konter dapur—bersikeras tak menunjukkan risaunya karena Letkol itu tahu benar segala hal tentangnya, tentu ia merasa tegang dengan perkembangan sama sekali tak terduga ini. “Ya?”

“Selama kau ada di Jeitai, sekalipun yang lain nanti tidak akan ada sampai konser SPIECE—karena D-Kikan sudah selesai direnovasi dan direkonstruksi lagi, kau akan tetap di Jieitai sampai konser SPIECE dan kau berhasil menyelesaikan kasusmu.”

Odagiri menahan napas—mencegah diri menelan ludah. Dia mengangguk dengan wajah tak menyiratkan kegugupan apa pun dari mata tajam Yuuki yang mengupas sisa-sisa waras dalam dirinya.

“Saya mengerti.”

“Miyoshi.”

Mata-mata yang hampir menggigit kue di tangannya itu menaruh kembali kue keringnya ke dekat cangkir. “Ya?”

“Kau bertanggung jawab memimpin unit  Tokushu Sakusen Gun, sebagai Kapten unit D-Forces,” tunjuk Yuuki dengan hak prerogatifnya sebagai pemimpin D-Kikan. Dia melirik pemuda lain. “Kaminaga, kau jadi wakil kapten.”

Kedua pria yang ditunjuk oleh Yuuki menyanggupi dengan mengangguk tegas.

Yuuki menangkupkan tautan tangan menghalangi setengah wajahnya—menyembunyikan liukan bibirnya. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi bingung Sakuma yang mempertanyakan mengapa harus Miyoshi jadi kapten dari caranya mengerling mata-mata tersebut.

Yuuki bukanlah pria tua rabun yang luput melihat bagaimana cara Miyoshi memandang Sakuma setelah kasus John Gordon dua tahun lalu, tidak lagi berkilat ofensif maupun keruh oleh kekecewaan.

Interaksi dan komunikasi—semacam chemistry—mereka berdua paling baik di antara yang lain. Yuuki menerka kompleks D asrama militer itu akan ramai dan semua dimulai tanpa damai. Butuh tonggak-tonggak saling mendukung yang dapat menjadi pilar menopang tempat itu agar tidak terjadi hal-hal tidak diinginkan.

 “Kalau begitu—“

Melihat tanda-tanda Yuuki akan bangkit, Sakuma berdeham menyita perhatian lainnya. “Maaf menyela.”

Letkol itu menatap sang letnan.“Ada apa?”

“Ah ... ini tentang Tokushu Sakusen Gun.” Sakuma mengeratkan genggaman pada gelas tehnya. Airmukanya begitu serius karena ini perkara yang bisa memicu munculnya konflik. “Anda pasti tahu tentang unit Tokushu Sakusen Gun yang ditugaskan misi ke luar negeri baru-baru ini.”

Yuuki tidak mengangguk meski ia tahu. Tentu dia tahu unit istimewa gabungan unit TSG Okinawa dan Kanagawa yang dikirim ke luar negeri untuk misi aliansi standar ganda itu diberangkatkan pagi ini, tapi tampaknya Sakuma tidak tahu misi apa sebenarnya dari unit tersebut.

Seharusnya tak ada masalah selama unit TSG sedang bepergian misi. Itu berarti kompleks D akan kosong dari prajurit-prajurit terelit sesungguhnya, dan kalaupun ada, tak berarti banyak. Yuuki telah memikirkan hal itu.

“Ya. Ada masalah apa mengenal hal itu?”

“Ada satu anggota Tokushu Sakusen Gun yang seharusnya ikut misi unit gabungan itu, tapi ia memilih tidak ikut. Dia akan tetap ada di Jieitai sampai timnya kembali dan mereka pergi mengerjakan misi lagi ... Anda tahu ... _The Shooting Star, Tensai Shounen_?”

“Ponakan Muto ... Shinichi Muto?”

Tentu saja Yuuki tahu.

Dia dan para petinggi militer lainnya terhibur dalam humor gelap tatkala membandingkan Muto senior dan si junior.

Bocah naif itu adalah enigma dalam genetika seorang Muto, jenius natural yang sayang sekali terlahir harus menyandang marga yang sama dengan seorang kolonel tambun tertentu.

Sepertinya si Muto senior akan mendamprat ponakannya lagi begitu tahu ponakannya itu menolak ikut misi pembantaian tersebut yang bertentangan dengan idealismenya—untuk tidak main bantai tanpa alasan jelasan—padahal bisa naik pangkat dengan mudah.

 _Jangan sembarangan membunuh_ , prinsip Muto junior itu. Yuuki cukup menghormati prinsip bocah itu di luar marga sialnya.

“Ya. Saya rasa akan jadi masalah jika dia sampai bertemu dengan D-Forces apalagi tahu bahwa mereka adalah D-Kikan, karena dia pasti akan tahu bahwa D-Forces bukanlah unit manapun dalam Tokushu Sakusen Gun,” urai Sakuma cemas. “Apalagi dia membenci mata-mata—aku baru tahu hal ini tadi saat bertemu dengannya.”

Perkataan itu agaknya memengaruhi pria-pria yang berprofesi sebagai agen rahasia. Ekspresi mereka mendatar dengan kenyataan yang Sakuma cetuskan.

Mata berkerut oleh garis usia itu menyipit. “Aku pernah dengar bocah itu bercita-cita jadi mata-mata.”

“Itu karena dia ditolak agensi untuk jadi mata-mata,” kata Sakuma berdasarkan ingatannya dari yang Kusanagi barusan katakan, “hanya karena tinggi badan, usia, dan minim pengalaman.”

Yuuki menatapnya tajam. “Aku tidak pernah menjadikan tiga hal sekonyol itu sebagai penghalang dalam kriteria menjadi mata-mata.”

Sakuma agak merasa bersalah ketika melirik Hatano dan Jitsui. Hanya Yuuki sendiri yang tahu spesifikasi kriteria mata-mata sebenarnya D-Kikan. “Saya paham, tapi merasa penting memberitahukan hal ini—daripada jadi masalah tanpa sempat diantisipasi.”

Sesaat ruang kantin sunyi diselingi desis mentega atau minyak yang mematangkan bahan-bahanan makanan juga letup-letup bunyi sup. Mereka sama-sama mencerna alur diskusi dan pertukaran informasi.

Yuuki-lah yang pertama memahami yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Oh, ternyata begitu._

Ini justru akan sangat-sangat menarik, jika bocah itu bertemu dengan D-Kikan.

Itu pun kalau si ponakan Muto akan sadar bahwa yang akan tinggal bersamanya di asrama militer kompleks D adalah D-Kikan, notabene mata-mata juga.

Pria tua itu tertawa dengan nada mendina—Sakuma telah menduga.

“Tidak akan jadi masalah. Mereka—“ Yuuki mengedik pada murid-muridnya dengan kebanggaan implisit tersirat di matanya, menyungging seringai dingin, “— hanya harus mengelabuinya. Dan aku akan menyiapkan segala hal yang membuat D-Forces meyakinkan sebagai unit terelit Tokushu Sakusen Gun.”

_Halo, Dunia. Akan ada banyak yang para mata-mata ini perdaya dengan tipuan tanpa cela._

Tiba-tiba kecurigaan menyelinap dalam diri Sakuma. Mungkinkah Yuuki pun merasakan sentimen terhadap kemiliteran yang kerapkali berlaku tak adil padanya dan D-Kikan, sehingga ia persisten sekali dalam mempertahankan eksistensi D-Kikan yang hitam tanpa jejak.

Tidak mungkin. Yuuki bukanlah individu yang akan menyusahkan diri dalam hal-hal seremeh-temeh sentimen.

“Baiklah. Dokumen-dokumen tentang D-Forces yang perlu disetujui oleh Kolonel Muto akan saya serahkan besok pagi.” _–jadi sebaiknya malam ini semua dokumen yang dibutuhkan harus sudah siap._ Sakuma tahu Yuuki mengerti tanpa perlu ia lanjutkan sisa perkataannya.

“Datang ke sini besok pagi sebelum kau menemui Muto.”  Yuuki kemudian menggulir indera pengelihatannya pada pelajar-pelajar terbaik yang dididik sendiri olehnya. “Ada pertanyaan atau hal mengganjal lain?”

“Bagaimana dengan identitas samaran kami?” tanya Kaminaga tenang.

“Kita pakai saja satu dari identitas kita kemarin?” Amari menoleh pada yang lain. “Aku sebagai Utsumi. Hatano sebagai Shimano Ryosuke—“

“—tidak. Identitas itu tidak bisa dipakai lagi,” tolak Hatano tegas.

“Itu dipakai di luar negeri, sementara ini—“

Miyoshi sengaja menaruh gelas tehnya agak berbunyi keras menetak meja. “Identitas Maki Katsuhiko mustahil dipakai lagi.” Dia mengangkat tangan pada pria-pria lain yang akan menyelanya, menatap lurus pada Yuuki yang diam menghirup tehnya sendiri. “Yuuki- _san._ ”

Yuuki hanya melirik padanya, tapi itu saja isyarat yang Miyoshi mengerti bahwa ia diizinkan untuk bicara padanya.

Miyoshi menjelaskan kejadian tadi saat ia pergi ke barak militer dan bertabrakan dengan seorang pria berkebangsaan Jerman mencurigakan yang memiliki pistol di balik pakaiannya. Pernyataan itu mengejutkan semua pria lain yang ada dalam ruangan.

Kecuali Yuuki, dan kalaupun pria tua itu terkejut, ia tidak menunjukkannya.

Yuuki tenang menganalisis berbagai kemungkinan yang berlesatan atas kehadiran pria Jerman tersebut dalam barak militer Jepang.

“Mencari teman?” Sakuma yang paling terkejut usai mendengar penuturan dari Miyoshi. “Seingatku, tidak ada anggota Jieitai di basis militer kami—atau paling tidak yang ada di markas hari ini, yang punya relasi dengan orang Jerman.”

“Mungkin Sakuma- _san_ tidak tahu.” Miyoshi kasual mengode pada Fukumoto untuk meminjamkan peralatan P3K. “Bisa jadi juga dia orang kedutaan atau aliansi militer Jieitai.”

“Aku tahu.” Sakuma bersikeras, jengkel karena diragukan. “Sekalipun dia aliansi militer, tidak mungkin dibiarkan masuk semudah itu—kecuali militan Amerika yang memang punya hak prerogatif. Kau yakin dia orang Jerman?”

“Dia bicara dalam bahasa Jerman.”

“... kau yakin misimu sukses tanpa ada masalah? Bisa jadi militan Jerman merasa curiga dan mengendus jejakmu sampai ke sini.”

Kali ini kedua pemuda yang duduk bersisian itu saling menyengatkan tatapan konfrontasional—kesal total. Anehnya, tak satu pun pria lain yang berminat menggoda mereka atau menyela mereka saat ini.

“Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan mengacaukan misi,” ucap Miyoshi dengan suara rendah berbahaya.

“Kalau begitu, apa kau punya penjelasan tepat mengapa pria Jerman itu ada di sini?” tanya Sakuma dengan nada menantang.

“Tidak ada jaminan dalam ketepatannya.” Miyoshi melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan balas menatap Sakuma lekat. “Bisa jadi dia berkonflik dengan Jieitai atau mencurigai mata-mata Jepang itu berasal dari Jieitai.”

Alis Sakuma menukik, emosinya meningkat.  “Berarti kau memisdireksi perhatian dan membuat masalah untuk Jieitai.”

“Itu belum terbukti, yang barusan kupaparkan hanya kemungkinan,” sergah Miyoshi dingin.

Sakuma batal menyanggah manakala dia teralihkan dengan tawa geli mata-mata lain yang mengawasinya bersilat kata dengan Miyoshi. Mereka mengukir senyum di bibir yang bergerak—berbisik, _pertengkaran rumah tangga. Pertengkaran tanda kemesraan._ Dan semacamnya.

Bahkan Miyoshi melirik dingin agar mereka semua diam dan tidak membiarkan mereka bicara sesuka hati tentang dirinya serta Sakuma untuk saat ini.

... apa yang barusan Yuuki pikirkan mengenai chemistry mereka? Ini kerikil kecil. Tidak masalah. Mereka akan baik-baik saja—mungkin.

“Orang Jerman itu datang ada hubungannya dengan kasus Odagiri.”

Pernyataan Yuuki itu mengejutkan semuanya, terutama yang namanya disebut-sebut. Mereka memandang datar—sesungguhnya tak paham—bagaimana putar roda nalar pria tua ini bisa mengetahui bahwa pria Jerman itu datang ke markas Jieitai berhubungan dengan kasus Odagiri.

“... John Gordon.”

Yuuki melekuk mulutnya dalam lengkung tipis yang agak ramah mendengar nama yang dicetuskan  Odagiri—mengejutkan pria-pria lainnya. Sekalipun Odagiri nyaris gagal karena kematian Schneider, tidak berarti kemampuan analisisnya menghilang begitu saja.

“Mengapa John Gordon?” tanya Sakuma tak paham. “Bukankah Schneider yang orang Jerman? Bisa jadi orang Jerman yang menabrak Miyoshi itu mencari Schneider.”

“... kalau dia mencari Schneider, itu berarti dia pasti sudah tahu bahwa Schneider tewas,” terang Odagiri tenang—dia mulai melihat titik terang dari kecurigaannya sendiri. Harapannya menyelesaikan kasus tidak benar-benar redup.

“Dia akan mencari seseorang yang berhubungan dengan Schneider. Dan Schneider adalah mata-mata ganda, bahkan dicurigai mata-mata untuk tiga negara sekaligus. Negara yang akan Schneider serahkan intelnya kemungkinan kepada Inggris. Terlebih, Informan Inggris yang tertanYuugkap kepolisian baru-baru ini menyatakan bahwa John Gordon ada hubungan dengan Schneider.”

Odagiri luput melihat yang lain menatapnya ringan, karena yang ia lihat hanya senyum apresiasi dan terima kasih Sakuma karena sudi menerangkan padanya—tampaknya menyadari ia agak lebih lamban mencerna informasi daripada mata-mata dengan daya analisis setara kecepatan cahaya.

“Amari, besok pagi kau cek John Gordon dan sembunyikan dia ke tempat lain.”

Pria itu mengangguk menuruti instruksi Yuuki.

“Ada keuntungan kalian menginfiltrasi Jieitai.” Semua ini terlihat seperti permainan, tapi kenyataan ini benar-benar menarik bagi Yuuki. Dia melirik kedua pemuda yang tampaknya tidak lagi memelototi satu sama lain.

“Letnan Sakuma, sebaiknya kau minta rekaman CCTV untuk mencari tahu tentang pria Jerman itu berkeliaran di mana saja dalam markas Jieitai dan peringatkan kadet-kadet untuk lebih selektif membiarkan orang masuk. Jangan biarkan orang non-militan bisa keluar masuk markas besar Jieitai seperti pengunjung Mall.”

 _—mengapa letkol ini tidak komentar apa pun soal anak-buahnya yang keluar-masuk markas Jieitai seperti pengunjung Mall, huh? Mungkin dia membias Miyoshi,_ pikir Sakuma lelah. Ah, pekerjaannya bertambah lagi. “Baiklah.” 

Yuuki mengganti fokusnya pada anak buahnya. “Miyoshi, analisis hasil rekaman yang Letnan Sakuma dapatkan dan usahakan menghindari kontak langsung dari orang Jerman itu lagi.”

Miyoshi mengangguk, puas dengan keputusan Yuuki dan tanggapan yang menenangkan. Perhatiannya teralih ketika Fukumoto datang meletakkan kotak P3K ke hadapannya, berlalu lagi ke pos kerjanya dan sup mendidih di panci.

“Miyoshi, pimpin semuanya untuk membuat latar belakang karakter. Tuliskan detil dalam _hard-copy_ dan lapor padaku malam ini juga.”

“Ya, Yuuki- _san_.” Miyoshi mengangguk sopan dan penuh hormat pada letkol yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

“Fukumoto, antarkan makan malamku ke kantorku.”  Yuuki melihat Fukumoto mengangguk tanpa berkata apa pun padanya. Dia memandang yang lain satu per satu dengan jeli. “Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?”

Satu per satu dari pria yang ada dalam ruangan menggeleng.

“Besok pagi—setelah Amari kembali usai memindahkan John Gordon ke persembunyian baru, berkumpul di ruang kelas. Ada hal-hal yang perlu diulas mengenai penyamaran kalian sebagai D-Forces menginfiltrasi Jieitai.”

Serentak mereka berujar patuh, paham dengan instruksi dari pemimpin mereka yang berlalu terpincang dengan tongkatnya tanpa menipu satu mata pun dan membuka pintu.

Sakuma merasakan perutnya dihentak sesuatu seperti tombak imajiner ketika Yuuki menoleh dengan pandangan geli dingin dan seringai padanya.

“Letnan Sakuma,” _–ya, syukurlah, letkol ini akhirnya ingat ia punya nama,_ tapi caranya memanggil dengan menyebut pangkatnya itu bukan penghormatan melainkan lebih terdengar seperti sindiran, “beritakan pada Bocah-bocah _Kōkū_ , siapkan gerbang Delapan untuk besok lusa pukul sembilan pagi.”

Pasca membuat Sakuma merasa beban moralnya sendiri kian rontok total dan tidak habis pikir dengan instruksi terakhirnya, Yuuki tenang melengang keluar ruang dan menyisakan ketuk tongkatnya berkecimpung dalam gaung yang menghilang.

“ _Kōkū_ ... berarti Angkatan Udara,” gumam Jitsui yang memecah hening usai kepergian mata-mata termisterius itu. “Untuk apa Yuuki- _san_ meminta Sakuma _-san_ menyiapkan—“

“—aku menolak memikirkannya untuk saat ini,” tukas Sakuma datar di sela dengus sinisnya.

Letnan itu sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Disandarkannya tubuh ke sandaran kursi. Inginnya membakar semua stressor peningkat tensinya, tapi mengingat Emma ada dalam satu ruangan, mustahil ia melampiaskan semuanya dengan berbatang-batang rokok.

Nanti saat ia punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, Sakuma akan memikirkan semuanya baik-baik.

“Mari kita tutup mata atas Miyoshi yang lagi-lagi akan menggantikan perban Sakuma- _san_ dan modus lainnya—“

Kaminaga tetap tersenyum cerah sekalipun Sakuma menatapnya sebernafsu kanibal berhasrat memotek tengkorak dari rangka tubuh manusia dan Miyoshi yang tetap tenang—memang sedang memburai lilitan perban sang letnan.

“—dan kita pikirkan identitas baru untuk kita menyamar di Jieitai.”

“Kaminaga- _san_ sebenarnya hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan bisa menonton konser SPIECE gratis jika kita tetap di Jieitai sampai hari konser,” cetus Jitsui geli.

“Siapa yang tidak?” Kaminaga melirik pada kedua _playboy_ sejawatnya.

“Kami senang.”

Sahutan kompak teramat serius Tazaki dan Amari yang jelas berkomplot dengan Kaminaga membuat Hatano bertopang dagu. “Aku tidak.”

“Kau mungkin lebih suka _french kiss_ dengan lelaki daripada anggota SPIECE—oh, jangan main kasar, Hatano- _san_.” Jitsui tersenyum geli, berbanding terbalik dari tangannya yang tajam menangkap  sabitan tangan Hatano.

Tazaki mengeluarkan kartu dari balik lengan kemejanya, memainkannya dengan lihai di antara jejarinya. Kepalan tangannya yang lain menumpu dagu. “Kita bikin identitas baru.”

Miyoshi meletakkan perban yang selesai diurai, mencermati punggung tangan kiri Sakuma yang membengkak dan sapuan oranye kering betadine dengan pola-pola kasar luka mencacatkan kulitnya. Dia menumpah rivanol pada kassa bersih dan menyaputkannya pada tangan Sakuma yang kali ini diam tak protes sama sekali—mungkin sudah terlalu lelah.

“Tidak bisa.”

“Hah?” Kaminaga menoleh pada Miyoshi yang tenang menukas. “Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?”

“Identitasku tetap harus sebagai Miyoshi.” Pemuda itu mengerling tatkala merasakan Sakuma memusatkan pandangan padanya. Dia menyeringai tipis. “Sakit, hm?”

“Ya. Sangat sakit,” jawab Sakuma impasif dan mengabaikan sensasi dejavu menyebalkan yang ia rasakan. Tahu benar mulut-mulut kurang ajar lain akan menderukan godaan, ia berkata, “Cepatlah.”

Miyoshi mengedik bahu—tentu dia tahu Sakuma tidak mungkin kesakitan dengan luka sesepele ini. “Sakit sedikit tidak akan membuatmu mati.”

 _Oh, jadi di saat seperti ini Miyoshi ingin bercanda._ “Aku nyaris mati di sini.” Melihat Miyoshi tertawa kecil dan nyaris terkesan memikat, Sakuma menimpali lagi dengan nada lebih sewot, “Apalagi dengan semua kerepotan ini.”

“Makanya kubilang, kau tidak perlu membantu kami membereskan kamar runtuh itu karena kau akan membantu kami dalam hal lain.” Miyoshi menjawab tenang, memulas _betadine_ ke kassa baru dan menutupkannya pada luka di permukaan kulit yang mulai mengering.

Sakuma mengejap-ngejap mata. Perkataan Miyoshi menelusupkan ingatan sore tadi saat pemuda ini merekatkan plester ke pipinya. “Jadi itu maksudmu.” Dia memicingkan mata. “Kau sudah tahu sejak tadi sore kalian akan menginfiltrasi Jieitai?”

Miyoshi menggeleng. “Tidak. Yang aku tahu, Yuuki- _san_ pasti akan meminta bantuanmu soal tempat tinggal kami—sebatas itu.”

“Apa kau berpikir kita akan menumpang di rumah Sakuma- _san_ , Miyoshi?” tanya Hatano yang tengah bertopang dagu, tersenyum yang mengiritasi mata Sakuma.

“Sudah, sudah, Hatano- _san_. Ingat kata Yuuki _-san_ , kita harus patuh pada Sakuma- _san_ seperti Ayah kita sendiri.” Jitsui mengulum senyum begitu perkataannya menyebabkan rekan-rekannya mendatarkan ekspresi menatapi Sakuma.

Letnan itu berwajah setimpal datar dan tak antusias, berpikir mungkin ia juga berhutang budi pada Jitsui. Pemuda ini baik padanya, jika saja tidak menghitung beberapa penghinaan lain selama masa tiga tahun mengenalnya dan sikap skeptis Jitsui terhadap kemiliteran Jepang sendiri. 

“Kembali mengenai identitas.” Tazaki mungkin juga termasuk yang membuat Sakuma pun merasa berhutang padanya. “Apa maksudmu kau harus tetap sebagai Miyoshi?” tanya pria itu pada Miyoshi yang masih menekuni pekerjaannya.

“Karena saat aku menemui Sakuma- _san_ , banyak yang melihatku dan mungkin tahu siapa aku—kecuali mereka terlalu bodoh tidak mengingatku.” Miyoshi menukik bibirnya dalam sinisme. “Salahkan Sakuma- _san_.”

“Hah?” Sakuma nyaris melotot, berdesis marah, “mengapa salahku—“ Dia mengejap mata lagi, lalu mendesah panjang. “—ah, ya. Mereka sadar ... maaf, Miyoshi,” sesalnya.

“Kami tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara kalian,” kata Kaminaga mewakili kebingungan yang lain dengan alis terangkat, “Jelaskan. Ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Miyoshi ke barak militer, ‘kan?”

Rasanya ingin mencabik wajah yang dingin mengulum senyum, tapi lebih gemas karena Sakuma mulai merasa Miyoshi memanipulasi dirinya untuk membuatnya merasa berhutang budi padanya—karena Miyoshi membiarkannya berpikir keras lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan tentang insiden tadi pagi.

“Intinya, tadi pagi ada kekacauan—yang membuat tanganku jadi seperti ini.” Sakuma menjatuhkan tatapan pada tangan kirinya yang tengah disangga Miyoshi. “Dan, uh ... Miyoshi membantu menyelesaikan keributan. Karena aku berbicara padanya dan menyebutkan namanya, yang lain menyadarinya.”

“Tadi katamu, mereka sadar.” Miyoshi melirik sekilas pada letnan yang diberikannya masalah untuk menerangkan insiden tadi pagi.

Sakuma mengangguk lamat. “Ya, tadi teman-temanku menanyakan siapa kau.”

 _Kau meneriakkan nama(palsu)ku dengan sangat dramatis, siapa tidak akan bertanya?_ —ya, Sakuma memahami siratan tatapan yang Miyoshi tujukan padanya.

“Apa yang kaukatakan pada mereka?” Miyoshi menempelkan _kassa_ teroles betadine ke tangan Sakuma, mengambil segulung perban baru untuk membalut tangan kirinya lagi.

“Nanti juga mereka akan tahu.” Sakuma memerhatikan Miyoshi dan tangan cekatan yang rapi membalutkan perban pada tangannya.

“Jawabanmu tepat.” Miyoshi tersenyum tipis. “Begitu pula yang kulakukan tadi. Mereka akan lebih yakin jika nanti aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai kapten D-Forces.”

Sakuma mengejapkan mata. Andai Miyoshi tak mencetuskannya, tentu dia tidak akan berpikir sampai ke situ. Hatinya mendadak meringan mendengar pernyataan Miyoshi dan mengingat aksi pemuda ini yang begitu keren memukau seisi aula. “Sepertinya begitu.”

“... apa ada yang merasa  tersingkirkan dari dunia ini?”

Gumam Kaminaga di balik gelas tehnya ditanggapi dengan dengung yang bergaung tipis, menyetujui pertanyaannya karena sang letnan dan kapten yang duduk bersisian itu tak melibatkan mereka dalam pembicaraan.

Sejak tadi, mereka telah menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan baik Sakuma maupun Miyoshi menolak mengungkapkan yang sesungguhnya. Pesta macam apa sampai tangan Sakuma terluka seperti itu dan menyebabkan Miyoshi beramah-tamah pada sang letnan hari ini?

Terpujilah Fukumoto yang mengumumkan bahwa makan malam telah siap. Pria itu menitipkan pembagian jatah makanan yang adil dan makan Fratte—dan berkata akan segera kembali, kemudian berlalu membawakan senampan makan malam untuk Yuuki.

Kalau tidak, tentu saja tidak mungkin para pria lain tidak mungkin tidak menyambar percakapan keduanya tanpa komentar menggoda.

“ _Saa,_ _Kapten Miyoshi_ , pimpin kami membuat identitas baru,” ucap Amari dengan Emma yang berbinar-binar duduk di pangkuannya dengan semangkup sup, nasi hangat, dan sepiring lauk di hadapannya.

Yang duduk melingkar di meja utama adalah Sakuma, Miyoshi, Amari (dengan Emma di pangkuannya), Tazaki, dan Kaminaga. Odagiri datang menghidangkan makanan untuk sang letnan yang mengucap terima kasih padanya, lalu bergabung dengan Jitsui dan Hatano di meja persegi lain.

Miyoshi menyingkirkan kotak P3K kembali ke tempat Fukumoto biasa menyimpannya dan membuang sampah, mengambil seporsi makanan untuk dirinya sendiri—paling akhir setelah yang lain dengan tertib bergilir mengambil makanan karena diawasi Odagiri, kemudian duduk lagi di kursinya.

Menyadari perhatian terporos padanya, senyum _playful_ tersungging di bibir Miyoshi.

“Aku mendapat firasat buruk.”

Gumaman Odagiri membuat Hatano mendengus menahan tawa dan Jitsui tersenyum tipis menanggapi, “Biasanya firasat orang baik itu benar.”

“Katakan padaku kau bukan orang baik Odagiri.” Hatano mengerang melihat wajah yang dipilih sebagai kapten untuk misi penyamaran mereka dalam rangka menginfiltrasi Jieitai.

“Nama identitas kita, sesuai dengan identitas D-Kikan saat ini.” Miyoshi menyiduk sesendok sup, sebelum menyuap, dia berucap, “Kecuali profil militer yang harus kita karang dan kepribadian dari individu baru sebagai manusia biasa.”

Sakuma yang tidak begitu mengerti hal ini, terbisu menyantap masakan Fukumoto. Baru disadarinya ia benar-benar lapar. Terakhir makan baru tadi pagi saat pesta penyambutan kepulangan unit Kousei.

Tazaki meletakkan sendoknya sesaat, menyadari ekspresi tenang Miyoshi. “Sepertinya kau sudah memikirkannya.”

“Hmm.” Miyoshi bergumam. Senyumnya makin eksplisit mendengar helaan napas yang lain karena ekspresinya. “Tentu sudah. Meski nama identitas kita sama, karakteristik masing-masing samaran kita akan berbeda dari yang sekarang.”

“Menarik.” Kaminaga memutar sendok di tangannya, tersenyum optimis dengan betapa tenangnya Miyoshi sebagai pemimpin mereka. “Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan _“Kapten Miyoshi D-Forces”,_ Miyoshi?”

“Aku mendapat firasat buruk.”

Gumam Hatano di balik sendok nasinya itu membuat Amari tertawa, berkomentar satir, “Kau bukan orang baik. Tidak apa-apa, Hatano.”

Amari mengedip apresiatif pada Jitsui yang menahan Hatano melesatkan garpu untuk menusuk bola matanya seperti bakso tertancap di antara tala-tala garpu.

“ _Kapten Miyoshi_ menetapkan prinsip untuk D-Forces yang wajib dipatuhi oleh seluruh anggota D-Forces,” jawab Miyoshi atas pernyataan Kaminaga.

Tazaki mengabaikan desis risau Kaminaga yang juga bergumam _aku-mendapat-firasat-buruk,_ meski dia merasakan yang sama dan turut bergumam, “Itu terdengar mengkhawatirkan—firasatku juga buruk.” Dia menarik napas, bersiap untuk yang terburuk. “Apa prinsipnya?”

Miyoshi memandang mereka dengan tenang—dan raut menang. _“My words are laws.”_

Menyaksikan betapa kencang para mata-mata mengerang dan menahan desah, Sakuma menyimpan keprihatinan pada mereka untuk diri sendiri. Coba mereka tidak menggodanya dengan Miyoshi terus-menerus, Sakuma akan berempati dan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Miyoshi untuk tidak menyiksa mereka.

 _Ya, rasakan siksaan Kapten Miyoshi—_ Sakuma sungguh menantikannya.

“Bisakah kita bernegosiasi soal prinsip _“Kapten Miyoshi”_ , Miyoshi- _san_?” Serahkan pada Jitsui untuk tetap berdaya melawan tanda-tanda kemunculan tirani.

“Kalian pilih patuh pada _Letnan Sakuma_ atau pada _Kapten Miyoshi_?” Miyoshi tidak terpelintir sama sekali dalam jebakan bernegosiasi.

Sakuma refleks mendelik pada Miyoshi. “Yuuki _Chūsa_ sendiri yang bilang kalian harus patuh padaku.”

“Pada _Kapten Miyoshi._ ” Jawaban serentak tanpa ragu para mata-mata itu membuat Sakuma hampir membeliak kesal pada mereka yang sama sekali bukan karakternya.  

“Sakuma- _san_ , _Kapten Miyoshi_ yang akan bertanggung jawab atas D-Forces pada _Letnan Sakuma_.” Miyoshi tersenyum ringan—tanpa dosa—padanya.

Mereka memang akan menyandang nama identitas D-Kikan tetap sebagai nama militan pula walau karakternya berbeda, tapi Sakuma bukan orang ataupun subjek samaran yang berbeda.

Sakuma lurus menyelami iris seperti segarnya tanah pasca dicurahi hujan dan memutuskan untuk menatapnya tanpa menampilkan perasaan sebenarnya—seperti ingin memandangnya terus-menerus. “Pegang katamu baik-baik.”

Miyoshi bergumam, senang yang begitu tenang. Dia kembali memerhatikan yang lain. “Secara garis besar, _Kapten Miyoshi_ adalah karakter kapten yang sarkastik tiap bicara, arogan, narsis, _branded-minded_ , mengklafisikasikan banyak hal berdasarkan kualitas, dan rewel jika gaya rambutnya dirusak.”

Sejenak hening.

Sedemikian hening, mengheningkan cipta.  

“Oi ... apa bedanya dari kau yang biasa, Miyoshi?” Hatano merasakan pasti bukan hanya dirinya yang pori-pori kuritnya memerah keringat dingin dengan ulasan garis besar karakter itu.

“Berbeda, Hatano.”

Miyoshi menampakkan ketersinggungan di wajah pasifnya karena tanggapan pemuda yang pernah menyamar sebagai Shimano Ryosuke itu.

“Kapten Miyoshi sarkastik, aku sangat kharismatik. Dia arogan, aku sangat sopan dan elegan. Dia narsis, aku percaya diri dan kritis. Dia _branded-minded,_ aku _open-minded_. Dia mengklasifikasikan hal berdasar kualitas, sementara aku mampu memandang banyak hal tak terbatas. Dan tidak sepertinya, rambutku memang sudah sempurna tanpa aku perlu melakukan apa pun.”

Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sakuma dengar meluncur dari bibir tipis pelontar dialog-dialog sarkastik. Dahinya berkerut dalam mendengar semua sanggahan itu.

“Terdengar seperti kau menyangkal,” komentar Sakuma, sebelum menyuap dia mengimbuh, “tapi terdengar gagal.”

Melihat kelopak mata itu meredup dalam fokus yang menajam itu sudah biasa, tapi disertai dengan pipi yang berliuk sedikit itu sama sekali tidak biasa. Sakuma melebarkan mata melihatnya—tidak menyimak gelegak gelak tawa mata-mata lain menyetujui tanggapannya atas perbedaan karakter Miyoshi dan Kapten Miyoshi.

“Masukkan wajah cemberut itu ke dalam karakter Kapten Miyoshi!” Kaminaga tertawa sampai hampir tersedak. “Astaga, kalau kau perempuan yang cemberut imut seperti itu, aku bisa suka padamu, Miyoshi.”

“Diam. Aku tidak cemberut.” Itu tatap mengecam ancam yang menyangkut nyawa.

Jitsui bahkan tak sungkan untuk tertawa saat berkata, “Biasanya menyangkal itu tandanya benar.”

Miyoshi mencari dukungan bahwa ia berbeda dari karakter kapten Miyoshi. Namun para mata-mata terpingkal karenanya dan Odagiri satu-satunya yang tersenyum tipis malah berpaling—berkhianat darinya. Dia menoleh pada Sakuma yang mengejap mata padanya.

“Apa?” Sakuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 

 _Sudahlah._ Mana mungkin meminta pembenaran atas perkataannya dari seseorang yang bilang bahwa Miyoshi menyangkal. Pemuda yang ditunjuk sebagai kapten itu berdeham. “Berikutnya, karakter _Wakil Kapten Kaminaga D-Forces_.”

Hatano menyeringai. “Selamat untuk kehancuran karaktermu, Kaminaga.”

Kaminaga mengerang pelan. “Miyoshi belum mengatakan apa pun, Hatano.”

Miyoshi dingin menandas, “ _Kaminaga D-Forces_ , adalah Wakil Kapten yang ceria dan tersiksa. Sangat _playboy_ dan punya _fetish_ terhadap wanita bercincin—punya hobi buruk menggoda wanita yang telah bersuami.”

“Apa bedanya Kaminaga- _san_ dari yang biasa?” komentar Jitsui geli.

“Berbeda!” Kaminaga mengentak sendok ke meja dengan tenaga berlebih. “Aku tidak tersiksa dan hobiku bukan merusak rumah tangga orang.”

“Biasanya penyangkalan itu adalah kebenaran,” kutip Hatano puas dari kata-kata Jitsui sebelumnya.

“Itu tidak benar.” Kaminaga mengeluh dan membuat Tazaki menyuruhnya diam karena berisik mengganggunya makan, tidak bisa protes karena Miyoshi pasang wajah mutlak tak bisa disanggah.

Miyoshi melanjutkan dengan tenang setelah menelan suapan berikutnya. “ _Hatano D-Forces_ , anggota termuda D-Forces yang selalu protes, hipertensi, marah-marah, dan terbuli.”

Tazaki memandang heran pada Miyoshi, memungkas, “Apa bedanya dari Hatano yang biasa?”

“BEDA.” Hatano membanting sendok sampai sisa kuah sup misonya memercik ke mangkuk nasinya. “Aku bukan pemarah dan aku tidak terbuli!”

“Sssh. Kalian mengagetkan Emma,” tegur Amari saat anak perempuan yang baru makan setengah kudapannya itu terlonjak terkejut dan melihat takut karena paman-pamannya mendadak marah.

Jitsui tersenyum malaikat sembari dengan tenang menggeser makanannya menjauh dari Hatano. “Tenang saja, Hatano- _san_ , aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat mudah mendalami karakter.”

Hatano menahan diri untuk tidak membelalak pada pemuda yang duduk di sisinya. “Kau tidak membantu, Jitsui.”

Miyoshi mengetukkan sendoknya ke mangkuk sup, meminta yang lain diam. Dia menyemat Tazaki dalam pandangan. “ _Tazaki D-Force_ , tentara normal yang terobsesi jadi abnormal dan melakukan banyak hal eksentrik seperti mencoba jadi _Pigeon Whisperer_.”

Kaminaga mengernyitkan alisnya. “Kreatif sedikit, Miyoshi.”

“Aku kreatif.” Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengedik. “ _Tazaki D-Forces_ eksentrik terhadap trik-trik sulap.”

“Aku bukan _Pigeon Whisperer_ walaupun dibandingkan kalian semua aku lebih ahli menjinakkan merpati, dan meski aku suka membuat trik-trik sulap baru, aku tidak terobsesi jadi anomali,” ucap Tazaki dengan suara bariton menyiratkan ketersinggungan.

Jitsui tertawa lagi, ringan berujar, “Itu tidak ada bedanya dari yang biasa, Tazaki _-san_.”

“Apa bedanya dari yang biasa?” ulang Amari lagi, terkekeh geli. “Dan sudah berapa kali kita mengatakan hal ini?”

“Berbeda.” Tazaki menyempitkan kelopak matanya yang memang sempit padaAmari. “Aku tidak seperti itu.”

“Biasanya, kalau menyangkal, itu tandanya benar.” Kaminaga balas menyindirnya dengan menyikut lengan Tazaki yang memincingkan mata padanya.

Mendengar gerutuan protes dari beberapa anggotanya, Miyoshi membiarkan mereka bicara dulu sesukanya dan menikmati makan malamnya. Begitu yang lain menyadari mereka menginterupsi dan membungkam diri, Miyoshi tersenyum apresiatif dan lanjut bertutur.

“ _Jitsui D-Forces_ ,” Miyoshi mengingat karakter terakhir Jitsui sebagai Morishima Kunio dan akhirnya memutuskan karakter yang tepat untuknya, “peduli dan perhatian pada yang lain, jujur dengan brutal, tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan yang tidak disukainya, dia akan menunjukkan sisi sadis, tanpa ampun, kejam, dan—“

 _“Objection!”_ Hatano penuh keberanian memotong penuturan Miyoshi yang mendelik tak suka padanya karena diinterupsi.

“Hentikan!” Kaminaga yang pertama mengangkat sumpitnya usai telur dadarnya jatuh dramatis karena ulasan Miyoshi tentang karakter Jitsui. “Buat Jitsui jadi berbeda, Miyoshi!”

Pemuda yang didaulat sebagai kapten itu mengangkat dagu dan menatap angkuh. _“My words are laws.”_

“Itu _Kapten Miyoshi_ dan bukan kau, Miyoshi.” –bahkan Tazaki ikut dalam aksi penolakan ini.

“Pikirkan, masa _Jitsui D-Forces_ berkarakter penakut dan pengecut seperti Morishima Kunio? Tidak mungkin seorang anggota tim terelit seperti itu,” dalil Miyoshi argumentatif.

“Tidak mesti begitu, tapi bisakah kau lebih eksploratif dalam pengembangan karakter?” pinta Hatano geram. “Kau tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan!”

“Miyoshi, kau membangkitkan monster.” Amari tak menyembunyikan keberatannya sama sekali dengan karakter rekayasa pemuda yang didaulat sebagai kapten D-Forces.  

Miyoshi mengangkat dagunya, menatap rendah satu per satu yang bersikeras tidak ingin menghadapi Jitsui dan improvisasi karakter kegelapannya. “Aku mengerti apa yang kulakukan dan keputusanku—yang bertanggung jawab untuk memimpin kalian—tidak bisa diganggu gugat.”  

“Baiklah. Aku akan mendalami karakter dengan baik, Miyoshi- _san._ ” Jitsui tersenyum baik hati pada salah satu rekan mata-mata terbaiknya.

Miyoshi balas tersenyum pada Jitsui yang selalu bisa diandalkannya. “Tentu.”

“Kau selalu punya _soft-spot_ untuk Jitsui, Miyoshi.” Hatano mendengus kesal.

Sesaat mata itu melebar seinosen pemuda biasa yang terkesima karena mengetahui dia jadi mahasiswa nomor satu seuniversitas. Jitsui tertawa dengan suara rendah—yang jarang terilis dari bibirnya. “Kau cemburu, Hatano- _san_? Untukku atau Miyoshi-san?”

“Dengar tawa itu.” Kaminaga bergumam prihatin melihat Hatano balas menjauhkan tempat makannya mendengar tawa geli Jitsui yang lebih mirip tawa penyihir  tatkala berhasil meracik racun termematikan. “Hatano, kalau kau lupa, Miyoshi hanya punya _soft-spot_ untuk Sakuma- _san_.”

 _“Soft-spot?”_ Kedua alis itu menukik. Sakuma melirik Miyoshi, menuntut penjelasan. 

Letupan tawa Amari dan lumernya tawa rendah Tazaki mengusik seisi ruangan. Mereka memandang kedua mata-mata yang menepuk bahu Kaminaga dan mata-mata yang ditepuk menepis risih keduanya.

“Kau jenius, Kaminaga. Sungguh.” Amari gagal meredam tawanya.

Geli mengetami mata khas Asia yang memendar pengertian tatkala Tazaki menatap pria yang duduk di sampingnya. “Yang kaukatakan memang benar.”

“Apa-apaan kalian—“ Tukasan terhenti, Kaminaga tercengang seorang diri. “—ya, aku jenius.” 

Hatano mengerutkan dahi , sesungguhnya agak tak mengerti. Tentu mereka semua tahu Miyoshi selalu punya _soft-spot_ di hatinya untuk Sakuma. “Apa maksudnya, hah?”

“Lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu,” saran Odagiri, terlihat canggung menelan makannya kemudian.

 Jitsui mengetuk bahu Hatano, menariknya, lalu berbisik padanya. Soft-spot tidak seinosen yang Hatano kira, karena cetusan Kaminaga diterjemahkan berbeda oleh kedua karib playboy-nya. _Soft-spot_ ekualitas dengan _grafenbergh spot_. Alih-alih merasa jijik, Hatano dilinting geli dan tertawa ringan menyisakan seringai di wajahnya.

 “Yeah. Miyoshi punya _soft-spot_ untuk Sakuma- _san_.” Hatano mengangguk mantap. “Kau benar, Kaminaga.”

Mencegah Sakuma menangkap maksud yang para pria tak tahu malu itu bicarakan sebenarnya, Miyoshi kasual mengangkat bahu. “Mereka pikir, aku selalu punya sisi baik padamu, Sakuma- _san_.”

Miyoshi takkan heran jika Sakuma merespons dengannya penyangkalan. Dia diam-diam terkejut karena Sakuma tampak memikirkan jawabannya, mengangguk sekilas—seakan menyetujui. Memungkas dengan kedewasaan tegas, “Sebaiknya, kaulanjutkan tentang karakter-karakter D-Forces.”

Tersenyum tipis—tak acuh pada yang lain menyeringai mengamati interaksinya dan sang letnan, Miyoshi menggulir tatapan pada Amari. “Kau adalah tentara ramah, baik hati, _social-butterfly_ , yang akan jadi figur kakak untuk semua anggota D-Forces. Sangat ahli menghadapi wanita, anak-anak, dan seorang _Dog Whisperer_.”

“Apa bedanya dari dia yang biasanya?” Kali ini komentar terdengar seperti ratap tak berdaya dari beberapa dengan karakter teraniaya dan yang biasa saja.

Amari berhenti tertawa, mengerutkan alis. “Aku bukan _Dog Whisperer._ ”

“ _Dolphin Whisperer_ bagaimana?” timpal Hatano sinis.

Miyoshi menyembunyikan tawa di balik gelas teh sebelum menghirup. “Itu juga boleh.” Dan tersenyum saat meneguk teh mendengar gerutuan Amari yang menyangkal bahwa ia bukan _Dolphin Whisperer,_ gerutuan yang hilang begitu Emma dengan polos bilang ia senang mendengar Amari sebagai _Dolphin Whisperer_.

“Odagiri—“

“Oh, sudahlah. Aku tahu kau akan menjadikannya apa.” Kaminaga bersandar di kursi, menyuap sesendok penuh sup dan menelan bulat-bulat tofu serta kekecewaannya sekaligus.

Tazaki menimpali di sampingnya. “Paling juga tidak beda jauh dari yang biasa.”

“—aku rasa kau lebih mengerti karakter sebagai tentara, atau kalau kau lupa, tanyakan saja pada Sakuma- _san_. Tidak ada yang bisa aku rekomendasikan tentang karaktermu sebagai Letnan.”

Odagiri yang sedari tadi diam mengulum senyum dengan interaksi antik yang lain, terkejut mendengar perkataan Miyoshi yang tenang padanya. Bukan hanya dirinya, yang lain pun demikian.

“Tapi sebagai _Odagiri D-Forces_ , kau adalah _Internet Freak_ yang tercandu sosial media dan hanya bersuara menggunakan _Line_. Bagaimana?”

Miyoshi tampak puas dengan reka-reka kreasi karakter fantasi yang dirancangnya. Odagiri tercenung sesaat mencerna perkataannya, kemudian mengangguk—tak ada ruang untuk berdemonstrasi baginya.

“Itu beda jauh dari Odagiri yang biasa.” Hatano terdengar menggerutu tapi lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin diam-diam mereka iri karena Miyoshi memberikan karakter yang berbeda pada Odagiri, sementara mereka sendiri tidak begitu beda jauh dari keseharian. Sakuma diam menyimak diskusi pembangunan karakter mereka.

“Aku akan menebak dengan akurat.” Jitsui dengan brillian memutar sumpit di jejari rampingnya. “Kau akan membuat Fukumoto- _san_ menjadi karakter seperti Mama Malang yang mengurusi semua anggota D-Forces.”

Kaminaga dan Hatano bergumam seakan ada kesinambungan antara pikiran mereka. _“D-Forces no Fuku-Mama.”_

Amari mengelap sedikit basah di wajah berbibil mungil yang menumpah sup. Dia mendesah. “Itu sudah paling kreatif yang bisa Miyoshi ciptakan.”

Tepat sebelum Miyoshi membuka sesi debat panas baru tentang kreativitasnya yang diragukan seisi ruangan, Fukumoto masuk ke kantin tanpa kata dan melengos ke dapur untuk mengambil jatah makan malamnya sendiri.

Miyoshi menyeringai. “Fukumoto.”

Yang dipanggil sedang mengangkat centong sup untuk semangkup sup misonya, dia menatap pemanggilnya. “Hm?”

 _‘D-Kikan no Fuku-Mama.’_ –Sakuma yakin itulah kesan yang berkelibatan dalam airmuka mata-mata lainnya.

Miyoshi beranjak meninggalkan makan malamnya yang tersisa setengah, lalu mendekati Fukumoto. Menarik bahunya, merangkulnya untuk menjauhi konter dapur, jauh memojok ke kulkas dan memunggungi seseorang, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Fukumoto dalam suara rendah yang membuat pria tertinggi di D-Kikan itu menganguk-angguk.

“Firasatku buruk.” –Kaminaga.

“Tenanglah, Kaminaga. Kau bukan orang baik.” –Hatano.

“Hatano bukan orang baik pun dapat firasat buruk yang terbukti benar.” –Tazaki.

“Orang buruk dapat firasat buruk, Tazaki _-san_.” –Jitsui.

“Bukankah buruk adalah yang merencakan hal buruk di belakang kita semua?” –Amari.  

Pertanyaan Amari itu didengung gumaman persetujuan mata-mata lainnya saat mereka setajam predator memata-matai mangsa, memandangi Fukumoto yang entah melakukan apa—karena tak terlihat memunggungi mereka semua—dan Miyoshi bersandar ke lemari pendingin dengan pose klise menawannya.

Begitu Fukumoto mengangkat wajah, senyuman serigala Miyoshi terkembang.

Semua pria yang tersisa sepakat tanpa suara, mereka benar-benar dapat firasat buruk.

“ _Fukumoto D-Forces_ , adalah tentara pendiam—“

Hampir semua mata-mata impasif mendengar kalimat pembukaan Miyoshi itu dan nyaris mencetus, tentu, _apa bedanya dia dari yang biasa_.

Namun berpasang-pasang mata terbeliak melihat pemuda yang memakai kacamata dengan wajah total terlihat berbeda dan menyeringai pada mereka.

_‘... SIAPA?’_

Miyoshi meredam tawa pada kepalan tangannya, paling geli malam ini di balik punggung Fukumoto yang merupakan mata-mata terahli dalam penyamaran. “—di luarnya, ringan tangan dalam membantu orang lain, penggoda tanpa kata, dan pengkhianat.” 

Sakuma sampai ternganga syok. Rasanya ingin menggosok matanya dengan porstex—cairan antiseptik pembersih lantai—untuk membersihkan indera pengelihatannya. Rasanya yang kini berdiri di sisi Miyoshi tengah menyeringai itu benar-benar bukan Fukomoto.

Bagaimanapun, Fukumoto selalu identik sebagai pria yang terlihat bodoh dengan mata sayu, wajah tirus, dan mengisolasi dirinya sendiri dari peradaban manusia.

Bukan pria dengan kulit coklat eksotis, seringai seksi, wajah seperti pahatan sempurna yang artistik tak bercela, ekspresi manipulatif yang arogan menertawakan semuanya.

Astaga mata-mata.

“Itu jauh berbeda dari yang biasa.”

Gumaman rekan sesama mata-mata membuat Miyoshi menyeringai selicik biasanya. “Tentu saja, semua anggota D-Forces hanya rekayasa.” Pandangannya menyorot geli melihat wajah-wajah terkejut yang masih mencoba mengenali Fukumoto. “... bukan kita yang biasa.”

Perkataan Miyoshi itu menyebabkan mereka berdecih dan sebagian menghela napas. Tentu saja, Miyoshi hanya mempermainkan mereka bahkan di saat seperti ini.

“Pengkhianat?” Hanya Jitsui yang lebih dulu pulih dari keterkejutan. “Dalam hal apa?”

“Jika ada simulasi pertandingan, peperangan, atau hal-hal semacam itu, maka _Fukumoto D-Forces_ akan jadi pengkhianat dan menyimpangsiurkan intel.” Miyoshi bertukar lirikan dengan Fukumoto yang memakai kembali kacamatanya—puas dengan kepunahan _image Fuku-Mama_ itu, melengang kembali ke tempat duduknya.

“Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan,” tanggap Amari, menyirat iri.

“Baiklah, semua juga boleh jadi pengkhianat dalam hal-hal seperti itu.” Miyoshi tersenyum picik pada semua rekan-rekannya yang satu per satu mulai menyeringai. “Kecuali D-Forces sebagai satu kesatuan, kalian boleh seperti itu.”

_“Yes, Sir!”_

Mereka patuh untuk hal-hal buruk. Ternyata inilah sejatinya bentuk firasat buruk yang Sakuma rangkum dalam dirinya tanpa harus terjerumus nelangsa.

“Detail karakter yang sesuai dengan garis besar ulasanku, aku percayakan pada kalian.”

Tak ada lagi yang membanting sendok, meja, ataupun berdemonstrasi seperti pelajar menghadapi era reformasi. Para agen rahasia ini tidak perlu dibujuk, mereka menyadari bahwa karakter mereka sebagai anggota D-Forces berbeda dari pribadi mereka yang asli dan hanya karakter rekayasa.

Teringat mereka harus menyamar sebagai Tokushu Sakusen Gun, Sakuma yang dari tadi mengatup mulut, memutuskan angkat bicara.

“Seragam Tokushu Sakusen Gun, agak berbeda dari Jieitai yang biasa dan tiap kejuruan Jieitai itu berbeda. Kalaupun kalian datang dengan seragam Jieitai dua tahun yang lalu itu—sebagai Rikujō Jieitai unit TSG, bagaimana dengan emblem khusus unit elit itu?”

“Emblem seperti lambang yang menunjukkan pangkat, Sakuma- _san_?” tanya Miyoshi yang menoleh pada letnan tersebut.

“Seragam ada dua. Satu seragam formil untuk acara formal dan satu lagi seragam loreng lapangan.”  Sakuma mengangguk. Tangan terulur mengetuk sekali bahu kiri Miyoshi. “Tapi, kalau kalian datang dengan seragam formil, pasti akan ada emblem grup spesial operasi itu di sini.”

Tanpa menyadari bagaimana mata coklat itu meluas perlahan karena dengan tindakan kasual yang dilakukannya, Sakuma melanjutkan, “Emblem itu tidak dijual sembarangan di pasaran dan terlihat perbedaan antara yang asli serta palsu.”

“Bukankah Sakuma- _san_ punya teman yang disebut Tensai Shounen itu dan dia anggota asli Tokushu Sakusen gun?” _–yang kau yakin sekali dia percaya padamu. Atau kau yang percaya padanya._ Miyoshi melunakkan lengkung bibirnya. “Foto saja miliknya, atau pinjamkan emblemnya besok pada kami agar bisa direplika—saat Sakuma- _san_ besok pagi datang ke sini.”

 Mengingat bahwa setiap anggota militer diwajibkan apel pagi dan hanya anggota Tokushu Sakusen gun yang dibebaskan dari kewajiban itu, pula kenyataan Shinichi bukan orang pagi hari, Sakuma rasa meminjamnya sebentar tak masalah.

“Besok, aku usahakan bawa.” Sakuma menyanggupinya.

“Kurasa Yuuki- _san_ pasti juga akan menyiapkan hal itu.” Jitsui menyahut dari sisi meja lain. “Tapi, apa ada hal khusus lain yang perlu kami ketahui?”

“Kudengar cerita dari mereka—karena kebetulan aku tidur di komplek asrama sama dengan mereka, biasanya anggota-anggota terelit dari unit paling elit itu dilatih di Amerika oleh _Delta Forces_. Mereka menguasai ketiga kejuruan Jieitai, tapi tetap punya spesialisasi masing-masing.

“Setahuku, dalam satu tim itu terdiri anggota dengan spesialisasi konfrontasi langsung, _snipper_ , gegana, ahli batalion—kelautan, penguasa skuadron—segala hal yang berkaitan dengan udara, perang gerilya, negosiator perang, penyusup, rekonaisans, dan aku tidak tahu lagi.

“Wajah mereka tersembunyi saat di medan perang dan hanya boleh ditampakkan berdasarkan izin Komandan perang—pakai helm atau penutup kepala, dan tidak boleh masuk _camp_ TSG bila tidak punya tanda identifikasi resmi.”

Miyoshi menyangga dagu dengan kepalan tangannya, menghela napas seperti ia mengembus asap rokoh. “Tidak banyak membantu.”

Sakuma menahan kedutan panas pembuluh darah yang bersilang di dahinya mendengar tanggapan Miyoshi. “Maaf aku tidak banyak membantu soal itu.”

“Ada yang janggal.” Jitsui menatap Sakuma setelah menaruh sumpit dan sendoknya bersisian. “Anggota TSG baru bisa masuk camp resmi mereka bila punya tanda identifikasi. Bagaimana Sakuma- _san_ bisa tidur di asrama mereka?”

“Oh. Itu.” Sakuma menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya yang mendingin. Agak canggung menjawab, “Itu karena asrama Rikujō Jieitai penuh, jadi Letjen mengungsikanku ke asrama TSG yang paling sepi penghuni.”

Kaminaga meletakkan gelas tehnya yang telah tandas ke meja. “Ada hal lain lagi?”

 “Kalau ada hal lain lagi yang kuingat, aku beritahukan besok.” Sakuma membawa cucian kotor ke tempat cucian piring dan mencucinya sementara yang lain masih bercakap-cakap perihal infiltrasi mereka ke Jieitai.

Usai Sakuma mencuci piring, terdengar genting atap kantin berdenting. Awan kelabu bergumul kembali melentur lagi dalam hujan yang turun berderak kendati terdengar tak semenggebrak tadi.

Sakuma melirik jam dinding dalam kantin. Tepat setengah jam sebelum memasuki jam malam markas besar militer.

Tidak seperti agensi mata-mata ini yang memberikan kebebasan pada murid-muridnya dengan meluangkan jam bebas untuk waktu privasi bersenang-senang mereka sendiri, kemiliteran amat ketat dan tegas perihal waktu.

Lebih buruk lagi jika ia terlambat kembali dan tertangkap basah oleh tentara-tentara dari tiap asrama yang bergilir. Akan sangat buruk jika para prajurit tersangar menghukum oknum-oknum pelanggar peraturan.

Kalau Sakuma sudah dapat izin dari Muto atau titip pesan—pamit—pada temannya, tentu ia tidak akan ragu untuk menetap di D-Kikan. Namun ia harus kembali karena tidak ada titah otoritas yang mengizinkannya untuk mengina di agensi ini, bukan karena kamar asrama lungsur, roboh dan hanya tersisa rangkanya saja.

Sakuma berdeham, menyela percakapan pria-pria yang memilih jadi mata-mata sebagai jalan hidup hitam penuh kesendirian mereka. Memberitahukan mengapa ia harus segera kembali, dan mereka memahami yang disampaikannya.

Melihat Sakuma tak juga beranjak, Jitsui dengan senyum baik hatinya yang biasa menenangkannya, berkata bahwa mereka memang tidak berencana tidur malam ini karena ada banyak hal yang harus mereka persiapkan.

“Miyoshi, antarkan Sakuma- _san_ ke depan—daripada dia mengkhawatirkan kita dengan wajah lelah mengerikan begitu.”

Pernyataan itu keterlaluan menyinggung, jika Sakuma tidak terfokus pada senyum tipis apresiatif Amari yang juga menyadari dia memang telah lelah.

Sakuma bisa pergi dengan melampiaskan frustratif dan amarah pada mereka, andai saja mata-mata ini akan melontarkan godaan atas kepergiannya dengan meminta Miyoshi mengantarkannya keluar D-Kikan dan bukan tersenyum pengertian seperti itu.

Bukan dengan senyum yang menyiratkan mereka berterima kasih karena semua yang Sakuma lakukan untuk mereka.

Perasaan bersalah memberatkan tiap langkah yang Sakuma tapakkan di sepanjang jalan. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun selain tegang dengan semua ini dan sewot dalam hati pada mereka. Bahkan membantu mereka merapikan reruntuhan atau bisa menyumbang dana untuk memperbaiki agensi mereka saja tidak.

“Sakuma- _san._ ”

Rambut hitamnya akan dibasuh kotor kucur air dari tepi-tepi atap jika Sakuma terus melangkah tanpa Miyoshi menghentikannya dengan menarik lengannya.

Sakuma menoleh, mendapati Miyoshi mengembangkan payung yang tadi dipinjamkan padanya oleh sang letkol—lalu menjejalkan ke tangannya. “Pakai payung ini lagi. Jangan sampai lukamu infeksi.”

Mengamati Sakuma yang sejak melangkah keluar kantin mengepalkan tangan, menggerit gigi, mengeraskan rahang, dengan mata tertekuk buruk, ada yang menyebabkan letnan ini merasa bersalah dan Miyoshi mengerti dari mengeja arti ekspresinya saja.

“Kau akan melupakan semua ini, begitu kami ada di dekatmu selama di Jieitai nanti,” kata Miyoshi perlahan yang dipastikannya dapat terdengar oleh Sakuma meski hujan menyamarkan suara-suara malam.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu mudah melupakan seluruh peristiwa hari ini?

Tidak, tidak mungkin mereka bisa sedekat itu dengannya, sekalipun ada di Jieitai. Di mana semua makan dari satu panci masakan yang sama, tertidur di kamar yang sama, mengenakan seragam yang sama, berbagi segala suka-duka bersama melampaui saudara sedarah.

“Terima kasih sudah membantu kami—hari ini dan hari-hari yang akan datang.” Miyoshi mempertimbangkan pikirannya sejenak. Ada kelembutan yang tidak feminin sama sekali tersirat saat ia (mungkin) tulus berkata, “Terima kasih sudah mencoba menyelamatkanku tadi, Sakuma- _san. Walau kau tahu, itu tidak perlu._ ”

Sakuma memandang Miyoshi dengan redup. Mata coklat itu memantulkan rintik masif hujan dan riak naif dirinya. Ekspresinya melurus maksud tulus, bukan sarkasme sedingin udara malam ini atau maksud bulus.

 “Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.”

Itu benar. Sekalipun dia dibuang ke dasar jurang perwujudan hal-hal tertegang, benak, nalar emosi, hati, semua direnggang sampai mungkin nyawanya nyaris teregang dari raganya, begitu ia menjernihkan sedikit keruh yang memburamkan kewarasannya hari ini, sesungguhnya Sakuma tak merasa ada hal berarti yang ia lakukan.

Bagi para mata-mata, realita mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dari permainan belaka.

Bagi Sakuma, realita dari para perekayasa terancam membuatnya buta atas nyata yang sesungguhnya. Seperti benarkah ia melihat Miyoshi yang ini sama dengan Miyoshi ratusan hari lalu, sarkastik berkata bahwa ada bukti otentik bahwa John Gordon adalah mata-mata negara luar.

“Apa yang kaupikirkan untuk hari-hari berikutnya, akan ada aku—kami—yang pertama kali kaulihat saat membuka mata, Sakuma- _san_?”

“Tidak ada bedanya dengan saat aku menginap di D-Kikan.”

“Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui kami akan bersamamu tiap hari dan hampir tiap waktu?”

Pertanyaan itu bernada murni canda.

Hiburan yang sama sekali tak bermaksud menghina, menertawakan, ataupun mempermalukan sang letnan.

“Membayangkannya saja aku tidak bisa.” Sakuma mengendurkan perasaan sekaku batu yang meringkusnya itu dengan dengusan ringan.

“Sepertinya menyenangkan.”

Sayang hujan luluh-lantak begitu galak, sumbang mengganggu tawa Miyoshi yang mirip belai tipis angin di helai dedaunan pertama musim panas.

Pria berpangkat letnan satu itu mengangkat bahu. Sorot matanya melunak. “Mungkin memusingkan.”

“Kalau begitu, mengapa membantu kami menginfiltrasi untuk tinggal di Jieitai?”

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar menyiratkan penasaran.

“Karena satu dan banyak hal.”

Tentara Sakuma ingin benar-benar berhenti jadi prajurit naif yang dijadikan pion oleh para pemain gelandang, yang jika sudah tak berguna akan dibuang begitu saja.

Jawaban mengambang itu membuat senyum Miyoshi kian terkembang. “Begitu.”

“Aku akan datang lagi besok pagi.” Sakuma mengerling Miyoshi dengan kedua tangan terbenam di celana dan memandanginya untuk beranjak pergi. “Atau ... sampai bertemu dua hari lagi di Jieitai.”

“Sampai bertemu lagi dan selamat beristirahat, Sakuma- _san._ ”

Dia tidak menanti berhari-hari berikutnya untuk konflik apa saja yang akan memercik dan timbul membesar seperti tumor karena hal ini, maupun kemungkinan ia bisa saling bekerja sama—percaya—dengan Miyoshi dalam melewati hari-hari mendatang yang tak pasti. Tak terasumsi. Acapkali melenceng dari orbit prediksi. 

Sakuma membiarkan keraguan akan Miyoshi (dan senyum yang tidak terlihat mengesalkan) berhenti di hatinya saja, luput mengetahui Miyoshi tidak bergegas kembali masuk ke D-Kikan karena tetap di sana, tak berhenti menatapinya mengarungi malam yang tenggelam dalam lirih romantis gerimis.

 

*

 

_(“Kalau begitu, mengapa membantu kami menginfiltrasi untuk tinggal di Jieitai?”)_

 

 

—karena salah satu dari banyak hal: _aku berhutang padamu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: 
> 
> Kabe-don: istilah yang bermula dari shoujo manga, yaitu ketika seseorang menghimpit orang lain ke tembok dalam posisi berhadapan dan mereka bertatapan dari mata ke mata dengan satu tangan penghimpit tepat di samping kepala orang yang dihimpit—bersandar ke tembok. 
> 
> Waltz yang diputar oleh Yuuki untuk mengiringi dansanya dengan Emma adalah Spring Waltz karya Yiruma. 
> 
> Tokushu Sakusen Gun itu memang unit terelit, tim spesial Jepang, yang memasterisasi tiga bidang kemiliteran (angkatan udara, laut, dan darat) dan punya spesialisasi mereka sendiri dalam setiap sub-grup. Berisi miilitan-militan terbaik untuk melakukan operasi militer khusus, baik dalam mengonter serangan terroris, perang gerilya, back-up untuk negara aliansi jika dibutuhkan. 
> 
> Setelah melalui seleksi yang ketat (berdasarkan tes IQ-EQ, riwayat hidup, prima fisik, lulusan akademi militer dan karir kemiliteran) anggota Tokushu Sakusen Gun dilatih oleh Delta-Force Amerika terutama dalam menguasai teknik CQB (close quarter combats). Biasanya, saat di base-camp dalam wilayah peperangan, mereka akan menyembunyikan wajah dan tidak akan menunjukkan kecuali atas seizin komandan. 
> 
> Rekonaisans adalah misi operasi militer yang berkenaan dengan mendapatkan informasi dengan observasi visual, mendeteksi metode serangan atau bertahan musuh, aktivitas dan pergerakan musuh ataupun potensi musuh, berkaitan dengan meteorologi, hidrografik dan hidrolistik, karakteristik geografik daerah sekitar peperangan, dan berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkan intel lainnya. 
> 
> Spies atau teknik espionase (mata-mata/agen rahasia) berbeda dari Rekonaisans. Karena Spies tergolong non-kombatan atau tidak akan terlibat dalam peperangan (hanya aktif sebelum masa perang), sementara Rekonaisans saat perang berlangsung. Mata-mata biasanya menyamar dan/atau menyusup ke daerah, tidak hanya mengumpulkan intel dan informasi untuk keuntungan/kerugian pihaknya sendiri tapi juga bisa memutuskan memusnahkan informasi jika dianggap berbahaya untuk musuh ketahui atau memutar balik informasi untuk menjebak pihak lawan agar tertipu.
> 
> Mengenai pakaian, senjata, special traits dari Tokushu Sakusen Gun dsb, tentu akan dibahas chapters ke depannya. 
> 
> *
> 
> Tidak usah sungkan berikan kritik dan saran pada saya, dan juga mengungkapkan perasaan kalian setelah membaca fic ini ya.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, mem-bookmark, memberikan kritik, saran, kudos, dan memberi untuk fanfiksi ini!


	5. D-Forces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena chapter ini sangat panjang, silakan dibaca setelah membaca update Qualms (jika membaca fanfiksi itu juga) dan begitu teman-teman pembaca sekalian punya banyak waktu luang untuk membaca. 
> 
> Selamat membaca!

 

**Bruk**

 

Bukan hanya Sakuma yang mengerang parau mendengar bunyi familiar perusak jampi-japi mimpi-di kamar para tentara terelit ini.

Sakuma menyibak kelopak matanya yang masih diganduli beratnya kantuk, berguling sedikit ke samping kiri, tidak terkejut menemukan tempat tidur di sisinya kosong dan dua ranjang dari tempat tidurnya dilihatnya Miyata terduduk terkantuk-kantuk seraya merutuk.

“Kupikir kebiasaannya akan berubah sejak ikut misi aliansi prevensi perang sipil karena uji coba misil Korea Utara.”

Dari tempat tidur di bawahnya, Sakuma menemukan Honma terduduk dengan mata sayu tertuju pada spasi tempat tidur antara ranjang Shinichi dan Miyata.

“Apa dia pingsan?” tanya Yoshino yang tak berkutik di tempat tidurnya.

“Apa dia tidak mengerti masih banyak yang lelah di sini?” Miyata mengutuk lebih keras dengan lengan terjulur ke bawah dan kepala tergantung di pembatas tempat tidur kamar asrama mereka. “Dia merebut gulingku, jatuh ke bawah, dan gulingku jadi alas tidurnya sekarang.”

“Karena itulah dia disebut _The Shooting Star_ ,” kata Kusanagi sinis—setengah mendengus dan sisanya geli yang dingin—dari ranjangnya sendiri di sisi kanan tempat tidur Sakuma.

“Shin, oi, Shin ... jangan tidur di bawah. Kembalikan gulingku. Shiiin ...”  ujar Miyata yang masih setengah mengantuk.

Sakuma merentangkan lengannya yang pegal karena tertidur dalam satu posisi statis, melihat Miyata dengan mata terpejam  menepuk-nepuk malas junior yang nyenyak menggunakan gulingnya sebagai alas tidur dan berusaha membangunkannya. Dia merogoh _smartphone_ -nya yang disimpan di bawah bantal tidurnya dan melihat jarum jam mengetuk angka enam.

“Dia alarm atau apa?” gumam Sakuma, sedikit geli. “Ayo bangun. Setengah jam lagi apel pagi.”

“Bangunkan aku jam sarapan pagi.” Miyata berhenti mengguncang Shin, suaranya memelan, tanda menyerah pada lelah.

“Kau harus bekerja keras supaya masuk _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ dan bisa bangun jam sarapan tanpa perlu ikut apel pagi, Miyata,” sahut Kusanagi geli. 

“Siapa suruh menonton televisi sampai pagi.“ Honma lalu menutup mulut, meredam kuapan untuk mengenyahkan malasnya.

Miyata membuka sedikit satu matanya saja. “Coba saja televisi tidak menayangkan _Sharing Ghost Stories_ mulai tengah malam, aku langsung tidur.”

“Pantas saja kau teriak seperti orang gila dengan Shinichi semalaman,” gumam Yoshino di balik selimutnya.

“Apa acara teve yang kalian tonton menakutkan?” Sakuma menaikkan alis. Semalam, dia mengobrol dulu dengan Kusanagi—karena tempat tidur mereka bersebelahan—dan mereka memang mendengar dua pemuda itu menjerit heboh. “Kukira kalian menonton piala dunia atau apa.”

“Belum musim piala dunia.” Kusanagi mendudukkan diri dan bangkit dari kasurnya, tapaknya meresapkan gema ke sepenjuru ruangan yang masih dihinggapi suhu dingin pagi hari dan lugunya embun.

Dalam temaram, sudut-sudut mulut Sakuma tersundul ke atas melihat Kusanagi berlutut di dekat pemuda yang jatuh tertidur di kaki ranjang.

“Tidak, tapi ... sangat imut.”

Jawaban teriring desah kekaguman Miyata sukses mengernyitkan alis Sakuma. “Mananya yang imut dari cerita hantu?”

“Bukan, Sakuma. Episode _Sharing Ghost Story_ itu bintang tamunya KonoTo.” Miyata menelentangkan tubuhnya dan mengembus napas panjang saat memeluk bantalnya erat-erat. “Ya Tuhan, Kirara- _chan_ imut sekali saat menjerit ketakutan ketika ditakut-takuti.”

Honma tertawa melihat Sakuma yang menyemat Miyata dengan kebingungan. “Dia bicara _Kokoro no Tomo_ —Miyata itu _Soulmate,_ Sakuma.” Dia menatap Miyata yang kakinya ditariki oleh Kusanagi agar tidak tertidur lagi. “Sepertinya lebih imut Marie—kalau dia yang ketakutan.”

Miyata menendang pelan tangan Kusanagi yang menarik-narik kakinya untuk bangun—dia belum ingin dibangunkan untuk menghadapi kenyataan—bersiap apel pagi. “Aaah, aku lupa kaucondong sebagai _Spie_ , Honma. Tapi ... aku juga ingin lihat Elena menjerit ketakutan kalau ditakuti begitu.”

“ _Soulmate? Kokoro no Tomo? Spie?_ ” Kalau bukan karena terakhir yang diucapkannya mengakselarasi debar jantungnya, Sakuma tidak akan sekeras ini menenangkan diri pagi-pagi. Kenangan hari kemarin berkelibatan dalam benaknya.

“ _Soulmate_ itu nama penggemar dari _girl band Kokoro no Tomo_ ,” terang Kusanagi yang kini menepuk-nepuk punggung lengan Shinichi untuk membangunkannya, “ _Spie_ adalah nama penggemar untuk _world wide girl band, SPIECE._ ”

Itu nama familiar, asal akar masalah. Mereka membicarakan _girl band,_ bukan mata-mata secara general. Sakuma tanpa sadar melepas napasnya yang tertahan.

“Apanya yang menarik dari mereka.” Yoshino mendengus, tapi tidak menyuarakan keluhan karena harus bangun sepagi ini dan mereka tak seharusnya terlelap lagi.

“Mereka cantik, pintar menari, bernyanyi, dan ... ya, menguasai dunia hiburan.” Kusanagi menyiratkan persetujuan melalui nada suaranya dan menggendik bahu.

Miyata berdecak. “Susah bicara pada yang tidak suka.”

“Bukan tak suka, tapi biasa saja,” ralat Kusanagi yang beralih menepuk-nepuk punggung lengan Shinichi lagi.

“Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari kalian jika tidak menyukainya.” Miyata bangkit untuk menjulurkan lengan lagi, mengguncang badan Shinichi lebih keras dari yang Kusanagi lakukan. “Shin, jelaskan pada mereka mengapa _girl band_ itu pantas dicintai dan selalu menyembuhkan hati!”

Shinichi menepis kedua tangan yang memegang-megang badannya. “Aaah, nanti. Bisakah kalian pergi apel pagi saja dengan damai?”

Kusanagi menarik pipi Shinichi yang empuk seperti kue mochi. “Bangun dan angkat pantatmu kembali ke tempat tidur kecuali kau mau kena flu, _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_.”

“Panggil aku begitu lagi dan kulubangi kepalamu, Brengsek.” Shinichi menyumpah marah menepis lebih kasar tangan yang menarik pipinya hingga melar. Dia menghunjamkan pelototan dengan mata merah pada pria yang menyeringai dalam kegelapan. “Aku tidur dengan mimpi indah, Kirara- _chan_ ketakutan dan aku melindunginya dalam pelukanku.”

Kusanagi tertawa lepas menunjuk yang dipeluki Shinichi. “Maksudmu, guling Miyata?”

“Itu guling sudah kuperawani, tidak apa-apa.” Miyata tergelak melihat Shinichi yang horor menatapi guling dalam pelukannya.

“Diam! Rasakan liur tidur Miyata!” Shinichi menjejalkan guling itu ke wajah Kusanagi yang tertawa makin keras dan menahan serangannya. _“This is what you called indirect French Kiss!”_ ucapnya emosional dengan artikulasi bahasa asing yang terlalu fasih untuk tipikal orang Jepang.

“Enak saja!” Miyata mengangkat bantalnya untuk menempeleng kepala Shinichi. “Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal tak beradab saat tidur! Ini fitnah! Fitnah lebih kejam dari pembunuhan!”

“Brengsek kau, Miyata! Turun dulu kau ke medan perang baru kau tahu pembunuhan sebenarnya itu seperti apa!”

 Kusanagi mencekal tangan-tangan kecil yang menyembunyikan kekuatan luar biasa—sekalipun Shinichi baru bangun—dengan menyatukannya di atas kepala dan menarik setengah tubuh bagian atas Shinichi jatuh menimpanya. Dia menyeringai tipis melihat betapa bulat mata karamel seperti _chocolate truffle_ yang menggoda untuk dilumat habis.

_“Do you want a morning french kiss to wake you up, Little Star?”_

_“YUKIHITO BASTARD KUSANAGIIII! YOU JERK—”_

Caci-maki terhempas dari degup diafragmanya seperti deru kereta yang melaju menyaingi kecepatan cahaya teriring bunyi bak-buk bantal-guling dan tawa memecah khidmat pagi hari.

Sakuma dengan tenang membereskan tempat tidur, membelakangi percobaan pembunuhan Miyata yang merasa difitnah Shinichi yang merasa dilecehkan oleh Kusanagi yang memang bertendensi merisaknya dengan segala cara.

Senyum terdengar dalam suaranya saat Yoshino berkata, “Jangan vulgar pagi-pagi. Tidak sopan.”

Shinichi menggelinjang liar, menyentak lepas cengkeraman Kusanagi dan mendamprat di sela serangan bantal Miyata, “Dengar kata Yoshino- _san_ , Kusanagi! Jangan setiap saat! Awas kau, Miyata—aargh singkirkan bantal baumu!”

“Dengar kataku, kembalikan gulingku dan tarik kata-katamu, Shin!” Miyata penuh nafsu menggebuk _ace_ TSG itu dengan bantalnya.

Kusanagi tertawa jahat karena berhasil memiting Shinichi, tangannya menangkup dagu pemuda yang tercekat karena betapa dekat wajah mereka. “Hmm, begitu. Tidak boleh setiap saat. Jadi kalau dalam waktu-waktu tertentu kau mau,  Bintang Kecil?”

 “SIAPA MAU DICIUM—“ Shinichi mendecih keras, menghindari wajah Kusanagi dengan menendang perut pemuda yang mengunci pergerakannya, “—DASAR BIADAB. KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU!”

“Jangan bertingkah seperti bocah! Cepat bangun, rapikan tempat tidur, mandi, dan bersiap untuk apel pagi!” tegur Honma tegas.

Tidak seperti kemarin, perasaannya berbeda saat mendengar perihal itu dijadikan topik percakapan lagi. Rasanya seperti yang termuda dibuli oleh yang lain karena topik serupa. Sakuma pikir karena yang bercanda, tertawa, saling gulat, teriak tanpa adab, dan menegur dengan beradab adalah teman-temannya jadi dia tidak merasa asing.

Terlalu lama tidur sendiri, paling banyak berdua atau bertiga di kamar asrama kompleks D, dan biasanya adalah tentara-tentera terelit yang bersahaja yang tidak benar-benar temannya, keramaian kawan-kawan dekatnya benar-benar menurunkan ketegangan yang semalam mencengkeramnya.

“Sakuma, hentikan mereka menghancurkan kamar ini,” pinta Yoshino yang juga sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Sakuma melenting lirik ke belakang. Tertawa ringan mendapati teman-temannya masih saling bergulat, berteriak, dan mengabaikan seruan Honma untuk berhenti berlaku kekanakan. “Kalau kalian terus seperti itu, nanti polisi militer akan datang dan kalian bisa kena detensi karena telat apel pagi.”

“Mana bisa polisi militer menghukumku—“

“—iya, iya, kami tahu, Bintang Kecil. Sana naik ke kasurmu dan tidur lagi.”

“Kemarikan gulingku. Mengapa kau tidak ikut saja bersama kami lari pagi, huh?”

“... mengapa aku harus ikut kalau aku bisa lanjut tidur, Miyata? Mati saja kau, Unagi!”

“Pantas kau tidak tambah tinggi. Kau tidak suka kena matahari pagi.”

“Apa katamu barusan, Miyabi?!”

“Mulutmu benar-benar sama seperti pamanmu, Bintang Jatuh.”

“BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU MIYABI! TEMBAK MATI BOCAH INI, KUSANAGI.”

“MIYABI—“

“MUTO. MUTO. SHINICHI MUTOOOO.”

“MIYABI. MIYABI NOBUTERUTERU BOZU!” 

Sakuma berpandangan dengan Honma dan Yoshino. Dia baru saja menggembungkan kembali guling—asrama yang menyediakan guling untuk tiap tempat tidur di kamar asrama hanya ada di kompleks D—dan menarik napas dalam, menjinjing guling untuk mendekati ketiga kawannya yang bermulut ribut dan menebas tegas kepala mereka satu per satu.  “Dengarkan kata Honma!”

“Sakuma!”

_“Senpai!”_

Ketiganya berbagi lirik licik setelah Sakuma tanpa tedeng aling-aling menimpuk mereka. Kalau hanya satu atau dua, Sakuma masih bisa menahan, tapi ketiganya tanpa kata melompat bangun untuk menerjangnya sekaligus dengan menimpukkan bantal, guling, dan berbalik menggelitik lalu memiting dirinya.

 “Ini tidak adil!” seru Sakuma di sela tawa, menyambar gulingnya dan menampuk kepala entah siapa yang berguling dengannya di ranjang.

Shinichi tertawa lebar tatkala merampas guling Sakuma dan menahan serangan seniornya itu yang nyaris mengunci dirinya. “Sejak kapan masih zaman pertarungan yang jujur dan adil di dunia ini, _Senpai_?!”

“Kusanagi, Sakuma itu sangat sensitif di telinganya! Bagus, gelitik dia dengan tali guling!” Miyata yang menahan berontak kekar lengan Sakuma terkekeh licik melihat pria yang mereka timpa  menggelinjang liar.

“Informasi luar biasa, Miyata.“ Kusanagi santai ber- _highfive_ dengan Miyata ketika Sakuma bersikeras habis-habisan untuk meloloskan diri dari sergapan mereka bertiga, seperti terkantup listrik manakala telinganya digelitik. “Jadi _soft-spot_ -mu telinga.  Pasti kaulemah dengan perempuan bersuara merdu, Sakuma. Lain kali kau bisa terima tawaran untuk makan malam dengan anak gadis Mayor Mikoshiba, kudengar dia penyanyi.”

“Apa hubungan _soft-spot,_ telinga, dan suara—ah! Itu kau yang ditawari untuk makan malam dengan putri Mayor Mikoshiba!” Sakuma merinding karena pori-pori sensitif di telinganya meremang hebat saat disunduli tali guling bahkan ditiup seduktif oleh Kusanagi, antara ingin marah tapi lebih merasa geli dan nyaris sinting karena disergap tentara-tentara terbaik. “Hentikan!”

“Kalian sangat menyia-nyiakan tawaran luar biasa para atasan!” maki Miyata penuh emosi. “Kalau mereka semacho para militan perempuan kita, aku bisa mengerti, tapi selera _high-class_ kalian keterlalu—aaaah!”

Shinichi bergerak liar berusaha melepaskan diri. “Putri Mayor Mikoshiba sangat imut, tapi Sakuma- _Senpai_ seleranya bukan yang imut-imut, buktinya tahun lalu dia menerima tawaran makan malam dengan putri Letkol Akihito, yang cantiknya sangat Miss Uni—grrh!” Dia tercekik karena lutut Sakuma mengapit lehernya.

“Kusanagi yang punya selera terhadap yang i—mmmh!” Kusanagi bengis memblokir wajahnya dengan guling hingga Sakuma tak bisa bernapas dan tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Menyeruak seperti geliat ufuk di Timur, Sakuma melepaskan diri dari mereka dan mengubah posisi untuk menindih ketiganya. Dia menyeringai karena berhasil mengunci pergerakan Miyata dengan menimpanya hingga temannya megap-megap, mengunci pergerakan Shinichi dengan apitan kaki-kakinya, dan lengan membelit leher Kusanagi.

“Sakuma ... akan sangat lemah dengan—“ Kusanagi mencengkeram lengan yang bisa saja mencekiknya dan merampas napasnya selamanya, tapi tak Sakuma lakukan. Pria itu sadar sahabatnya tak akan membunuhnya, dia memalsukan tawa parau seakan nyaris mati, “—suara ... urgh ... _ninabobo dewasa_.”

 Miyata berpura-pura menggelepar telah tewas karena ditiban Sakuma, berbanding terbalik dari protes dramatisnya, “Aku lebih suka ditimpa badan berlekuk cantik dan seksi yang hangat—bukan sekeras batu seperti ini!”

“Bicara lagi, dan aku pastikan kalian tidak akan bisa bermimpi lagi.” Sakuma berucap dengan kepura-puraan yang setimpal seriusnya, tak berhenti memiting kedua kawannya yang terdengap antara tawa dan pengap.

“Satu ... dua ... “ Persis burung pipit lolos dari perangkap pemburu, Shinichi berkelit dari tungkai-tungkai perkasa Sakuma, nyengir dan meninju celah ranjang yang berantakan dalam hitungan ala wasit pertandingan gulat, “ ... tiga! Sakuma- _Senpai_ menang!”

Bertepuk meriah, pemuda itu melompat seperti bintang jatuh menimpa ketiga pria yang tertawa seraya saling dorong dari ranjang karena terlalu sempit untuk mereka—mengabaikan protes Miyata yang punggungnya diganjal tepian pembatas tempat tidur dan bahwa dia akan jadi setipis kertas karena ditiban pria-pria berbadan keras.

“Sudah?”

Mereka berempat mengasatkan tawa yang bertransisi jadi senyuman melihat Honma menatap mereka dengan senyum tipis. Tanpa perlu Honma berseru lagi, keempatnya bangun dengan sendirinya.

Sakuma dibantu Miyata merapikan ranjang yang jadi korban pergulatan mereka, sementara Shinichi melompat kembali ke ranjangnya dan membiarkan Kusanagi menyelimutinya lalu mengganjal tepi tempat tidurnya dengan guling dari ranjang lain agar sang _ace_ TSG tak terjatuh dari tempat tidur lagi.

Kusanagi menahan tulang pipinya meninggi dan pandangannya melembut atas pemandangan kepala Shinichi saja yang menyembul dari balik selimut. “Perlu aku ninabobokan dengan _Twinkle-twinkle Little Star_ —“

Shinichi mengusir sambil nyengir, “—enyah sana, _Unagi_ , kecuali kau wanita yang menyanyikan ninabobo dewasa—“

Sakuma menoleh pada _ace_ TSG yang memilih melanjutkan lelapnya lagi. “—Shin, suara Kusanagi paling—“

“—memecah gendang telinga. Aku tahu. Aaaw!” Shinichi menyibak selimut, cemberut pada Kusanagi yang semena-mena menusuk lekuk pipinya dengan telunjuk dan menendang kaki seniornya itu. “Sakit, tahu.”

“Kau yang tidak mengerti ninabobo dewasa, Shin.” Kusanagi tenang beranjak, tanpa melihat, berhasil menghindar dari guling Miyata yang lagi-lagi disambar Shinichi untuk menyambit kepalanya. 

Miyata menjewer telinga Shinichi yang merepet sumpah-serapah padanya, mengomel karena guling yang dipakainya semalam lagi-lagi jadi objek untuk dilempar-lempar. Shinichi mencengkeram tangannya keras-keras dan Miyata baru melepaskannya ketika Kusanagi tertawa saat melempar balik guling ke pelukannya.

Melihat yang lain masih membereskan tempat tidur masing-masing ataupun mengecek _gadget_ , Yoshino yang pertama mencetus, “Kita sudah bebas tugas. Apa unit Kousei akan dirombak?”

“Kita masih menunggu Kapten Oikawa menyelesaikan laporan pertanggungjawaban pada Akutsu- _Kakka,_ tinggal tunggu instruksi Akutsu- _Kakka_ saja,” jawab Honma yang tengah mengibas-ibas selimut.

Miyata menaruh guling di tengah tempat tidur. “Terus selama kita menunggu, apa yang akan kita lakukan di markas?”

“Aku juga memikirkannya,” gumam Shinichi dari balik selimut, “apa yang harus kulakukan di markas ini sementara aku menunggu unitku pulang ... dan aku tidak tahu kapan yang lain pulang.”

 _“Fanboying, Boys.”_ Kusanagi mencabut _charger_ dari stop-kontak di kaki tempat tidurnya. Dia mendengus geli. “Bukankah itu yang kalian lakukan?”

“... itu semalam,” gumam suram Miyata dan Shinichi kompak.

“Kau tidak memikirkannya, Kusanagi?” tanya Honma heran, kemudian dia mengerling Sakuma. “Apa kau juga tidak bosan akhir-akhir ini selalu di markas, Sakuma _Chūi_?”

“Oi, oi, Honma ... kau lupa? Mereka berdua juga bekerja di tempat lain.” Miyata menggendikkan dagu pada kedua pria yang saling berpandangan karena ditanyai Honma. “Tidak menganggur seperti kita.”

Yoshino duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya menimpali, “Sakuma _Chūi_ bekerja juga untuk _Sanbou Honbu_. Kusanagi-san bekerja untuk _Gaimu-shō_. Ya, ‘kan?”

Kedua pria yang ditanya bergumam bersamaan.

“Apa yang kalian kerjakan untuk kedua institusi itu?” tanya Honma penasaran.

Lima detik amat hening tanpa jawaban mengejutkan kedua pria itu sama lain dan membuat para tentara yang ada dalam ruangan itu menoleh serta mengangkat kepala untuk menatap mereka.

Sakuma tahu kawan sealmamater dengannnya itu bekerja untuk kementerian luar negeri Jepang karena pengaruh keluarganya—terkadang ia ingin mengemukakan bahwa dalam hal ini Kusanagi tak jauh berbeda dari Shinichi, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu Kusanagi ditempatkan dalam kementerian di bidang apa.

Dia sendiri tidak bisa membeberkan bahwa dirinya dipekerjakan _Sanbou Honbu_ sebagai mata-mata untuk mengawasi agensi mata-mata karena D-Kikan adalah aset intel negara dan rahasia yang bahkan dirahasiakan dari Jieitai meski masih tergabung dalam institusi kemiliteran sendiri.

Sirine peringatan pertama bagi para tentara untuk bangun berkumandang.

“Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi apel pagi,” kata Shinichi dengan cengiran ringan di wajahnya.

Miyata mengangkat alis menatapnya. “Tidak jadi tidur?”

“Tergantung. Kalau melihat kalian apel pagi cukup menarik, nanti aku menonton kalian disiksa pagi-pagi dari balkon.” Shinichi terkekeh seraya berkelit dari sambitan tangan Miyata yang hampir menoyornya.

 Sakuma berjalan menyusul langkah Kusanagi yang mendahului mereka keluar ruangan untuk berganti baju, membiarkan entah Yoshino atau Honma yang akan melerai Miyata dengan Shinichi di belakang mereka. Kakinya disengat dingin keramik tatkala memijaki koridor kamar asrama menuju ruang loker.

“Sakuma, untung kemarin kaupulang tepat waktu.”

Cetusan Kusanagi mengalihkan Sakuma yang tengah mengusap lengannya yang dibaluri dingin pagi menggemelutuk gigi. “Beruntung karena aku tidak tertangkap polisi militer.”

Kusanagi memulas senyum tipis. “Ya. Kudengar dari kadet-kadet muda setelah bernegosiasi dengan mereka kemarin, banyak terjadi kasus di malam hari.”

Sakuma mengerutkan kening. “Kasus apa?”

“Begal.” Kusanagi yang ternyata telah menempatkan lokernya di sisi loker Sakuma, membuka loker miliknya dan memilih baju ganti untuk apel pagi.

“Begal?” Silabel itu asing bahkan di lidah Sakuma. “Kasus macam apa itu?”

Kusanagi mengangguk. “Ada yang bilang itu pemerasan, pelecehan, pemerkosaan ... tapi aku belum dapat informasi pasti, masih simpang-siur.”

Status simpang-siur yang berarti tidak adanya kepastian itu membuat Sakuma memfokuskan pikiran pada hal lain. “Malam hari ... itu waktu polisi militer dan petugas patroli malam.” Alisnya bertaut. “Mengapa tidak ada yang melaporkan agar oknum yang bersangkutan dihukum saja?”

“Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi mereka yang kutanya pun menjawab tidak tahu. Mereka terlanjur termakan omongan untuk tidak berkeliaran malam-malam.” Kusanagi memincingkan matanya pada kawannya. “Terlepas dari kebenaran tidaknya kasus itu, bagus juga meningkatkan kedisiplinan kita. Sayang, tentara muda sekarang seperti itu—main mematuhi tanpa benar-benar mengerti mengapa kita harus patuh.”

Sakuma tertawa dengan komentar terakhir temannya. “Jangan memberi contoh pada tentara-tentara muda seperti unit kita waktu itu jika tidak ingin mereka dikecam.”

“Haah. Mereka tidak mengerti arti semangat masa muda. Aku jadi ingin kembali ke masa-masa penuh petualangan itu.” Kusanagi ikut tertawa mengenang masa-masa bengal mereka dulu. “Ingat waktu itu Kolonel Muto pernah bilang bahwa unit kita punya aura pemberontak saat bertugas di Okinawa?”

“Itu sebenarnya bukan contoh jelek.” Sakuma menatap serius kawannya. “Memang kita pernah dicap buruk karena berani dan dianggap melecehkan kehormatan militan Amerika di Jepang, tapi aku masih berpikiran yang kita lakukan tidak buruk.”

“Bagaimana bisa buruk jika mereka duluan yang selalu berulah? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan para petinggi negara. Yang kita lakukan waktu itu tidak salah.”

“Ya, nekat penuh tekad untuk menolong gadis muda yang nyaris diperkosa satu unit Militan Amerika di Okinawa.” Sakuma mengembuskan napas panjang, bibir melengkung dengan nostalgia. “Aku tidak menyangka kau menghentikan Shinichi nyaris menembak Kolonel Muto yang menghukum kita semua disiksa di markas Okinawa oleh militan Amerika, padahal kau juga tidak menyukai Kolonel Muto.”

Kusanagi menghela napas. “Aku tidak ingin Shinichi jadi pembunuh.”

Sakuma tersenyum tipis. “Dia tukang bantai, kalau kaulupa.”

Kusanagi mengangkat bahu. “Paling tidak, jangan jadi pembunuh pamannya sendiri. Toh, Shinichi mengerti mana yang harus dibunuh karena telah merampas begitu banyak nyawa orang lain dan mana yang harus dilindungi.”

“Kau ini ... di depan, menjahatinya. Di belakang, kau memujinya.” Sakuma tertawa rendah.

“Aku memuji apa dan siapa yang memang patut dipuji.” Kawannya mengedik bahu acuh tak acuh. Dan Sakuma tahu lebih baik bahwa ini hanya elakan implisit Kusanagi dari tanggapannya barusan.

Sakuma memandang senang—karena hanya dia yang bisa memupus ketenangan Kusanagi seperti ini—dan sadar benar tawanya diabaikan Kusanagi karena temannya itu memilih mencuatkan topik lain.

“Nanti setelah apel pagi, apa kau ada agenda kerja lagi?”

“Ada.”

Mereka berdua menutup lemari loker dengan lengan mendekap baju apel pagi mereka dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terdiri atas sepuluh bilik disekati dinding-dinding.

“Sibuk di _Sanbou Honbu_?”

“Hmm, begitulah. Kau sendiri?”

“Aku harus pergi ke kantor pagi ini. Bisa kita berangkat bersama?”

“Oke, tapi aku harus mampir dulu ke satu tempat. Kau langsung ke _Gaimo-shō_?”

“Tidak, aku harus ke kedutaan Jerman dan Perancis dulu. Haaah ... orang-orang tua itu, masalah selalu saja dijejalkan padaku.”

“Mereka mengerti kapabilitasmu.”

“Mereka menyiksaku.”

“Pikirkan saja karena kau yang paling bisa diandalkan.”

“Sulit memikirkannya jika mereka hanya menjadikanku budak, layaknya bidak di papan catur yang mereka pakai sesuka hati untuk kepentingan pribadi.”

Sakuma bergumam menyetujuinya dari balik kaus tidur yang ia lepas. “Aku mengerti, tapi kita melakukannya tidak untuk mereka.”

Kusanagi tahu meski Sakuma tidak melihatnya, tapi kawannya itu mampu mengidentifikasi senyum tegar dalam nada suaranya. “Kita melakukannya untuk negara ini.”

“Ya.” Sakuma mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar hal itu. Merasa lebih ringan karena ada yang menanggung beban sama sepertinya, ia bertanya penuh kehati-hatian, “Mengapa kau harus mampir dulu ke kantor kedutaan?”

Kusanagi melirik padanya. “Kau tahu kasus pembunuhan warga Jerman baru-baru ini?”

 _Tentu saja._ Itu pangkal utama segala perkara bermula. “Aku tahu.”

“Jerman meminta pertanggungjawaban karena menduga Schneider—nama Orang Jerman yang tewas itu—memutuskan bunuh diri ada hubungannya dengan kehidupannya di Jepang, sementara _Keishichou_ sudah menutup kasus dan tidak akan memperpanjangnya.”

Kasus sesepele apa pun dapat menimbulkan bersitegang dan konflik diplomatik antara dua negara jika tidak diselesaikan baik-baik, apalagi ini menyangkut nyawa seorang warga negara.

“Ini akan jadi debat alot untuk menentukan kasus Schneider berlanjut atau berakhir.” Kusanagi mengeluarkan sekantung perlengkapan dan handuk, kemudian disusul Sakuma ke wastafel kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. “Satu kematian menyebabkan masalah untuk banyak orang.”

Sakuma menodong Kusanagi, meminta isi pasta gigi _mint_ karena miliknya habis. Dia menangkap lemparan pasta gigi dari kawannya dan mengoleskan krim menyerbak harum tipis _mint_ itu pada sikat giginya. “Tim Divisi Satu _Keishichou_ yang menangani kasus Schneider sepertinya malas mengusut lebih lanjut atau memang mereka naif berpikiran itu murni bunuh diri.”

“Coba saja ada tim investigasi lain dengan _sense of justice_ lebih tinggi berminat mengusut kasus ini,” desah Kusanagi seraya menangkap balik odol miliknya yang dioper Sakuma.

Hampir bersamaan keduanya memutar keran air dari wastafel dan menyikat gigi sampai berkumur.

Sesaat keduanya tidak berbicara apa pun. Selagi berpikir mengenai perkataan sahabatnya yang ganti menodong minta sabun cuci muka dengan wajah basah, Sakuma dengan wajah putih penuh oleh busa sabun melemparkan padanya.

 _Ada_. Sakuma ingin mengatakan itu pada kawannya, tapi ia tidak bisa—selain karena ia ragu D-Kikan memiliki rasa keadilan yang setinggi itu. Mungkin memang mereka punya, hanya dalam rupa dan cara pandang yang berbeda.

“Aku masih gagal mengerti mengapa kalian bersih-bersih sepagi ini—sedingin ini—padahal nanti juga berkeringat parah.”

Kedua pria yang lebih dulu menghadap ke wastafel tidak menoleh pada Miyata yang mengintrusi kamar mandi. Miyata tertawa melihat sinkronisasi pergerakan kedua temannya yang tidak disengaja begitu harmonis. Menyabuni wajah, membasuh, sampai menghanduki pun bersamaan.

“Karena itulah kau tidak punya _sense of ikemen_ , Miyata.”

“GYAAARGH!” Miyata terlonjak kaget dengan cetusan Yoshino yang tidak disadarinya masuk ke kamar mandi persis di belakangnya. “Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu! Kupikir kau hantu di gedung ini!”

“Dari tadi juga aku di belakangmu,” kata Yoshino, tersinggung karena Miyata menatapnya seakan ia hantu. “Kalaupun aku hantu, aku tidak berminat menghantuimu.”

Mengabaikan gerutuan Miyata mengenai apa perbedaan dirinya dengan Kusanagi dan Sakuma sampai Yoshino mengukuhkan anggapan dia tidak punya _sense of ikemen_ , Honma melengang masuk menuju ke bilik toilet dan sengaja lewat di antara keduanya agar tidak lagi pecah perdebatan kekanakan yang menyia-nyiakan energi mereka.

“Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau ke kedutaan Perancis?” tanya Sakuma yang bercermin dan melihat betapa berantakan rambutnya sekarang. Dirapikannya sebisanya menggunakan jemarinya setelah mengeringkan bagian yang basah.

“Belum tahu, tapi aku menduga ada hubungannya dengan serangan teror di Perancis.” Kusanagi memasukkan kembali barang-barang ke dalam wadahnya. “Mungkin ingin memastikan rakyat Perancis yang hidup di Jepang juga baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti. Dan kau, masih mengurus Kolonel Muto?”

Sakuma mendesah lelah. “Begitulah. Kemarin aku negosiasi dengannya.”

“Pasti dia minta video aibnya dihapus.”  Kusanagi menyungging lengkung licik melihat seujung mulut Sakuma terlekuk.

“Kita masih punya _back-up_. Miyata masih menyimpan video itu.”

“Aku dan Shinichi juga punya. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa lihat dia mengamuk seperti gorilla. Omong-omong, kaupakai untuk _bargaining_ apa video itu, Sakuma?”

“...ah. Yang jelas untuk kebaikan umat manusia.” Sakuma tertawa kecil dalam nada canda yang disambut dengan kekeh geli Kusanagi.

Yoshino menunjuk pada kedua pria yang masih bercakap-cakap seraya mulai melepas kaus tidur mereka sekali sentak dengan gerakan maskulin sambil mengerling Miyata yang membuat pria itu merasa amat terhina. “ _Sense of ikemen_.”

Sirene kedua yang membangunkan para prajurit berbunyi lagi, menggerakkan Miyata untuk menyambitkan handuk antara kedua pria yang masih tertawa. “Sudah, sudah! Nanti kita bisa terlambat untuk apel pagi!”

Yoshino melengos ke bilik toilet lain yang terbuka. “Miyata, kalau kaulupa biar aku ingatkan, saat apel pagi nanti, yang akan diperhatikan para perempuan pasti Kusanagi dan Sakuma—“

“Diam atau kucukur jadi botak rambutmu, Yoshino!”  sela Miyata gemas, menudingkan sikat giginya melampaui bahu Sakuma pada Yoshino yang melengang masuk ke toilet.

“Tapi dia sudah botak, Miyata,” tanggap Honma yang baru keluar dari toilet dengan sangat prihatin.

Yoshino menyahut dingin dari bilik toilet yang dimasukinya, “Aku dengar itu, Honma.”

“Mengapa kalian berdua selalu saja merebut perhatian mereka?” Miyata membagi pandangan tajamnya antara kedua kawannya.

Kusanagi dan Sakuma hanya melirik Miyata yang berdiri di antara mereka. Saling lirik dan mengernyit alis, tersenyum tipis melihat Miyata menggerutu sembari menyikat giginya.

“Ada perbedaan antara botak dan tidak berotak.” Yoshino keluar dari toilet, membuka kausnya, dan sengaja menautkan pandang pada Miyata yang memelototinya dari cermin. “Dan tidak punya _sense of ikemen_.”

 “Apfha-afhahaan fhau inghinh jadi Ihemenh Hustissh—“ (“ _Apa-apaan kau ingin jadi Ikemen Justice_ —“

“Selesaikan dulu menyikat gigimu baru bicara.” Sakuma menahan Miyata untuk berkumur dulu dari busa pasta gigi yang memenuhi mulutnya, alih-alih menyembur amarah pada Yoshino yang tampaknya menemukan kesenangan pribadi merisaknya.

“Omong-omong soal militan perempuan yang memerhatikan apel pagi,” ujar Yoshino usai mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kusanagi yang mempersilakan wastafel dipakai olehnya, “coba kalau Shinichi atau anggota _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ lain ikut apel pagi, pasti perempuan-perempuan itu histeris.”

Kusanagi mengangkat alisnya menggoda, menampar bahu Miyata yang tersedak saat tengah berkumur. “Kau harus bekerja keras, Miyata. Masa dari Shinichi saja kalah?”

Mulanya berniat mendamprat temannya yang membuatnya nyaris mati karena tersedak, tapi batal tatkala mendengar godaannya. Kali ini Miyata menyisir rambut dengan jemari dan membuka kausnya sehingga bertelanjang dada seperti yang lain.

“Oooh, tenang saja. Kalau cuma dari Shinichi, aku tidak akan kalah. Asal tentara _ikemen_ macam Kusanagi atau Sakuma tidak bertambah saja. Yosh, FIGHT-O!”

Yang lain menatap tidak mengerti pada Miyata. Pria itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendengar hal tersebut sembari bersenandung bahwa mereka tidak butuh lagi tentara dengan _ikemen-sense_ atau semacamnya, dan dengung sirene ketiga membuat mereka semua menentukan siapa yang harus menaruh barang-barang kembali ke loker agar tidak terlambat ke lapangan utama.

Teringat satu janjinya karena nama juniornya disebut, Sakuma secara sukarelawan menjadi pengembali barang mereka ke ruang loker sementara yang lain lekas tancap gas ke tempat semua tentara berkumpul.

Sakuma mengembalikan barang yang lain masing-masing ke lokernya. Berhati-hati dengan sunyi yang menegangkan dan dengung keramaian di barak tentara serupa derap jantungnya saat ini, bayangannya menjatuhi loker Shinichi.

 _Maaf, Shin._ Sakuma membuka loker juniornya itu, tidak heran dengan barang berantakan yang belum dirapikan dan tampak asal dijejalkan dalam loker, ia panik menahan beragam benda agar tidak berjatuhan. Diraihnya beberapa seragam yang tergantung, tergesa memfoto logo khas TSG dan rupa seragam tersebut barulah ia berjuang keras menutup loker sialan ini lagi.

Seragam TSG terdiri atas seragam formil, seragam lapangan, dan seragam tempur. Dilengkapi helm dan seperangkat pelengkap seragam keamanan seperti tas pinggang, seragam atasan dan bawahan yang digunakan untuk menyimpan cadangan senjata, dan emblem khas TSG.

 _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ memiliki banyak atribut khusus. Sakuma gelisah memikirkan bagaimana caranya D-Kikan akan mendapatkan semua atribut ini. Yuuki pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini dan memikirkan sesuatu, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk semua seragam dan atribut ini?

Mengenyahkan pemikiran ini berkebalikan dari langkahnya yang berderap secepat kilat menuju ke lapangan apel pagi, Sakuma berusaha berpikir positif dan mengingat fabrik seragam TSG untuk diberitahukan pada D-Kikan. Mengantisipasi tidak ada salahnya, toh D-Kikan ahlinya dalam membuat duplikat untuk penyamaran.

Ketika mengejar teman-temannya berlari menuju ke lapangan, Sakuma menemukan mereka,  teringat perkataan Miyata dan melihat temannya tengah tertawa berbicara entah apa dengan Kusanagi.

Dia menyapa mereka sambil tertawa, membiarkan yang lain mengira ia ikut tertawa bersama mereka, padahal menertawakan perkataan Miyata.

 _Maaf, Miyata._ Harapanmu itu sia-sia saja, dan sepertinya militan perempuan kita akan makin histeris dengan kedatangan unit _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ lain yang memang selalu membuat mereka menggila segila-gilanya.

 

*

 

“Mungkin sebentar lagi Sakuma- _san_ akan datang.”

Cukup Odagiri mengatakan hal itu, sesama mata-mata dalam ruangan yang penuh oleh barang-barang yang mereka kemas itu melirik padanya. Mereka mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Sebaiknya mereka keluar dari ruangan rahasia ini untuk menyambut sang letnan daripada dicari sampai ke mari.

Fukumoto non-ekspresi memandangnya. “Dari mana kau tahu dia sebentar lagi akan datang?”

Odagiri mengangkat tangan kiri dan telunjuk tangan kanan mengetuk arloji miliknya. “Waktu apel pagi sudah selesai.”

“Hanya Miyoshi yang senang dia datang,” tanggap Kaminaga yang jika Odagiri telah tidak terbiasa dengan kantung mata, wajah gelap, dan lirik dingin—efek kelelahan tidak tidur semalaman mempersiapkan dan membereskan segalanya—maka ia akan merinding, alih-alih menatap simpatik.

Yang lain tak repot-repot melirik karena sibuk berkutat dengan semua barang masing-masing sekalipun mereka mengerti Kaminaga bisa saja menendang tas yang seperti hampir meledak karena dijejali banyak barang.

Miyoshi berdesis manis dengan sinis yang tipis, “Senang?” 

“Kau memang terlihat senang, Miyoshi- _san_.” Jitsui yang duduk meluruskan kakinya karena pegal duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat di lantai sembari menggulung kabel, tersenyum tipis memandang Miyoshi yang masih mematut diri di depan cermin. “Mencoba seragam khusus D-Forces.”

“Kapan Miyoshi tidak senang dengan baju baru?” gerutu Kaminaga yang sedang berjuang membuat celah di tasnya yang telah menggembung penuh agar bisa menjejalkan pakaian miliknya ke dalam.

Menyadari yang dikomentarinya menggulir lirik dingin padanya, Kaminaga membalas sama intensnya.

“Baju dengan bau yang masih baru akan mengundang kecurigaan. Ini harus dicuci dan dikeringkan, dipakai lagi, baru kita masukkan ke dalam barang bawaan.” Argumen Miyoshi tidak didengarkan Kaminaga karena salah satu pemuda tertua itu menatap tak percaya padanya.

“Sebaiknya, ada yang menelpon Sakuma- _san_ dan membatalkan kedatangannya ke sini.” Hatano melirik kekacauan di salah satu ruang bawah tanah mereka dan tumpukan seragam baru yang pagi buta tadi Yuuki berikan pada mereka—tak ada yang mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa Yuuki mendapatkan semua ini, kemudian mengembalikan perhatian pada laptop dan menyempurnakan aplikasi baru mutakhirnya untuk meretas data.

Tazaki yang akhirnya berempati pada Kaminaga karena tidak juga menjejalkan pakaian ke tasnya, membantunya membuat ruang dalam tas tentara itu lalu tanpa suara menegur kawannya itu untuk melipat lebih rapi pakaiannya. “Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya mencari kita sampai ke ruangan ini.”

Atau mata-mata _Sanbou Honbu_ itu akan menemukan rahasia yang tersimpan dalam ruangan yang merupakan tempat terinti agensi mata-mata ini.

“Kita tidak perlu melakukannya. _Off the record._ ” Sorot matanya tak seramah itu saat ia menaruh telunjuk tepat di bibir, Miyoshi akhirnya menyungging senyum. “Sudah selesai?” 

“Pulpen, dasi, _lighter_ , kotak tisu—“ Fukumoto mendata barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

Jejari yang tekun mengetik bahasa pemrograman terhenti ketika Hatano mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan pada Miyoshi. “—arloji—“

Amari melemparkan _jersey_ hijau pada Kaminaga yang santai menangkapnya, lalu memasukkan jarum jahit ke kotak perkakas. “—kancing baju—“ 

“—stop kontak—“ Jitsui mengoper barang yang dimaksud pada Hatano, kemudian menyalakan laptop kerjanya sendiri yang ada di dekatnya setelah selesai menggulung kabel untuk membuka laman-laman simpanan yang masih diteliti.

Kaminaga menyerahkan jaket yang Amari jahitkan satu kancingnya untuknya pada Tazaki, tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah melihat Tazaki menyipitkan mata namun tetap melipatkan jersey itu untuknya. “—jaket—“

Tazaki cekatan merapikan _jersey_ itu selagi melirik kamera yang belum ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya, “—merpati—“

“—gantungan kunci mobil—“ Fukumoto memainkan rongga antara gantungan diputarkan di telunjuk tangan kanannya.

“—dan kacamata.” Amari melejitkan barang tersebut yang berada di dekat tas kapten tim mereka, mengetahui Miyoshi dan tangan terlalu terampilnya akan menangkap operannya tanpa menjatuhkannya.

Miyoshi mengenakan kacamatanya dan menyambut seringai dingin agen-agen lainnya hingga hanya orang biasa yang bisa merasakan suhu ruangan menurun. “Amari, _status report_.”

“Sebentar.” Amari meraih _walkie-talkie_ rakitan berwarna merah muda dengan sticker bunga dan memijit beberapa tombol kombinasi.

Hatano bertanya malas, “Mengapa tidak kauberikan Emma _gadget_ yang lebih baik?”

“ _Well,_ kalau kaulupa, dana kita tidak mencukupi. Terlebih—“ Amari mengedip sebelah mata dengan ramah, mengabaikan Hatano yang memutar kedua bola mata. “—ini akan lebih menyenangkan untuk anak kecil.”

Suara gemersak dari _walkie-talkie_ norak rakitan Amari itu membuat Miyoshi yang sedang mengecek fungsi kacamata, menatap Amari dan bersabar memandangnya—yang menyebabkan Amari tertawa karena menyadari Miyoshi mungkin merasa bersyukur matanya terlindung kacamata sehingga tidak perlu melihat _gadget_ mainan itu.

_“Hello?”_

Senyum Amari mengembang mendengar suara renyah kanak-kanak Emma menjawabnya. “Emma, apa Sakuma- _san_ sudah datang?”        

_“Belum.”_

“Baiklah. Bagaimana rasanya belajar dengan Yuuki- _san_?” tanya pria itu lagi dengan nada ramah seraya mengamati Fukumoto menyisipkan dua _lightstick_ yang serupa tapi tak sama ke sisi terluar dalam tasnya.

_“Menyenangkan!”_

“Oke. Belajar yang benar, ya.”

_“Umm!”_

Amari menonaktifkan _walkie-talkie_ -nya, senyumnya sesantai biasa saat menatap Miyoshi lagi. “Aman, _Kapten_.”

Miyoshi mengangguk. Wajah seriusnya beralih pada pria tertinggi yang menyanggupi permintaan Hatano untuk menjejalkan sebungkus besar _potato chip_ rasa mentega madu ke ranselnya. “Fukumoto, _Ace_ _inventory report._ ”

Fukumoto mengempiskan bungkus snack itu cepat tanggap, “ Lengkap, _Kapten_.”

Sekali lagi Miyoshi mengangguk, kemudian mengarahkan tatapan pada pria yang “Kaminaga, _Pawn inventory report_.”

Kaminaga memutar posisi duduknya untuk bangkit, mendekat pada brankas berbau mesiu dan kilat menyusuri satu per satu kelengkapan peralatan yang Yuuki berikan pada mereka—dikirimkan oleh kurir berbaju serba hitam pagi buta bahkan ketika burung belum berkukur. “M203 _Grenade Launcher_ pun ada ... ah, peredam untuk M24 dan Remington 700 tertinggal, _Kapten_.”

“Akan kutanyakan kekurangannya pada Yuuki-san.” Miyoshi berpindah, memusatkan tatapan pada pria yang sedang mengecek . “ _Nightingale inventory report_ , Odagiri.”

Pria yang ditanya dengan ekspresi pasif menjawab, “Belum ada cadangan peluru untuk  Heckler & Koch G36. Kecuali jika kita akan isi ulang peluru di markas Jieitai.”

Miyoshi memincingkan mata. “Justru kita akan diragukan jika tidak dalam kondisi selalu siap dan malah mengisi ulang di markas yang baru pertama kali kita datangi.” 

Pria yang didaulat menjadi kapten dalam misi ini kemudian menggulirkan pandangan pada kedua pemuda yang masih berkutat di depan laptop. “Hatano, _tools report_. Jitsui, _archive report_.”

Jitsui yang tengah membaca laman artikel publik Harimau Tak Bertaring itu menjawab tanpa menoleh, _“Complete, Captain.”_  

Hatano yang sedang serius mendengar _ding_ ada email baru masuk ke kotak masuk dan munculnya tanda _cloud balloon_ dengan gambar surat di ikon _browser_ , mengerutkan kening.

Email tersebut Hatano buka, keningnya digurat kerut kian dalam melihat email berlogo khas Perancis melampirkan _file_ yang dikompresi dalam bentuk _Zip—winrar_. Tajam matanya mengecek identitas pengirim, lekas terpincing mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkannya.

“Hatano.”

“Sebentar, Miyoshi. Ada intel dikirimkan dari Prancis.”

Jawaban serius dari Hatano hampir menggemertak seluruh kepala yang serentak tertoleh padanya. Miyoshi mendekat padanya, melihat Hatano yang mengunggah file yang dikirimkan, kemudian menyimpannya dalam satu folder khusus bernama Shimano Ryosuke, dan meng- _extract_ file tersebut.

Untuk orang awam, mereka hanya akan menemukan simpanan laman browser tentang wisata di Paris dan foto-foto digital  panorama indah bernuansa neo-futuristik di sekitar Eiffel dan sungai Seine dilampirkan dalam _file_ tersebut.

Namun untuk seorang agen rahasia, apa pun yang diberikan atau mereka dapatkan adalah informasi. Untuk kepentingan dan keuntungan mereka, baik itu informasi kebaikan ataupun informasi yang harus mereka musnahkan.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengklik kanan ikon simpanan laman browser terlampir, memilih opsi _open with_ —dan melihatnya manual dengan _notepad_ —kemudian lekas mengaktifkan perangkat piranti lunak, _decoder_ miliknya dan meng- _insert_ satu per satu foto digital itu di laman _decoder_ untuk diproses dengan kombinasi perintah darinya yang dimasukkan dalam bahasa pemrograman.

Halaman _notepad_ yang terpampang, memapar sederet bahasa pemrograman. Antusiasme  menyala di mata Hatano membaca sisipan kode yang tidak merusak tatanan bahasa pemrograman dan rangkaian tekstual dalam isi artikel wisata di Paris.

Hatano menggulung lengan kemejanya lebih tinggi hingga ke siku, kali ini tampang bosannya sirna seutuhnya begitu ia dihadapkan pada rumitnya _chipers_ yang akan membakar otak manusia biasa hanya melihat deretan algoritmanya saja untuk ia dekripsi.

“Perancis mengirimkan seseorang mengobservasi Jieitai untuk studi militer,” terang Hatano setelah menerjemahkan sandi yang disisipkan di antara deretan runut dan teratur bahasa pemrograman dalam _notepad_ tersebut.

Kaminaga bersiul. “ _Timing-_ nya terlalu pas.” 

“Ini tidak berhubungan.”

Miyoshi yang mendudukkan diri di sisi Hatano melepas kacamatanya, merasakan _gadget_ dalam saku jasnya bergetar ia mengambilnya. Mengernyitkan alis melihat chat dalam bahasa Jerman, seorang informan dari jaringan rahasianya mengirimkan pesan yang segera ia baca. Seringainya terbit.

“Baiklah kau benar, Kaminaga. _Timing_ -nya terlalu tepat. Hatano, bisa kaubuka email Maki Katsuhiko?”

“ _Online_ saja di laptop Jitsui, Miyoshi.” Hatano melakukan pengawasandian—dekode, mengurai konversi data yang telah diolah dari _chipertext_ kembali ke bentuk mentah yaitu _plaintext_ , begitu kode biner dari foto-foto digital terurai di hadapannya.

“Apa Informanmu mengirimkan profil seseorang yang dikirimkan Perancis untuk menginfiltrasi Jieitai?” tanya Jitsui yang akhirnya mendongak, tertarik pada berita terbaru yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan mustahil hanya kebetulan.

 “Ya.” Hatano tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya, membiarkan Miyoshi beranjak ke sisi Jitsui yang telah meng- _online_ -kan laptopnya untuk membuka email Maki Katsuhiko.

“Kemungkinan bukan hubungan diplomatis biasa.” Tazaki yang melepaskan Kaminaga untuk bergulat dengan resleting ranselnya sendiri bersandar ke dinding, mengistirahatkan diri. Memainkan kartu King Hati keluar-masuk dari lengan kemejanya. “Studi militer ... apa untuk meningkatkan kinerja militer Konter Terroris mereka di Paris yang sangat mengecewakan pasca enam tempat dilibas oleh Terroris?”

“Mengapa Jepang dan bukan Amerika?” tanya Odagiri hati-hati sembari memungut bungkus-bungkus plastik seragam dalam satu kantung plastik yang dijadikan tempat sampah. “Kita tahu militer Amerika yang nomor satu.”

Kaminaga yang pertama menanggapi, “Harga diri Perancis terlalu tinggi untuk meminta bantuan mengatasi serangan Terroris atau mereka tidak suka Amerika mengintervensi militer mereka.”

Jitsui yang memberikan laptopnya untuk dipangku Miyoshi mengonter argumen tersebut, “Tapi mereka harusnya mempertimbangkan meminta bantuan atau observasi studi militer Amerika. Bukan karena Badan Intelijen mereka kecolongan kelompok Terroris itu, tapi karena Amerika juga golongan oposisi kelompok Terrorist Agama tersebut.”

“Atau sebenarnya Perancis sudah melakukannya, tapi Amerika yang menolak.” Miyoshi melakukan persis seperti yang Hatano tengah lakukan. “Karena Perancis yang sedang krisis meminta lebih, dan kita mengerti rupa dua Amerika—tidak akan memberikan lebih daripada yang dunia ketahui.”

“Perancis termasuk negara yang kuat dan bermartabat,” ujar Hatano yang masih serius berkutat dengan kode-kode, “Yang Miyoshi katakan lebih mungkin.”

“Jika asumsi Miyoshi benar, berarti Perancis ke sini, karena militer Jepang beraliansi erat dengan Amerika.” Kaminaga menggeleng sekilas, tersenyum dingin tanpa simpati. “Atau tepatnya, militer Amerika mencengkeram Jieitai seperti bayi.”

“Dan si bayi mengenali orang tuanya dari lima puluh sampai tujuh puluh lima persen ketimbang orang asing,” timpal Amari yang sekarang sedang menyusupkan satu dek kartu ke kantung terluar ranselnya, “Jepang dimanfaatkan lagi dengan tameng hubungan diplomatis yang sesungguhnya sangat politis.”

Mereka bergeming dalam renung memerhatikan kecepatan Miyoshi dan Hatano mengelupas segala sampul sandi serta kode yang meliputi informasi yang mereka terima.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, semua informasi mentah terpampang di layar laptop, sejelas perubahan ekspresi kedua pemuda itu melihat intel yang mereka terima—hanya sepersekian nol koma detik—tapi mereka terlanjur melihat.

“Perwakilan yang dikirimkan Perancis, adalah seseorang yang juga bekerja sebagai anti simpatisan Nazi di masa ini—yang menjaga agar sejarah tidak terulang lagi,” ujar Hatano datar.

Tazaki menatapnya lekat. “Seseorang yang kautahu?”

“Kelompok anti simpatisannya Nazi itu adalah Targetku.” Hatano menelusuri profil identitas representator Perancis yang dikirimkan untuk jadi observator militer.

Dari jawaban dan sekilas ekspresi Hatano saja, pertanyaan menyembul dan Tazaki mewakili yang lain menyuarakannya, “Apakah akan jadi masalah untukmu jika _Gaimō-sho_ menempatkan Targetmu itu di Jieitai sektor yang menjadi Yurisdiksi Kolonel Muto?”

“Tidak juga.” Hatano termenung sesaat.  “Itu hanya akan menjawab pertanyaannya.”  Pemuda itu tersenyum sepintas, sebelum menghapuskannya saat ia menoleh pada Miyoshi. “Masalah untukmu, Miyoshi?”

Pria muda yang ditanya tidak segera menjawab. Dia mengamati paparan data yang dikirimkan, tampak memikirkan sesuatu, barulah ia mengerling Odagiri. “Jerman mengirimkan perwakilan diplomatis untuk memperkarakan kematian Schneider.”

Padahal _Keishichou_ sudah mendeklarasikan kasus kematian ini tidak perlu dibesarkan karena diperkuat dengan adanya pesan kematian, bukan sesederhana karena mereka tidak percaya Schneider mati bunuh diri, tapi ini berarti—

“Schneider memang mata-mata Jerman yang menyimpan informasi penting. Jika bukan, Jerman tidak akan sampai sepanik ini mengirimkan perwakilan diplomatis,” simpul Odagiri konklusif. Diperhatikannya Miyoshi yang terlalu serius untuk kesimpulan terlalu sederhana itu. “Ada hal lain lagi?”

“Intelku tidak mendapatkan profil identitas orang yang dikirimkan, tapi wajahnya adalah seseorang yang kutemui saat aku datang ke barak Jieitai mencari Sakuma- _san_.”

Jawaban Miyoshi sesaat meretakkan ketenangan roman wajah para mata-mata. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan memikirkan pernyataan tersebut.

Fukumoto yang lebih dulu bertanya tajam, “Tapi mengapa baru sekarang informanmu mengirimkan intel ini, Miyoshi? Kau bertemu dengan orang itu lebih dulu sebelum intel ini sampai kepadamu.”

“Dia bawa pistol. Bisa berkeliaran bebas di barak militer. Jika ditambahkan dengan keterlambatan intel yang kudapat—“ Miyoshi berhati-hati menaruh laptop milik Jitsui ke lantai, “—itu berarti perwakilan diplomatis yang dikirim Jerman bukanlah orang kedutaan.”

Kaminaga ringan menjentik jari. “Militan Jerman, makanya identitasnya si _Mister X_ ini tidak diberikan pada kedutaan.”

Odagiri menegakkan duduknya. “Sampul luar penyidikannya orang Jerman yang Miyoshi temui itu mungkin tidak hanya terfokus pada investigasi kasus kematian Karl Schneider.”

Hatano mengangkat satu lutut, menumpu dagu di tempurung lutut dan menyeringai. “Yaa, Miyoshi, kau tidak mengamuflase kematian palsumu dan menghapus jejak dengan benar, eh?”

Membaca tuduhan tersembunyi Hatano di balik sarkasmenya itu, Miyoshi memincing tajam pada pemuda tersebut. “Berasumsi dengan skenario terburuk, maka Jerman memang mencariku sekaligus intel penting yang Schneider miliki—atau ...” Miyoshi berdecak pada dirinya sendiri, “... mereka mendapat intel bahwa jasad Schneider diamankan oleh Jieitai dan bukannya kepolisian karena dicurigai sebagai mata-mata atas sangkutpautnya dengan John Gordon—yang terbukti mata-mata.” 

Asumsi itu menelusupkan atmosfer horror pada ruang paling rahasia di D-Kikan itu.

“Jika spekulasi Miyoshi benar—“ Kaminaga mengabaikan delikan dingin Miyoshi yang memang tidak pernah keliru, “—tidak heran orang Jerman itu datang ke militer—dan punya akses masuk ke sana.”

 _“Akses.”_ Jitsui menekankan dua suku kata penting tersebut, melengkungkan seutas senyum tak ramah di wajahnya. “Jika dia punya akses yang memudahkannya untuk masuk tanpa dicurigai dan dikawal, berarti yang memberikan akses adalah seseorang dengan pangkat tinggi.”

“Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak tikus busuk dalam tumpukan jerami idiot Jieitai.” Hatano sekali lagi berdecak. “Kalau yang memberikan akses si Kolonel Sial atasannya Sakuma- _san_ , aku berminat meletuskannya jika tatap muka dengannya nanti.”

“Dari mana kau tahu dia gemuk?”  tanya Odagiri heran.

Hatano menyeringai nakal, melirik pada Tazaki—bertukar lirikan maha tahu. “Kabar burung—merpati.”

“Tapi untuk apa—siapa pun pemberi akses ini—dia memberikan akses pada militan Jerman?” gumam Tazaki yang serius berpikir. “Apa dia mendapatkan keuntungan?”

Miyoshi menatap lekat seraut wajah khas Jerman yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Tergeming begitu serius memikirkan sudah seberapa jauh Yuuki mengetahui semua hal ini dan telah seberapa jauh sebenarnya beliau memandang.

Jika ditelaah lagi semua yang terjadi baik-baik, tidak seharusnya hal sesederhana kamar asrama runtuh dan kerusakan di beberapa ruangan lain di markas agensi mereka membuat Yuuki sampai merelakan resiko terbesar terbuka identitas agen-agen terbaik didikannya untuk menyamar sebagai orang militer. Apalagi yang seperti Odagiri, merupakan seseorang hasil didikan kemiliteran.

Yuuki pernah melatih mereka tidur di lantai beralas aspal, tanah, bahkan bebatuan—dan bahkan dalam posisi duduk dengan kewaspadaan yang dilatih. Kerusakan ruangan hanya tinggal dibereskan, dan dia bisa saja meminta mereka untuk berbisnis serta merekonstruksi markas mereka lagi—toh tidak akan ada dari mereka yang menolak.

Apa Yuuki menginginkan sesuatu yang jauh dari yang kini mereka tahu? Mengapa Yuuki melakukan semua ini dan menyanggupi permintaan egois Sakuma? Bukankah Yuuki mengerti sentimen militan Jepang yang tidak menghiraukan sejarah kemiliteran mereka zaman perang dunia?

Miyoshi menghirup napas, teralihkan ketika mendengar namanya dan nama sang letnan disebut-sebut.

“Satu hal yang pasti, Yuuki _Chūsa_ sudah menduga hal ini, makanya beliau meminta Miyoshi dan Sakuma- _san_ untuk mengecek CCTV di markas Jieitai agar—“ Perkataan Amari terinterupsi ketika _walkie-talkie_ -nya berdering, lekas dipijitnya tombol menerima panggilan. “Ya?”

 _“Sakuma-_ san _sedang jalan kaki ke sini bersama temannya. Sebentar lagi sampai.”_

“Terima kasih, Emma. Tetap lanjutkan pelajaranmu.” Amari kilat menekan tombol di walkie-talkie lagi untuk memutuskan panggilan dan menatap Miyoshi. “Sakuma- _san_ sudah terlanjur datang.”

Sebelum Hatano buka mulut dan mengatakan harusnya Sakuma ditelpon saja tidak usah datang, Miyoshi mengembalikan laptop pada Jitsui kemudian bangkit berdiri dan melepas kacamatanya. “Toh dia harus bertemu Yuuki- _san_ untuk mengambil berkas dokumen persetujuan kedatangan D-Forces ke markas Jieitai Yurisdiksi Kolonel Muto.”

Amari tersenyum simpul. “Nah, kan. Miyoshi bangun duluan untuk menyambutnya.”

“Atau kau penasaran dengan teman Sakuma- _san_? Mungkinkah yang kemarin menelepon dan Sakuma- _san_ bicara begitu manis padanya?” goda Kaminaga sembari memungut pulpen untuk menekan ujungnya pada pinggul Miyoshi yang tengah melepas _jersey_ merah D-Forces-nya.

“Seseorang perlu mendistraksinya agar tidak sampai ke sini.” Miyoshi menepis pulpen yang ditusukkan ke lekuk pinggulnya. Sengaja berjalan menginjak kaki Kaminaga yang mengaduh karenanya seraya melipat _jersey_ barunya, menyerahkan lipatan _jersey_ dan kacamata pada Jitsui.

Hatano memiringkan kepala, menyeringai yang membuat orang tergoda untuk menggilaskan ban ke wajahnya. “Alasan brillian yang murahan ketika orang sudah tahu apa niatanmu.”

“Apa kau akan keberatan jika aku saja yang mendisiplinkan mereka, Miyoshi- _san_?” tawar Jitsui baik hati seraya menyimpan barang-barang Miyoshi kembali ke dekat ransel militer pria itu.

Miyoshi tersenyum tipis pada pemuda yang memandangnya dengan binar di matanya—dan kegelapan di balik tampak kepolosannya. “Aku baru saja ingin memintamu.”

“Hentikan persekutuan mereka.” Kaminaga mendesah keras.

Tazaki mengedar pandang pada beberapa yang merasa horror dengan senyum malaikat Jitsui. “Kalian sudah bosan dengan kehidupan?”

“... aku permisi ke tempat John Gordon.” Amari takzim meminta izin dan menyingkirkan diri.

“... aku harus memasakkan sarapan untuk kalian.” Fukumoto turut beranjak.

Odagiri menahan senyuman, tapi turut bangkit. “—aku—“ Dirasakannya tarikan di belakang kausnya.

“Jangan lari, Odagiri,” ancam Kaminaga yang Odagiri mengerti adalah kepura-puraan.

“Tapi aku harus mencari informasi tentang anggota SPIECE,“ elaknya halus.

Kaminaga menatapnya lekat-lekat. “Kau berhadapan dengan informan yang paling tepat.”

Odagiri yang masih ditahan oleh Kaminaga menatap pada Tazaki, memohon pertolongan. Namun Tazaki malah menatapnya geli, sama sekali tidak berniat membantu. Dia menoleh pada pemuda termuda yang memasang tampang acuh tak acuh.

“Jangan biarkan Miyoshi memanfaatkanmu untuk mengotori tanganmu sendiri, Jitsui,” sergah Hatano jengah.

“Aku yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dari Miyoshi _-san_ ,” sanggah Jitsui dengan senyuman tenang meyakinkan.

Miyoshi yang telah lebih dulu tiba di pintu, menoleh ke belakang dan berdeham menyita perhatian. “Sebaiknya kalian bereskan dulu berkemas, baru melakukan lagi yang sebelumnya Yuuki- _san_ instruksikan—mencari tahu tentang SPIECE dan lain-lain.”

Dia akan menutup pintu dan berlalu, tapi teringat sesuatu. Bibirnya ringan menguntai senyuman. “Ingat yang barusan saat Yuuki- _san_ menyerahkan seragam apa yang dia katakan? Siapa yang bersedia menjadi pilot?”

“Kupikir kau,” jawab Hatano cepat sembari menatapi pemuda yang masih berdiri di pintu.

“Miyoshi lagi.” Kaminaga menggelengkan kepala. “Dia hanya akan duduk seperti bangsawan.”

 “Aku bersedia.” Jitsui tersenyum. Bola matanya yang bulat merekah cerah.

Miyoshi mengabaikan kedua pemuda yang selalu cari perkara itu, mengangguk memberikan persetujuan pada Jitsui. _“Co-pilot?”_

“Tazaki- _san_ saja.” Jitsui mengusulkan. “Jangan Kaminaga-san.”

“Kejam.” Kaminaga bersiul dingin, menggoda pemuda yang mendekat ke brankas senjata. “Kau sebenarnya mau denganku, tapi—ah! Hampir saja. Bagaimana kalau—”

Jitsui tersenyum dingin, menikmati Kaminaga yang mengembalikan granat kembali ke brankas. “Bersyukurlah aku tidak menarik _safety-pin._ ”

“Kau tidak akan sampai hati menarik _safety-pin,_ nanti kau akan sedih kehilangan seseorang seperti—taruh M24 itu, Jitsui!”

“Pecahkan saja otak tak bergunanya, Jitsui.”

“Aku tidak mau membersihkan bekas pertumpahan darah di sini.”

 “Apa aku boleh pergi memberi makan merpati?”

“Jangan ikut-ikutan melarikan diri, Tazaki.”

“Anak-anak, sudahlah, lakukan yang barusan Kapten Miyoshi katakan.”

Kerusuhan itu menorehkan senyuman di wajah Miyoshi yang menutup pintu di belakangnya. Senyum yang bertahan tiga detik kemudian, yang hilang ketika ia mulai melangkah.

 

Perasaan sederhana menyenangkan ini bukan tipuan.

Namun sampai kapan mereka akan merasakannya jika mereka berada di tempat yang tidak menyenangkan dan sudah jadi kewajiban mereka bergulat dengan tipuan?

 

*

 

Miyoshi melihat Sakuma berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang yang waktu itu memetik gitar di aula sebelum peristiwa rusuh itu terjadi.

Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan menepuk punggung lengan satu sama lain, Sakuma menantinya berdiri di halte dekat situ sampai bus datang dan melambai dengan satu tangan yang tidak memegangi payung, pada kawannya yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Sakuma menanti bus itu hilang dari pandangan, barulah dia berjalan ke gedung yang sejatinya adalah sangkarnya agensi intelijensi Jepang paling rahasia. Dia bertegur sapa dengan Yuuki yang tengah memangku Emma mengajari anak perempuan itu membaca.

Miyoshi yang menyandarkan diri di dinding, mengulas senyum mendapati Emma yang  memberanikan diri membalas sapaan Sakuma. Kemarin malam, memang Emma memintanya untuk memberikan kuenya pada Sakuma karena dia segan dengan pria itu, tapi ia memberitahu Emma agar memberikannya sendiri pada Sakuma.

 “Miyoshi.” Yuuki non-ekspresi menyerahkan anak perempuan yang senyumnya mencerah karena Miyoshi meraihnya dalam gendongan, kemudian memberikan tas kecil pada muridnya. “Sarapan untuk Emma ada di tas itu. Laporkan apa yang perlu diberitahukan pada Letnan Sakuma, setelah itu antarkan dia ke ruanganku.”

Miyoshi membenarkan posisi Emma dalam gendongannya, melirik Sakuma. “Ya, Yuuki- _san_.”

Mereka menyaksikan Yuuki tertatih-tatih berlalu ke ruang kerjanya sendiri, sebelum tanpa suara Miyoshi mengomando mereka kembali ke kantin agensi. Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk, mengembalikan Emma kembali ke pangkuannya, membuka tas kecil itu dan menemukan sekarton susu serta sebungkus _sandwich_ telur yang dibeli dari mini market.

“Apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kauberitahukan padaku sebelum aku menemui Yuuki- _san_?” Sakuma duduk di kursi di sebelahnya, mengerling jam tangannya. “Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kolonel Muto.”

Miyoshi menusukkan sedotan ke kotak susu, membukakan bungkusan _sandwich_ untuk sarapan Emma yang meminum susunya lebih dulu, barulah menjawab, “Ada. Tentang seragam.”

Sakuma merogoh saku. “Aku sudah—“

“Maaf, Sakuma- _san_ ,” ucapnya sopan, “kami sudah mengatasi masalah itu. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu.”

“Aku tidak terkejut.” Sakuma menatapnya tanpa minat, menghentikan pergerakannya. “Bagaimana kalian menyelesaikan masalah itu? Seragam _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ ada banyak, begitu pula atributnya.”

“Yuuki- _san_.” Melihat gelagat Sakuma ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, Miyoshi menjawab jujur, “Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan semua seragam dan atribut, tapi semua dikirimkan pagi buta tadi.”

Miyoshi tidak mungkin keliru menemukan kelegaan memenuhi airmuka Sakuma. Dia menahan lekukan mulutnya untuk tersenyum menyadari Sakuma ternyata memang memikirkan mereka. Siapa sangka seorang militan akan memikirkan mata-mata yang dianggapnya pengecut sampai seperti ini?

“Hanya itu?” 

Miyoshi sudah menetapkan apa yang perlu disampaikan dan tetap dirahasiakan, ia menjawab di sela rambut merah Inggris Emma yang lahap menyantap sarapannya. “Satu lagi, tentang orang Jerman yang menabrakku di barak militer.”

Itu jelas membuat kewaspadaan Sakuma kembali. Di saat seserius ini, tidak seharusnya Miyoshi terpikir Sakuma akan lebih baik memakai kemeja putih tanpa jas. Kancing teratas dibuka hingga dua—atau tiga. Dasi dipasang longgar. Kemeja tertarik ke luar dan agak kusut. Rambut tidak perlu tersisir serapi itu.

“Kau sudah tahu siapa dia?” tanya Sakuma yang luput menyadari Miyoshi mengamatinya baik-baik.

“Baru tadi aku menerima intel dari informanku, Jerman mengirimkan perwakilan diplomatis—“

“—memerkarakan tentang Karl Schneider.”

Miyoshi bisa saja merasa jengkel karena Sakuma main memotong perkataannya, jika ia tidak memerhatikan perubahan wajah Sakuma yang tampak tegang.

“... atau ... mencari tahu tentang mata-mata Jepang.” Sakuma termenung. Dia menatap Miyoshi dengan hati-hati. “Aku tidak bermaksud meragukan profesionalitasmu sebagai mata-mata, hanya saja tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga.”

Miyoshi tersenyum tipis. “Orang Jerman yang tinggal di Jepang bukan hanya Schneider, tapi dari mana kau tahu perwakilan diplomatis Jerman memerkarakannya?” 

Sakuma mempertimbangkan jawabannya untuk sesaat, barulah menjawab dengan enggan, “Temanku ada yang kerja di _Gaimō-sho_ memberitahukan tentang hal ini pagi tadi.”

“Teman yang tadi jalan bersamamu, duet denganmu kemarin?”

Sakuma sedikit berjengit mendengar tanya terakhir Miyoshi yang begitu geli. “Ya. Dia juga bilang harus menghadapi perwakilan diplomatis Perancis.”

Reaksi Miyoshi yang tertarik di luar dugaan Sakuma. “Soal itu, tadi kami juga sudah terima intel tentang informasi tersebut dan identitasnya. Apa temanmu mengatakan sesuatu tentang dua hal itu?”

“Belum. Mungkin baru nanti setelah dia pulang ke barak, dia akan cerita padaku. Kalau dia memberitahu sesuatu, akan aku beritahukan padamu.” Sakuma menjeda sejenak. Matanya terpicing tajam. “Kaubilang baru tadi kaudapatkan informasi tentang orang Jerman itu?”

Miyoshi mengelus puncak kepala Emma yang duduk manis tanpa menginterupsi percakapannya dengan Sakuma, menyeringai tipis karena Sakuma cepat menyadari kejanggalannya. “Ya.”

“Dan sebenarnya kau ingin aku fokus menanyakan pada temanku tentang perwakilan diplomatis Jepang,” simpul Sakuma yang jeli meneliti ekspresi Miyoshi. “Mengapa?”

“Karena informan mengirimkan foto wajahnya, tapi bilang dia tidak bisa melacak identitas orang ini.”

Sakuma mencerna informasi tersebut baik-baik. Miyoshi memerhatikannya berpikir keras dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas lutut, punggungnya tegak seformal tentara biasanya.

“... perwakilan Jerman untuk Karl Schneider, keterlambatan intelmu mengirimkan informasi, berkeliaran di markas militer ... apa dia tahu jasad Schneider di—bagaimana bisa dia tahu Jieitai yang—“ Sakuma tampak mencelos, dan seketika terlihat tertekan. 

Sakuma mungkin tidak menyadari orang Jerman itu adalah seorang militer, tapi dia berhasil menyimpulkan ada musuh dalam selimut. Miyoshi hendak tersenyum mengapresiasi pemikirannya, jika tidak terpikirkan ke arah mana dugaan Sakuma berlayar.

“Kusanagi ... tidak mungkin dia ...”

Sakuma terlihat terguncang berat dengan kemungkinan itu.

“Belum tentu dia.” Miyoshi bisa saja membiarkan Sakuma terjebak asumsi, tapi ia merasional apa pun yang berserakan di permukaan. “Walaupun dia bekerja di _Gaimō-sho,_ tapi akses kemiliteran itu tidak mungkin sembarang orang yang bisa memberikan.”

Sakuma melebarkan mata dengan sanggahan Miyoshi, tidak menyangka, tapi ia tampak lebih lega sekaligus penat. “Jangan katakan Kolonel Muto lagi ... kalau memang dia, aku pasti sudah tahu. Tidak, bisa juga dia tidak memberitahuku karena sentimen masa lalu atas kasus John Gordon.”

“Dan pemerasan yang kaulakukan padanya dengan aibnya kemarin pagi akan mengukuhkan keputusannya.”

“Tapi jika memang Kolonel Muto, mengapa sampai menyembunyikan dariku—“ Sakuma tercekat, “—dia, siapa pun itu yang memberikan akses, mendapatkan keuntungan, apa pun itu, memberikan akses. Dan kalau sampai ketahuan, dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun.”

“Itu jika memang benar Kolonelmu itu yang memberikan izin, sekalipun markas Jieitai di sini adalah yurisdiksinya. Apa ada orang lain yang bisa memberikan akses untuk orang luar berkeliaran bebas di markas kalian, selain Militan dengan pangkat tinggi yang memegang yurisdiksi wilayah tersebut?”

Wajah Sakuma memurung. “Seharusnya tidak ada. Kecuali ada yang melanggar peraturan, atau menyalahgunakan wewenang.”

Dari ekspresinya saja, Miyoshi tahu Sakuma pasti dihantui pemikiran temannyalah yang memberikan _akses_.

“Itu yang perlu kita cari tahu bersama.”

Sakuma menangkap maksudnya dengan ingatan yang baik. “Rekaman CCTV.”

“Apa kau bisa mendapatkannya?”

“Bisa kuusahakan.”

Miyoshi tersenyum tipis. “Kau tidak akan sendirian menyelidiki tentang hal ini.”

Sakuma terkesiap, tapi ia menguasai dirinya lagi. “Besok kalian mulai menginfiltrasi Jieitai.”

“Ya. Dan kau perlu ingat, bahwa antara D-Forces dan Letnan Sakuma tidak saling kenal.” Miyoshi membersihkan remah roti di sudut mulut Emma dengan ibu jarinya selagi anak perempuan itu mengunyah suapan _sandwich_ -nya.

Sakuma mendengus samar. “Aku tidak seburuk itu berpura-pura.”

Miyoshi tertawa kecil—juga karena ia mendengar tapak langkah para pria yang mendekat ke ruang kantin, tapi ia memanuver Emma dan dirinya untuk membungkuk hormat seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya. “Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti dan bertanggungjawablah atas kami.”

Sakuma menggeser posisi duduknya, menaruh kedua telapak di atas lutut, turut menundukkan kepala dengan khidmat sesuai tata krama orang Jepang yang sempurna. “Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kalian.”

Mereka yang baru datang mematung di pintu kantin, tercenung menatapi mereka yang lebih dulu tiba ada di sana. Mengedarkan pandangan antara Sakuma, dan Miyoshi yang tengah memangku Emma. Tawa melengang ke udara menyadari apa yang terjadi.

“Sakuma- _san_ , jangan biarkan dirimu dijebak Miyoshi lagi,” ucap Odagiri perlahan dan simpatik.

“Ha?” Sakuma menoleh pada mereka. Benar-benar bingung.

“Kau terlihat seperti seorang pria tak bertanggung jawab yang menghamili kekasih masa lalunya sampai anak kalian sebesar itu, lalu sekarang kau dengan heroik memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan anak itu dan kekasihmu,” terang Amari geli.

Sakuma kilat mendelik begitu menyadari lagi-lagi ia terjebak tanpa menyadarinya sama sekali. 

Yang ditegur melalui pandangan menyembunyikan tawa teramat gelinya di balik Emma, menegakkan duduk dan Sakuma berdesis kesal—lebih pada dirinya sendiri karena berpikiran Miyoshi memang menyenangkan dilihat saat tubuhnya terguncang menahan tawa.

Miyoshi menyurutkan tawanya, senang Sakuma memandang garang padanya. “Kau tentu mengerti maksudku adalah kau bertanggung jawab pada D-Forces.”

Sakuma mengeriutkan alis menatapnya. “Aku mengerti, tapi kau membuat yang lain tidak berpikiran demikian.”

“Tidak, tidak. Kami mengerti, jika skenario itu sampai terjadi, kami bisa lega kau tidak akan jadi bajingan yang main lari meninggalkan anak tak berayah dan Miyoshi menja—menduda sendirian, Sakuma- _san_.” Hatano tersenyum dengan kedua lengan tersimpan di belakang kepala, bersiul ketika Miyoshi yang ganti menusukkan tatapan tajam padanya.

Berargumen bahwa secara natural dan biologis mustahil Miyoshi bisa hamil anaknya, Sakuma memutuskan berdiam diri. Diam adalah emas. Mengapa tadi pagi ia tidak membawa samurainya saja?

“Omong-omong, Miyoshi, kau tidak menggantikan perban Sakuma- _san_ lagi?”

_Astaga, Kaminaga._

Sakuma menyesali kedua kali mengapa ia tidak membawa samurai. Atau pistol.

“Kemarin kotak P3K-nya sudah aku kembalikan ke ruang kesehatan.”

_Kau sungguh manusia terpuji, Odagiri._

“Silakan pergi gantikan perban tangan Sakuma- _san_ lagi dan kami akan menunggu sarapan.”

_Jangan katakan kau telah bersekutu dengan mereka, Tazaki._

“Kau tidak jadi mendisiplinkan mereka, Jitsui?”

“Kami nyaris mati meledak dalam pembunuhan sempurna ruang tertutup, Miyoshi.”

Sakuma berusaha tidak memikirkan jika Jitsui yang melakukannya dan disiplin macam apa yang Jitsui kecamkan pada mata-mata lainnya. Dia bangkit berdiri, berupaya sesantun mungkin menghindari mereka yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. “Aku sudah ditunggu Yuuki- _Chuusa._ ”

Sebelum ada yang sempat buka mulut dan usil menggoda Sakuma lagi, Jitsui yang memanuver diri ke konter dapur untuk mendekat pada roti dan selai, mengangkat pisau rotinya. “Aku belum selesai mendisiplinkan mereka, Miyoshi- _san_.”

Miyoshi mengangguk, menyeringai pada Jitsui sementara yang lain mengerang melihatnya. “Aku percayakan padamu.” Dia menurunkan Emma dari pangkuan, membiarkan Odagiri yang mengambil alih, dan memberikan isyarat pada Sakuma untuk keluar ruangan.

“Sekarang mereka main mata.”

“Kemajuan.”

“Mengertilah, Kawan-kawan, tidak ada yang suka kemesraannya diganggu.”

“—sabda pakar kemesraan yang selalu dicampakkan.”

“Aku tidak pernah dicampakkan perempuan.”

“Kau selalu dicampakkan Emma.”

“Fitnah!”

“Kau bisa belajar pada Amari yang selalu efisien dalam percintaan nakal dan singkat, Kaminaga.”

“Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari yang tidak punya pengalaman.”

“Kaupikir cuma kau yang punya pengalaman, hah?!”

“Apa pengalamanmu, hm?”

“Jangan lupa, Hatano- _san_ sangat ahli dalam—“

“—bisikan sugestif dan ciuman Perancis. Hmph.”

“... dan kalian melewatkan Sakuma yang memberikan payung pada Miyoshi tanpa kata-kata.”

 

Sakuma menahan keinginan memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. “Ini karena Miyoshi meminjamkan padaku semalam.” Dia mengangguk sehormat yang ia bisa. “Aku permisi menemui Yuuki _Chūsa_.”

“Miyoshi?” tanya Tazaki heran.

“Dia diminta Yuuki- _san_ untuk mengantarkanku ke ruangannya,” jawab Sakuma setengah hati. Tergesa melangkah keluar ruangan, menahan pintu untuk Miyoshi keluar kantin lalu lekas menutupkannya, memblokir apa pun reaksi para mata-mata itu tentang interaksinya dengan Miyoshi ( _“Oh, how gentleman.”_ ).

Sakuma dalam hati mensyukuri Miyoshi tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, hanya mengantarkannya ke depan pintu ruang kerja Yuuki. Dipikir-pikir, Miyoshi memang senang menggodanya, tapi ia tidak senang jika yang lainnya turut melakukannya bersama dengannya. Aneh. Seperti—

Miyoshi mengetuk pintu, mendengarkan sahutan mempersilakan masuk dari dalam, membukakan pintu untuknya. “Silakan, Sakuma- _san_ ,” ucapnya sopan.

— _posesif_? Memikirkannya saja membuat Sakuma merasa tak nyaman, dan dienyahkannya dengan bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk menghadap Yuuki, barulah ia tersadar  Miyoshi tidak mengikutinya. 

Yuuki tenang melemparkan beberapa berkas untuk dia bawa, kali ini tidak mengomentari ia yang membungkuk hormat pada letkol itu.

“Berikan pada Muto, dan kausimpan berkas itu baik-baik. Kembalikan padaku jika aku memberitahumu. Dan ingat, di Jieitai, jika sampai kita berpapasan, kau tidak mengenalku.”

“Saya mengerti.” Sakuma maju mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut, mengabaikan kegelisahan dalam dirinya karena sepasang mata elang yang matang tajamnya ditempa waktu mengawasi tindak-tanduknya.

“Setelah kau kembali dari _Sanbou Honbu_ , beritahukan pada bocah-bocah _Kōku_ agar mereka menyiapkan Gerbang Delapan jam sembilan pagi untuk besok.”

Sakuma telah memikirkan ini, jadi ia bertanya sesuatu yang sebenarnya telah pasti—hanya ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Yuuki menyiapkan sampai sejauh ini, “Apa D-Forces akan datang dengan pesawat atau helikopter?”

Yuuki telah mengangkat tangan. _Pertanyaan bodoh_ , sorot tajam matanya mendina dan Sakuma telah terbiasa. Sakuma mengangguk khidmat, dibawanya berkas-berkas itu, membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik.

“Letnan Sakuma.”

 _Syukurlah hari ini orang tua itu ingat dia punya nama_. Sakuma menoleh. “Ya?”

“Aku dengar Mayjen Sunohara tertarik mengenalkan putrinya padamu.”

Satu masalah itu lagi, dan implikasi dari perkataan Yuuki adalah tawaran mengerikannya malam kemarin. 

Tidak muridnya, tidak gurunya, mengapa mata-mata sama saja memiliki hobi merisaknya. Sakuma tidak tertarik mencari tahu, jadi dia hanya mengangguk sopan dan berusaha tidak menampilkan keberatannya menjadikan mata-mata tameng perlindungannya dari hal-hal semacam itu.

Sakuma menahan helaan napas letihnya melihat lagi-lagi selalu saja ada Miyoshi. Setiap ia datang ke D-Kikan, keluar ruangan, ataupun masuk ke suatu ruangan.

“Kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku ke pintu depan.”

Miyoshi tertegun—dan kali ini Sakuma mematri ekspresi itu baik-baik—sebelum tersenyum maklum. “Jika kau berkenan, aku ingin mengecek kondisi tanganmu.”

“Baik-baik saja.” Sakuma mengecek punggung tangan kirinya yang masih terbebat rapi. “Kurasa.” Namun dia mengendurkan ekspresi tegangnya jadi senyuman formal. “Tapi jika tidak merepotkanmu, terima kasih.”

Miyoshi ringan mengangkat bahu, memandu jalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan. “Kalau aku merasa sebegitu merepotkan, aku tidak akan menawarkan.”

Ruang kesehatan terletak agak di dalam gedung D-Kikan, terletak di sebelah ruang bedah. Miyoshi menghampiri lemari putih berkaca bening, mengambil kotak P3K yang disimpan Odagiri di sana, sementara Sakuma menaruh berkas di meja sembari duduk di ranjang pasien.

Miyoshi menarik kursi roda untuk duduk di hadapan Sakuma, mengambil gunting untuk menggunting lilitan perban. Memerhatikan seksama noda-noda luka di punggung tangan kiri Sakuma yang telah mengering, sementara sang pemilik luka seksama memerhatikan wajah seriusnya diam-diam.

“Sudah membaik.”

Sakuma mengamati Miyoshi membalurkan rivanol ke kassa, kemudian menyangga tangannya lagi dan dengan penuh perhatian membersihkan punggung tangan kirinya. 

“Sakit?”

Sakuma ingin mengomel agar Miyoshi berhenti bertanya seperti itu, tapi sorot canda di matanya, keheningan ruangan kesehatan dan suara menghanyutkan Miyoshi bukan alasan yang cukup untuk memicu emosinya.

Penghujung mulutnya saja yang terliuk. “Tidak lagi.”

 Miyoshi bergumam puas, seperti senandung ringan, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi mengoleskan betadine. Menunggunya mengering. Barulah menengadah menatapnya.

Sakuma mengejap mata, yang seketika membulat dan ia tercekat ketika jejari Miyoshi yang berbau seperti obat antiseptik menyentuh pipinya—tepatnya plester di pipinya. Dia menggerit gigi ketika Miyoshi tanpa ampun menariknya.

Sakuma berdesis karenanya, “Setidaknya katakan sesuatu lebih dulu.”

Miyoshi tertawa geli, tersenyum padanya yang Sakuma sadari ia memang sengaja mencabut plester jahanam itu keras-keras. “Sakit?”

“Menurutmu?” Sakuma menahan diri melotot tak elegan pada sang pelaku.

Miyoshi tersenyum kasual, berbanding terbalik jenaka matanya yang nakal. Sangat menawan—dan sangat sial. “Tidak.”

Sakuma tajam memincingkan mata. “Lain kali kau harus mencoba melakukannya sendiri—“ Emosinya tersaput habis ketika Miyoshi mendekat dengan bola mata coklat menyorotkan perhatian, dan merasakan hentakan di dasar perut ketika ibu jari Miyoshi lagi-lagi menelusuri  torehan luka di pipinya.

“—sudah membaik, ‘kan?”

Sakuma berupaya menghancurkan apa pun daya magis Miyoshi yang amat menghipnotis, dan bertanya dengan nada tak hirau. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengindahkan seraut wajah yang melabuhkan tatapan persis di matanya, merampas detakan kehidupan dari bilik dan serambi jantungnya.

 Dan belaian intim tak perlu ini di pipinya. Tidak pernah ada yang dengan lancang melakukan hal selembut itu padanya. Sakuma seharusnya membencinya, tapi ketika Miyoshi mengambil salep antibiotik dan anti sisa luka, halus memulas salep pada garis luka di pipinya, tangannya berkeringat dingin ingin mencengkeram pahanya sendiri.

“Sudah, tapi harusnya kau bisa menghindar dengan lebih baik Sakuma- _san_.” Telunjuknya terhenti menekan pipi Sakuma, Miyoshi menautkan pandangan mereka. “Semoga ini tidak berbekas.”

 _Apa masalahnya untukmu luka ini berbekas atau tidak_ , _toh ini salahmu juga tiba-tiba ada di sana_ — Sakuma dengan tenggorokan tersumbat, ingin berkata ia bisa mengobati pipinya sendiri dan menarik tangan Miyoshi menjauh, tapi tidak ada yang terkatakan.

Matanya tak tercegah menjelajahi setiap inci kontur wajah Miyoshi, dan menemukan belukar merah tak kentara menodai kanvas putih di matanya. Perasaan itu berhasil mencegahnya menyusuri liuk bibir yang biasanya mengulaskan senyum menyebalkan dengan menawan, dan ia mengendalikan dirinya sendiri lagi.

“Kau tidak tidur semalaman?”

Miyoshi perlahan mengembus napas, senyum agak memudar dari wajahnya yang tidak Sakuma mengerti mengapa. Namun pandangannya tetap tenang melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menjawab.

“Kau membersihkan D-Kikan dan menyiapkan untuk infiltrasi ke Jieitai semalaman bersama yang lain?”

“Yang itu sudah selesai, tapi masih ada banyak hal yang perlu kami siapkan.” Miyoshi beralih melipat kassa dengan lebar dan rapi kemudian dibubuhkan betadine lagi, tanpa kata meminta Sakuma mengangkat tangannya agar ia bisa menutupi luka yang ada dengan kassa tersebut.

Sekalipun tidak tidur, Sakuma tidak menemukan tanda-tanda tampang kusut dari yang bekerja semalaman. Miyoshi dengan setelan jasnya tetap serapi biasanya.

“Apa meminta kalian untuk melatih militan Jepang agar tidak terlepas dari masalah Infantri Jieitai itu menyusahkan?”

“ _Give and take._ Kami dapat tumpangan hidup dan Odagiri juga dapat kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kasusnya.” Miyoshi mengerling, mendapati airmuka bersalah Sakuma, dan ia merekatkan plester pada kassa. “Itu _bargaining_ -mu, tidak ada yang salah dari hal itu.”

Miyoshi membuang sampah perban ke tempat sampah, merapikan lagi peralatan dan menyimpannya ke kotak P3K yang ia kembalikan untuk ditaruh ke lemari.

Sakuma menatap punggung yang dibalut setelan jas dengan warna khas—yang serasi dikenakan oleh Miyoshi. “Terima kasih.”

Ia beranjak bangun, membawa berkasnya lagi, keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan tidak mengerti mengapa Miyoshi tertawa kecil nan geli ketika ia membukakan pintu untuknya, membiarkan Miyoshi lagi-lagi mengantarnya ke depan pintu D-Kikan.

“Miyoshi.”

Sakuma menghentikan langkah dari mendorong pintu terbuka. Dia berbalik, menghadap lagi pada Miyoshi yang tenang memandangnya.

“Yuuki _Chūsa_ berpesan padaku, jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti di Jieitai, aku harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Aku mengerti, itu juga yang aku harus lakukan pada D-Forces. Tapi kemarin, satu aula—dan teman-temanku—tahu bahwa aku dan kau saling mengenal.

“Bisa saja kubilang, karena kau adalah anggota Tokushu Sakusen Gun dan tinggal di asrama D, aku pernah jadi teman sekamarmu dan berkenalan di sana. Tapi aku yakin, semua yang lama tinggal di barak militer itu tahu tidak pernah ada unit bernama D-Forces pernah singgah sekalipun di arama D. Jadi ... jika aku ditanya, bagaimana bisa aku mengenalmu—“

“—menurutmu?” sela Miyoshi, tanpa menghina ataupun mengesalkan. Murni bertanya.

“... mungkin kita ...” Secercah sinar dari luar jendela di pintu memercik wajah Miyoshi, Sakuma berdeham. “... pernah kenal di kehidupan yang dulu—maksudku, masa lalu.”

Miyoshi tertawa perlahan, mungkin memikirkan tentang kepercayaan seperti religi dan kemustahilan reinkarnasi, tapi tidak menyuarakannya. “ _Kapten Miyoshi_ , seseorang dari masa lalu _Letnan Sakuma_?”

“Ya. Sampai kaupergi misi dua tahun lalu yang aku tidak tahu kaupergi ke mana.” Sakuma memejamkan mata, membukanya lagi dan melihat Miyoshi masih menatapnya. “Aku tidak mengenalmu saat di _Bōei Daigakkō_ atau mengetahui kau seorang militer, jadi aku mengenalmu sebelum itu.”

“Hmm.” Miyoshi menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, membenamkan tangan ke saku celananya. “Kau mau membuat kita jadi semacam teman masa kecil atau masa sekolah yang bertemu lagi?” 

“Mungkin, tapi sebaiknya itu jadi rahasia kita saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, begitu pula kau.”

“Terdengar mencurigakan.” _–dan romantis._ Miyoshi tersenyum tipis.

“Sudah kuduga.” Sakuma menghela napas, dihanyut renungan, luput menyadari Miyoshi yang diam memerhatikannya.

Sakuma mengilas balik masanya dari sejak awa berkenalan dengan eksistensi palsu bernama Miyoshi, kenangan dengan mata-mata itu seperti rahasia yang menghujan dalam benaknya, dan ia menyimpulkan rekaan akan hubungan palsu mereka yang paling tepat seperti apa.

“Kau keberatan?”

Miyoshi menatapnya sejenak. Sakuma tidak bisa menebak ekspresi geli implisit yang tersirap di matanya. “Jika kau tidak keberatan dengan godaan yang lain tentang _hubungan masa lalu_ _Letnan Sakuma dan Kapten Miyoshi_ , tidak masalah.” 

Sakuma mengembuskan napas panjang, begitu lelah, tapi mendengar tawa Miyoshi lagi secara magis meringankan hatinya hingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

“Bagaimana dengan karakterisasi _Kapten Miyoshi_?”

“Apa maksudmu, tentu saja sesuai—oh.” Sakuma teringat percakapan intens para agen rahasia kemarin saat makan malam. “Tentu saja, kau akan tetap sebagai Kapten Miyoshi untuk D-Forces. Tapi, denganku, kau tetap seperti kau yang kemarin bertemu denganku di aula barak Jieitai— _Miyoshi_ , karena begitulah _Miyoshi_ saat bertemu denganku.”

 _Romantisme yang tidak buruk, Letnan._ “Ini akan kutambahkan dalam _cover story_ versi _Kapten Miyoshi_.”

Sakuma mengangguk lega. “Sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan Kolonel Muto dan Kapten Oikawa, jadi ... sampai jumpa besok.”

Miyoshi menegakkan badannya, tersenyum sama ringannya mengantarkan kepergiannya. “Sampai bertemu lagi, Sakuma- _san_.”

 

Matanya senantiasa membayangi sepunggung berbalut jas yang dinaungi matahari pagi melesap di antara lalu-lalang orang.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak Sakuma katakan tentang _cover_ hubungan masa lalu mereka. Namun Miyoshi percaya, apa pun itu, sama sekali bukanlah karangan yang bodoh.

 

—tidak, dari sepasang mata biru gelap yang mengejapkan makna tentangnya. Satu arti hanya untuknya.  

Dan sekali lagi, lebih menarik seperti ini. Miyoshi akan menikmatinya sebagai enigma yang kini untuk sementara saja ia biarkan tetap menjadi misteri.

 

*

 

Sakuma terbangun dengan **bruk** familiar lagi dan ia mendengarkan lenguh-keluh teman-teman sekamarnya. Yoshino yang menormalkan tarikan napasnya lagi. Miyata yang merutuk gulingnya dirampas lagi. Honma yang selalu sabar menegur untuk segera bangun bersiap apel pagi. Shinichi yang berbahasa warna-warni.

Ia terduduk, mengusapkan tangan ke dahi dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Penat mengingat kegilaan caci-maki Kolonel Muto pada Kapten Oikawa di Sanbou Honbu, untung saja kapten unit Kousei itu baik dan tidak terpancing emosi lagi—dengan terhormat minta maaf pada pria tambun yang merumitkan segala perkara.

Setelah hari mengerikan itu, Sakuma menyimpan berkas-berkas tentang kedatangan D-Forces yang telah ditandatangani Muto ke bagian terdalam lokernya, lalu datang ke markasnya para pengembara udara untuk memberitahukan pesan agar menyiapkan Gerbang Delapan.

Ketika junior-juniornya menanyakan untuk apa menyiapkan bandara sektor delapan itu, Sakuma hanya menjawab karena akan ada unit militer yang datang. Beruntung mereka hanya kadet muda, jadi tidak akan banyak bertanya kritis.

Sakuma melirik ke samping, tidak terkejut menemukan Kusanagi yang biasanya selalu rapi berwajah sekusut dirinya. Kusanagi kemarin pulang malam dan menceritakan kegilaannya mengurusi pekerjaan buangan dari atasannya di _Gaimō-sho_.

Ia sukar percaya bahwa yang memberikan akses pada orang Jerman yang ditemui Miyoshi adalah Kusanagi—karena pria ini bukanlah seseorang dengan jabatan tinggi yang didaulat memegang wewenang markas atau wilayah seperti Kolonel Muto, tapi berjaga-jaga tak ada salahnya.

Terlebih Kusanagi bilang, dia harus mengurus dua tamu diplomatis itu dan mencarikan tempat keduanya untuk tinggal di Jieitai yang sementara berada di Jepang. Dua pasang tamu dari Perancis dan Jerman, sepasang merupakan observator untuk studi banding kemiliteran, dan sepasang lagi tamu kenegaraan.

Sakuma rasa informasi ini belum D-Kikan dapatkan, dan ia simpan sendiri untuk diberitahukan pada mereka.

Yang lain menyadari betapa lelah dirinya dan Kusanagi, jadi mereka tidak banyak berkata atau berulah. Paling hanya Miyata yang misuh-misuh menyampaikan bahwa ada dua pesan dari Letjen dan Mayjen yang menanyakan maukah dirinya dan sahabatnya itu makan malam dengan putri mereka.

Sakuma tidak heran Letkol Yuuki benar dengan perkataannya lagi. Namun bagaimana bisa Yuuki mengetahui gosip semacam itu, Sakuma menyimpan jauh-jauh kecurigaannya dalam diri sendiri bahwa Yuuki mungkin bergosip atau mengeruk informasi di lingkungan elitis militer.

Dan ia menjalani Apel pagi yang  berjalan seperti biasa, mengabaikan pertengkaran Romeo-Julliet Miyata-Shinichi, karena satu disiksa lari pagi dalam sesi apel dan satu lagi asyik menonton sambil menyindir dari balkon ruang serba guna Asrama D.

Ketika mereka sedang sarapan pagi—dan Honma menegur Miyata agar tidak merutuki militan perempuan yang berbaik hati memberikan jatah sarapan lebih banyak untuk Kusanagi, mereka terbiasa dengan gerombolan perempuan memojok di meja saji terkikik sambil bisik-bisik.

“Shin- _chaaan_!”

Shinichi mencebik bibir. Dia benci dipanggil seperti itu, walaupun koor suara gemulai yang memanggilnya adalah milik kaum hawa.

“Shinichi- _kun_ , tolong ke mari sebentar?”

Sakuma menahan terkembangnya senyuman—dan sadar hanya dirinya yang mengerti lirikan Kusanagi yang menghalangi Shinichi untuk menyerah, bangkit menanggapi panggilan militan perempuan dengan rambut dikepang dua yang amat manis.Tapi Shinichi mengabaikannya dan tetap menuju ke arah mereka.

Seperti biasa, Shinichi selalu kembali dengan pandangan berubah. Cengiran merekah di wajah yang mencerah.  Ia datang menonjokkan seamplop surat ke dahi Kusanagi, lalu berkelit dari tangan jahat seniornya yang gemas hampir mencubit pinggangnya, kemudian dengan takzim menyerahkan surat merah muda lain pada Sakuma.

“Dari Marinir manis, Sakuma- _Senpai_.” Shinichi terkikik licik, mengedipkan mata padanya dan duduk lagi dengan antusias menantinya membuka surat, kemudian acuh tak acuh berkata pada Kusanagi bahwa ia dapat surat dari seorang gadis di unit medis. 

Sakuma mengerling tak kentara pada pojokan meja saji dan banyaknya militan perempuan di sana yang berbisik gembira dilirik olehnya. Sakuma tersenyum kaku, menyakukan surat itu ke dalam seragam lapangannya. “Shin, bisa hentikan kebiasaanmu?”

“Ya, hentikan kebiasaanmu jadi kurir surat mereka,” desis Kusanagi dengan anyel yang dingin tergurat di wajahnya.

Shinichi mengibaskan tangan. “Hanya menerima surat, apa susahnya.”

“Masih zaman pakai surat,” gumam Honma prihatin.

“Itu lebih romantis,” sahut Yoshino datar, “karena di tiap hurufnya mereka memikirkan yang mereka cintai.”

Miyata terbahak keras melihat perubahan airmuka Sakuma dan Kusanagi yang menghorror. Dia menepuk punggung mungil si ace TSG yang mengaduh galak padanya. “Dasar Jenius. Kau sengaja melakukan itu agar mereka patah hati ditolak Sakuma dan Kusanagi, ‘kan?”

“Itu ... kejam.” Honma menatap tak percaya pada mereka.

“Wajar saja. Kalau ditolak, lelaki mengenaskan seperti mereka akan dapat kesempatan untuk disukai gadis-gadis persisten itu.” Yoshino memandang geli pada kedua pemuda yang bertukar _high-five_.

Honma menghela napas, tapi dia tetap dengan tabah menegur Miyata dan Shinichi yang kompak menolak dianggap lelaki mengenaskan mengoyak-oyak seragam Yoshino. Setidaknya pemandangan itu cukup melegakan untuk Sakuma dan Kusanagi karena mengalihkan mereka dari perasaan tidak nyaman serta pandangan intens para militan perempuan.

“Heh, SHINICHI **“UKE”** MUTO.”

Seisi aula digiling hening yang memekat. Itu panggilan paling laknat. Paling haram. Teman-teman terdekat sang ace TSG itu bahkan merasakan perubahan aura mengerikan pemuda mungil itu yang paling benci dengan namanya, julukannya, dan marganya karena selalu membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

Mereka menatap tajam pada segerombol pria berbadan besar menjulang. Shinichi tenang menaruh sendok, berdiri dengan badan setinggi seratus enam puluh sentimeter ditegakkan, dan mata karamelnya menajam seperti ketika ia mengintip melalu lensa pengikir di senapannya.

Semua menahan napas melihat militan preman dari angkatan laut itu menyeringai keji dengan gigi tak berjajar rapi di gusi, mendekat ke meja mereka.

“Mau apa kalian?” tanya Shinichi dengan ketenangan yang mengerikan.

“Kau selalu saja cari gara-gara, memberikan surat cinta dari mereka pada Kusanagi dan Sakuma.”

Shinichi keluar dari bangku panjang, berdiri tegak menghadapi mereka. “Lantas?”

“Kau ingin perempuan-perempuan itu ditolak agar mereka beralih pada lelaki _Boo Peep_ sepertimu? Jangan bermimpi.”

Miyata bangkit berdiri, wajah menahan amarah. “Shin, tembak mati mereka.”

 Wajahnya yang terlihat masih terlalu remaja itu menggelap. “Kalian cari mati denganku?”

“Dia seorang _Sniper_ , tidak akan ada apa-apanya jika kita selesaikan semua urusan dan mengajarkannya agar lebih hormat pada senior di sini sekarang juga.” Seorang pria berkulit gelap  menggemertakkan jejarinya.

“Mentang-mentang kau ponakan Kolonel Muto dan disukai para atasan, tidak berarti kau bisa bertingkah arogan dan menyebalkan tiap kau ada!” hardik senior dari angkatan udara itu.

Seseorang meludah ke samping. “Sampah, Tokushu Sakusen Gun sejatinya lemah! Dulu kukenal seniorku, dia masih kencing berdiri saat dititah melompat dari helikopter!”

“Sirik memang tanda tak mampu. Kalian iri dengan keistimewaan yang _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ dapatkan.” Kusanagi berujar sinis. Dia mengangkat gelas teh hijaunya tinggi-tinggi. “Mari bersulang untuk para pecundang.”

“Atau kalian iri pada kami yang terdampar di asrama D,” tuduh Yoshino tanpa merasa bersalah.

“Diam!”

Si preman pemimpin menendang meja mereka. Kadet-kadet muda terdiam, tak berani menginterupsi. Sakuma menghela napas, mengapa drama selalu saja terjadi di mana-mana. Dan mengapa pelaku risak selalu ada tiga.

Dia teringat Shinichi yang memang di markas ini selalu dihina _Boo Peep_. Astaga. Kalau nanti muncul lagi Tokushu Sakusen Gun sepantaran dengannya, apa mereka juga akan dihina dengan caci laknat _Boo Peep_ lagi?

Sakuma merinding hebat membayangkan mereka yang memiliki tinggi badan tergolong rendah dihina _Boo Peep_. Semacamnya Hatano atau Jitsui. Dengan Shinichi, mereka akan jadi trio _Boo Peep_ paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. _Astaga_ , dunia ini bisa jadi neraka seketika.

“Kalian jangan menganggu Shinichi- _kun_!”

Ketiga pria itu menengok bengis pada para militan perempuan pemberani yang bersatu padu, dengan pel, wajan, pistol, garpu dan sapu di tangan. Mereka baru menciut ketika perempuan-perempuan yang kekar merangsek maju di gardu terdepan.

“Memang apa salahnya kalau dia dinamai dengan nama detektif hebat, Shinichi?!”

“Apa salahnya dia adalah Uke?!”

“Bukan salahnya dia bermarga Muto!”

“PERGI SANA KALIAN, ATAU KALIAN TIDAK AKAN  PERNAH MAKAN DAN MELARAT KELAPARAN!”

 

Shinichi mengambil sumpit, hendak mengarahkannya ke nadinya untuk bunuh diri yang cepat-cepat dicegah oleh Sakuma. Sudah pasti mendengar pembelaan para perempuan itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, apalagi mereka malah menekankan namanya, julukannya, dan marganya.

Sebelum sempat terjadi kekisurahan yang lebih gaduh, terdengar seruan heboh dari luar aula, dan para kadet berlarian ke luar ruangan. Sakuma merasakan hentakan menegangkan di dasar perutnya dengan kefamiliaran ini.

Setiap ada unit yang berpulang ke markas, entah itu unit biasa dari daerah lain di Jepang atau pasukan khusus, selalu disambut dengan antusias oleh para junior. Namun euforia selalu berderap di markas jika yang datang adalah unit dari luar negeri atau Tokushu Sakusen Gun, karena sambutan mereka seperti menyambut pahlawan perang dunia pulang ke negeri sendiri.

Hanya mereka yang tidak tahu saling berpandangan bingung. Seorang junior lelaki dari angkatan udara dan ketiga temannya berusaha mendekat pada regu-regu senior, mengalahkan perasaan segan pada idola yang mereka kagumi.

“Shi-Shinichi- _Senpai_ ... kami dengar dari teman kami di ATC, katanya akan ada unit _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ yang datang jam sembilan sekarang juga di Gerbang Delapan. A-apa itu ... unit Shinichi _-Senpai_?”

Sakuma lekas melepas tangan Shinichi, bersikeras terlihat netral dan tak mencurigakan—apalagi dari mata setajam milik Kusanagi yang kini tengah mendelik dingin pada ketiga militan preman yang  merisak Shinichi. Untung saja ada distraksi.

Yang ditanya mengejap mata. “Tidak, mereka baru pergi kemarin lusa.” Namun bola matanya membulat dengan prasangka. “Apa mereka membatalkan misi sialan itu dan menjemputku untuk mengerjakan misi lain yang lebih baik?”

“Ayo kita lihat!” seru Miyata, merangkul Shinichi, memanfaatkan kabar ini untuk berkelit dari babon-babon angkatan udara.

Yoshino dan Honma tergerak mengikuti pergerakan mereka, begitu pula Kusanagi. Sakuma sebenarnya ingin menghindari pertemuan saat itu juga dengan mereka yang ia tahu siapa saja akan datang, tapi teman-temannya bergerak menuju bandara ke Gerbang Delapan.

Sakuma tidak bisa merasakan betapa berat langkahnya sebenarnya untuk beranjak ke area Gerbang Delapan dan mengapa begitu cepat berjalan dari aula utama ke mari padahal lokasinya sama sekali tidak dekat.

Sakuma yang sekarang berada di bandara, memayungi mata dengan telapak tangan, berusaha memfokuskan mata pada bayangan helikopter yang surya seperti terpecah menyinarinya. Dia merasakan degup jantungnya entah mengapa menggila melihat helikopter transportasi UH-60 Black Hawk, melakukan pendaratan dengan begitu mulus.

Dia merasa tak bisa bernapas melihat baling-baling helikopter berhenti berputar, dilanjutkan dengan  sisi badan helikopter terbuka. Beberapa pria yang sangat ia ketahui dalam seragam tentara tipe kamuflase padang pasir Flecktarn yang biasa dipakai unit TSG internasional dan topi tentara hitam dengan emblem TSG keemasan mengilat di sisi kiri menarik koper serta ransel, berjalan keluar dari helikopter.

Sesaat mereka berdiri dan berbicara satu sama lain, menanti kedua pilot dan co-pilot keluar dari helikopter. Mereka yang berdiri di tepi Gerbang Delapan menyaksikan unit TSG yang baru datang masih memunggungi mereka, begitu keduanya keluar, pilot mengarahkan kunci kendali helikopter otomatis mengangkat badan helikopter yang terbuka kembali menutup seperti semula.

Sakuma yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang menahan napas begitu mereka membalikkan badan. Dan bukan hanya dirinya yang sadar, pemuda dengan kacamata hitam penuh gaya menyandang ransel itu tentara serta menarik koper itu adalah kapten unit TSG tersebut.

Secara otomatis kadet-kadet muda angkata udara memasang postur hormat sempurna pada mereka yang berjalan menuju ke arah kerumunan massa.

Detik berikutnya, begitu para prajurit asing tersebut melangkah tenang kian dekat, para militan perempuan yangmerapat bisa melihat lebih sosok-sosok mereka, detik itu juga memekik histeris.

_Tuhan, Tampan. Tampan. Tampan. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Engkau Maha Pemurah, Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang. Tampan dan bonus terindah adalah mereka Tokushu Sakusen Gun. Ini anugerah terindah!_

Mulanya hanya pekikan, tapi detik berikutnya satu gadis menjerit dan markas itu diguncang euforia melengking histeria para militan perempuan. Gegap-gempita meriah dan rona-rona merah muda itu mengundang lebih banyak lagi militan-militan penasaran keluar dari aula ataupun asrama.

Sakuma mengenali Kaminaga yang awalnya hanya menatap para gadis marinir dengan geli, sebelum dengan tampan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Disusul dengan Amari yang melambai begitu ramah. Tazaki dengan senyum dan aura dewasanya. Trio playboy ini benar-benar memanfaatkan situasi.

Jeritan berdarah-darah.

“Gila.” Miyata bergumam takjub. “Ini pertama kali aku hampir yakin perempuan-perempuan berotot itu nyaris gelinjangan orgasme di tempat.”

“Astaga.” Honma menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, menutup telinga karena kegilaan yang memecahkan keheningan pagi hari di markas mereka.

Yoshino menatap tanpa berkedip. “Luar biasa.”

“... tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka,” gumam Shinichi, “apa benar mereka Tokushu Sakusen Gun?”

_Sial._

“ _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ kan bukan hanya unitmu atau dua-tiga unit lain saja, Shin,” tanggap Miyata.

_Terpujilah kau, Miyata._

Sakuma menenggak saliva. Benar-benar luar biasa, membuat dirinya makin mulas. Mungkin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Siapa sangka sambutannya akan segila ini.

“Oi, Sakuma.”

Ia hampir terlonjak ketika Kusanagi menepuk bahunya, dilihatnya ke mana arah pandangan Kusanagi tertuju. Seorang pria berkacamata dengan emblem kapten di dadanya. Dia nyaris berdecih, dadanya berdebar hebat.

“Bukankah dia ... yang kemarin di aula? Oi, Miyata, Honma, Yoshino, kalian ingat yang kemarin melumpuhkan Kolonel Muto, ‘kan?”

_Thump. Tsk, Kusanagi. Mengapa kau selalu saja begitu jeli?!_

“... masa—“ Miyata membulatkan mata. “—astaga. Iya, iya! Aku ingat dia! Yang kemarin bicara denganmu, Sakuma!”

_Mengapa kau ingat secepat ini, Miyata?! Bukankah kau yang paling pelupa?!_

Mereka masih bicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih, yang Sakuma samar menangkap percakapan mereka bahwa mereka mencari barak untuk melapor. Namun kebanyakan junior tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris dan hanya terpukau memandangi mereka yang—berakting—tampak kebingungan dengan medan markas ini.

“Sakuma _Chūi,_ kaukenal padanya?” tanya Yoshino.

Honma memandang Kapten unit tersebut dengan seksama. “Aku bisa mengerti. Ini karena Sakuma _Chūi_ penghuni tetap Asrama D.”

 Sakuma teringat percakapannya terakhir kali kemarin dengan pria yang didaulat letkol Yuuki untuk menjadi kapten D-Forces. Amat berat, ia menjawab, “Ya, aku kenal.”

“Jadi benar, _dia_ memang _penting_.” Kusanagi menyeringai saat merangkul bahunya. “Pantas kaubilang pada kami  akan tahu dia, karena kau tahu dia akan datang ke sini.”

Sakuma menggerit gigi, tajam mengerling Kusanagi sedingin yang ia bisa. Entah mengapa rasanya makna yang Kusanagi siratkan itu tidak dalam artian yang bahwa Miyoshi adalah figur penting di unit TSG, tapi dalam hal yang benar-benar lain.

 _“Captain, there are so many girls screaming at us!”_ seru Kaminaga penuh semangat. Dia dan yang lainnya menoleh pada sang pemimpin yang terdiam memandang ke satu titik, bertanya ragu dengan pandangan melankolis di balik kacamatanya—walaupun sesungguhnya menahan tawa puas dengan semua ini. _“Captain?”_

Shinichi yang sedang dalam tidak mode gagal peka memiringkan kepala. Matanya memincing intens, firasat yang membuat Sakuma merasa semua ini tidak akan berjalan selancar kelihatannya, barulah kembali netral. Dia melangkah maju menghadapi Miyoshi dan menyungging senyum ringan.

 _“Good morning,”_ sapa Shinichi dengan bahasa Inggris sama fasihnya seraya mengulurkan tangan. _“Is this the first time you guys come to our base?”_

 _“Good morning,”_ jawab Miyoshi  dengan senyum tipis dan menjabat tangan pemuda itu, _“Yes, and nice to meet you.”_

 _“Nice to meet you too!”_ Shinichi tersenyum ramah. _“If you don’t mind, may I see your ID, Captain?”_  

Sakuma menahan napas karena Shinichi bereaksi cepat. _Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan Shinichi curiga—buatlah dia kembali dalam mode segagal-gagal pekanya manusia._ Namun pemuda itu berhenti tersenyum ketika menyadari Miyoshi melepas kacamatanya dan menginstruksi anggotanya untuk mengeluarkan ID mereka.

Miyoshi menggantungkan kacamata di kerah bajunya, mengeluarkan lisensi kartu identitasnya dengan _barcode_ logo TSG resmi terpampang cemerlang diikuti yang lain. Sakuma diam-diam mengambur napas lega, Yuuki benar-benar tanpa cela menyiapkan mereka dengan luar biasa.

_“Ano saa.”_

Para tentara yang baru datang itu menoleh ketika Miyata maju selangkah, menatap Miyoshi lekat-lekat. “Kau yang kemarin melumpuhkan Kolonel Muto di aula kami, ‘kan?”

 “Dan kaukenal Letnan Sakuma,” timpal Kusanagi dengan senyuman ringan.

“Eh, Kapten D-Forces ini sama dengan pria yang kalian ceritakan beraksi dengan keren melumpuhkan Paman Sialanku?!” seru Shinichi kaget. Pandangannya dan bahasa tubuhnya berubah, dia menatap Miyoshi dengan sepasang mata karamel berbinar.

“Wah, sungguh kehormatan luar biasa Pamanku dipukul orang sepertimu! Ah ...” Shinichi membaca lagi kartu ID yang sedang ditelitinya dan nyengir ceria, “... Kapten Miyoshi!”

“Kolonel Muto adalah Pamanmu, itu berarti ...” Pria yang menjadi kapten itu turut melebarkan mata, seakan tampak sangat terkejut. _“The Shooting Star?”_

 _“Tensai Shounen?”_ sahut pilot helikopter itu—Jitsui.

Hatano mengarahkan pandangan pada pemuda itu. _“Genius Sniper?”_

“Haha ... semua itu julukan memalukan dan terlalu berlebihan,” kilah Shinichi salah tingkah. 

 Kusanagi menyikutnya. “Lebih baik daripada _uke_ , ‘ka—ah!” Dia menderit gigi ketika Shinichi dengan cengiran ceria dan aura kegelapan menginjak kakinya keras-keras.

Miyoshi tertawa kecil. Dan Sakuma tahu saat itu juga hati para militan di sini, baik lelaki maupun perempuan, terbeli tunai olehnya. “Tidak, tidak. Sungguh suatu kehormatan untukku karena bisa bertemu dengan tentara sehebat kau, Shinichi Muto- _san_.” 

Shinichi berseri-seri dipuji oleh Miyoshi. Dan Sakuma sangat-sangat berharap tidak akan pernah datang lagi kepekaan Shinichi tentang unit TSG palsu ini. Seperti mengapa pria yang kemarin ada di aula mesti datang dengan helikopter.

“Tapi kalau kemarin lusa kaudatang ke aula, mengapa sekarang datang naik helikopter, Kapten Miyoshi?”

_Kusanagi!_

“Kemarin lusa aku datang sendiri untuk mengurus berkas kedatangan kami ke _Sanbou Honbu,_ lalu pulang lagi untuk menjemput Unitku datang ke markas ini.” Kebohongan meluncur ringan dari lidah Miyoshi.

“Hmm ... kemarin lusa.” Kusanagi melentingkan lirikan pada Sakuma. “Berarti kau bertemu lagi dengan Letnan Sakuma di _Sanbou Honbu_ setelah peristiwa kemarin lusa, tepatnya ... kemarin?”

 _Kusanagi!_ Sakuma belum pernah seingin ini memaki sahabat sendiri. 

Senyum Miyoshi mengendur sedikit. “Ya, itu karena aku memang diminta untuk menemui Letnan Sakuma lagi mengurus berkas-berkas kedatangan D-Forces. ”

Itu bukan kebohongan. Sakuma menyadarinya, yang tidak ia mengerti adalah tatapan melankolis Miyoshi padanya.

“Pantas kemarin dia pergi.” Kusanagi tersenyum sembari merangkul—mencengkeram—bahu Sakuma. “Apa kalian harus _check-in_ untuk asrama? Kebetulan, Letnan Sakuma—kami juga—tinggal di Komplek Asrama D, di markas ini asrama tersebut adalah area khusus untuk Tokushu Sakusen Gun.”

“Apa kalian juga anggota Tokushu Sakusen Gun?” tanya Jitsui sopan.

“Si Bintang Jatuh ini memang iya.” Miyata menunjuk Shinichi dengan ibu jari, kemudian pada yang lain. “Kami bukan. Hanya warga pengungsian, ada pengecualian karena asrama yang lain sudah sangat penuh dihuni militan lainnya.”

Shinichi bertepuk, tersenyum gembira seakan matahari bersinar tepat di ubun-ubunnya. “Oke, aku antarkan kalian melapor dulu dan _check-in_ ke—“

 “—tapi aku capek dan lapar setelah perjalanan jauh,” sela Hatano dengan nada mengeluh, “tidak bisakah Kapten saja yang melapor dan _check-in_ asrama?”

Miyata menarik kerah seragam Shinichi. “Dengar itu? Bintang Kecil, kauantarkan mereka ke asrama D dan sarapan di aula.”

Shinichi tegas menepis tarikan Kusanagi di bajunya. “Eh, tapi aku dan Sakuma- _Senpai_ seharusnya mengantarkan—“

“Sakuma bisa mengantarkan Kapten Miyoshi melapor.” Miyata meraih pergelangan tangan si jenius Sniper yang penuh kekuatan berusaha menyentaknya. Dia tersenyum ramah pada anggota-anggota D-Forces. “Mari, kami antarkan kalian.”

Sakuma melihat cengiran Kaminaga melebar—kamuflase tawa dinginnya—dan balas tersenyum ceria. _“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!”_

Sakuma mengabaikan kehendaknya ingin mendengus keras karena anggota-anggota D-Forces yang bertatap matanya mengangguk santun padanya, mengikuti teman-temannya yang membimbing mereka masuk ke markas.

 _Tsk._ Biasanya juga mereka akan menertawakan. Yang manapun tidak membuat Sakuma merasa lebih nyaman. Dan berani bertaruh, dalam hati mereka tengah menertawakannya.

Hanya Kusanagi yang tetap tinggal karena masih merangkul bahu Sakuma. Memandang antara sahabatnya dan kapten D-Forces yang saling berpandangan. Antara ingin menggelengkan kepala dan menahan senyuman, dia berkata,  “Aku belum pernah dengar tentang D-Forces sebelumnya, dan kuyakin itu juga yang membuat Shin penasaran.”

Mati satu tumbuh satu. Shinichi gagal peka, masih ada seseorang di sini yang tajam kepekaannya.

“Tidak mengherankan,” jawab Miyoshi tenang, “kami bukan unit TSG biasa dan kami memiliki misis khusus datang ke sini.”

“Oh, begitu.” Kusanagi bergumam samar— _mana ada unit TSG yang biasa saja_ , menilai Miyoshi dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki dan kartu identitas di tangannya, kemudian melirik Sakuma. “Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?”

Kusanagi mengejapkan mata, tak mengerti kesunyian menyesakkan yang mendadak melingkupi mereka. Matanya tersipit, kecurigaannya terbit.

“Sebenarnya,” Sakuma mengatur suaranya agar tetap terdengar begitu tenang, “... kami teman. Teman lama.”

“Teman?” Kusanagi mengeryitkan alis. “Aku tidak pernah melihat Kapten Miyoshi di Akademi Militer ataupun mendengar namanya sebelumnya.”

 _Tentu saja mana pernah._ “Aku tidak mengenalnya saat kita di Akademi Militer, Kusanagi. Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu dia seorang Kapten unit TSG. Aku mengenalnya sebelum aku sendiri masuk Akademi Militer, aku terakhir bertemu dengannya saja dua tahun lalu dan tidak tahu dia tentara juga.”

“Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kau menceritakannya juga.”

 _Kusanagi, berhentilah menjadi orang yang peka._ Sakuma kehabisan kata, membuat dirinya tidak tegang saja sementara Kusanagi masih merangkulnya sudah sangat sulit.

“Apa pun hubungan kami dulu di masa lalu, sesungguhnya itu bukan urusanmu.”

Bukan hanya Kusanagi, Sakuma bahkan terbelalak syok mendengar pernyataan dingin Miyoshi.

“Kami teman lama. Bukankah begitu, Sakuma- _san_?” 

Sakuma cepat-cepat melepaskan lengan Kusanagi yang melingkar di punggungnya. “Ya, kami hanya berteman, Kusanagi.”

“ _Teman ._.. dalam hal apa?”

Rasa penasaran Kusanagi  belum tertuntaskan, malah kian membara terdengar dari betapa tajam nadanya bertanya.

Miyoshi memilih diam menatap padanya lekat. Sakuma ingin menyalahkannya, mengapa di saat seperti ini selalu saja menyerahkan jawaban penting untuk dijawab olehnya. Namun tatapan sentimentil Miyoshi yang tidak ia mengerti, mengingatkan Sakuma bahwa ialah yang memutuskan tentang hubungan mereka.

“Banyak hal.” Sakuma menarik napas dalam, menatap Miyoshi dalam-dalam. “Miyoshi adalah seseorang yang mengajarkanku banyak hal bermakna.” Tersenyum tipis, dia menatap Kusanagi. “Sangat banyak.”

Sakuma luput melihat reaksi Miyoshi karena perkataannya. Ditepuknya bahu Kusanagi yang masih tercenung.  “Sebaiknya kau menyusul Shinichi dan yang lainnya.”

 Sakuma melangkah lebih dulu, mengulurkan tangan pada Miyoshi. Maksudnya, agar tidak mencurigakan di mata Kusanagi, berbaik hati menunjukkan bahwa mereka memang teman lama.  “Berikan tasmu padaku. Itu berat, ‘kan?”

Sorot mata coklat itu melunak. Tanpa ada kata, diserahkannya ranselnya pada Sakuma yang meringis karena beban teramat beratnya.

“Kau isi apa tas ini?”

“Mungkin saja, ada sesuatu untukmu.”

Sakuma mendengus geli. “Seperti aku percaya saja kau membawakan cindera mata untukku.”

“Tentu saja. Mana ada cindera mata yang lebih baik dibanding keberadaanku sendiri di hadapanmu, Sakuma- _san_?” tanya Miyoshi, tertawa diiring napas yang terhela lembut.

Hanya tatapannya sendiri yang Sakuma biarkan melunak pada Miyoshi, jujur menanggapi, “Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.”

 

—ketika mereka bersamaseperti yang Miyoshi lihat Sakuma lakukan kemarin (berjalan beriringan)  dengan Kusanagi dari dalam markas D-Kikan, dan di bawah cercah cahaya matahari yang di ubun-ubuh kian meninggi, Miyoshi akhirnya mengerti dua dari tiga enigma yang Sakuma guratkan yang sebenarnya tak untuk dipikirkannya.

 

Satu, Sakuma memang melindungi identitas D-Kikan sebagai mata-mata dari teman-teman militernya demi kebaikan mereka sendiri.

 

Kedua, Sakuma menyamarkannya sebagai teman. Sebagai seseorang yang mengajarkan banyak makna kehidupan untuknya—dan menjadikannya sedewasa pria yang saat ini tersenyum ringan berjalan di sisi Miyoshi. _Dan ini rahasia mereka berdua saja._

Tinggal sekeping misteri dan kini, Miyoshi membiarkan yang dirasakannya sesungguhnya—mengetahui semua ini—menjadi enigma dan tetap menjadi _rahasianya seorang saja_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off the record: istilah dalam dunia mata-mata di mana saat seorang politikus memberitahukan kepada wartawan tidak mau suatu pembicaraan diberitahukan. Di fic ini, berarti ruangan rahasia mereka akan tetap aman jika tidak ada yang memberitahukan tempat itu. 
> 
> Status report: istilah untuk menanyakan perkembangan situasi dan kondisi terkini. 
> 
> Inventory report: Laporan daftar barang-barang. 
> 
> Ace inventory report: istilah khusus anggota D-Kikan ciptakan untuk daftar-daftar barang espionase rahasia. Barang-barang yang disebutkan seperti pulpen dll dan adalah contohnya.
> 
> Pawn inventory report: Istilah yang khusus anggota D-Kikan ciptakan untuk menyebut daftar-daftar barang kemiliteran. 
> 
> Nightingale inventory report: Istilah yang diciptakan anggota D-Kikan, diambil dari tokoh inspirator berdirinya organisasi Palang Merah, Florence Nightingale. Bukan kotak P3K, melainkan perlengkapan espionase cadangan seperti chip kosong, hard disk, memory card, liquid memori tambahan untuk mengganti memori perlengkapan espionase mereka seandainya, dan lain-lain (akan dibahas di chapter-chapter ke depan).
> 
> M203 Grenade Launcher: Peluncur Granat tipe M203 yang dipakai khusus oleh Japanase Special Forces Group. 
> 
> M24: Nama asli senapan ini adalah Steyr Scout, di Amerika senapan ini diberi kode M24 dan digunakan untuk penembak runduk dari Angkatan Darat. 
> 
> Remington 700: Salah satu senapan Sniper terbaik di dunia. Dikembangkan dari pistol winchester 70. Senapan ini tidak memiliki teleskop panjang seperti kebanyakan senapan lainnya, digunakan untuk melawan penembak runduk.
> 
> Heckler&Koch G36: Senapan penyerangan yang dipakai untuk pertarungan jarak dekat dengan tipe G36, dan hanya digunakan oleh Japanase Special Forces Group. 
> 
> Tools report: Istilah yang D-Kikan ciptakan untuk menyebut alat. Namun bukan merupakan alat dengan wujud konkrit, yang dimaksud adalah piranti lunak untuk meretas ataupun mengamankan data. 
> 
> Archive report: Istilah yang D-Kikan ciptakan untuk menyebut arsip soft-copy (tidak berbentuk dokumen/berkas-berkas) mengenai cover mereka dan simpanan informasi tentang materi sesuai identitas mereka (seperti menjadi Special Forces Group di Jieitai), dan berkas-berkas penting lainnya yang sekiranya mereka butuhkan selama melakukan misi penyamaran. 
> 
> Dikompresi: terjemahan dari kata file yang di-compress. 
> 
> Chipers: algoritma untuk menampilkan enkripsi dan dekripsi, serangkaian langkah dalam bahasa pemrograman yang terdefinisi yang diikuti sebagai prosedur/aturan.
> 
> Plaintext: pesan asli yang sebenarnya. 
> 
> Chipertext: pesan asli yang telah dibalut dengan cover lain, kode, diubah bentuknya atau disisipkan dalam sesuatu entah itu foto, teks, suara, video, dan dipasangi kunci (chiper). 
> 
> Dekripsi: merupakan kebalikan dari enkripsi, merupakan proses untuk mengubah chipertext kembali menjadi plaintext. 
> 
> Gerbang: Istilah lapangan bandara/helipad untuk pesawat/helikopter mendarat dalam kemiliteran. 
> 
> ATC: Air Traffic Controll(er). Pemandu lalu lintas udara adalah profesi yang memberikan layanan pengaturan lalu lintas di udara terutama pesawat udara untuk mencegah antar pesawat terlalu dekat satu sama lain ataupun saling bertabrakan, mengatur lalu lintas udara, dan utamanya memberikan informasi yang dibutuhkan pilot. 
> 
> FYI, semua istilah inventory report disesuaikan dengan D-Kikan karena mustahil mereka directly menamakan perlengkapan pada barang mereka sendiri frontal, seperti:“aplikasi peretas data atau penyandian kode”, “Perlengkapan espionase.” Dll. 
> 
> Di era globalisasi ini, mata-mata menyamarkan pesan atau informasi tertulis dari Informan mereka. Apalagi lintas negara, tidak mungkin pesan mereka tidak akan dibaca dan diarsipkan dalam jaringan internet. Terlebih jika melalui telepon, riskan disadap. Melalui chatting, historis chatting akan diarsipkan oleh lembaga pemilik aplikasi chatting tersebut. Karena itu, mereka bertukar intel dengan mengamuflase data jadi bentuk yang lain (misalkan bentuk teks, disisipkan dalam MP3, JPG, MP4, atau dll) agar data tetap aman dan rahasia. 
> 
> Ibaratnya mata-mata punya buku dengan isi rahasia (plaintext), buku itu diberi gembok (chipertext). Gembok itu dibuka membutuhkan kunci (chiper). 
> 
> Dari zaman PDII sudah ada. Yang Mark minta Kaminaga lakukan, mengirimkan plaintext intel palsu, kemudian Kaminaga buat jadi chipertext maha sulit dipecahkan dikirim ke D-Kikan. Yang Kaminaga lakukan namanya enkripsi, sementara yang Hatano, Miyoshi, dan Jitsui lakukan di fic ini adalah dekripsi (memecahkan informasi berlapis sandi rahasia jadi informasi asli). 
> 
> Mengenai kasus teroris agama di Perancis di fic ini tetap adalah fiksional, disisipkan murni untuk keperluan cerita, tidak dalam maksud menyudutkan pihak manapun. 
> 
> Terima kasih penuh cinta dari saya karena sudah mendukung, membaca, mengkudos, mem-bookmark, memberikan kritik dan saran untuk fanfiksi ini!


	6. Welcome to D Area

 

Tawa pelan tergema di koridor di depan pintu kantor kedatangan wajib lapor.

Sakuma mendelik pada sumber tawa itu, kesal karena hanya dirinya saja yang tegang akan ada sesuatu tidak berjalan lancar dalam proses _check-in_ D-Forces, dan merasa perasaan inilah yang ditertawakan oleh Miyoshi begitu melihat ia mengembuskan napas panjang setelah mereka keluar kantor.

 _Scanning barcode_ di kartu identitas, surat perintah berisi instruksi misi, karir kemiliteran, riwayat kesuksesan misi, dan izin penerimaan pangkat dari Letnan Satu unit di Manchuria menjadi Letnan Dua di markas pusat Jieitai milik Odagiri.

Semua berkas  dicek satu per satu dan sepasang pengoordinir data militan di barak yang memeriksanya tersenyum senang pada Miyoshi—memberikan izin untuk D-Forces _check-in_ di Area D—yang bercakap-cakap santai dengan mereka.

Sakuma bisa saja berdecak dan mengkritik Miyoshi yang terlalu kasual menghadapi semua ini, tapi ia tahu dirinya yang terlalu tegang, dan ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika Miyoshi tersenyum dan senyumnya itu meringankan perasaan Sakuma.

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kantor tadi padahal kau belum pernah ke sini?”

Sakuma baru bertanya ketika mereka keluar dari gedung komando, melintasi lapangan luas terbuka yang menjadi sentris markas Jieitai ini dan dikelilingi oleh kelima komplek serta fasilitas militer lainnya. Lapangan utama ini yang biasa digunakan untuk apel pagi militan Jepang yang bukan anggota _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_.

Miyoshi melirik sekilas.

Sakuma terlihat kontras darinya karena mengenakan seragam bekerja kemiliteran _Rikujō Jieitai_ pas badan dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka, bertipe III kamuflase _Flecktarn_ sedikit di atas siku, serasi dengan ikat pinggang berwarna kamuflase yang sama digantungi tas kecil berisi persenjataan tergantung di pinggul kanannya.

Memang Sakuma terlihat lebih baik dengan seragam militer daripada setelan jas yang biasa ia pakai saat berada di D-Kikan. Seolah-olah ransel militer Miyoshi yang disandangnya adalah miliknya sendiri, seakan ialah prajurit yang baru berpulang ke tanah air.

Miyoshi tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya, tapi ia menemukan kesenangan memberikan Sakuma kesulitan. “Aku pernah ke sini.”

Sakuma menyambut lirikannya, agak silau—entah dengan emblem keemasan TSG yang tersemat di _flatcap_ si kapten unit palsu D-Forces, atau pada Miyoshi sendiri yang disimbahi matahari jelang tengah hari. “Tidak mungkin kemarin lusa, kau yang diinstruksi Yuuki _Chūsa_ untuk memanggilku dan bergegas datang ke D-Kikan, sempat menjelajahi markas sebesar ini sendiri.”

Miyoshi memandang lapang yang begitu luas, membiarkan angin mengelibati mereka dan membelai terbit senyum di bibirnya. “ _Blue print_.”

Tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana bisa Miyoshi mendapatkan _blue print_ markas ini, mengingat _blue print_ , bahkan Sakuma yakin sampai ke celah ventilasi terkecil dan kamera tersembunyi pun, D-Kikan telah sempurna menanam dalam memori _blue print_ lokasi serta tata letak properti di markas ini.

Mungkin sampai ke lubang tikus terkecil sekalipun, mereka telah tahu.

“Kalian datang membuat kehebohan seperti tadi—“

“—jujur saja, aku—dan kuyakin yang lain juga—tidak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan lebih mirip idola _boyband_ datang daripada pahlawan pemenang perang.”

“Bagaimana nanti kalian akan mengeksekusi misi rahasia D-Forces untuk menyelesaikan masalah Infantri _Jieitai_ dan mengubah _image Kawaii-style_ tanpa akan ada yang tahu, sementara semua perhatian tertuju pada kalian?” 

Sakuma tidak melewatkan kilat apresiatif di mata Miyoshi atas pertanyaannya. Sapuan angin melankolis di lapangan sentris markas pusat itu menyisiri rambut Miyoshi yang tersisir rapi, dan Miyoshi terlihat tepat mengenakan seragam _Tokushu Sakusen Gun._

Jawaban sebenarnya atas pernyataan Sakuma, adalah memang perhatian itu yang menjadi tujuan D-Forces.

Perhatian berlebihan akan menyilaukan kemudian membutakan orang-orang. Hal ini akan mempermudah pergerakan dan kinerja mereka sebagai mata-mata melaksanakan misi. Namun Sakuma tidak perlu mengerti hal ini.

“Sakuma-san meragukan kapabilitas kami mengurusi hal sesepele itu?”

“Tidak, tentu tidak. Aku bertanya bagaimana kalian bisa tetap merahasiakannya. Ini berbeda dari kalian saat menyamar sebagai mata-mata, di mana identitas karakter palsu kalian tidak membuat kalian jadi mencolok.”

“Nanti juga Sakuma-san akan tahu—dan tidak akan sadar.”

Sakuma menyerah mendapati seringai tipis dan kilat sinis dari sorot pandang lawan bicaranya. Apa pun trik yang akan mereka gunakan, tentu ia tidak dilibatkan. “Apa ada pikiran aku yang tidak kapabel dalam menjaga rahasia misi sebenarnya kalian?”

Miyoshi menjeda, tenang menyerap lingkungan kemiliteran yang sebenarnya asing untuknya. “Misi itu tetap rahasia kecuali untuk para petinggi militer. Kami akan melakukannya tanpa memberitahukannya pada mereka yang tidak berhak mengetahui kebenaran dari misi ini.”

“Termasuk aku?”

“Tentu.”

“Bagaimana jika ada yang bisa mengetahuinya?”

“Apa menurut Sakuma- _san_ , kami tidak berkompeten untuk menjaga kerahasiaan misi?”

Pertanyaan itu bernada tajam ketimbang ekspresi pasif Miyoshi.

“Aku tidak meragukan kalian ahlinya dalam menjaga rahasia,” sergah Sakuma, “tapi, tidak berarti tidak akan ada yang curiga atau tidak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya. Kau lihat sendiri tadi, Shin dan Kusanagi sudah curiga. Bagaimana cara kalian terbebas dari kecurigaan mereka?”

“Mengelabui mereka.”

Sakuma memincing tajam dengan senyum dingin Miyoshi yang tak pernah disukainya. Senyum tak manusiawi yang memintal makna tentang bahaya, tapi walaupun meremangkan bulu kuduk, entah bagaimana caranya Miyoshi bisa membuatnya terkesan mengagumkan.

Dia tidak senang dengan kenyataan D-Kikan akan mengelabui teman-temannya. Mungkin pula dia sebenarnya tak suka karena Miyoshi tak banyak bercerita—yang itu artinya percaya—padanya,  tapi—

“Teman duetmu dan ponakan Kolonel Muto itu bisa jadi punya potensi untuk tahu. Jika hal paling fatal—rahasia misi—berhasil mereka ketahui, maka hal yang paling tepat adalah menarik mereka ke sisi kami untuk membantu kami melaksanakan misi.” Miyoshi mengembus napas singkat, sama sekali tak berharap kala berkata, “Itu pun jika mereka _open-minded_ terhadap situasi dan kondisi _Jieitai_ yang diremehkan karena Infantri dan dampak _Kawaii-style_.”

—opsi rencana mereka yang lain, menyebabkan Sakuma mengubur perasaan tak nyamannya jauh-jauh dalam hati. Hal ini bisa ia terima.

“Atau kau mau membuat drama bahwa kau tahu misi kami sebenarnya, Sakuma- _san_?”

Dia menghirup dalam, mengingat hasil analisisnya semalam, dan perasaan tak nyaman lain menyadari Miyoshi sesungguhnya mempertimbangkannya.

Sesuatu yang tidak disadarinya di hari ketika semua peristiwa beruntun terjadi tanpa menyisakan ruang untuknya memikirkannya baik-baik. 

Perasaannya sama seperti ketika setelah makan malam dan ia berpamitan, para mata-mata dengan apresiatif menatapnya. Mengetahui ternyata dirinya dipikirkan, membuat Sakuma terlecut antara merasa gemas dengan perlakuan mereka yang acapkali mempermainkannya tapi terkadang begitu memerhatikannya.

“Aku mengerti mengapa kau mencanangkan karakter identitas D-Forces dengan nama sama seperti di D-Kikan, bukan hanya karena kesalahanku membuat teman-temanku tahu setelah peristiwa di aula kemarin lusa. Bisa saja namamu tetap Miyoshi, tapi nama yang lain tidak perlu sama dengan nama mereka di D-Kikan.

“Kau mempertimbangkan resiko ketahuan yang paling fatal, dan kemungkinan aku menyebutkan nama identitas kalian di D-Kikan—entah itu karena sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja dalam berbagai kejadian situasional. 

“Untuk mengamankan _cover_ kalian sendiri, maka kau membuat nama anggota D-Forces sama dengan D-Kikan walau karakter kalian berbeda. Yang lain pun menyetujuinya, karena ada alasan lain yang bukan hakku untuk mengerti.”

_Tepat._

Lebih silau lagi saat Sakuma menjumpai kerling brillian sepasang mata coklat yang menerang.

“Aku tidak akan membeberkan misi kalian secara sengaja, dan kalaupun orang lain mengetahui bahwa ternyata aku tahu misi D-Forces sebenarnya, dia tidak bisa sakit hati atau marah karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas D-Forces selama kalian di markas pusat dan tidak mengherankan aku bisa tahu misi kalian serta wajib merahasiakannya juga, karena aku bekerja di _Sanbou Honbu._ ”

Sakuma mengendurkan ketegangannya sesaat, luput melihat tatapan apresiatif yang Miyoshi sematkan padanya. Dia akan lebih waspada saat nanti mereka tiba di asrama, tapi selagi mereka berdua saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

“Aku tidak mau membuat drama,” Sakuma tersenyum selintas pada Miyoshi, “tapi, aku mau membantu kalian untuk mengeksekusi misi—jika aku bisa. Toh, sebenarnya, _bargaining_ ini aku yang minta pada kalian.”

Miyoshi balas menyungging senyum sepintas. “Kau tidak melakukan atau memberitahukan hal-hal yang membahayakan identitas kami, itu sudah membantu. Lagipula, ada juga hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan sendiri dan aku butuh bantuanmu.” 

Perkataan Miyoshi terlalu asing di telinganya. Satu dari delapan yang paling tidak manusiawi, mengakui dia butuh bantuan. Apa Sakuma mendadak terkena alergi musiman atau terjadi gangguan dalam pendengaran?

Namun dua hal itu tidak menjelaskan sebab jantung Sakuma kehilangan detak sejenak.

“Butuh bantuanku?” tanya Sakuma, berhati-hati.

Miyoshi sedikit mengernyit alis ketika Sakuma berpaling darinya. “Rekaman semua CCTV di markas ini.”

 _Itu ternyata. Tentu saja, memang apa lagi._ “Yang bernegosiasi dengan sekuriti adalah Kusanagi.”

Memikirkan tentang temannya dan kemungkinan dialah pemberi akses, Sakuma berjuang keras mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya—terlebih karena yang berada di sisinya adalah yang profesional dalam melakukannya dan ia tidak mempermalukan diri.

“Aku bisa tanyakan padanya nanti, kalau—dia benar pemberi akses—rekaman CCTV itu tidak dimanipulasi,” imbuh Sakuma lagi.

Miyoshi melirik licik padanya. “Aku tetap bisa memulihkannya dan mengetahui rekaman tidak lagi mentah sekalipun CCTV dimanipulasi.”

Sakuma mendesah. “... aku tahu.”

Hatinya berat mengingat kemungkinan Kusanagi yang memberikan akses untuk orang asing sembarangan masuk ke markas pusat Jieitai.

Kalau Kolonel Muto, dia tidak akan merasa sebimbang ini. Karena jika benar sahabatnya itu, Sakuma harus melaporkan pelanggaran ini pada polisi militer agar oknum ditindak sesuai hukum yang berlaku. Dan itu berarti, seperti menghukum teman sendiri.

“Miyoshi.”

“Ya?”

“Kalau ... kalau memang pemberi akses itu adalah Kusanagi—yang itu berarti dia melanggar peraturan, aku tahu dia bisa jadi sangat berbahaya jika berada di dekat D-Forces—berpotensi membocorkan misi bahkan penyamaran kalian ... ingatkan aku, kalau aku terlalu terbawa sentimen dan bukannya menegakkan kebenaran, agar tidak pilih kasih terhadapnya maupun membenarkan yang dilakukannya.”

Antara kebenaran atau persahabatan, Sakuma tidak membabi buta memercayai kekuatan persahabatan macamnya drama-drama fiksional dan membenarkan tindakan buruk yang mungkin, _mungkin_ sahabatnya lakukan.

Mengagumkan dan menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan. Namun sentimentil saja tidak cukup.

“Aku mengingatkan pun—sebagai subjek eksternal,  jika kau mengeraskan pengaruh internal dirimu sendiri, tidak akan ada gunanya,” tanggap Miyoshi non-ekspresi, tidak bersimpati—karena kesuksesan misi dan kebenaran tidak akan mudah didapatkan hanya dengan melibatkan hati, “yang bisa melakukannya adalah kau sendiri, Sakuma- _san_.”

Bisa mengatakan dan bertekad seperti ini saja, Miyoshi cukup percaya Sakuma bisa melakukan hal itu sekalipun dia tidak melakukan apa pun—sekalipun benar Kusanagi yang bersalah.

Diperhatikannya Sakuma yang memindahkan ranselnya dari bahu kanan dan ke kiri dengan pandang menerawang ke seberang lapang, Miyoshi lihai mengalihkan topik—dan sengaja memperlihatkan senyumnya jadi seringai merendahkan. “Perlu kubantu?”

Sakuma mendatarkan ekspresinya. “Aku yang membantumu.”

Miyoshi ringan mengedikkan bahu. “Aku tidak minta dibantu.”

“Aku yang mau membantu.” Sakuma menatapnya sejenak—agak lama daripada seharusnya dan Miyoshi sadari letnan ini tengah menelitinya.

Mungkin mempertanyakan apa ia sedang dipermainkan atau tidak, tapi menarik konklusi bahwa Miyoshi sekali lagi berbaik hati untuk tidak memperpanjang diskusi mengenai Kusanagi—menghormati dirinya yang berusaha tetap profesional. 

“Terima kasih untuk kebaikan hatimu.” Miyoshi sengaja menyiniskan nadanya dengan manis yang ia yakin Sakuma pasti menyadarinya. 

Sakuma ingin menukas candanya dengan tanggapan tidak terkesan, tapi mengurungkan niat saat jarak kian terpangkas antara mereka dan rupa asrama. “Miyoshi, aku akan tetap memanggilmu _Miyoshi_?”

“Kau boleh memanggilku _Sayang_.”

Sakuma terlalu kilat menoleh. Putaran kepalanya pasti menyakitkan, gemertak rotasi lehernya terdengar. Ternganga dan terbelalak horror. “A-apa?” Mendapati Miyoshi tubuhnya terguncang, tertawa geli sekali, Sakuma merasa diperdayai—oleh canda dan tawanya—dan berdesis gusar, “Miyoshi!”

“Pertanyaanmu adalah bukti dari minimalitas kejeniusan, Letnan Sakuma.”

“Aku bertanya serius! Tanggapi aku dengan serius.”

“Hmm.” Miyoshi meliukkan nada gumamnya. Mata terpincing geli. “Gayamu sudah seperti seseorang yang melamar tapi dicandai supaya tidak tegang, dan kau malah makin tegang.”

“Aku tidak tegang—“

“Tidak tegang? Tapi reaksimu seperti itu.” Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat salah dari bagaimana Miyoshi memoloskan sorot pandangnya pada Sakuma. “Ketegangan hanya akan mengacaukan.”

Diberitahu seperti itu sangat menjengkelkan, tapi memang benar. Sakuma mencoba untuk melepaskan ketegangan yang melingkupinya akan ketahuan, debaran yang maknanya belum ia kotak-kotakkan dan tidak akan dilakukannya.

Miyoshi berjinjit sedikit, bersipandang dengannya, bibir tepat di depan bibirnya. “Tarik napas dalam-dalam, dan ... hembuskan.”

Sakuma menahan diri melotot frontal pada lawan bicaranya yang kurang ajar menginvasi batas personal. “Kaupikir aku Ibu-ibu yang akan melahirkan?”

“Bernapas dengan baik akan melepaskan keteganganmu.” Oh, astaga. Mata-mata sialan ini mengembus—meniup—pelan bibirnya, seakan menyiulkan kemenangan. “Lakukan. Apa sulitnya? _Rileks, Sa-ku-ma-san._ ” 

 _Mananya dari yang kaulakukan bisa membuat seseorang tambah rileks?_ Sakuma mundur selangkah.  “Kau membuatku tambah rileks, terima kasih.”

Melihat sepasang alis terajut dan dahi dalam-dalam berkerut seperti merajuk—merisih padanya, tapi tidak menyemburkan amarah padanya menunjukkan kedewasaan dalam menyikapi. Miyoshi tertawa sekali lagi.

Dan Sakuma sukar mengakui yang membuatnya rileks adalah tawa (terdengar manusiawi) agen rahasia ini. Lebih sulit lagi mengekspresikannya.

Miyoshi meredakan tawanya, berkata dengan angkuh terhalus,  “Terima kasih kembali, sungguh kehormatan untukku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik.”

Sakuma mendengus halus. “Kau senang sekali menertawakanku.”

Alih-alih lanjut menghinanya dengan tawa lagi, Miyoshi malah berhenti. Sakuma menemukan lagi momen langka di mana ekspresi mata-mata ini lepas kendali. Tampak terkejut. Apa pernah ada yang memberitahunya bahwa ia tampak lebih muda ketika berekspresi seperti ini?

 “Bukan kau pribadi yang kutertawakan,” paparnya tenang, “tapi sikapmu terhadap hal seperti ini. Kami yang akan melaksanakan misi, dan meskipun kau khawatir tidak akan memengaruhi kinerja D-Kikan, maka yang terbaik adalah tidak mengintervensi dan percaya pada kinerja kami saja.”

Sakuma termenung untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum menghela napas panjang, dan bertapak lagi menyusuri lapangan. “Kau benar.” Dia melepaskan tatapan dari Miyoshi. “Jadi?”  

“Kau bisa memanggilku _Kapten_ ,” Miyoshi merendahkan suaranya secara instingtif karena jarak menuju sektoral D yang kian terpangkas, “kalau kau merasa lebih baik begitu.”

“Tidak terdengar seperti kita teman lama.” Sakuma menggeleng. Dia mendekat sedikit pada Miyoshi agar suaranya yang memelan lebih terdengar. “Dan kau bisa tetap memanggilku—kita berinteraksi—seperti biasa.”

 _Apa letnan satu ini lupa dia sendiri yang membuat benih skandal untuk hubungan lama mereka?_ Miyoshi menahan bibirnya kian menukik. “Kita sesuaikan dengan situasi dan kondisi.”

Itu berarti jika dalam lapangan atau situasi dan kondisi resmi, tentu mereka akan saling memanggil dengan pangkat dan jabatan lengkap.

Namun di luar situasi formil, maka mereka akan berinteraksi dengan kasual seperti yang telah disepakati. Miyoshi mengerti bahwa hal sesederhana ini pun Sakuma mengerti tanpa perlu ia menjelaskan.

Mereka tidak berkata-kata lagi ketika menanjak setapak bukit kecil area komplek D. Dibandingkan area komplek lainnya, terlihat perbedaan dari seruas area yang dikhususkan untuk _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_.

Hanya terdapat dua gedung masing-masing dengan tiga lantai, berukuran lebih kecil dibandingkan gedung-gedung lainnya di area kompleks asrama militer yang lain.

Bagian depan kedua gedung terlihat asri dipisahkan setapak jalan berbatu alam menembus ke hutan bambu di belakangnya, _sprinkle_ berbasis mikrokontroler yang berputar sesekali menghujankan air pada rerumputan hijau dipangkas rapi, dan beberapa lampu taman berkepala bulat memagari sektor tersebut. 

Di samping kanan dan kiri kedua gedung, juga jauh di belakang kedua gedung, rerimbun Yamazakura dan Fuji Wisteria ungu meneduhi sepasang gedung yang tampak tua ditampuk usia.

Namun kesan lusuh itu sedikit terlunturkan dengan sentuhan modernisasi menyegarkan di kaca depan gedung serba guna yang  bermodel _waterfall_ , dan sebaris rapi Fuji Wisteria putih di depan gedung asrama.

Sakuma menoleh begitu ia mendengar tawa geli Miyoshi. Dia tahu bersitan di benak Miyoshi, sama seperti semua tentara _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ yang pernah singgah di asrama D ini. Sangat kuno.

“Kesan pertama memang selalu begitu, tapi percayalah, kontras dengan bagian dalamnya—apalagi di gedung serba guna.”

“Karena itulah pepatah berkata: _do not judge a book by it’s cover_ ,” tanggap Miyoshi saat mereka menjejaki bebatu alam rapi menuju gedung asrama. “Walaupun terkadang, pepatah itu tidak selalu benar.”

Sakuma merapatkan alisnya. “Apa maksudmu?”

Miyoshi hanya menyungging senyum miring, dan Sakuma mengerti bahwa ia harus berpikir sendiri untuk memahaminya.

Jika mereka tidak terlalu dekat ke gedung Asrama dan mereka hanya berdua saja, Sakuma akan mengungkapkan bahwa komplek D mengingatkannya pada D-Kikan.

Eksterior terlihat begitu sepuh dan dalamnya begitu rapuh, tapi jika tidak main menilai, maka kau tidak akan terlewatkan detil-detil teknologi canggih yang tersebar di seisi tempat tersebut.

“Itu gedung serba guna,” Sakuma menunjuk ke arah kiri di hadapan mereka, “yang ini gedung asrama,” kemudian menunjuk pada gedung yang mereka tuju, lalu mengarah lurus ke depan, “itu jalan untuk ke _Training Ground_ khusus _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_.

“Selain lapangan tembak, ada hutan bambu—berhantu, tapi selama tinggal di sini aku tidak pernah bertemu hantu—juga hutan rawa, sungai artifisial, dan danau dengan kuil kecil di dekatnya. Lumayan, tapi tidak seluas milik area lainnya.”

Sakuma tahu bahwa Miyoshi pasti sudah tahu, tapi mengingat mereka semakin dekat ke gedung asrama dan CCTV menyadap percakapan mereka, jadi ia berlaku senormal menjelaskan tempat asing pada seseorang yang baru pertama kali datang ke komplek ini.

“Tempat yang indah,” komentar Miyoshi datar—sekalipun cukup santun.

Rupanya aktingnya telah dimulai, Sakuma menyadarinya. Jadi dia bersikap sama netralnya. “ _Training Ground_ dengan medan paling bagus memang di area _Rikujō_ , area lapangan terbang di _Kōku,_ dan rawa, sungai, laut serta laut artifisial di area _Kaijō._ ”

“Laut artifisial?” tanya Miyoshi usai mengucap salam dengan sopan begitu mereka masuk ke area lobi dan ruang tamu yang luas seperti ruang tamu di perumahan elit.

Bahasa tubuh kapten D-Forces itu santai memindai antero ruangan yang diisi dengan _vending machine_ untuk minuman, kemudian televisi, meja kayu dengan permukaan berlapis kaca dihias vas bunga artifisial, tiga sofa krem—dua yang terpanjang saling berhadapan dan satu menghadap ke televisi.

“Sebenarnya kolam renang, tapi diisi dengan air laut karena begitu luas sekitar sembilan ratus meter. Biasanya kolam yang dipakai untuk simulasi latihan murid _Bōei Daigakkō_ dan kadet-kadet.”

Sakuma menutup pintu lobi gedung asrama yang terbuka, ganti dirinya yang memandu Miyoshi untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

“Karena kolam itu bisa di- _setting_ untuk berbagai hal seperti ombak dan pusara air buatan, makanya biasa dipakai untuk pelatihan.”

Sakuma melirik ke belakang pada Miyoshi yang tampak biasa saja, tapi ia tahu lebih baik dari itu, pasti mata-mata satu ini sedang mencermati tempat tinggal barunya baik-baik dan merekam segala detil yang ada.

“Biasanya, area _Kaijō_ sering dipakai untuk festival atletik hidrolis dan Hanabi,” terang Sakuma lagi, “festival olahraga di _Rikujō_ —karena berbagai lapangan olahraga ada di sana, upacara tradisional seperti _setsubun_ di kuil di belakang Area D, dan acara-acara yang membutuhkan tempat berangin seperti _Tango no Sekku_ atau tempat yang luas maka diadakan di area _Kōku_.”

Begitu naik ke lantai dua, Miyoshi mendapati ruang yang cuku spasius. Berputar balik kanan ke belakang, ada tangga untuk ke lantai tiga. Namun yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah balkon luas terbuka menampilkan lapangan utama markas pusat Jieitai.

Menoleh ke kanan, ada empat pintu saling berhadapan dan satu pintu lurus. Sakuma menjelaskan, Miyoshi mendengarkan selagi mengiringinya meskipun ia telah tahu.

Dua pintu di bagian kiri yang agak terpisah adalah dua kamar, satu untuk lelaki dan satu untuk perempuan. Dua pintu di bagian kanan adalah kamar mandi dan ruang loker. Satu pintu lurus adalah jembatan penghubung untuk ke gedung serbaguna.

Sakuma turut menuturkan bahwa jika markas ini penuh—yang sayang jarang terjadi—maka ada kamar cadangan di ruang serba guna.

Di sebelah kiri, Miyoshi menemukan ruang bersantai yang digabungkan dengan ruang tamu, ruang makan khas kemiliteran, dan dapur terbuka— _open-kitchen_ yang terlihat terlalu elit untuk jadi dapur umum militer.

Di ruang tamu sepersis di ruang lobi, furnitur satu set sofa dan meja yang sama—bahkan sampai ke bunga hiasnya. Namun ada tanaman hias dalam pot yang menyegarkan ditaruh di sudut ruangan. 

Ada karpet kasmir tebal dibentangkan di depan televisi LCD 42 _inch touch-screen_ terpasang di dinding, di bawahnya lemari display warna pastel berkaca hitam dengan pekat 65% memperlihatkan seperangkat alat elektronik di dalamnya.

Ruang bersantai itu persis di sebelah dapur. Miyoshi menemukan Fukumoto sedang di konter dapur, mengobrol dengan pria yang ia ingat ada di sebelahnya masuk ke aula kemarin lusa menghentikan kapten pemabuk yang bertengkar dengan Kolonel Muto.

Di sisi _kitchen-sink_ dengan dua jenis air—normal dan hangat, muka meja konter dapur adalah marmer hitam yang kontras dari lemari-lemari dan laci berwarna putih bersih. Tepat di hadapannya, ada kompor listrik dengan enam _stove_ yang bagian dinding depan muka kompor adalah _blacksplash_ mengilat disusun secara  diagonal.

Tulang pipi Miyoshi melunak, kala melihat Fukumoto yang jarang menunjukkan antusiasme kini tenang mendengarkan penjelasan Honma tentang seisi dapur.

Ada _toaster, coffee-maker_ , kulkas tiga pintu, dispenser, rak di antara pintu-pintu lemari yang bisa ditarik dan menyimpan bumbu-bumbu, pintu lemari berisi peralatan makan, pintu lemari lain berisi stok makanan, satu pintu lemari berisi peralatan untuk memasak, dan kloset kecil yang menyimpan peralatan kebersihan.

“—dan kau bisa menyimpan barangmu di loker yang masih kosong—”

Miyoshi mengikuti Sakuma yang bertapak ke ruang loker. Pintu ruang tersebut telah terbuka, suara-suara ramai terdengar dari dalam. Dia nyaris menubruk Sakuma yang terdiam di depan pintu, ingin berdesis tapi tidak jadi karena melihat kekacauan ruang loker.

 “Rapikan dan bersihkan lokermu, Bintang Kecil.” –Kusanagi.

“Tutup mulut terkutukmu itu, Unagi! Minggir! Aku sedang merapikan dan kau jangan merusuhiku!” –Shinichi.

“Heeii, itu _figurine_ tembak milikku, Shin!” –Miyata.

“Tidak bisakah tangan kalian saja yang bekerja?” –Yoshino.

“ _Wara-wara-wara._ Dengar kata Yoshino- _san_.” –Odagiri. 

“Mengapa dia tidak bicara secara—oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud ... menyinggung.” –Miyata.

“Hahaha~ tidak apa-apa, Miyata- _san_. Odagiri sudah biasa. Ya, ‘kan?” –Amari.

“Ya.” –Odagiri. 

“Taruh barangmu dengan benar, Amari, Kaminaga.” –Hatano.

“Cepat rapikan sebelum Kapten datang. Kita bisa mati jika dia tahu loker kalian berantakan.” –Tazaki.

“Kedengarannya seram. Apa Kapten kalian OCD?” –Kusanagi.

“Tidak, dia ekstrimis perfeksionis. Dan kata-katanya adalah peraturan untuk kami—cih.” –Jitsui.

“Jitsui!” –Tazaki.

“Kapten Miyoshi kelihatannya baik.” –Shinichi.

“— _do not judge book by it’s cover_. Baik? Orang narsis itu, aku menanti datangnya hari cermin pecah saat dia bercermin.” –Kaminaga.

“Ha-ha. Itu akan sangat lucu.” –Odagiri.

“Itu pertanda matahari terbit dari Barat.” –Hatano.

“Kalian tahu, ada pepatah: buruk rupa cermin dibelah.” –Jitsui.

“Kita tahu Miyoshi mustahil membelah cermin karena rupanya.” –Amari

“Ssst, aku merasakan aura hitamnya mendekat.” –Kaminaga.

“Memangnya kau liliput, punya antena detektor di kepala untuk telepati dengan Miyoshi, heh? Konyol.” –Hatano.

“Sst, dia datang.” –Odagiri.

“Lihat! Aku benar!” –Kaminaga.  

Sakuma yang telah masuk, menaruh ransel Miyoshi di dekat kaki dan membiarkan pria itu menginvasi ruangan dengan senyum sinis khasnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa sekerjap senyap mencengkeram penjuru ruang loker ini, banyak mata menatap antara dirinya dan Miyoshi.

Yang Sakuma sadari dari sejak mendengar suara mereka, para mata-mata yang menyamar sebagai tentara ini memiliki persona beda berbeda jauh dari mereka yang biasa. Lebih ekspresif dan—sesuai komitmen pada karakter samaran mereka sendiri—terlihat lebih manusiawi.

“Terima kasih, Sakuma- _san_.” Miyoshi menampilkan senyum ringan yang masih tergolong sopan padanya, kemudian meraih ransel dan menarik koper mendekat ke loker dengan ekspresi berubah pasif. “Permisi.”

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Seringai-seringai—familiar untuk Sakuma—berdesing di bibir para pria yang baru pertama kali memasuki asrama ini. Mereka tidak membuka jalan dan membiarkan barang pribadi berserakan di jalan.

Miyoshi menaikkan dagunya dengan mata terpincing tajam, dan sorot pandangnya yang meremang bulu kuduk itu hanya membuat anggota unitnya terkekeh sesaat sebelum mempersilakannya untuk lewat.

“Loker di sebelahku masih kosong, Miyoshi,” ucap Kaminaga dengan senyum yang Sakuma meragukan matanya sendiri karena tampak seringan menampilkannya pada teman, mengetuk loker di sisi loker yang mulai terisi barang-barangnya.

Hatano yang tengah menggantungkan seragam formil tentaranya melirik kapten unitnya.  “Sebaiknya jangan ambil loker di sisi loker Kaminaga.”

 _Plung_. Suara Line Odagiri berdenting. “Pasti nanti baunya akan menyebar.”

“Fitnah!” seru Kaminaga refleks.

Jitsui mendengus geli. “Ingat waktu kita di _Camp_ Atlanta? Lemari penyimpananku persis di sebelahnya dan baunya merambat ke lemariku.”

Kaminaga mendesis pada pemuda yang kelewatan tenang menyimpan barang bawaannya “Itu karena lemariku ditumpahi etanol olehmu, Jitsui!”

“Tertumpah,” koreksi Jitsui, “tapi, aku tidak menyesal, lemariku jadi tidak bau.”

Perdebatan kedua orang itu masih berlanjut ditimpali oleh yang lain sesekali, Sakuma merasa keributan mereka kali ini lebih ekspresif dan jauh lebih ramai daripada yang terjadi di D-Kikan.

Mereka benar-benar memasterisasi karakter baru hanya dalam satu hari, sungguh mengerikan. Dan dia tidak ingat agensi mata-mata ini pernah berpelesir ke Atlanta, omong-omong.

Kusanagi yang tengah bersidekap dan bersandar di lokernya sendiri, tersenyum tipis pada Miyoshi ketika pandangan mereka bersinggungan. Dia menunjuk loker persis di seberang loker Sakuma. “Loker itu kosong, Kapten.”

Lengkung ramahnya hanya di bibir saja. “Terima kasih,” ucap Miyoshi sopan, kemudian membalik pada loker barunya.

Ditemukannya beberapa loker masih digantungi kunci seperti loker di hadapannya, berarti loker ini adalah loker kosong. Miyoshi membuka pintu loker.

Wajahnya datar, walaupun ia mencermati tiga bagian dalam loker. Satu bagian yang kosong ada gantungan untuk baju dan cermin persegi di baliknya, di sebelah tempat itu  ada dua tempat atas dan bawah yang dibatasi laci berkunci.

Tidak buruk. Loker militan biasa harusnya tidak sebaik ini.

Miyoshi memasukkan kopernya langsung ke tempat di bawah gantungan baju tanpa mengeluarkan isinya. Untung ukuran kopernya tidak sebesar orang pergi tamasya—benar-benar hanya koper personal.

Beralih ke ransel, dia membuka ransel militer yang menggembung, menarik keluar handuk serta peralatan kebersihan untuk ditaruh ke lemari.

Percakapan yang lain hanya terdengar sambil lalu di telinganya saat ia merapikan barang-barang ke loker. Sampai mereka mendengar bunyi dering menyerbu sepenjuru gedung asrama.

“Ada tamu,” kata Miyata yang baru selesai merapikan lipatan pakaian gantinya, heran karena setahunya asrama TSG jarang didatangi tamu formal. Well, kecuali undangan makan malam untuk dua kawan mereka dari petinggi militer.

Yoshino mengernyitkan alis. “Tidak biasanya. Apa aku perlu turun ke bawah sekarang?”

Kusanagi yang sengaja menendang tumpukan asal lipatan pakaian Shinichi, menanggapi, “Di luar masih ada Honma.” Ditahannya dengan lutut ketika ponakan Muto itu melayangkan tinju padanya. “Perlu aku panggil Sakuma agar dia yang memberitahumu caranya melipat baju _, Bocah Jenius_?”

“Unagi!” Shinichi menyambit tulang kering pria yang berdiri menjulang tak jauh darinya.

Alih-alih meringis kesakitan, Kusanagi mengerling di atas ke bawah—tahu persis Shinichi amat benci dipandang dengan cara demikian—dan tersenyum ramah. “Panggil aku dengan benar: Kusanagi- _Senpai,_ _Twinkle twinkle Little Sta_ r.”

Shinichi membanting terbuka lokernya, menarik senapan miliknya dan menodongkannya pada pelipis Kusanagi yang meliukkan seringai dingin padanya. “Kau hengkang sekarang juga dengan damai, atau aku akan memaksamu dengan cara tidak damai?”

Mata Kusanagi berkilat dingin. “Kau suka main kasar, ya?”

“Jangan buat aku tertawa. Makhluk sepertimu mana mungkin akan lemah lembut,” cemooh Shinichi yang menyalakan laser inframerah tepat ke dahi Kusanagi.

“Dan kau tidak layak diperlakukan lemah lembut, Bintang Kecil,” tanggap Kusanagi dingin dengan suara yang begitu halus.

Melihat sahabatnya dan juniornya lagi-lagi berseteru, kemungkinan Shinichi akan menembak pecah kepala Kusanagi dan temannya itu mungkin akan memiting gemas Shinichi, Sakuma menghela napas panjang karena merasa percakapan mereka bisa berujung kesalahpahaman.  “Kalian ini selalu saja ...”

Miyata tersenyum—terlalu ramah—pada D-Forces yang menatap dengan mata membulat. “Abaikan mereka. Sudah biasa.”

Yoshino menghela napas. “Jangan menggoda Shinichi terus-menerus, Kusanagi. Dan Shinichi, sebaiknya kaulipat lagi baju-baju lebih rapi.” Melihat dirinya tidak digubris dan dia tidak punya naluri menegur sebaik Honma, ditolehkannya kepala pada Sakuma. “Sakuma, bantu aku menghentikan mereka.”

Sakuma memandang lunak pada sahabatnya yang santai saja ditodongi senapan oleh juniornya. Dia berjalan memutari loker, lalu muncul di sisi lain dan menatap geli pada juniornya. “Aku ingat semalam ada yang pulang dengan dua kotak berisi dua lusin donat dan aku yakin masih tersegel di kulkas. Dapat dari mana, Kusanagi?”

Bunyi gemertak menyeramkan terdengar dari Miyata yang merayap mengerikan untuk menggelayuti kaki Kusanagi. “Kaupulang bawa donat?! Dua lusin?! Mengapa tidak bilang apa-apa?”

“Lepaskan kakiku, Miyata.” Kusanagi mengabaikan Miyata yang mencengkeram kakinya gemas. Dikerlingnya Sakuma dan mengetahui seringai tipis sahabatnya itu tanda ia sedang digoda. “Itu diberikan untuk bentuk formalitas _menyambut_ tamu, jerih-payah diperbudak atasanku di kantor Kedutaan Jerman dan Perancis.”

“Aku terkejut kalian berdua tidak melihat kulkas seperti biasa,” ucap Yoshino geli pada Miyata dan Shinichi yang memelototi Kusanagi sepenuh hati.

Shinichi menurunkan moncong senapan dari pelipis seniornya. “Itu karena tidak ada kemajuan di kulkas markas ini,” keluhnya kecewa.

“Kemajuan?” tanya Kaminaga heran.

“Maksud Shin, kulkas tidak ada isinya selain bahan mentah dan di lemari hanya ada bumbu serta kopi instan,” jawab Miyata, lalu menggerutu, “kami buka-tutup kulkas, nanti kena marah Honma.”

“Menyenangkan kerja di _Gaimō-sho_ ,” puji Sakuma tulus, kemudian mengangkat bahu saat napasnya terhela, “tidak seperti di _Sanbō Honbu_.”

Kusanagi melepas sidekap tangannya, tertawa ringan menepuk santai bahu Sakuma. “Nanti kalau ponakan durhaka satu ini bertemu dengan pamannya, dia akan menerakakan dunia atasanmu itu. Ya, ‘kan, Shin?” kerlingnya pada pemuda yang dimaksud.

“Tentu,” Shinichi mengangguk, amat bersungguh-sungguh, “tapi, bagi donatmu padaku.”

Seringai licik tidak cocok terukir di bibir pemuda berambut hitam pendek—tidak botak ala tentara pada umumnya—yang nyengir, mengangguk pada Sakuma, tapi cengirannya bertransformasi secerah kupu-kupu menyeruak dari belenggu kepompong dan berseru antusias melihat yang sedang Miyoshi pegang.

Serentak pendahulu penghuni asrama ini menengok pada Miyoshi yang tengah menggantungkan jaket bisbol bertudung penuh gaya, berwarna hitam dipadu aksen merah terang. _Font Algerian ter-border_ di bagian punggung D-Forces, dengan logo D, serta emblem TSG tepat di bagian kiri dada.

“Apa itu seragam baru _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya,” ujar Miyata kagum.

“Ini satu _set_ dengan seragam formal, lapangan, dan kombatan kami yang lain.” Miyoshi mengembangkan senyumnya—dan di saat itu Sakuma yakin tidak ada satu pun temannya yang tidak senang melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, _andai saja Miyoshi lebih sering tersenyum seperti ini_ —saat mengangkat _jersey D-Forces_ di hadapan mereka. “Pakaian kami saat berada di _base-camp Tokushu Sakusen Gun_.”

“Keren sekali,” desah Shinichi iri, tapi pendar di matanya tidak membuat Miyoshi menemukan alasan untuk membencinya, “Mengapa hanya kalian yang punya?” tanya pemuda itu antusias.

“Formalitas,” jawab Kaminaga agak geli. Dia juga menyandang jaket, hanya saja miliknya adalah warna hitam dengan aksentuasi teduh perpaduan hijau adas dan _lime_ , “Mungkin karena kami unit khusus.”

“Unit khusus?” Shinichi mengarahkan pandangan pada pria yang sebelumnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai wakil kapten D-Forces. “Apa spesialisasi kalian? Gegana, konter-terroris, Pasukan Perdamaian Dunia, Pasukan Penyergap, Bombardir, atau apa?”

Senyapnya anggota D-Forces yang saling berpandangan membuat para militan lain turut terdiam mengamati mereka.

“Kalau dibilang spesialisasi tidak begitu tepat, semua spesialisasi digeneralisir sebagai standar masterisasi untuk anggota D-Forces,” jawab Amari dengan senyum yang tampak rendah hati.

“Aku tahu standar masuk _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ adalah kalian menguasai ketiga ilmu baik itu angkatan udara, laut, dan darat. Tapi ... memasterisasi semuanya?” tanya Miyata sangsi.

Hatano mengangkat bahu. “Itu standar _general_ untuk D-Forces,” jawabnya seolah itu bukan hal luar biasa.

Shinichi tampaknya tidak terpengaruh atau terkejut mendengar tanggapan tersebut. Senyumnya masih seceria semula. “Unit yang isinya sesedikit kalian, berarti difiltrasi dari para elit TSG, tapi sampai anggota dalam sepertiku saja tidak tahu ... itu berarti kalian bukan unit biasa. Dan itu ada hubungannya dengan mengapa nama kalian terdengar seperti identitas palsu.” 

_Thump._

Sakuma bersikeras mengurai tangannya agar tak terkepal atau berkeringat dingin. _Tenanglah, **tenang**_. Tidak mungkin identitas D-Kikan bisa dengan begitu mudah Shinichi ketahui, padahal belum sampai dua jam mereka bertemu.

Sial. Dia kira Shinichi tidak menyadari apa pun.

“Kami tidak sepatutnya memberitahukan ini pada kalian.” Jitsui sigap menanggapi.

“Atau kalian infiltran dari luar yang menyusupi _Jieitai_. Bisa saja, ‘kan?” tanya Shinichi dengan ketenangan yang diperhitungkan.

Sakuma berusaha mengatur hela hirup napasnya. Dia melihat Miyata dan Yoshino ingin menyanggah, tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya bisa membagi pandangan antara anggota-anggota _Tokushu Sakusen Gun_ yang mereka tahu.

“Bisa jadi, kalau kami tidak lolos verifikasi _Check-in_ ,” jawab Miyoshi tenang. Ditariknya map berisi berkas persetujuan dari Sanbou Honbu dan afirmasi dari Jieitai pusat yang tadi diurusnya, menampilkan pada tentara-tentara asli.

Sebelum Sakuma turun tangan untuk menanggapi—ia sangat yakin yang sebenarnya curiga bukan hanya Shinichi tapi juga Kusanagi  dan reaksi tenang keduanya memicu bangkitnya kecurigaan kedua teman mereka lainnya—ia merasa diselamatkan saat melihat kepala Honma muncul dari balik pintu.

“D-Forces _no Minasan_ ,” sapanya formal, lengkap dengan pose hormat, “Anda sekalian diundang untuk acara penyambutan di Aula Sentral.”

Kaminaga memiringkan kepala. “Acara penyambutan? Memang apa yang kami lakukan sampai kami dapat penyambutan?”

“Itu sudah jadi ritual markas ini.” Miyata menyungging senyum lebih lebar. “Saat unitku baru pulang misi dari luar negeri, juga disambut seperti itu.”

Sekarang Miyoshi mengerti mengapa bisa ada pesta meriah dan sebab militer-militer dua hari lalu terlihat makan gaji buta karena berfoya-foya, ternyata bukan semata yang terlihat, melainkan mereka menyambut kepulangan atau kedatangan unit tertentu. 

 Menarik. Ada kesempatan ia akan bisa melihat Sakuma—

—sebenarnya, apa yang ingin Miyoshi lihat? Bukankah dia yang berkeinginan tidak ingin rekan mata-matanya tahu sisi lain Sakuma yang _seharusnya jadi rahasianya saja_?

Miyoshi menutup kuap di mulutnya, luput mendapati Sakuma yang matanya melebar sedikit melihatnya. Dia memapar senyum sesal dengan wajah separuh menahan kantuk. “Tentu kami dengan senang hati akan datang ke acara penyambutan, tapi bisakah kami beristirahat dulu?”

“Lihat, mata Odagiri saja sudah merah seperti Vampir,” keluh Kaminaga—sigap menangkap sinyal dari sang kapten.

Odagiri, dengan sangat bukan karakternya sama sekali, memutar bola mata. “Itu kau, Kaminaga.”

 Hatano yang memang pasang tampang malas, menggeleng sekali. “Aku capek dan lapar.”

Jitsui meregangkan lengan yang memang pegal-pegal. “Kalau aku tidak menjadi pilot selama enam jam, aku mau saja langsung datang.”

Sekali lagi, Sakuma yakin bukan hanya dirinya saja yang melongo karena ini pertama kali ada unit datang, diundang untuk pesta penyambutan, dan menolak. Biasanya para tentara akan sangat senang—oh, mereka memang bukan tentara. Sakuma menahan diri untuk tidak memincingkan mata.

“Tapi, kalau kalian tidak datang, aku yakin akan ada sangat banyak orang yang kecewa,” tanggap Honma, bigung harus bagaimana menyampaikan reaksi D-Forces pada perwakilan para militan perempuan yang menanti di lobi.

Miyoshi menoleh pada _co-pilot_ helikopter mereka. “Tazaki, tolong sampaikan pada yang menyampaikan undangan, permintaan maaf dan penjelasan mengapa kita tidak bisa hadir ke acara penyambutan sekarang juga.”

“Baiklah.” Tazaki yang telah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya, menutup loker kemudian menguncinya, lalu menghampiri Honma dan menampilkan senyum menenangkan. “Tolong antarkan aku menemui mereka?”

Honma tampak agak lega, mengangguk dan lekas membalas dengan senyum ramah. “Tentu, ikut denganku.”

Mengetahui topik akan kembali seperti semula sebelum Honma menginterupsi, Hatano beringsut mendekat pada Miyoshi yang baru saja menutup pintu lokernya sendiri, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaki jenjang kaptennya itu.

“Miyoshi, aku lapar.”

“Kaupikir mengatakannya padaku akan membuatmu kenyang?” Miyoshi mendengus geli.

“Padahal kalau kalian datang ke acara penyambutan, akan disiapkan makanan yang sangat banyak,” sahut Shinichi seraya menyimpan senapannya lagi ke loker.

Hatano dengan kemalasan yang sebenarnya pura-pura, kini menatap Shinichi. “Tadi kaubilang, dapur markas D ini tidak ada makanannya, ya.”

“Umm-hm!”

Hatano memandang pemuda yang kira-kira tingginya sepantaran dengannya. “Jalan dari sini ke Aula Sentral jauh, tidak?”

“Lumayan—“

“—oke, tidak.” Hatano menyandarkan pelipis ke lutut Miyoshi.

“Padahal kau hanya duduk di helikopter, dan kaulelah?” hina Kaminaga dengan mata menyorot hal-hal yang membuat kesal. “Yang benar saja.”

“Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari seseorang yang juga cuma duduk saja dan mengeluh lebih banyak dariku sepanjang perjalanan,” sergah Hatano jengah, menyempatkan diri menyepak kaki Kaminaga yang mengaduh dramatikal kesakitan merasa teraniaya.

Amari yang tengah memakai jersey D-Forces warna hitam dengan aksentuasi putih miliknya menimpali, “Mengapa tidak ambil saja sisa makanan yang kita punya kalau malas ke Aula Sentral?”

“Memang masih ada?” tanya Kaminaga.

“Ada, di Fukumoto,” jawab Odagiri.

Miyoshi menepuk ringan kepala berambut coklat itu yang sudah tidak mengenakan topi militer D-Forces. “Bangun. Ayo kita ambil ke Fukumoto.”

“Tapi yang tersisa banyak adalah keripik kesenangan tabumu itu.” Hatano mengangkat tangan dengan malas.

Miyoshi yang memahami gestur itu, meraih tangannya dan menarik Hatano untuk bangun lagi.  “Kita makan sama-sama.”

Kaminaga ikut bangkit, “Lumayan juga untuk ganjal perut. Oke—“

Miyoshi tersenyum kejam. “—kita makan berdua saja, Hatano.”

Kaminaga membelalak horror. “Aku?!”

“Siapa peduli padamu.” Hatano menyambut rangkulan kasual Miyoshi dan menyeringai sama kejinya pada Kaminaga.

“Tega!” protes Kaminaga yang menendang main-main kaki kedua pemuda yang bersekutu mengecualikannya. 

Amari berkacak pinggang. “Sudahlah, Anak-anak. Semua ini tidak akan mengenyangkan kalian.”

Jitsui tersenyum tipis melihat para penghuni asrama D yang terbengong karena ketiga teman seunit palsunya itu sedang saling tendang. “Maafkan kelakuan kekanakan mereka.”

“Ini sudah biasa.” Odagiri tersenyum, agak menyesal.

 “Tidak apa-apa. Ternyata kalian menyenangkan.” Kusanagi yang pertama tertawa. Pandangannya menyorot keramahan dan geli yang bersahabat. “Memang semua anggota _Special Defense Forces_ sangat unik dan antik. Omong-omong, bagaimana kalau kita makan donat saja sama-sama?”

Kusanagi tersenyum ringan melihat anggota D-Forces lekas menatapnya seakan ada pelita suci di kepalanya dan kompak mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia membalas ucapan terima kasih itu dengan kasual, memandu mereka semua keluar ruangan loker.

Shinichi meloncat ringan, mengikuti yang lain keluar ruangan. “Aku? Aku?”

“Tentu saja, kau juga.” Kusanagi tersenyum padanya. “Kotaknya saja.”

“Oi!” Shinichi melotot padanya.

Miyata menahan tawa melihat Shinichi yang ingin menendang punggung Kusanagi, tapi si senior berkelit santai dan Shinichi nyaris terpeleset karenanya. “Aku?”

Kusanagi menatap Miyata, amat tanpa dosa. “Kau plastiknya saja.”

“AYO KITA TEMBAK MATI DIA, SHIN!”

“MATI KAU DI TANGANKU, UNAGIIII!”

Kusanagi tertawa keras ketika dia berlari dari kejaran mematikan Shinichi dan Miyata yang gemas ingin memating mati dirinya.

Ketiganya baru berhenti ketika di ujung koridor dari muka tangga, muncul Honma yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah menyiratkan _inilah-akhir-dunia_ , berseru tegas untuk menghentikan kekacauan yang ketiganya ciptakan.

Miyoshi yang berada di paling belakang dan berjalan tepat di sisi Sakuma, melihat anggota D-Forces lainnya tertawa karena Honma tengah menegaskan tentang peraturan dan ketertiban (“Apa kalian tidak malu pada D-Forces?! Bertingkahlah sesuai usia kalian!”) sementara tiga lainnya mengangguk patuh, mengulum senyum.

Mungkin atmosfer ini, sebenarnya, tidak terlalu buruk.

 

*

 

Sebelumnya, Tazaki meminta pada Honma untuk lebih dulu kembali mengabarkan pada yang lain, bahwa ia yang akan menghadapi perwakilan para militan yang menyiapkan acara penyambutan.

Honma ragu meninggalkannya sendiri, tapi toh melakukannya juga setelah Tazaki memanipulasinya dengan senyum meyakinkan.

Dihadapkan pada militan-militan perempuan yang tersipu, Tazaki dengan sopan meminta maaf bahwa mereka tidak bisa datang saat itu juga karena semua anggota D-Forces lelah—akibat misi dan perjalanan panjang sampai ke markas pusat.

Namun mereka sangat tersanjung dengan undangan ini, bersedia datang setelah mereka mendapat istirahat cukup dan menyiapkan diri dengan baik. Gadis-gadis itu menahan pekik, berkata bahwa akan menyiapkan acara penyambutan dengan sangat baik, lalu tergesa-gesa pergi.

Tazaki sejenak berdiri di depan lobi asrama D. Secara kasat mata, terlihat mengagumi eksterior asrama ini dan taman yang begitu asri. Jauh di balik itu, tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengelabui CCTV di lobi.

Dia menahan seringai terkembang. Mungkin karena itulah Miyoshi meminta dirinya yang melakukan hal ini, untuk menyulap mata ketiga itu agar buta dari trik kecil yang dilakukannya.

Tazaki masuk kembali ke dalam lobi. Berpura-pura tak sengaja menjatuhkan pena dari saku _jersey_ hitam kebiruannya, hingga terlempar jauh ke balik vas yang berada di dekat pintu lobi.

Sengaja mengeraskan desah lelahnya, Tazaki beranjak mendekat ke vas tersebut.

Dia tahu ada empat CCTV di empat sudut atap ruang yang memantau gerak-geriknya. Dengan gerakan secepat pesulap kartu, dari lingkaran pergelangan tangan _jersey_ -nya, ia mengeluarkan piranti detektor inframerah.

Berpura-pura menggeser vas, Tazaki memasangkan detektor tersebut di dinding dan menekan tombol aktivasi, kemudian meraih pena. “Ah, dapat.”

Digesernya vas kembali ke posisi semula sehingga piranti mungil yang mendeteksi termal dan memberi sinyal gelombang elektromagnetik ke transmiter kendali, akan tersembunyi di baliknya.

Mungkin pagi buta nanti, Tazaki akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sendiri.

Seolah tidak baru saja melakukan hal mencurigakan, Tazaki melangkah naik ke lantai dua. Didapatinya semua pria tumpah-ruah memenuhi ruang rekreasi.

Kehadirannya yang disadari saja telah mengonfirmasi bahwa tugasnya:

 1) Sebagai representator D-Forces yang meminta maaf dan menjelaskan absensi saat ini juga dari Acara Penyambutan, _selesai_ ;

2). Sebagai mata-mata D-Kikan yang menandai basis area mereka di sektor D, _selesai_.

“ _Otsukare_ ,” ucap Amari yang menyambutnya—dan mengatakan hal tersebut untuk tugas gandanya, ringan menyodorkan donat berlapis mocca dan taburan biskuit hitam yang telah digigit padanya, “apa kata mereka?”

_Sudah selesai memasangnya?_

“Mereka minta kita datang saat makan malam saja.” _–tentu saja, sudah._ Kemudian Tazaki menggigit donat milik Amari tanpa sungkan.

Jitsui yang bersandar di meja makan dengan donat berlapis tepung gula salju, turut mendekat. “Apa ada hal yang perlu kita persiapkan untuk datang ke Acara Penyambutan?” _–apa mereka yang mendatangimu curiga dengan kedatangan kita?_

“Mereka tidak bilang apa-apa, kurasa tidak ada.” _–tidak sama sekali._ Tazaki yang baru menelan gigitan dari donat Amari, beralih menggigit donat di tangan Jitsui.

“Kita tidak perlu bawa apa-apa, sepertinya, tapi bagaimana dengan pakaian?” _–sudah terpasang semua?_   Fukumoto membiarkan Hatano mencuri gigitan dari donat red velvet miliknya.

Tazaki turut dalam aksi tersebut, mencuri gigitan lagi di donat Fukumoto dan mengabaikan seruan protes Kaminaga yang juga ingin mencoba rasa unik donat yang Fukumoto ambil. Dia menggeleng. “Maaf, tadi aku tidak menanyakan hal itu.”  _–belum._

“Pakai seragam dinas harian atau seragam lapangan saja,” sela Shinichi—dan Tazaki menyimpan baik keterkejutan karena pemuda itu berhasil membuat Odagiri yang sangat pendiam menyuapi jatah donat miliknya.

Miyoshi, yang membiarkan Hatano dan Kaminaga menggigit habis donat almond vanilla miliknya,  beranjak ke dekat kotak. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. “Mengapa harus pakai seragam?”

“Karena biasanya para petinggi yang ada di markas, akan ikut datang. Apalagi kalau unit yang datang adalah T _okushu Sakusen Gun,_ ” jawab Miyata yang dengan serakah menjarah donat _chocolate crunch_.

“Ah, begitu. Berarti kami harus datang dan mempersiapkan diri dengan baik?” _–kita harus ekstra berhati-hati karena akan ada banyak petinggi militer penting yang datang ke acara itu._ Miyoshi yang mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih donat ber- _topping_ dan berisi krim lemon, tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa orang nyaris meletuskan tawa, disamarkan  jadi batuk ringan manakala melihat Miyoshi menoleh dengan mata melebar karena tangannya bersentuhan dengan jari lain di atas donat lemon itu.

_“Maaf.”_

_“...”_

_“Silakan, kau saja.”_

—astaga, mereka mengatakannya bersamaan. Beberapa dari mereka mati-matian menahan tawa.

Keheningan yang aneh melanda ruang tersebut.

Kaminaga yang susah payah menahan tawa, tak sengaja bertukar pandang dengan Kusanagi. Keduanya saling berpandangan, sepersekian detik, menyeringai. Terkekeh jahanam. Berpura-pura memelototi sisa isi kotak lain.

“Kau mau coba rasa coklat mint ini, Kaminaga- _san_?”

“Panggil saja Kaminaga. Dan—oh, tidak, tidak. Kau saja.”

“Ini?” Kusanagi mengerti kode kedip mata sialan itu ketika jari mereka pun bertemu di atas donat coklat _mint_ yang sama. Oh, oke, bukan hanya satu orang bisa memainkan permainan ini. “Kau saja.”

Kaminaga ( _sok_ ) berpikir sekilas, mengangkat donatnya untuk digigit lebih dulu, lalu memajukannya ke depan mulut Kusanagi sambil nyengir. _Well,_ lebih dari sekadar tak berdosa—mereka sama-sama tengah menggoda. “Rasanya sangat enak.”

“Oke.” Kusanagi terbatuk—menyamarkan tawa—dan memupus kecanggungannya untuk mengiggit  donat yang diambilkan Kaminaga.

Tentu saja, sekalipun dua pemuda itu telah berbaik hati (nakal menggoda) memarodi apa yang terjadi sampai pada apa yang seharusnya terjadi, tapi semua itu tidak terjadi antara yang jadi objek parodi.

Mungkin, hanya Shinichi dan Honma saja yang tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Kusanagi dan Kaminaga lakukan—karena keduanya tetap lanjut makan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. 

Hatano melirik antara Sakuma dan Miyoshi yang sama-sama menarik tangannya dari donat lemon itu—berhubung ia memang berdiri di antara keduanya. Tanpa merasa bersalah, dia meraih donat perkara itu. “Kalau kalian tidak mau, buatku saja.”

Diabaikannya delikan Kaminaga dan Kusanagi, penuh nikmat menggigit donat itu dan menikmati asam manis krim lemon di dalamnya.

Jitsui berdeham—cara lain mengamuflase tawanya.

Hatano mengernyit alis—seolah-olah tidak mengerti. “Kau mau juga?” Didekatkannya donat itu ke mulut Jitsui.

Miyoshi yang merasakan berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya. Dia mendekat pada kedua pemuda termuda yang sebenarnya tengah menggodanya, jika saja mereka tidak harus berakting sebagai seorang tentara seperti saudara sendiri. Tanpa ragu menggigit donat yang tadi hendak diambilnya.

“Oi, Miyoshi. Tadi pada Letnan Sakuma, kau memberikannya begitu saja.” _–salah siapa skenario Kapten Miyoshi dengan Letnan Sakuma ambigu sekali._ Hatano menegurnya seakan karena gigitan Miyoshi pada donatnya terlalu besar.

“Kau sudah makan _chocolate-orange_ dan _peanut butter_ , Hatano.” _–salah Sakuma-_ san _._ Miyoshi yang tengah mengunyah donat, mengalihkan dirinya karena Sakuma meraih sepotong donat keju dan selai _blueberry_.

Tentu, satu ruangan tahu, hanya dirinya dan Sakuma saja yang saat ini tidak bertegur sapa ataupun tanpa sungkan berlaku seperti saudara saling menyuapi satu sama lain.

Miyoshi melirik pemuda yang mengubur tawa menggodanya itu di balik gigitan pada donat ber- _topping_ serbuk gula, mengangkat tangan dan ibu jari begitu halus menyapu sudut bibir Jitsui.

“Terima kasih.” _–jangan jadikan Jitsui D-Forces pelampiasan Kapten Miyoshi dari kandasnya **hubungan lamanya** dengan Letnan Sakuma._ Jitsui tersenyum tipis.

“Tidak masalah.” _–mengapa tidak._ Miyoshi mengangguk singkat, menjilat sedikit sisa krim lemon di garis bibirnya dan mengabaikan mata lain sewarna lubuk samudera yang melebar karena melihatnya, lalu beranjak setelah menggemertak kepala. “Aku permisi, mesti mandi dan ingin tidur.”

“Tunggu, Miyoshi.”

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap non-ekspresi pada Sakuma.

Ada bunyi _“Aaah!”_ (Kusanagi)  yang buru-buru disusul  _“Very cheesy, oh baby, you’re so delicious!”_    (Kaminaga) ketika dua pemuda berbagi donat stroberi keju untuk dilahap berdua. Mengapa baru bertemu mereka langsung akur sekali.

“Kau mau ikut mandi dengan Kapten Miyoshi, Sakuma?”

**Petir.**

Semua kepala tertoleh dengan horror, ada pula yang bingung, pelan-pelan sekali dan begitu kaku pada yang menyuarakan pertanyaan itu. Miyata dan tampang hamba-tak-berdosanya.

_Tampar._

“AKH!”

Miyata tersungkur ke kursi terdekat. Dia ingin mendamprat, tapi Yoshino yang semena-mena menamparnya itu kini mendekap mulutnya rapat-rapat. Digigitnya jari Yoshino, balik menendang kaki temannya itu.

“Oi, Sakuma, kan, biasa mandi lebih dari sekali dalam sehari, dan biasanya juga dia mandi _ikemen_ tiap hari dengan Kusanagi juga tidak apa—AAAKH!”

Kusanagi dengan kecepatan mengagumkan menepis pinggang Miyata sampai yang bersangkutan terguling jatuh ke atas karpet dan mengerang teraniaya.

Shinichi, yang notabene biasa berkubu dengan Miyata untuk menyepak balik Kusanagi, kini bahkan meringis miris tak hendak membantu.

Yoshino berlutut, membekap mulut Miyata yang baru terbuka untuk menyembur amarah. 

“Maafkan mereka.” Honma membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Odagiri menggeleng sekilas, mengetik cepat di ponselnya. “Tidak apa-apa.”

“Jangan khawatir.” Amari tertawa ceria dan mengibaskan tangan. “Kalian menyenangkan.”

“Jadi, Sakuma- _san_ mau ikut mandi—aw!”  Kaminaga memeluk perutnya yang disikut tanpa ampun oleh Jitsui yang menyungging senyum _aku-juga-sangat-mengerti-tapi-lebih-baik-kau-bungkam_.

Fukumoto berbaik hati menopang Kaminaga yang malang. Odagiri kesulitan untuk tetap berekspresi pasif. Hatano dan Tazaki bertemu pandang, sama-sama mengerti, diam-diam menelan kembali tawa yang nyaris berletupan. 

Mana pistol. Mana pedang. Sakuma menahan jarinya yang gatal ingin mengurut pangkal hidung dan pusat penatnya. Mengapa jadi masalah sekali dia mandi bersama Miyoshi atau tidak? Apa bedanya dia mandi bersama di bilik _shower_ berbeda dengan Kusanagi dan yang lain, dibandingkan dengan Miyoshi?

Sakuma bersumpah dia tidak ingin tahu apa perbedaannya dan denotasi mengerikan itu. Mungkin yang patut disyukuri hanyalah Miyoshi mengabaikan semua itu, dan masih menatapnya.

 “Aku hanya ingin menanyakan posisi tidur.” Sakuma balas menatap, dan mensyukuri Miyoshi yang tidak sedang berkelakuan mengesalkan seperti jika mereka berdua saja.

Miyoshi menghela napas pendek, menggendik bahu. “Di mana saja, tidak masalah. Asal tidak ditempati.”

“Kalau kami menganggu regu TSG, kami akan pindah.” Sakuma menggeser tatapan pada donat yang tersisa dalam kotak di hadapannya. Mendadak ingin merutuk donat berlapis saus mangga. Mengapa pula warnanya agak mirip dengan donat lemon barusan?

Rasanya Sakuma tidak bisa menatap donat lemon dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Honma yang telah menegakkan badan, memandang Sakuma sama kagetnya seperti teman-teman mereka. “Asrama lain penuh, Sakuma _Chūi._ Kita nanti mau tidur di mana—“

 “Tapi ini tempat untuk TSG. Mungkin bisa ke Kaijō atau Kokū—“

“—jangan, Sakuma- _Senpai!_ Kau yang paling tahu betapa bermasalah dua asrama itu.” Shinichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Di sini saja juga tidak apa-apa. Toh, aku tidak terganggu.” Kemudian mata karamelnya itu menatap penuh harap pada anggota D-Forces lainnya.

“Kalau Sakuma _Chūi_ pindah, nanti Kapten kami kesepi—mmh?” Kaminaga menyipitkan mata. Amari dengan tampang dibebalkan dan senyum menyilaukan, menjejalkan donat ke mulutnya.

Sakuma dan teman-temannya menyadari, semua anggota D-Forces memusatkan perhatian pada sang kapten. Ketua regu mereka balas memandang tajam. Berdasarkan pandangan saja, tampaknya kapten muda ini keberatan mereka digabung dengan tentara buangan tak dapat kasur untuk tidur.

Sesungguhnya, Miyoshi sedang memperhitungkan apa ada yang berani-berani mencetus praduga bahwa Sakuma tidak usah pindah karena ia yang ingin begitu.

Namun yang tidak mereka mengerti adalah Miyoshi sepersekian milidetik melenting lirik pada Kusanagi. Uh-oh. Ada apa ini?

“Tidak masalah. Kalian tidak perlu pindah karena kami tidak merasa terganggu.” Miyoshi menggaris senyum tipis, sorotnya meringan karena melihat beberapa tentara itu tampak lega dengan perkataannya. “Soal posisi, aku tidak ingin dekat jendela atau tepat di bawah lampu dan yang lainnya tidak masalah, itu saja.”

Miyoshi melenggang menuju ke ruang loker teriring seruan dari beberapa orang. “Terima kasih, Kapten!”

“... untung saja dia tidak bilang, _“Aku tidak mau tidur dekat Kaminaga. Dia berisik.”_ , lagi.”

“Salahmu. Kauberisik.”

“Bela aku sedikit, Hatano. Kau jauh lebih berisik.”

“Apa katamu?!”

“Hei, Anak-anak. Sudahlah. Kapten telah bersabda.”

“Jangan sampai Miyoshi berubah pikiran.”

 “Cih, harusnya dia mengatur posisi. Jadi Kaminaga-san tidak akan tidur di sebelahku.”

“Kau ini sensi sekali padaku, Jitsui.”

Tazaki melesat cepat, memagari Miyoshi yang menoleh dengan mata terpincing tajam pada anggota D-Forces dan ia lekas mengulas senyum menenangkan. “Apa kau mau ikut menjelajah gedung sebelah, Miyoshi?”

“Nanti saja. Kalau kalian mau, silakan duluan.” Sebelum Miyoshi melangkah lagi, ditatapnya anggota-anggotanya dengan kilat dingin menciutkan hati. “Terserah kalian mau beristirahat atau berkeliaran, tapi kalian harus siap untuk acara nanti malam tepat waktu. Dan jangan berisik, aku perlu beristirahat.”

_“Aye, aye, Sir.”_

Begitu sosok kapten D-Forces itu berlalu masuk ke ruang loker, mereka mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengempaskan diri di kursi-kursi meja makan, membaringkan diri di karpet, ataupun memonopoli sofa untuk rebahan.

“Kelihatannya kalian segan padanya,” gumam Miyata prihatin.

“Segan?” Hatano yang meluruskan kaki saling tumpangnya di sofa mendengus. “Tidak.”

“Ada peraturan, ya?” tanya Shinichi yang kini duduk di sofa single. Dia menyandarkan badan ke bantalan sofa. “ _Well_ , kalau di grupku, saat Kapten ada, semua televisi di asrama tiap markas TSG di basis manapun, harus menayangkan _girl-group_ atau _moe-chara_ —karena semua itu penyembuh hati kami.”

“Wah, _Sildix-forces_ menarik juga, Shinichi- _san_.” Kaminaga ikut bergabung, tapi menempati sofa di seberang Hatano.

Shinichi melongo. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu grupku?”

Jitsui yang menghampiri mereka, kini menyangga lengan di lengan sofa tempat Kaminaga duduk. ” _Slidix_ atau lengkapnya _Silentium Dixisse_ , adalah unit Forces yang sangat populer di antara _Special Forces_ lainnya karena profesionalitas dan kualitas serangan sergapan tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan.” 

“Itu terlalu melebihkan,” kilah Shinichi. Dia mengembus napas lamat-lamat. “Tapi memang, untuk bagian itu, Kaptenku sangat pengertian.”

Kaminaga mendesah. “Aku pasti makmur sentosa kalau ada di grupmu, Shinichi _-san_. Kaptenmu sangat idealis dan mengerti kebutuhan lelaki.”

“Kalau ada persilangan anggota, silakan datang ke grupku!” seru Shinichi cerah, menyambut uluran tangan Kaminaga untuk _high-five_ dengannya. “Dan panggil saja aku Shin—maaf, aku agak tidak menyukai nama sendiri.”

“Satu dua keanehan tidak akan membuat kita terasingkan.” Kaminaga nyengir, diiringi seringai malas Hatano dan senyum ramah Jitsui. “Oke, Shin.”

“Jadi, apa peraturan D-Forces?” Miyata menyembul dari balik sofa _single_ yang Shinichi duduki.

“Miyoshi,” jawab seluruh anggota unit palsu itu serentak.

“Maksud kalian?” tanya Honma bingung.

“Sewaktu kami dibentuk jadi tim,” Amari menggeser Kaminaga untuk duduk di sampingnya, “Miyoshi yang didaulat jadi kapten, menegaskan: _Laws are absolute, therefore, my words are laws_.”

Semua tentara yang tidak tergolong dalam D-Forces, nyaris bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis dengan garis-garis vertikal muram sebagai latar.

Mereka mempertanyakan bagaimana D-Forces, yang tampaknya anggotanya terdiri atas orang-orang berharga diri tinggi, mau-mau saja menurut pada sang kapten dengan loyal.

“Kami telah mengalami dan menghadapi banyak hal bersama,” jawab Kaminaga serius—memahami pertanyaan yang berlintasan tanpa sempat tersuarakan, “untuk mengerti bahwa yang terbaik adalah tidak membantah Miyoshi.” 

Serasa mendadak mereka semua terdampar di tebing dan ombak berdebur mengambur kaki jurang berlatarkan matahari sore begitu sendu.

Kusanagi yang menyandarkan lengan di sandaran sofa yang ditempati Hatano, tersenyum geli. “Semacam monarki, ya.”

“Monarki? Ini tirani,” keluh Kaminaga.

“Tapi kalian tidak pernah melakukan revolusi atau meminta jabatannya sebagai pemimpin kalian dilengserkan saja.” Miyata terkekeh.

Ketika anggota-anggota D-Forces hanya menekuk bibir sedikit saja, tidak menjelaskan dan membuat tiga dari para tentara itu tak mengerti, Kusanagi berdeham hingga merenggut perhatian mereka.

“Mungkin bukan kalian tidak pernah melakukan, tapi dia yang sudah terbukti.”

Tazaki mengerlingnya. “Bagaimana kau menyadari hal itu?”

“Orang-orang semacam kalian yang bukan tentara sembarangan, mana mungkin mau dipimpin oleh orang yang lebih lemah dan bodoh daripada kalian?” Kusanagi menyeringai tipis.

Jika tidak pernah bersama dengan D-Kikan, mungkin tidak akan menyadari bagaimana reaksi diam mereka atas perkataan Kusanagi adalah anomali. Tentara hebat biasa bila dipuji demikian, mereka akan menyeringai bangga.

Entah Kusanagi menyadari ini atau tidak, cetusan perkataannya adalah tanda bahwa dirinya menyadari D-Forces tidak terdiri atas orang-orang lebih lemah dan bodoh, dan Miyoshi bukanlah kapten yang Special Forces biasa yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Mungkin benar, hanya monster yang bisa mengenali monster.

Sakuma tahu luar-dalam kemampuan sahabatnya itu yang jika saja tidak bekerja di _Gaimō-sho_ mungkin akan direkrut untuk bergabung dengan D-Forces, dan tidak terkejut karena Kusanagi mungkin menangkap suatu kesan enigmatis tak terjelaskan dari D-Forces—begitu pula Shinichi.

Namun apa Kusanagi paham bahwa karena perkataannya telah ditandai oleh para mata-mata dan penipu ulung itu sebagai seseorang yang patut diwaspadai, inilah yang Sakuma tidak tahu.

Sakuma baru meninggalkan mereka ketika percakapan digiring dengan apik oleh para mata-mata  terpecah kemana-mana.

Antara lain topik tentang markas ini, grup idola gadis terbaik, wisata domestik di daerah setempat, tujuh keanehan di markas ini dan salah satunya adalah hantu berketak-ketuk di asrama D.

Dia mengerutkan kening. Tadi saat teman-teman mereka berbincang, ia tidak begitu memerhatikan sekeliling—karena dihinggapi was-was identitas mata-mata terbongkar oleh Shinichi dan apalagi Kusanagi, tapi rasanya ia tidak mendengar bunyi kucuran air atau apa pun.

Namun dari jejak kaki lembab di lantai, itu berarti Miyoshi telah melaksanakan yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Begitu cepat dan tanpa suara. Dasar mata-mata.

Sakuma mendapati ruang loker dan kamar mandi berbilik-bilik telah tertutup. Mungkin Miyoshi sudah masuk kamar. Diintipnya ruang pertama, tidak ada Miyoshi. Berarti dia masuk ke kamar tempat Sakuma dan teman-temannya tidur selama ini.

Awalnya ia ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi demi Tuhan, mereka sekarang sama-sama tentara—tepatnya mata-mata menyamar sebagai prajurit. Di mana sesama tentara sudah seperti saudara. Makan dari satu kuali, satu mangkuk, pakai satu sumpit, mandi bersama, sampai tidur saling merapat menghalau dingin di alam terbuka pun tak masalah.

Toh, dalam skenario, mereka _teman lama_.

Sakuma menghapus perasaan tak menyenangkan yang menjalar, kemudian melangkah masuk kamar. Mulanya, melihat ke ranjang-ranjang di tingkat atas. Kosong. Teralih pada satu jendela hampir ke pojok kanan ruang yang tirainya telah ditutup.

Sakuma memincingkan mata, meragukan fungsi indera pengelihatannya. Tapaknya bergema dalam ruang, lalu berhenti dekat kaki ranjangnya sendiri.

Benar. Dia tidak salah lihat.

Miyoshi, sudah berganti baju dengan kaus yang nyaman, bergelung dalam selimut dengan mata terpejam. Jersey D-Forces hitam beraksen merah miliknya, terlipat rapi ditaruh di bagian kepala ranjang Kusanagi, dan _smartphone_ di atasnya.

 _Mengapa tempat tidurku?_ Ada seribu satu cara jitu untuk membangunkan Miyoshi, menggusur mata-mata sial ini dari tempat tidurnya, andai saja Sakuma tidak ingat bahwa semua tempat tidur dalam tiap kamar sama saja.

Tidak ada label nama ini ranjang khusus siapa, atau ditandai dengan apa, dan nyaris tidak ada bedanya.

Sakuma tidak berhak mengusirnya. Terlebih mengingat di asrama D ini, Miyoshi sebagai tentara D-Forces (palsu) lebih berhak menimati ranjang daripada dia yang hanyalah Letnan biasa dari Angkatan Darat.

Miyoshi tertidur—dan Sakuma sama sekali tak percaya pria ini benar-benar telah terlelap—lebih seperti orang yang ditaburi serbuk mimpi peri tidur degan seribu satu mimpi indah, yang membuat orang biasa tak ingin terbangun lagi dan akan menyesali ketika terbangun.

Seperti dia bukan seseorang yang bisa membongkar-pasang pistol dengan mata tertutup dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Seperti bukan mata-mata yang bisa menjebak seseorang untuk melubangi perut sendiri.

Seperti bukan seseorang yang akan beraksi untuk menolong seseorang bahkan tanpa diminta. Seperti bukan mata-mata yang bisa mematahkan leher seseorang tanpa harus membunuhnya agar mendapatkan intel yang dibutuhkan.

Seakan bukan mata-mata yang secara implisit menghina anjing militer sepertinya. Seakan bukan  seseorang yang mengobati lukanya dengan sukarela.

_—seperti bukan Miyoshi._

Bahkan setiap ia terbangun di kamar tidur D-Kikan, melihat Miyoshi masih tidur—ala kucing, karena mata-mata dilatih tertidur dengan kewaspadaan tinggi dalam berbagai level—seolah nyenyak saja, Sakuma tidak pernah merasa perlu memerhatikan.

Bagian mana dari mata-mata ini yang tidak menipu? Apa semua mata-mata di dunia tidak menyisakan celah dalam diri mereka atas sesuatu yang bukan tipu?

Ternyata yang paling menipu dari mata-mata, pikir Sakuma selagi ia menatapi Miyoshi, adalah wajah tidurnya.

Berpikiran bahwa memang seseorang seperti Miyoshi pun butuh istirahat, apalagi pasca petaka kamar asrama ambruk dan markas D-Kikan diguncang kerusakan signifikan, dilipatgandakan dengan persiapan sebagai D-Forces dalam waktu sedemikian singkat, bahkan entah apalagi yang disiapkan untuk menyokong misi sebagai mata-mata D-Kikan di markas _Jieitai_ atas _bargaining_ -nya, Sakuma melangkah mundur.

Sakuma tidak menemukan niatan dalam dirinya untuk mendorong jatuh mata-mata itu dari ranjang yang biasa ia tiduri, tidak pula ia ingin membangunkan Miyoshi.

Daripada ia menemukan alasan untuk berlama-lama mencari alasan memberitahu Miyoshi itu adalah tempat tidurnya (atau memahami alasan mengapa ia hampir tak keberatan menatapi wajah lelap Miyoshi lebih lama lagi), dan demi Tuhan (sekali lagi), ini hanya masalah sepele, Sakuma beranjak pergi.

Di balik punggungnya, tepat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup, satu kelopak mata tersibak dan bibir terlengkung dalam remang ruang, sekilas saja.

 

 *

 

“Aku menarik kata-kataku.”

“Yang mana?”

“Tentang _ikemen_ , di kamar mandi beberapa waktu lalu.”

“Mengapa tiba-tiba, Miyata?”

“Ha-aah. Bukannya berkurang, malah populasi _ikemen_ di asrama TSG meningkat drastis.”

“Kasihan lelaki tak berkesempatan sepertimu.”

“Kubotaki nanti kau, Yoshino.”

“Dia sudah botak, Miyata.”

“Aku tahu, Honma. Tapi yang lebih buruk, adalah mereka tidak seperti tipe yang bisa dibenci. Semacam sebelas-dua belas dengan Shinichi dan Kusanagi. Aneh, mengesalkan, berkelakuan unik, tapi tidak bisa dibecni.”

“Kau mengatakannya seolah aku adalah barang antik. Dan aku tidak aneh.”

“Jangan samakan aku dengan barang antik, Miyabi!”

“Bukan barang, tapi orang, Kusanagi. Lebih baik aku samakan kau dengan barang daripada kusebut namamu, julukanmu, dan margamu, ‘kan, Shin?”

“Uh, jangan itu!”

“Bagaimana denganmu, Sakuma?”

Yang berjalan paling belakang di antara dua kelompok orang itu terkejut ketika ditatapi oleh teman-temannya. Sakuma mengerjap mata. Sekali, dua kali. “Bagaimana apanya?”

“Pendapatmu tentang D-Forces.” Miyata melirik ke belakang Sakuma sekilas, pada sekumpulan pria berseragam jersey hitam pelbagai warna dengan logo D dipadu emblem TSG yang artistik. “Lagipula, kau, kan, berteman dengan Kapten D-Forces.”

“Teman lama,” koreksi Sakuma, merasakan tatapan dari dua arah. Depan—secara kasat mata—dan belakang, dari para mata-mata yang pura-pura tak pasang mata.

“Masih teman.” Kusanagi dengan kasual merangkulnya. Sejujurnya Sakuma paling tidak menyukai kelakuan sahabatnya yang menyipitkan mata seperti ini dan senyum itu, seperti mendapat kabar bahwa ia menerima undangan makan malam dengan putri atasan. “Ceritakan pada kami. Sejak kapan kalian kenal?”

Sakuma berwajah datar. “Sejak lama.”

“Iya, dari kapan?” Kusanagi menepuk-nepuk bahunya. “Sekolah dasar?”

“Mungkin.” Sakuma mengedikkan bahu. “Yang jelas, terakhir kali bertemu, dua tahun lalu. Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja, tidak bilang apa-apa.”

Sakuma mengerjap mata. Merasa sepertinya dia salah bicara karena teman-temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan antara tak mengerti, tapi juga mengerti. Seolah ia anomali. “Apa?”

_“Jangan-jangan kalian bukan teman.”_

Sakuma tak mendengar gumam samar nan terlalu pelan Yoshino. Kini ia mengulas senyum ragu. “Maaf, apa?”

Yoshino menatapnya lebih lama dengan pengertian (kalau bukan kesalahpahaman), dan berujar dengan amat halus, “Kalau memang hubunganmu dengan Kapten D-Forces bukan sesuatu untuk diceritakan sembarangan, sebaiknya tidak usah diceritakan pada kami, Sakuma- _san_.”

Perasaan bersalah kian meroket dalam diri Sakuma. Dia yang menyusun skenario ini sendiri, tapi tidak benar-benar memikirkan dampaknya pada teman-temannya bagaimana.

Andai saja ia bisa jujur dan teman-temannya bisa dipercaya takkan mengacaukan misi penting D-Kikan membasmi Infantri di badan _Jieitai._

Jangan lupa, ada Kusanagi, terduga pemberi akses pada pihak militer asing dari Jerman tanpa seizin pemegang yurisdiksi markas pusat Jieitai. Sakuma harus lebih berhati-hati, mengelak dari pertanyaan mereka.

“Hubungan pertemanan kalian tidak berakhir menyenangkan, sepertinya.” Miyata yang harusnya paling bebal dan gagal peka bahkan menoleran diamnya Sakuma dengan simpatik. “Terlebih kau pasti kaget mengetahui dia seorang tentara juga—D-Forces dari TSG pula, dan tetap berusaha bersikap baik.”

Shinichi yang berjalan di sisinya satu lagi menatap sama bersimpatinya. “Semua ini pasti berat untukmu, ya, Sakuma _-Senpai_.”

“Tapi, mungkin kalian bisa memperbaikinya. Karena sekarang tinggal satu asrama.” Honma bahkan menyemangatinya.

Kusanagi membuang muka. Tubuhnya terguncang keras menahan tawa. Sama seperti yang tak jauh di belakang mereka, beberapa anggota D-Forces mengulum senyum dan menelan bludakan tawa mendengar percakapan mereka.

“Mengapa kau tertawa, hah?” Sakuma mendelik pada sahabatnya yang kesusahan mengontrol tawanya.

“Kau seharusnya prihatin pada Sakuma- _Senpai, Unagi_.” Shinichi menjulurkan lengan dari balik punggung Sakuma, menusuk pinggul Kusanagi sehingga seniornya satu itu tersedak tawanya sendiri.  “Bayangkan kalau kau yang ada di posisinya!”

Kusanagi terbatuk-batuk. Senyumnya melebar kala ia mengangguk. “Maafkan aku, Sakuma.”

Sakuma menatap tanpa hasrat. “Tidak dimaafkan.”

“Tapi, Sakuma, kalau nanti kita terpisah ... karena suatu hal, entahlah. Kupastikan kita saling tinju dulu atau paling tidak, saling mengucapkan perpisahan.” Kusanagi menampar ringan punggung lengan kawannya. “Jadi kau bisa mengingatku untuk membenciku, atau mengenangku.”

Ibaratnya, ada lubang luka di dada, dan Kusanagi baru saja menabur garam di atas sehampar luka itu. Perihnya bergelayut menyakitkan sampai rasanya menusuk ke sumsum tulang.

Yang terbayang dalam benak Sakuma, ialah hal itu mungkin terjadi. Jika dirinya mendapati Kusanagi benar oknum tersebut, dan dialah yang harus menegakkan kebenaran dengan tangannya sendiri. Bayangan itu amat menyakitkan.

“Jangan bicara seperti itu.” Sakuma mengangkat lengan untuk balas merangkul Kusanagi, memberantakkan rambut kawannya sehingga sahabatnya itu mengaduh di sela tawa. Dia menatap hangat sahabatnya yang tersenyum, masih sama seperti saat mereka berulah di masa remaja.

Sesaat, terkelibat wajah Miyoshi tadi mengatakan bahwa jika ada faktor internal di mana ia takkan bisa menggerakkan hatinya sendiri untuk bertindak tegas, percuma saja.

_Miyoshi benar._

Meneguhkan diri untuk melaporkan teman sendiri tidak akan mudah, tapi bukan berarti Sakuma mustahil melakukannya. Tinggal waktu yang membuktikan, apakah ia mampu mencoba menindak sahabatnya sendiri jika memang terbukti dialah oknum pemberi akses.

Semoga saja. Sakuma tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu untuk saat ini, dan tanggapan temannya itu mengalihkannya.

Kusanagi tersenyum. “Kan, hanya misalkan.”

“Oke, kau dimaafkan.” Ganti Sakuma menampar ringan bahu kawannya. 

Shinichi mendengus. “Itu bukan permisalan menyenangkan, Unagi.”

Kusanagi menyeringai. “Panggil aku Kusanagi- _Senpai_ , Bintang Kecil.”

Sakuma membagi pandangan antara kanan dan kirinya. Diingat-ingat, memang ia selalu ada antara keduanya yang selalu saja punya topik untuk berseteru.

“Sakuma- _Senpai_ , aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu. Apa pun yang terjadi.”

Sepasang mata biru terlebar kaget, dan rasanya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terkejut. Sakuma menoleh ke samping, menemukan Shinichi yang memandang lurus padanya dengan sepasang mata coklat penuh kesungguhan.

“Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya,” imbuh Shinichi lagi—entah bocah ini sadar atau tidak dia membuat semua yang mendengar pernyataannya mencelos. Namun ia begitu tulus, dan cengirannya sepolos tatapannya. “Tapi aku tahu itu terlalu naif—”

“Terdengar seperti kau ingin sehidup semati.” Kusanagi mendramatisir dengan helaan napas dikeraskan. “Aku tersanjung, Shin.”

“Itu tidak berlaku untukmu dan jangan sela aku!” sewot Shinichi padanya.

“Kusanagi, sudahlah.” Sakuma kemudian menoleh pada juniornya, menepuk puncak kepala berambut hitam itu dan mengacaknya sedikit seperti adik sendiri—kendati tidak pernah ia miliki. “Terima kasih, Shin. Aku juga merasa begitu.”

Sungguh, binar dan cengir juniornya ini mengingatkan Sakuma pada Emma. Orang-orang yang akan ia jaga agar selalu bisa tersenyum seperti suhu udara malam ini yang mulai menghangat.

Kusanagi tersenyum. “Dan kalau aku yang mati?”

Sakuma balas tersenyum. “Aku juga mati.”

“Mengharukan sekali kalian, kawan sehidup-semati,” komentar Miyata dengan nada mencibir.

“Kau hanya sirik karena kau tidak di antara mereka, Miyata,” kata Yoshino, mengabaikan tatapan sengit di sisi wajahnya.  “Dan kalaupun kau ada di antara mereka, akan sangat mengenaskan karena kau bukan _ikemen._ ”

Miyata secara spesifik melangkah mendekat ke arah Honma. “Aku sudah lelah. Kenapa Yoshino selalu saja begitu?” adunya.

Honma menatapnya. Sudah tahu ini Honma, yang baru saja ingin berkomentar dialog teman-temannya terdengar seperti opera sabun dan kata-kata telenovela, tapi toh tak terdengar buruk.

“Karena kau bukan ikemen,” jawab Honma singkat, padat, lugas, dan tak berhati.

Ketika Miyata ditancap panah tak kasat mata dan guntur imajiner menusuknya, Sakuma menemukan dirinya dan teman-temannya tergelak lepas karena kawan mereka itu meratapi nasib ia selalu saja dirisak, dan mengapa ia masih saja sudi berkawan dengan teman-teman seabsurd mereka.

Semoga saja hari-hari mereka bisa terus berlangsung semudah hari ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprinkle: alat penyiram tanaman otomatis
> 
> Mikrokontroler: sebuah chip yang berfungsi sebagai pengontrol rangkaian elektronik dan umumnya dapat menyimpan program tertentu di dalamnya untuk melakukan sebuah tugas secara otomatis. 
> 
> Kaca waterfall: Model dinding kaca bening yang automatik dialiri air terus-menerus.  
> Yamazakura: Prunus Jamasakura, pohon sakura liar yang sering disebut-sebut dalam puisi Jepang maupun ditampilkan dalam manga, anime, drama, dan lainnya karena keindahannya. 
> 
> Setsubun: 3 Februari adalah hari ketika orang Jepang melakukan upacara pengusiran pengaruh-pengaruh buruk merusak dan berdoa agar kebahagiaan yang datang. Biasanya dengan menebar kacang panggang dan membaca mantra (“Oni wa soto, fuku wa uchi!” / “Pergilah, Iblis, kebahagiaan datanglah!”) disebut mame-maki. 
> 
> Tango no Sekku/Kodomo no Hi: Hari anak dan libur nasional tanggal 5 Mei. Hari ketika bendera berbentuk ikan koi, layangan diterbangkan saat awal bulan Mei. 
> 
> Blacksplash: dinding di hadapan kompor yang biasa dipasangi keramik agar mudah dibersihkan jika terkena percikan masakan, disusun dari keramik warna hitam yang dipoles licin sampai mengilat. 
> 
> *
> 
> Maaf karena update-nya sangat lama. Saya mengalami kesulitan dengan karakterisasi chara-chara, dan jelas, ini sangat OOC. Untuk hal ini, saya minta maaf. *bow
> 
> Terima kasih untuk teman-teman pembaca yang mengingatkan serta mendukung saya untuk tetap melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. Spie ganba! :’D mudah-mudahan update chapter berikutnya bisa lebih cepat, soalnya hura-hura chapter depan lebih banyak dan saya seneng nulisnya. Sejauh ini, chapter favorit saya berikutnya. (((hura-hura)))
> 
> Yang paling sulit dari fanfiksi ini adalah mengombinasi mata-mata dan kemiliteran masa kini dengan isu masa kini yang saya sisipkan, sementara harus menyisipkan unsur canonical. (btw, fic ini bukan canon—tapi ... perpaduan Alternate Timeline dan Alternate Reality) Karena itu, bila teman-teman sekalian menyimpan link, sumber apa pun tentang novel, manga, canon facts JGA atau apa pun itu yang bisa jadi inspirasi untuk saya, tolong beri tautan/link atau file-nya untuk saya. 
> 
> Silakan taruh di kolom komentar atau bisa hubungi saya via Facebook, terima kasih banyak. *bows
> 
> \--akhir yang bukan terakhir, judul chapter ini mungkin harusnya “Ambiguitas.” Atau semacamnya; kesimpulan saya setelah nulis fic ini setengahnya: 
> 
> Miyoshi – pemodus  
> Sakuma – pencetus ambigu   
> Say y to the e to the s for hura-hura. XD /yha
> 
> Setelah riset di inet tentang karakteristik lelaki Jepang dan nontonin channel Waku-waku Japan, mereka cenderung kaku dan mungkin gak suap-suapan donat sekalipun bisa makan sepanci ramen bareng-bareng atau ngunyah dedaunan di hutan. Tapi adegan ini gemesin /dijeprak, dan keinget Sakuma di script storyboard ep 1 monolog, dia makan bareng sekuali semangkuk sama temen-temen militernya dan naasnya pelatihan Asia Special Forces, jadi ini pengembangan ide itu. #cocoklogi *kedipchantique 
> 
> Soal steril gaknya mulut, karena setiap menjadi tentara selalu dicek kesehatannya, mereka semua sehat tanpa penyakit menular. Itu standar general militer di dunia.  
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, memberikan kudos dan komentar, mem-bookmark, dan/atau mengapresiasi fanfiksi ini!


End file.
